After Colony: Gundam Seed
by X-Calibur
Summary: After years of peace between, war had erupted again between the Earth and the colonies. This time, it’s not about freedom and independence. It is a fight of ethnics. Rewritten of the original, RR. The battle is on. I WISH I COULD HAVE FINISHED
1. Prelude

_**Gundam Wing**_

_**Seed Saga**_

_**Prelude**_

Intro

In the year After Colony 201, the Space colonies announced themselves, a new humanity, and were the finest achievement in evolution. Through genetic engineering, they have bettered themselves and improved themselves. The ones that still lived on the Earth began to grow jealous of this new humanity.

The Spacenoids called themselves the "Coordinators" of a new future. As tension began to grow between the two sides, the leader of the Imperial Commonwealth, Duke Jacen Fanel, stepped in, being one of both sides, he was the perfect mediator.

Jacen stood in front of the representative of the Coordinators, Seigel Cline. Standing behind Cline was the Colony nation's secretary of the Military, Patrick Zala. Cline and Jacen shook hands.

"I hope that this will bring our two sides of humanity closer together." Jacen said

"I do, too, Duke Fanel. I see a great future of Earth and Space, a world where all humans are equals."

This marked the beginning of the new century of the After Colony Calendar. But tragedy occurred on AC 208. Relena Darlian Peacecraft, President of the ESUN, was assassinated.

About six months after the incident, the Earth was already in chaos, and Duke Fanel was having trouble containing the rage of an entire planet that blamed the Spacenoids for the assassination. The Coordinators, who were not responsible for it, were outraged at the accusations from the Earthlings. Tensions grew between the Earth and Space once more.

On July After Colony 208, Jacen Fanel fell to an assassin. The story was that he was found with his head chopped off. The scene appeared that he was combating his assailant, but was apparently defeated and was killed. His assassin was never found.

Without the peace advocate, Relena Peacecraft, or the once savior of mankind, Jacen Fanel, the entire human race fell into utter chaos.

In the heat of the chaos, the Earth had reformed its government into a more imperialistic style with the few ruling the many. This is formation of the Imperial Alliance. The Imperial Alliance is composed of the entire Earth sphere and its allied colony areas. Since the death of Jacen Fanel, the once proud Commonwealth he created collapsed and the Earth now reflected on the modern era in its complex political setup.

The last of the Imperial government that formed the Alliance of Earthlings, which the Coordinators called Naturals, is actually a joint enterprise of several reformed terrestrial superpowers, which scheme against each other even as they cooperate against the Coordinators. The Atlantic Federation, based where the Imperial Commonwealth was in North America, is the leading power of the Alliance. Among its rivals are the Eurasian Federation, which corresponds to Russia and the European Union, and the Republic of East Asia, made up of China, Japan, Korea and most of the Pacific islands.

The Earth while is pretty much united against all of Space has a few countries that remained independent from the Alliance and prefer to be neutral to the escalating conflict that the rest of humanity brought.

Coordinators had formed their own group, calling itself the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty (ZAFT). In the span of 5 years, the Coordinators had increased in numbers pure from the natural DNA's of the Earthlings. Since the start of the new century, the Coordinators had revealed a cluster of new colony mega-cities known as PLANT's which they developed and operated, there were no artificial borders based upon nation or race.

Among Naturals, there were some who admired these "utopias", while others felt envy and resentment towards the Coordinators and their superior abilities.

The friction between the Earth and Space finally lead to the tragic "Bloody Valentine". On AC 211, a skirmish between the Earth and Space forces led to the destruction of a PLANT colony.

In due course, the Coordinator Alliance's ZAFT forces declared war on Earth for independence. The entire human race was once again at war only after recovering from the Great War. After the Great War, humanity suffered a blow that took 2 billion lives. Though the human population after the first global censes was about 17 billion.

In response to the Imperial Alliance's overwhelming military might, developed the Neutron "Jammers", which nullified nuclear energy, preventing Mobile Suits or anything that uses nuclear reactors. Naval vessels and Mobile Suits nowadays rely on pre-nuclear battery technology to power them, but luckily, Starships and most space vessels and the colonies are powered by anti-matter reactors.

The war had gone on for three years, but neither side seemed to be able to score a decisive victory. Both sides are at a stalemate.

Time: AC 211, just a few months before "Bloody Valentine"

Location: Luna Colony

Two boys, about the age of 14, were talking in a park. Both wore school uniforms of a military academy. One had brown hair, cropped short, and his eyes were violet. He held something that was wrapped in a cloth in his left hand. The object was long and narrow.

The other boy had slightly longer hair, colored black, and had teal colored eyes. He was holding some kind of robot bird in his hands.

"So you're really leaving, Kira." The one with the bird said

"My folks wanted to avoid the conflict that is approaching." Kira said, "Sorry Arthrun."

"There's no way there'll be war between Earth and PLANT. It's not like you need to run for cover…I guess you'll be coming to PLANT, too, sooner or later."

Arthrun extends his hand and lets the bird fly into Kira's shoulder.

"This is Tori. I want you to have him." Arthrun said

"Thanks. Does it do any tricks?" Kira laughed a bit.

"Oh and one more thing I want you to have…" Arthrun was holding a black colored leather box in his other hand and gives it to Kira.

Kira opens the box and was a bit shocked to see what was in there.

"But this is a-"

"You might need it one day. Keep it close to you. I trust your swordplay and martial arts, but sometimes, you need something else for defense."

"I don't need a gun to help me. I hate those things. There's no honor to a firearm."

"That's what the Samurai said way back then, but what happened to them."

"Well, thanks anyway. I promise I'll keep it safe."

"Let's just hope we both won't have to use one of these things."

"Goodbye Arthrun, my friend."

The two shook hands and walked their separate ways, only remembering the smiles they gave each other. That was their last joyful memories…as friends.

A few months after that, war was declared. Arthrun joined the military like his father did, and hasn't heard from Kira since they part ways on the Moon.


	2. Phase Zero

_**Gundam Wing **_

_**Seed Episode ZERO**_

Date: After Colony 213

Location: Planet Draconis IV, Rigel system

Warp technology was little than a decade old, but the human race had already began to mass produce its uses as a form of travel, and uses as a weapon against its enemies.

The planet Draconis IV was a frozen wasteland at the edge of the system. There were little uses for it except mining operations. Within a year of its discovery, the Imperial Starfleet sent miners to the planet where it became of the many major resource planets of resources that Sol system was beginning to deplete in such as metal and oil.

On orbit over this ice ball of a planet, a small fleet of ships, led by a corvette was flying around, surveying the surface. Inside the ship a young man, about the age of 17, was in the small hanger area of the ship. There were two Mobile Suits. There were Dread types, small, lightly armored MS's that had a longer lasting battery technology than the other MS's. They were designed for long duration air combat and can exceed speeds up to mach 2.

The boy was dressed in a pilot suit and he steps aboard one of the Dreads. As the systems onboard the suit activates, the pilot puts his helmet on.

"All systems green. Ready for drop." The pilot said

"You are cleared for orbital drop." A female voice said over the comm., "Be careful out there, Van, we're not sending you any escorts."

"Yes mother, dear. Don't worry about me. If it's here, all the dangers were worth it."

"Don't get too cocky, Van. This isn't a training Op. And don't refer to me by our relations when we are on duty, Major Fanel."

"Yes, ma'am. Beginning drop sequence."

The corvette opened up and a small pod containing the Mobile Suit began to descend onto the planet. The pod began to glow bright red as it enters the atmosphere.

"Retro rockets online in 5…4…3…2…1…igniting retro rockets!"

The retro rockets of the pod fired and the pod made it passed the upper atmosphere. As it began to further its descent, the pilot began to ready himself.

"Ready to deploy Mobile Suit into flight mode, beginning separation from pod."

The pod split into many pieces as it broke apart from the Mobile Suit flew out and into the night sky of the planet. The MS had its arms spread as if it was imitating a person freefalling. Then, its boasters came online and it flew at normal speed downward toward the surface.

"Whoa, that was fun. Let's do that again." Van laughed a bit at the ride he was enjoying.

"Stay focus on your mission objective. Intel informed us that the enemy are said to be here."

"Right, Right. I got you."

The Dread flew into the snowy mountains. Then, as it was beginning to sound too quiet for him, the screen blinked a bit as sensors locked onto something. Van looked at the screen and was a bit puzzled.

"What the hell is that?" He said to himself.

"Found something Van?" the same female voice from before asked

"Not sure. There's a faint power source up ahead, 500 kilometers. It's coming from the mountain, but the signature doesn't appear to be that of an outpost. In fact, the power source is identified as a nuclear power source."

"Nuclear? That's impossible. The Neutron Jammers that the Coordinators setup disabled the use of any nuclear technology."

"Well, this reading says otherwise. I'm going down to check it out."

The Dread landed and Van stepped out of his suit to look around. As he walked, he came across a large object before him. It looked like a huge metal box that was covered by the snow storm.

"Guess this must be it. What is this thing?"

Van went inside the box to see that it was a small hanger. There was something in the center of all this. As Van walked closer, he saw that it was a Mobile Suit.

"It's a Mobile Suit…no…this is not just any Mobile Suit…A Gundam…"

He touched part of it that was the cockpit door. The whole thing began to glow a bit from reaction to his touch and the cockpit door opened up. He sat on the cockpit and touched the controls that seemed to respond to him. The whole thing activated. The screens came to life before him.

"Damn, this thing is great." There was an explosion outside. "What the hell was that?"

"Van!" a voice from his communicator shouted

"What is it!?"

"It's the enemy. They've began to attack. Get out of there now!"

"I'm on it. Give me a second!"

The large box, that contained the Gundam he was in, began to slide and fall off the cliff. From the sky, about a dozen enemy Mobile Suits began to fire on his parked Dread and destroyed it.

"Damn, they've trashed my suit!" His new MS was only starting to get itself online, "Urg! MOVE!"

Just when the box was about to hit bottom, it began to float up in the center of the enemies. They surround it and watched. Then, the box exploded into pieces and out came a white colored Gundam. It had large dragon shaped wings on its back. Its head had two horn-like crowns that most Gundams had during the war. It was the marking of what they are. The one over its eyes were silver colored, and the two other horns sticking out from them were also silver colored. Its eyes glowed red. At the center where it's cockpit door was, there was a large red stone that glowed brightly.

After a short few seconds, the enemies attacked, firing their machine guns and rockets, but the white suit was extremely fast for them. Taking out a beam saber from its side, it tore through the entire squad of suits.

"Holy shit, this thing's amazing! What the hell is this?!"

Then, a voice from within the Gundam speaks to him.

"This is a fully functional assault type Gundam Mobile Suit, designed for long duration combat. Its operation strength exceeds the current types 100 times, and its fusion reactor gives it almost unlimited power."

"What the hell? Who are you?!"

"I am Merlin, the advanced battle computer for this unit. How may I be of service?"

"Why does that sound like a line from a video game I've played before?"

"I am the operating system of this Gundam. I also how a library of information that is so far up to date since the beginning of this year and information up to the start of this year."

"This year? I thought this Gundam was hidden a while ago."

"My last operation time was only a few months ago. I was transported by unknown allies to this planet and was hidden. This unit has been on Draconis IV for about 6 months, 11 days, 3 hours-"

"Ok, I get the picture."

"Whatever information you ask for, I will answer it."

"O…K. May you tell me if this unit has a name?"

"Your father named it after House Fanel's crest, which was a white dragon named Escaflowne."

"Escaflowne? Wait, did you just say my father named this? That means you know who I am, right?"

"Correct. You are Van Fanel, the son of Jacen Fanel, and the Duke of House Fanel and the leader of the Imperial Commonwealth."

"Hold on there, I'm not the Duke, yet."

The radar blinked a few times to reveal more enemies heading toward his way.

"Alert, enemies ahead, bearing 125, distances, 6 kilometers."

"I see them, Merlin. Give me a status check on Escaflowne's weapons and defenses."

"This unit has two beam sabers stored on its hips. There are 80mm Vulcan cannons on its foreheads and two 80mm Vulcan cannons on its left forearm. There's a beam saber built into the right forearm. The long shield that you are holding in the left arm contains a beam rifle…strange."

"What is it?"

"This unit's special weapon is missing."

"A special weapon? I wonder what that is. Uh-oh! Tell me about it later!"

Before he was able to finish his sentence, Van was attacked by some more of the enemy Mobile Suits. He jets forward and took out the beam rifle that was stored in the shield he was holding and began returning fire on the enemy. There were about 6 of them, Ginn types.

"Ginns…6 of them." A few of them began to shake a bit from the weather. "Looks like these weren't designed for this kind of terrain."

Escaflowne charged forward and fires a few shots at the ones that were looking shaky from the storm and downed them. After shooting down 3 of the enemies, Van dashes forward and rams one of the Ginns with his shield and knocks it into a rock wall, destroying it. The Ginn next to him started to fire and made a few hits on Escaflowne's body, but the shots didn't affect it.

"Damn, this thing's got some armor!" Van shouted as he jets forward, kicks the Ginn in the face, knocking it backwards. When the Ginn right itself up, it was staring at the end of Van's gun barrel as he fired it. "Good night."

The last Ginn flew away, seemingly afraid of its enemy.

"Running away are we?" Van made chase and followed the Ginn, shooting at it, but the enemy was dodging the shots. "Come on! Fly into my sights!"

The chase led Van into a clearing, but as Van was about to make a shot, another shot took the Ginn out. Van stops and looks up from where the blast came from.

"What the hell?" Van saw something floating up above him. "The fuck…"

What he saw was nothing he had ever seen, but in a strange way, it felt familiar. It was a Mobile Suit, but to be precise, it was a Gundam. The unit looked like some knight in armor; the head had fins on the sides of its head like big sharp ears. On its back was a pair of dragon looking wings, but they weren't like the wings that Escaflowne had. Its wings were huge, with spikes sticking out of it. Its forearms looked like there were claws on them. It held a rather large beam saber in its right hand. On its left forearm was a heat-rod. A heat-rod is a whip like weapon that is made of scale like segments and heats up. It can chop through most armor and is as deadly as a beam saber would be. In its left hand was a beam rifle. Its overall color is a deep, dark red.

"Merlin, give me an analysis." Van said and the scanners locked onto the mech.

"The unit appears to be similar to a Gundam suit that was in the Great War. its name was Epyon."

"Epyon…" Van repeated, as if the name rang a large bell in his head, "Oh, I remember! Trieze Khushrenada built that unit and it was once piloted by Milliardo Peacecraft. It was reported to be destroyed. Can this be a custom version of it?"

"No…my scans indicated that the metal and armor is too new to be just a fixed up version. Be careful, this one is powerful."

"Whose side is it on?"

"I am unable to identify any IFF signature from the unit."

"Then it has to be an enemy!" Van lights up his beam saber and prepares to attack, "Identify yourself!"

"I'm picking up a message from the pilot of that unit." Merlin said, "The message says to surrender and hand over this unit."

"Like hell. Tell him that!"

The Epyon unit then flies up higher and spreads its wings. Those spikes that were attached to its wings flew off and flew straight toward Van.

"Holy shit!" A few of the long spikes missed him and stabs into the mountains. The others flew around him and shot off lasers.

Van shields himself with his wings. He returns fire with his beam rifle, but the other spikes defended the Gundam. Then, the other spikes that stabbed into the mountain flew back and attached itself back into the Gundam. The Epyon powers up its beam, igniting a green blade. Van did the same with his and attacks.

Van attacks first, stabbing his weapon, but was blocked. When the Epyon attacks, he blocks it with his shield, then pushes it back.

"This guy's not that good with sabers….big mistake when going up with me." Van attacks again and knocks Epyon backwards. "Give it up. You can't beat me."

Then, the pilot of the Epyon responded to him,

"What do you know? You sound like some kid thinking he's one of the big boys," The voice was female.

"What, a woman?" Van was stunned a bit, and that gave the Epyon pilot an opportunity to attack.

The Epyon's thrusters sent it flying like a bullet at him, and she raised her saber to kill, but at he last second, Van back flipped his suit and knocked the saber off. He points his saber at the Epyon's cockpit.

"So you want this Mobile Suit, eh?" Van asked

"Maybe?"

"Well, maybe if you asked nicely, I'll think about it. Who sent you? Who's your commander?"

"You think I'd tell you anything?" Then, some dust caused by something massive from above caused Van to lose his focus and the Epyon escaped.

"Damn it." He looked through the clouds of dust and sees a huge ship, "That thing's big."

"We're receiving a transmission from the corvette ISS Avenger."

"It's mother. Answer it, Merlin." His screen turned to an older woman that looked like she was in her late 30s. "What was that about?"

"Friendly fire, Van. That ship up there is one of ours."

"What? It's one of ours and it attacked us?!"

"It didn't know who you were."

"Bullshit. I'm going up there and give that commander a piece of my mind."

"Wait! Van!" Van turned off his comm.

"I think you should listen to her. It's reckless to run off into the face of battle without the full knowledge of your enemies."

"Well you weren't built to tell me what to think. We're going up there."

"Your father said that you would be trouble. I'm glad he programmed me with much patience for you."

Escaflowne's boasters fired up and he launched himself into the massive flying carrier.

"Let's see who these people are."

Inside the ship, Van flew around a bit, but it was pretty quiet.

"Man, wonder where everyone is."

"My sensors don't detect much for Mobile Suits. This carrier seemed to be designed to hold an entire battalion of Mobile Suits and support units."

"Then where is everything. This thing's huge, but there's barely anything in here."

Van flew into another room where there was a large container in the ceiling, but Van ignored it. As he flew to the other side of the room, the doors closed on him. He turned to see that the other closed as well.

"What is this?"

"I'm detecting a massive energy surge from above."

Van looked up to see that the strange looking container separated into many segments and out came something.

"What?"

"It appears to be a Mobile Suit. Be careful, this one's not to be taken lightly."

Van zoomed to get a closer look. The unit was mostly white in color, save for its center areas. It had a pair of large metal bird like wings on its back and a large rifle on its back as well. It had a shield attached to its left arm.

"This can't be…" Van recognized the designs anywhere. "It's Wing Zero…"

The Wing Zero's eyes glow its green color.

"Excalibur?" a distorted voice said, "Target acquired. Here I come!"

"Wait!" Van defends himself as Wing Zero takes out a beam saber and attacks.

Van was good, but whoever is piloting Zero is a lot better than he was. Van blocks again, but just as he did, Zero deflects his sword away and stabs him with his shield. Van flies back and shoots off his Vulcan cannons, but the bullets didn't affect Wing Zero's armor.

"Merlin, give me an analysis. How do I beat this thing?"

"It is using an old type of armor, but it's much stronger than this unit's Phase Shift armor. Wing Zero's weapons consist of a beam saber, Vulcan cannons, and a powerful beam rifle. I have no advice in defeating this unit."

"What?"

"You have to use your own judgment to defeat him."

"Great, thanks for nothing."

Zero attacks again, but Van blocks with his shield and just as he did, he knocks away the beam saber and swung his own saber up at it, chopping off Wing Zero's right arm. Then, he spun to his right and kicked the suit in the chest, sending it flying into a wall.

One of Van's screens turned on to show who was piloting the Wing Zero, but the picture was distorted. Even so, Van was able to recognize who it was, or who he thought was.

"Is that you, Heero Yuy!?" Van shouted, but the legendary soldier didn't reply, "Why did you attack me, we're on the same side!"

"I don't think you'll get much a respond from this guy." Merlin said

"Why's that?"

"Because he is not real. My sensors don't detect any human presence within the cockpit. It is clearly an advance Mobile Doll modeled after the famous Heero Yuy's combat data. According to military records, Heero Yuy died 3 years ago in a battle, he was reported to be MIA."

Then, the lights inside his suit began to flicker and the power was going on and off a bit.

"What's going on?"

"Escaflowne is responding to the power of another Mobile Suit nearby. I suggest taking caution."

Van proceeds ahead and enters a dark room. He stopped when he floated into the middle of the room. The room was another large hanger for Mobile Suits, but there was nothing here. Columns were also around the center of the room, but Van didn't know what purpose they serve other than to get in your way.

"What is this feeling…" Van said to himself, "There's something in here…something…not good."

Just then, something appeared before him, and it was another Mobile Suit. The MS was dark in color, black all over. It was carrying a rather long beam saber handle that was 3 times the length of Van's in one hand, as it folds its arms, and spreads weird wings. There was also a skinnier look to this dark Mobile Suit compared to Van's.

"Surrender and I might think about not killing you." The pilot of the dark suit said.

"Whoever you are, you don't know who you're messing with." Van said back as he powers up his saber.

Just as Van was about to attack, the dark suit disappears and then reappears behind him.

"What the-" Van dodges the attack, barely.

"Hmmm, I missed."

The dark suit attacks again, but Van blocks the attack. The two crossed blades for a moment; both trying to force the other one back.

"You're pretty good." The pilot said again. "But not good enough,"

He pushes Van back, and ignites his twin blade beam saber. Red blades of energies sprout out from both sides of the long hilt. He spun it around his head and readies for close combat. Van takes his rifle out and fires several shots, but misses as the dark suit seemed to have dodged them and appears behind him. Van turns too late as the dark suit takes his saber and attacks with a downward slash, but Van blocks with his shield in time. Unfortunately, the defense made Van got his shield knocked away. He flies back to avoid another attack.

"Ha, ha, ha, you're fun. Pretty good. I'm impressed." The dark suit's point said to Van

"I know that voice…" Van points his rifle at him, but right then; the dark suit threw his ignited saber at him and knocks the rifle away. "Damn!"

Van takes out his beam saber and held it in his left hand, then ignites the blade on his right forearm.

"Come on, let's go." Van readies himself and charges towards his enemy.

The dark suit blocks his saber, but wasn't fast enough to block the other blade from his right that punched his face, messing up his suit's face.

"Son of a-" the dark suit flies right in front of Van and grabs his suit by the neck and held it up, then sends a shock of electricity into him, "Oh I see…I know who you are…"

Van was then able to recognize the voice.

"Drake?!" Van shouted

"It's…Van!" Drake threw Van back into a wall.

Van's suit was damaged, and he himself was also hurt. His screen turned to a picture of a man about in his late 30s. The man had a scar across his right cheek and had sort of a tough look to him.

"Well, well, I didn't expect to find you here, your majesty." The last part referring to Van's true rank had more of a sarcastic tone to it, but Van was used to that. "What are you doing here?"

"As you can see, I've found something interesting."

"Still a kid looking for an adventure…Get out of that and report to me."

Van had gotten off his suit. He was nursing his bruised body and walks down a hallway. As he walked, he saw another figure walking toward him, taking his helmet. It was a woman in her mid 20s. She had long red hair, and sky blue eyes. She was thin and slightly shorter than Van. The woman threw her helmet into the ground, but the area had no artificial gravity, so it bounced back a bit. She then punched Van in the face, but it didn't really hurt him.

"What the hell did you think you're doing?!"

Van then grabs her by the neck,

"Normally, this is where I say, 'shut the fuck up'. And you fired on me first. Aren't we on the same side?"

The woman shoves him off and fell back to the ground, and then readies for a fight, but then Drake walked from behind her.

"Back off, Meia." Drake said, "You're skills were crap; you've been slacking off."

"You're doing rather menial work since I left. Have you been demoted to the outskirts?"

"Shut up. I was ordered to look for you." Drake then looked at Meia for a moment, "Meia, I'm sure you know who this is…Well, for the moment, he doesn't look like much, but surely you remember Prince Van Fanel."

Meia was slightly taken aback from the realization.

"Van?"

Van smiles a bit, seeing that he also recognized her as well.

"Mariemeia…it's been a while. I've never thought you to be a pilot…just like your father."

"Well, you've certainly grown up, but I think your head has room for more maturing."

"You hurt me, why don't you sing one of your songs to cheer me up. I think I'm gonna cry."

"Why you little-"

"Enough of this…I've just received orders. You both are to be transferred. Van, you are ordered on a top secret mission at the neutral colony of Heliopolis."

"The Orb space colony? Why there?"

"You'll be debriefed on your journey. Have a nice trip."

Van grinned, and he walked passed Drake and Mariemeia.

"See ya later."

Van walked a bit and thought to himself.

"Of all the places to go to…I wonder what sort of top secret mission this one is."

He sat inside his Gundam when it was completed in repairs. He looked at the specs again and the found something really interesting.

"What the hell…this unit is equipped with a-…Merlin. Delete all data on this device at once. We must not let any one know about this thing in here. It might change the face of this war…"

"Done, all data on the NJC has been deleted."

"Power up, let's head out."

Van readies his unit and flies out.

"Alright, power up the warp engine. Course is Sol. System. We're going to the Space colony of Heliopolis."

"Course set. Warp drive engaging."

Time and space seemed to have blurred out as Van's Gundam warps space and exists the system.

As Van's Mobile Suit travels through warped space, he was debriefed on his mission.

"Your mission is to protect the facility for the production of the new Mobile Suits being built on the colony through the cooperation of the Orb Union. There are 5 Mobile Suits that were created."

"I hate this kind of work. Nothing exciting ever comes out of it." Van said to himself. "Merlin, how long until we reach Sol sector?"

"We'll reach the system in approximately 2 hours."

"Well, I guess I'll take a nap, then."

As Van closed his eyes, the system of Sol. Approaches.


	3. Introduction

_**Introduction to the new universe**_

Hello, from the author. This page is to explain some things to those who are having those funny faces on what they just read in the prelude and in Episode 0. For those, who have read the fic stories before this, they should understand the universe that I've created. For those who have never read my other stories that takes place in the Gundam Wing universe, I'll explain a bit about this new Gundam universe. This universe I've worked long and hard to create and made sense, adding my own story into it. Now the final story will combine what I've created in Gundam Wing with the universe of Gundam Seed.

The story takes place in the year After Colony 214. This universe combines information and storylines in my Gundam Wing fic that foreshadows the events in this series. I'll give a brief detail of what happened in the Gundam Wing Series and some events that leads up to this point, but for the most part, the entire rewritten series of Gundam Seed will be pretty much the same thing, except with some add-ons of plots, new characters, and some revised characters that have changed slightly to fit the story and add on twists.

In the year After Colony 195, there was a war that started from 193, and it was called "The Great War" or "The Eve War", it was called the Eve War, because it ended on Christmas Eve.

The human race was divided into two sides, the Earth and Space. Caught in the middle were 5 soldiers that were sent from the 5 colony clusters to destroy the Earth government and bring them freedom and independence.

To those who have seen Gundam Wing, they should know everything about the series, but just to explain my rewritten version.

There was also a powerful military faction that fought against both sides. It was called many names; most notable was called the Federation. And leading this Federation was a young warrior by the name of Jacen Fanel. Jacen Fanel was the last heir to a once great royal House. He the Federation's best commander, their best soldier, but above all, he was their leader, their Duke. And he was only 19 years of age. 19 years old and already most of known Space has heard of him. His enemies and allies both admired his skills and feared him. He was powerful and he knows how to use it.

Unlike many characters that were created to be evil ones, or good ones that die in battle, he was pretty much everything you can think of. He was not always the good soldier, nor never was he always good with morals. He kills and sometimes without mercy and without discretion. But his greatness would bring about another conflict that would be even greater than the Great War.

After the war's end in 195, Jacen Fanel officially established a single military entity for the entire human race, the Imperial Commonwealth. The Earth created its first worldwide police force, the Preventers, which was the Earth's answer to the Commonwealth if it grows too powerful.

Leading the Earth at the beginning of 197 was a young girl named Relena Darlian Peacecraft. She was an advocate of pacifism, and she was one of the reasons the war had ended.

But it began on December of 196, when another surviving House, Barton, staged a coup and tried to take over the world's government. The plan was foiled, but it left a deep scar that threatened the future peace. Though for 7 years after that, the Earth and Space were at a peace that hangs by a knife edge, it was because of the work of Relena and Jacen that kept the peace and power checked. It was when both were taken out, when the realization of how fragile peace was. It was too late, the world order began to change rapidly that before, and tension between the old trueborn Earthlings, and the next generation in human evolution Coordinators, increased.

War was declared on After Colony 211 when Imperial forces attack Coordinators and it ended when supposedly the Earth forces used nuclear weapons to destroy a colony to show their military prowess.

At the time, the next heir to the Empire, Jacen's son, Van Fanel was nearing of age. He will inherit the Empire that his father left for him. Already he is on a great adventure that will determine the future of humanity.

Guided by destiny, those that will change the face of war will gather together. They will fight each other and will fight along side each other.


	4. Phase 1

_**Legacy Saga**_

_**Gundam Seed**_

In the years that have passed since the end of the first Great Eve War, humanity had suffered a great loss of lives, but had put down their weapons of war in hopes of bringing peace to the world and Space. But on AC 208, the leader of the Imperial Federation, Duke Jacen Fanel, created a powerful military force to conquer the Earth and then Space. Those who knew this truth was shocked that a person that was once a great leader of a crusade for peace was now the very thing they had seek to destroy in the war. Jacen had died before he saw his plan succeed, though. He was killed in a last stand battle between good and evil. As a result, both Earth and Space governments have covered up the truth, blaming the death of their great leader on each other. Greedy, corrupted politicians and people who owe their allegiance to the old regime made their move to destroy the peaceful world that many had bled for.

The Imperial forces had conquered Earth, and with the death of the great peace leader, Relena Peacecraft, the world was set back to the time predating the Great War. The new world government called itself collectively, the Imperial Alliance of Earth. Those who had the power and will went to Space to prepare the colonist for war once again. Three of the five famous Gundam pilots left the Earth to its own chaos and went to the colonies to form an alliance of all colonies to counter the threat of a takeover invasion of the Earth forces to Space, and together, this military coalition of colonies was called ZAFT, Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty.

A majority of the colonists were now a new race of humanity called, Coordinators. These humans were genetically created, changed in labs and test tubes to fit the requirements and wants of the parents. They were faster, smarter, and stronger than any normal human grown naturally. Those who weren't modified were simply called, Naturals. After three years of tension between the two nation races, the boiling point was reached on AC 212.

In the year After Colony 212, war was declared by the Space colonies against the Imperial forces of Earth. After the massacre of Bloody Valentine, the Coordinators wanted blood. So they sent their armies onto Earth. To counteract the Earth's military might, they setup innovative devices called, "Neutron Jammers", all over the world and in Space to disable anything that runs on nuclear power, and sent an army of powerful, advanced Mobile Suits to Earth. In the first few months of the war, both sides met with heavy causalities, and the face of total war once again terrified the people of humanity. The dark shadows have now reappeared and humanity was now covered in darkness.

Two years had passed and the two sides are at a stand still. Each day, either side plots their armies to conquer the other and many more die with each passing day. ZAFT forces have since invaded Earth to destroy the tyrant government and to bring back the liberty and justice that was lost. Much of the planet was a war zone. There were no boundaries, no truce, cease-fire was nonexistent, and everyday for a soldier could mean death. War is now a way of life and death is the only true peace.

_**Phase 1: False Peace**_

"War is young men dying and old men talking"

Odysseus

Date: After Colony 214

Time: 2:00 PM

Location: Heliopolis, Resource and Development Space Colony of the neutral Earth nation Orb

Orb was one of the few neutral nations left after most of Earth united against the Space colonies. Orb is small, but it is one of the richest countries in the entire world. It even had a Space colony built for technological development. Though both sides have relied on technology from Orb, the country still refuses to get involve with the war.

It has been almost three years since the war has begun. As the conflicts between the Naturals against the Coordinators, Orb has stayed outside the battle lines. They believed that they have no reason to enter a battle that doesn't involve them. That there is nothing about the war that relates to them, just senseless prejudices that have escalated into the slaughter of thousands, many of them innocents.

In a park near the industrial college, Kira Yamato was practicing swordplay. It was unusual for one to be studying the art of swordsmanship, and one would think that he would like Japanese swords better since he's Japanese, but the sword he held was a rapier. It was light and deadly. A master at such a blade could kill in an instant. There was a marking on the blade; a geometric looking flower.

After he was done practicing, he sheaths the weapon and walks to his laptop. He took a towel and wipes off the sweat and puts his light jacket on. He turned his laptop on and looked at what's on the news. Then, someone called out to him.

"Kira," The voice from the distant shouted, "Hey, Kira, over here!"

The voice came from a boy about his age. He had light brown hair and brown eyes. There was a girl was walking next to him, with a dark brown hair and green eyes. The two were holding hands before the boy let go to shout to Kira. Kira, who looked up, smiled at his friends.

"Tolle, Mille." Kira stood up to greet his friends, "What's up?"

"There you are we've been looking all over for you." Tolle said, "Professor Kato's been looking all over for you. He said if we found you to send you over to the Morgenroete lab."

"What? Not again?" Kira seemed to be annoyed on every little thing that the professor assigns to him, "I wish he stop bothering me, and leave me alone."

"Can't be help I guess. It's not surprising that you're doc's favor. After all, you're the number 1 student in the science department of your class."

Kira made a loud sigh to reiterate his point. Then, the news on his computer changed to a breaking story.

"And now for a special news bulletin, ZAFT forces have invaded Kaoshiung early this morning just before dawn. Even now, the battle rages between the Imperial Alliance and the ZAFT forces. This is a live broadcast from the battle." The reporter was in the heat of battle, and took a step to his right before a stray bullet flew passed him, "As you can see, this has been one of dozens of intense battles taking place all over Earth. The Imperial Forces have suffered a grave loss after the fall of their secondary HQ, Jaburo, one of the Earth's largest military bases. The other three, Fort Panama, the Alaskan base at Anchorage, and the Earth Forces' main Head Quarters at Geneva in Europe, are at full combat readiness to defend against any invaders from Space. So far…"

"Man, this is horrible." Tolle said. "This isn't going to stop any time soon is it?"

"It looks like this war might be worse than the first Great War," Kira said.

"Man, no war in the past and I doubt any time soon in the future can be as horrible as the Eve War."

"Wait," Mille said referring back to the news report, "Isn't Kaoshiung very close to the Orb mainland?"

"Don't worry," Tolle said, "There's no way the war will come to Orb. We're a neutral nation after all."

"I hope you're right." Kira said grimly.

"What is it, Kira?"

"It's probably nothing, but…I'm getting this bad feeling that something awful will happen very soon."

Outside the colony, a frigate and a small transport flew toward the colony. The frigate was making final preparation for docking.

"Axis adjustment to the right 6-51 points…Entry vector correct. Breaking jets off…Rate of deceleration 2.56."

"After docking, see that the pilots disembark immediately." The captain of the ship said.

"Are you sure it's ok to let them go unescorted?" someone asked.

The man who asked had the looks of someone in his mid 20s. He had short blonde hair that was ruffle up and blue eyes.

"There might be a chance that a ZAFT infiltration team might have gotten through our sensors."

"What makes you say that, Lieutenant?" Van asked as he enters the room.

"You are…" The lieutenant quickly realized whom he was talking to.

Though, Mwu was no stranger to Van, he had not seen him in almost a decade. The last time was when Van was but a small boy, eager to become the next Duke as his father before him. Van's features now shadow his father's, causing Mwu to take a step back, repressing a surprised look.

"Lt. Flaga, may I formally introduce you to Major Van Fanel."

"It's a pleasure to meet the legendary fighter pilot." Van extends a hand. "I've heard much of your skills."

"No, it's an honor to be in your presences, milord Prince."

"Can the formalities, Lieutenant Flaga. I'm not Duke, yet. I wish to be referred to either as equals or by rank."

"As you wish, Major, but anyway, I found it strange that those two ZAFT ships that trailed us neither attacked, or did anything at all. They had disappeared from our radar. Even though Orb is friendly to Earth, it is still a neutral nation. We don't know if there are any ZAFT agents from within."

"I understand your misgivings, but what would be the point of ambushing us here?" the captain said. "ZAFT would be smart enough to realize that."

"And if they simply violate that treaty? Are you willing to rely on their sense of honor, if they have any?"

"Well, I suggest that we prepare ourselves in case." Van said, "I've been getting a bad feeling since I got here…and something else I felt."

Van turned to look in the direction where the ZAFT warships had stopped following the frigate. The, Flaga quickly changed the subject.

"Oh, and by the way, I've fought with your father during the Great War. He was a good man."

"Many had fought with my father."

"But few had actually known your father. I'm a bit surprised your father never told you about me. I was there when your House was attacked on Gaia 11 years ago."

"Oh I know who you are. It's just a question of what to call you casually. Should I start calling you uncle or second uncle or cousin?"

"Just Mwu would do if you want to call me anything else."

Not too far away, two ZAFT warships hid behind some asteroids. As the ships prepare for battle, a special ops team was preparing to attack from within. In the locker room, Athrun Zala was getting his space suit on. He had an uneasy face on him as he puts his other glove on. This was going to be his first infiltration mission and he was nervous as hell. He was a Mobile Suit pilot, one of the best in his class, but he wasn't used to these kinds of missions.

"Hey Athrun," A guy about a year older than him with silver colored hair said, "What's wrong?"

"What, Yzak. It's nothing." Athrun wasn't good at hiding what he felt. He always lets his emotions get the best of him in front of his comrades.

"You look kinda nervous. That's really unlike you."

Another guy with slightly tan skin and blonde hair sat down next to them and straps on his collar.

"It's not that hard to infiltrate the Orb colony. They wouldn't even dream of us attacking them in a million years." The guy got up and walked passes Athrun, "You're not…chicken are you, Athrun?"

"Of course he isn't, Dearka!" another guy shouted in Athrun's defense. The guy was probably the youngest of the group, telling from his slightly high tone voice and his more youthful looks than the others. He must be at least 15. The boy had light green colored hair and sky blue eyes. "This is still a very dangerous mission! We shouldn't let our guards down just because it's a neutral colony."

"And Nicol is right." The voice of a commanding figure said from behind them all.

Everyone turned around to see a tall man about in his 30s. He had long blonde hair that stop at his shoulders. He was wearing a silver colored mask that covered his eyes and upper face. At his side was a saber. The mask covered part of his expression, but he was smiling at the four before him. This man is Rau Lee Creuset, one of the most dangerous men in the ZAFT military. Much of his background is shroud in mystery and he likes it that way.

"This operation is of great importance." Rau said, "The Earth has developed new Mobile Suit weapons at the neutral Orb colony, and it is your mission to capture them. Your success or failure will greatly impact the rest of this war. The fate of ZAFT rests upon your shoulders. We're counting on you."

He saluted to the four that assembled before him.

"For the glory of ZAFT!" the commander shouted

"For the glory of ZAFT!" everyone shouted.

Back inside the colony, Kira, Tolle, and Mille walks toward a bus stop, but they weren't expecting a bus to pick them up. Instead, automotive cars were driving and stopping, picking people 5 at a time.

"So what's the professor want with me this time?" Kira asked

"He wasn't clear…Said something about an operating system of some sort. You know more about this stuff than I do." Tolle said. Tolle then leans closer to Kira, "If you want my personal opinion, I think he's asking you to help him design an OS for a special kind of Mobile Suit."

Kira thought Tolle was just crazy about that, and shoves him off.

"He actually kept most of the details from me. Just because I'm the student assistant, doesn't mean I know everything."

The three ran into a small group of girls. Two of them were teasing one.

"Stop bothering me about it. I'm not telling you anything." The one with red hair said

"Come on, Fllay. Give up the details." One of the girls said.

"It's none of your business." Fllay said back

The moment Kira looked at Fllay; he felt his heart stopped for a moment. She was a little younger than him, 15, or 16 years old maybe. One of the girls spotted Mille and quickly ran to talk to her friend.

"Oh, Miriallia," She said, "Guess what we found out."

"Stop it!" Fllay ran up to the girl to quiet her.

"Fllay got a love letter from Sai."

"Really? From Sai!" Mille was a bit shocked.

Kira and Tolle looked at each other for a moment and then shook it off. It's a girl thing. They shouldn't care about it. Tolle had Mille, so he wasn't particular interested, but deep inside Kira felt like he got punched in the face. Kira's always wanted to ask Fllay out, but she and Sai were close, but they were never officially to everyone else, 'boyfriend and girlfriend'.

Fllay was getting into a fit over this, not wanting her private life to be exposed to her friends.

"Stop telling the whole world about it!" Fllay shouted.

"Come on. Just say yes. He's not that bad."

Kira looked down for a bit as if his hopes were crushed by the news.

While the kids wait a bit, three adults walked passed them. The adults sat in a car and it readies to drive them away. One of them had really short black hair and violet eyes. She shook her head at the kids she passed by.

"So carefree," She said, "They think that war has nothing to do with them…and yet, ZAFT and Earth are sending people their age off to the frontlines somewhere. Perhaps it's that sort of injustice that's the true cause of war…"

The woman looked back at the kids for a moment and crossed eyes with Kira and then suddenly turned her head back. The car drove off. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

"That kid looked like…or more as he felt like…no, it's not possible." She turned back to take another look, but Kira had already left with his friends, "Who is he?"

Just outside the colony, the ZAFT infiltration team stood in front of a large door, waiting for it to open.

"We've arrived at block six maintenance hatch." One of them said, "We will now commence the entry plan."

One of them looks at a watch as it counts down. When the timer reached zero, the doors opened and the laser trip wires turned off to let the team slip through.

"Team, move out."

The team then separates into three groups. Their mission is to create as much destruction around the place as possible to confuse the enemy. Each group found a good spot to plant charges and then regrouped outside within the colony.

Kira and company reached the labs. There were two other students already in the lab, working. One of them had short, spiky blonde hair and light reddish glasses. The other had black hair all messy looking he was Asian. The two were Sai and Kuzzey, the best of friends, but when it came to group projects, one was more into the mechanics and the other was more into the details. Sai looked up, smiling at Kira as he entered the room.

"Oh, I see that you gave in." he said.

"Hey…I thought it was supposed to be just Kira." Kuzzey said

Tolle moved up,

"You got a problem with use being here, Kuzzey?"

The guy with the glasses gave Kira a disk.

"Here, the professor added this to your work."

"Thanks, Sai," Kira said with a hint of sarcasm.

Then, Mille noticed another person in the room. It was a boy, with a cap over his face and button shirt on. He had sort of a stuck up look to him, but most of his face was covered and he had his arms across his chest.

"Who's that guy?" Mille asked

"Oh, that's a guest of the professor…" Said fixed his glasses, "…who was told to wait here."

Within the colony, the ZAFT team finished planting their work.

"Hurry up Athrun! We're ten seconds behind!" one shouted

"I got it."

"I can only imagine the look of shock on those pacifistic faces." Dearka said.

Then, Athrun thought to himself. He was not doing this to screw people over really. He never really wanted to fight, but just got in like everyone else.

"It's not like I was hoping for war…" He said to himself, "Yet here I am fighting one."

He wonders about other things. He then remembered the last time he spoken with his best friend, Kira back on the Moon.

"Kira…I wonder how you're doing. Probably having the time of your life out somewhere where you don't need to fight…Kira what do you think of this war of ours?"

Back at the main ZAFT ship, the commander sits in his chair and waits.

"Almost time. Captain! Fire up the main engines! Dispatch Mobile Suits! It's show time boys and girls."

The two silent warships roared to life and flew toward the colony at a menacing speed. The alarms of the colony rung as the ships approached.

"ZAFT ships approaching!"

"This is Orb Union Space colony of Heliopolis! To the approaching ZAFT ships, your approach is in serious violation of the treaty between our nations. Please halt and turn back. If you do not comply, we will be forced to take action, this is your final warning! Stop now!"

"Captain, they aren't responding!" another comm. officer shouted. "Detecting powerful EM jamming interference!"

"This is an act of war!" another said

"Heliopolis control, this is the Achilles II, status report!"

"I guess they've figured it out." Flaga said.

"It took them long enough," Van said, "I was half expecting them to attack the moment I arrived."

"So do you think they know what we have created here?" the captain asked

"Obviously yes, it's their only reason." Flaga said, "Their objective will either to destroy the new Mobile Suits or capture. If any one of those G-units fell into their hands, this might be a turning point of the war."

"Notify the Archangel! Tell them to load the units into the ship and launch immediately!"

"Yes sir!"

"Lt. Flaga, Major Fanel. No matter what happens to those units, they must not fall into the hands of ZAFT."

"Yes, sir," Flaga and Van saluted. "I'll get in my Zero."

"My unit should be ready, but I don't know if I can handle them all by myself, and we don't have any Mobile Suit backup."

"Make do, Major" The captain turned to his ship after the two left, "This ship goes into combat as well! All hands battle stations!"

Within a secret hanger, the newly built battle cruiser, Archangel, prepares for battle. The ship was modeled after the Pegasus class that had seven ships all used during the Great War.

"The ISS Achilles has ordered us to load the units and launch immediately!"

The current executive officer of the ship was looking from a control room. He turned to the same woman from before that briefly met Kira.

"Ensign Bagiruel! Contact Lt Ramius! Tell her to load the G-units right away!"

"Yes, sir!" she salutes and floats out of the room.

Inside the colony, large trucks were being moved from one area to the other factory where the Archangel awaits. One the mechanics coordinates the efforts of the move. Her cap covered most of her long brown hair

"Let's move people! Get these things out of here!" She shouted.

Another soldier runs up to her.

"Lt. Ramius! According to one of the techs, they haven't completed chassis inspection of X-303 and X-105, yet!"

"They can do it later! ZAFT is almost upon us!"

Outside, ZAFT Mobile Suits flew toward the colonies. They were all Ginns, armed with machineguns and long broad swords.

Inside the spaceport, Flaga gets in his custom fighter that he was known for.

"This is Mwu Flaga on the Moebius Zero, dusting off!"

The space fighter unit had four large barrel-like pods circling its back area, and a large cannon underneath it. It looked weird, but it looked more capable than the other fighters in his wing. The Orb self defense force launched several wings of fighters of their own.

Back at the spaceport, Van prepares to take off.

"This is Major Van Fanel on the Escaflowne, launching!" Van fires up his thrusters and flew out to meet his enemies. "Merlin, check the situation."

Merlin, the battle AI, scanned the field and listed the order of status of the battle.

"I'm picking up two ships hiding behind the debris field, a Vesalius class destroyer and a Gamow class frigate. There are about seven Ginns approaching us. We have an advantage of numbers, but the Moebius are not a match for Mobile Suits."

"Well, I have fate in Flaga and us obviously. Let's kick ass!"

Since the time he got his suit, he had done some custom jobs to it to fit his style. Example was that the skin color gave it a more tactical advantage than its original white color before which made it stand out in any environment. The unit currently had its shield attached to the left forearm and a beam rifle made especially for the unit.

Back inside the colony, the explosives that the infiltration teams planted went off all over the place, sending shockwaves of fire and shook the entire colony. The control room, where Ensign Bagiruel was, was destroyed, and killed everyone in it. The ensign was with another floating away. When she looked back, the shockwave blew her and her friend away.

Back inside the colony, lights went out all over. At where Kira was, the emergency lights kicked in.

"The backup lights are on." Kira said, "What's going on here?"

Outside the colony, a battle rages between the Earth and Space forces, but the ZAFT had the upper hand. Another allied fighter was taken out. Flaga flew left and right, dodging the shots of the enemies. He took a shot and missed.

"Damn! That's as far as you go!" Flaga shouted. Then a wing mate flew next to him, "Stay back!"

But it was too late; the Ginn flew back and took out its sword, then sliced the fighter in two.

"Shit! Van, I need some cover!"

"I'm coming!"

Van jets toward Flaga and firing as he went. Unlike the others, he and Flaga seemed to be able to at least hit the enemies. Everyone else kept on missing their targets. Van flew over a Ginn and took out a beam saber, then slashed downward, taking the MS out. Another came behind him, but he jets upward and did a back flip, and threw his ignited beam saber at the suit, hitting it in the face. He then shoots a cable from under his hand at his lost weapon and retrieved it. After that, he took out his rifle again and fires.

"Shit! Flaga, they got passed you! Three Mobile Suits have entered the colony!"

"Can you handle them?"

"Yeah, but can you handle the rest out here!"

"I'll be fine!" The barrels attached to Flaga's fighter split and flew around him; each opens up to reveal twin laser cannons. He fires them at a Ginn, destroying it. "Get going!"

"Right," Van shouted as he flown off, "Don't die!"

"Heh, you to, child," Flaga said to Van, but said the _child _part softly to himself.

The three Ginns that went through, flew into the colony, and headed to where the G-Units were being transported. As the ZAFT MS's flew passed military obstacles, they fired their large guns, destroying them all. One of the Ginns spotted the transports.

"There they are!" The pilot shouted, "Earth's new Mobile Suits!"

"They're probably inside those large trailers," The other one said, "Try to avoid them and go for the escorts."

"Roger!" the third one replied, "Let's get some!"

As the trailers moved out, Ramius was trying to get a line with the Archangel.

"We've lost contact with the Archangel." She shouted to the headset, "Base, please advise!"

Then, a big gust of wind blew off her hat and she looked to see a Ginn with its machinegun pointed her way.

"It's a Ginn!"

From a cliff, the ZAFT infiltration team readies to strike.

"Our targets are those trailers. Each team picks one and let their pilot capture it. Destroy anything you can't carry."

The team wore jump jets and they flew from their perch like birds and dived onto the site, firing their weapons when in range.

Elsewhere, Kira and his friends were trying to figure out what the commotion was about, but Kira had a big idea of what was going on.

"This can't be a good feeling I'm having. I better be prepared." Kira said to himself as he walks to where his locker was and opens it. Inside the locker was his jacket. His sword was in a long leather bag. At the bottom of the locker, covered by books and paper, was a small black box. He opens it, "I guess I might be in need of this today…but I pray I won't have to use it."

The box opens and inside was a gun. The handgun was unlike side arms issued to Imperial troops. These weapons were designed and made by Coordinators. The gun's clip was not fed through the handle where the hand grips, but right under the barrel, and the clips themselves were arc shaped. That's the usual specs, but Kira's gun was custom made. It had a much better handle grip and there was a laser pointer built into the gun.

Kira takes the weapon and loads it, then shoves the extra clips in his jacket. His sword, he unties the string that held the top of it together and took it out. He closed his locker and walks out to join his friends.

"Hey, there's an emergency door here we can go into." Kuzzey said as he opens the large door.

The group looked to see crowds of people filing out. Sai walks up to ask what's going on.

"Hey, sir, what's happening here?" Sai asked.

"Who knows," the man replied.

"Looks like we're under attacked by ZAFT" Another man said.

The group was shocked again to hear that.

"ZAFT is attacking us?" Kira said.

"Apparently, Mobile Suits have entered the colony and are attacking military targets near here. We are taking everyone out of here."

Outside, the ZAFT and the defense forces were battling, but none of the weapons of the ground units can even stop the large Mobile Suits. A Ginn takes out another truck.

Back inside the emergency area, the group Kira was with waited impatiently for their turn to go into a shelter. Just then, Kira spotted the guest of the professor running off. He runs after him.

"Hey wait!" Kira shouted, but the guy won't stop.

Tolle sees them running,

"Hey Kira, where are you going?" Tolle shouted

"Go ahead; I'll be right there in a second."

Kira then caught up with the guy.

"Hey, wait a second. You shouldn't be going this way!" Kira caught a hand and stopped him, but he was pushed aside.

"Get away from me. There's something I need to look into."

Just then, an explosion came from behind them and knocked up some dust. Kira opens his eyes to see that the guy's hat was blown off, but was more surprised that the guy he thought was wasn't a guy at all.

"You're…a girl?"

The girl was blushing red from the comment,

"What the hell did you think I was!" she shouted back

"Well...I…" Just then, Kira looked back at their route of escape. "Oh no, the way's cut off."

"Well, it was your own fault for following me."

"Well, anyway, what did you mean, there's something you need to look into?"

"Well…do you know the testing site at block D-13?"

Back outside, the infiltration team fights the infantry units. The ZAFT forces had already captured two of the G-units.

"Nicol! Dearka, hurry up and activate those units!" the lead shouted

Ramius took cover behind a box and sees the infiltration team.

"I see. The Mobile Suits were just a diversion. They intend to capture the units instead of destroying them." She said to herself, "They've completely dispersed our forces. Sergeant!"

"Yes, ma'am!" a guy shouted as he took cover from fire.

"Gather all remaining troops! We're retreating to the factory block!"

"But the G-units here!-"

"We'll be killed if we stay here! Our only hope is to protect the last remaining units with our lives! Get to it!"

Kira and the girl ran until they got to the D-13 testing block, but a large blast door blocked their way with the number 13 written on it.

"Well, here we are, but this area is restricted." Kira said as he approached the computer pad that would open the door, "You need the pass codes to gain entry, but I can try to-"

Before he can finish, the girl walks up to the pad and types in some codes. The door opens. The two walks in and sees an amazing site.

"What the…" Kira was speechless, "Those are Mobile Suits."

They were the last two that weren't captured yet. Obviously, you would have to be an idiot to not know what an MS is, but the Imperial forces don't have any new models other than their current ones, and the ones that Kira was looking at weren't the ones he had been seeing on the news and papers. Both of them were colored gray.

Outside, three of the other unites were already standing up.

"Hmmm, not bad at all…This I like." Yzak said to himself, "How 'bout you Dearka?"

"This is some impressive shit."

The third one was beginning to rise.

"This is Winner, give me a sec." Nicol said, "I'm reformatting the navdata. Apps data activated!"

"I've heard there were five of them," Yzak said, "The others must still be at the factory there. Athrun and Rusty should be over there now."

"Let's back them up with these suits!" Nicol suggested

"Nah, they can take care of themselves. Besides…our objective is to capture these suits and takes them back undamaged. Those were Commander Creuset's orders. Wouldn't you agree, Nicol?"

"Yes…of course."

"Not to mention this crappy OS isn't battle ready," Dearka said, "Who programs this shit? Just moving around is a big deal."

Back inside the factory, the girl falls to her kneels in disbelief.

"I can't believe this…why did you betray us, father?" she said to herself.

Then, another explosion occurred, and Kira looked to see that there's a firefight below them. Kira grabbed the girl and runs.

"Let's get out of here! Crying won't help you!"

Down below, Ramius was firing the last of her ammo when she saw one of the G-unit took off.

"Great, they must have gotten the three outside," she said

Outside, Van lands and provides some support to the remnant defense force. He fires his rifle and took out one of the Ginns. Just then, he saw the three G-units fly away.

"Crap, they got them!" He fires, but misses. The other Ginns covered their escape. "Damn it!"

Back inside, Ramius reloads and calls to the other soldier.

"Put a pilot in those units now!"

At an elevator, Kira tried to call one of the shelters to let them in.

"Please, sir. Can you just take one more person? She's a girl. I beg of you!"

"What do you think you think you're doing!" the girl shouted, almost looking as if she was offended.

"Ok, we'll take her," the door opens, and Kira takes her in,

"Go now, you'll be safe!"

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine!"

"But there aren't any shelters left!" she tried to protest more, but the doors shut on her.

Kira sighed and then looked outside; he took out his gun and cocks it, then puts it away. He then looked around again.

"I guess the only place to go is outside."

Outside, the hanger itself was littered with parts, junk, and a lot of dead people. Ramius seemed to be one of the few that were left. She turned and fire back at the enemies, only to miss and ducked back down. She looked to the other soldier with her.

"Where are those pilots!" she shouted through the fire.

"We've lost them. The last bombardment took them all out…including the reserves!" the soldier shouted back,

"Then, I'll pilot one. Give me some cover!" she starts to get up

"Wait! Lieutenant, those things are not as simple as you think! They might be Mobile Suits, but they are highly complex. Even veteran pilots have problems adjusting to them!"

Ramius ducked again from fire, almost getting shot from the last exchange.

"You telling me to just let them waltz out with the last units?" She got up to hide behind another box, "I'm no pilot, but I beat one of those ZAFT pilots in the unit!"

She then made a mad dash to the unit nearest to her.

"Wait, Lieutenant!" the soldier looked away for a split second and was shot in the head. His body fell limp to the floor.

"Fuck!" She stopped for a moment to look back,

Just then, a ZAFT soldier ran behind her and took aim, but she heard a voice form above.

"Look out behind you!" It was Kira's voice. He had picked up a gun from a fallen Imperial soldier and took aim himself. He fires and knocks the gun away from the ZAFT soldier. Ramius spun around and shot the soldier in the chest and then looked back to see Kira.

"It's just a kid." She said to herself, but had no time to think, "You over there get down here!"

Kira ran to a bridge and jumps down from it, which was a bit crazy for anyone since the height was a bit great, about a few meters of height from where Kira was, but his landing was soft and it surprised Ramius again, but she had no time to think about that either. The two walked on top of the Mobile Suit.

On the floor, Rusty saw Ramius walking on the unit.

"Look, it's another pilot!" Rusty shouted and ran, guns blazing.

"Wait up Rusty!" Athrun shouted, but he was slowed down by enemy fire.

Ramius and Kira were nearing the cockpit, but Rusty pops up from the other side and open fire. He fired his assault rifle at Ramius, but she took cover.

"Eat it!" she shouted as she pop back and fired her handgun. Rusty's body went flying from the blast.

Athrun looked and saw his friend was killed.

"Rusty!" he shouted, but he was dead. "Damn you!"

Athrun ran toward Ramius and Kira, firing his rifle. Ramius was shot in the shoulder and she drops her gun. Kira really wanted to take his gun out, but he didn't. Instead, he saw that the soldier firing at him ran out of ammo and switched to his combat knife. Kira takes out his sword and points at the faceless soldier, which was Athrun. When Athrun jumps onto the unit, he saw Kira and the two were shocked to see each other.

"…Athrun?" Kira said first

"K…Kira…" Athrun said back.

Another explosion and Ramius got her gun back, firing at Athrun, who retreats. She pushed Kira into the unit after she opens the cockpit.

"Get in!" She shouted. "This place is coming down!"

The unit powered up and it began to rise from the ground. Athrun got in the last one and came out to see the other unit walking from the flames.

To be continued… 

_**Extra information**_

Tech Mobile Suits and ships 

**TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero**

**Model number: **TS-MA2mod.00**  
Code name: **Moebius Zero**  
Unit type: **prototype mobile armor  
**Manufacturer:** Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation)  
**Operator:** Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation)  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit  
**Power plant:** ultra compact energy battery, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown  
**Fixed armaments:** linear gun, mounted below main body; 4 x gunbarrel, mounted on main body, can be detached and controlled through wires connected to main body

The prototype mobile armor TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero serves as the basis for the Earth Alliance's mass production TS-MA2 Moebius. As a prototype, it outperforms its mass production counterpart on various levels. Aside from being more maneuverable, the Moebius Zero is also more heavily armed. It uses the same standard linear gun as the Moebius, but its main weapon is four wire-guided gunbarrels. These gunbarrels can be detached and spread out to attack an enemy from multiple points. The Moebius Zero is used very effectively throughout the war by ace pilot Mu La Flaga, who earns the nickname "Hawk of Endymion" by single handedly destroying five Ginns in battle on the Grimaldi Front. Mwu's piloting skills even allow him to perform well against enemy ace pilot Rau Le Creuset and his CGUE. After joining the crew of the new battleship _Archangel,_ Mwu continues to use his Moebius Zero to defend the ship with the help of Kira Yamato's GAT-X105 Strike Gundam.

TS-MA2 Moebius 

**Model number: **TS-MA2**  
Code name: **Moebius**  
Unit type:** mass production mobile armor  
**Manufacturer:** Earth Alliance (Atlantic & Eurasian Federations)  
**Operator(s):** Earth Alliance (Atlantic & Eurasian Federations); Serpent Tail  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit  
**Power plant:** ultra compact energy battery, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown  
**Fixed armaments:** linear gun, mounted beneath main body; 4 x missile launcher, mounted beneath main body  
**Optional fixed armaments:** nuclear missile launcher; Gattling gun

The mass-produced mobile armor TS-MA2 Moebius serves as the backbone of the Earth Alliance's military for most of the war with ZAFT. As a mass-produced model it is inexpensive to construct and can be outfitted with various types of weapons. The main armament of the Moebius consists of a linear gun and four missile launchers, all mounted beneath the main body. The Moebius can also be equipped with nuclear missiles, which are used to destroy the ZAFT PLANT Junius Seven on February 14, C.E. 70, in what is later known as the "Bloody Valentine" incident. Following the Bloody Valentine, ZAFT deploys Neutron Jammers (N-Jammers) in space and on Earth to disrupt all nuclear reactions. With the introduction of ZAFT's mobile suit ZGMF-1017 GINN, the Moebius quickly becomes the inferior unit and performs poorly in combat. To respond to the ineffectiveness of the Moebius type, the Earth Alliance's Atlantic Federation begins a secret project to develop mobile suits more powerful than the GINN.

**ZGMF-1017 GINN**

**Model number: **ZGMF-1017**  
Code name: **GINN**  
Unit type: **mass production general purpose mobile suit  
**Manufacturer:** ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty)  
**Operator(s):** ZAFT; civilians  
**First deployment: **3 November AC 210  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions: **height 21.43 meters  
**Weight:** max gross weight 78.5 metric tons  
**Power plant:** ultra compact energy battery, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown  
**Fixed armaments:** MA-M3 heavy sword, stored on waist, hand-carried in use, MMI-M8A3 76mm heavy assault machine gun, stored on rear waist, hand-carried in use  
**Optional fixed armaments:** 2 x M68 "Pardus" 3-barrel missile launcher, mounted on legs  
**Optional hand armaments:** 2 x M66 "Canus" short range guided missile launcher, two missiles per launcher; M69 "Barrus" heavy ion cannon, 1 x M68 "Cattus" 500mm recoilless rifle

As tensions increase between the Naturals of the Earth Alliance and the Coordinators of ZAFT, military development also continues. Whereas the Alliance concentrates on mobile armors like the TS-MA2 Moebius, ZAFT instead develops the first humanoid mobile suit, the ZGMF-1017 GINN. The GINN is vastly superior to the Moebius, as illustrated by the poor performance of the Moebius line in most conflicts following the Ginn's introduction. The Ginn's basic armament consists of a 76mm machine gun and a heavy sword, but it can also be equipped with a wide variety of weapons for specific battles. These optional weapons include leg-mounted missile launchers, handheld missile launchers and a heavy particle cannon. As a general purpose mass-produced suit, the GINN is deployed by ZAFT in space as well as on Earth. Because of the versatility of its design, ZAFT creates many variants based on the basic GINN design.

GAT X-001 Escaflowne 

Overall height: 21.50 meters

Weight: 60.3 tons

Armaments: 60mm Vulcan cannons x4

90mm beam rifle

Beam saber x2

Created by the late Duke Jacen Fanel, the father of Van before the war. It was orderly given updates and was then hidden in the next star system for Van to find. Its performance rate is comparable to the legendary Gundam suits that fought in the Great War. It has an advance battle AI system design to give the pilot an edge in combat. The unit's armor allows it to enter the atmosphere and provided it with enough fuel; it can exceed the speed of most high-speed fighters.

_Characters_

**Yzak Joule**

Rank: 2nd Lieutenant (J.G)

A member of the Le Creuset team which raids Heliopolis, who becomes the pilot of the captured Duel Gundam. A second-generation Coordinator whose mother sits on the PLANT Supreme Council, Yzak is fiercely proud of his elite status, and regards his teammate Athrun Zala as his chief rival. After clashing with the Strike Gundam, Yzak becomes even more intent on defeating the Archangel and its resident mobile suit, and the injuries he sustains in battle serve to further fuel his hatred.

Dearka Elsman 

Rank: 2nd Lieutenant (J.G)

A member of the Le Creuset team which attacks Heliopolis, Dearka subsequently becomes the pilot of the captured Buster Gundam. Like his teammate Yzak Joule, Dearka is the son of a PLANT Supreme Council member, and they share the same arrogant attitude. However, unlike his hot-headed comrade, Dearka usually expresses his scorn for Naturals and weaklings in the form of detached sarcasm.

**Nicol Amalfi Winner**

Rank: 2nd Lieutenant (J.G.)

The youngest member of the Le Creuset team which attacks Heliopolis, who becomes the pilot of the captured Blitz Gundam. Although his father is a member of the PLANT Supreme Council, Nicol is a reluctant soldier who feels sympathy for the casualties of the conflict. His sentimental nature earns him the contempt of his more aggressive teammates, who consider him a weakling and a coward. If that isn't enough, his name also is much of a curse to him as ever, being the eldest son of Quatre Winner, who is a leading member of the PLANT supreme council and head of the Winner Corporation. His kind heart and temperament takes after his father exactly.

**Athrun Zala**

Rank: 2nd Lieutenant (J.G.)

A member of the elite Le Creuset team which attacks Heliopolis, Athrun subsequently becomes the pilot of the captured Aegis Gundam. As a child, Athrun attended a preparatory school on the moon, where he became good friends with Kira Yamato. Now, with his father leading the most warlike faction of the PLANT Supreme Council and his mother among the casualties of the "Bloody Valentine" tragedy, Athrun is determined to defeat the treacherous Imperial Alliance- and shocked to discover that Kira is fighting on the side of the enemy. Athrun has a talent for mechanical tinkering, and has created numerous robot pets for his friends and acquaintances.

**Mwu La Flaga**

Rank: 1st Lieutenant

A famous ace pilot of the Imperial Alliance, who brings his Moebius Zero mobile armor aboard the Archangel after his original mothership, is destroyed. Mwu earned the nickname "Hawk of Endymion" by single handedly shooting down five ZAFT mobile suits in one of the war's early battles. Aside from his piloting skills, tactical abilities, and extensive combat experience, Mwu's greatest contribution to the Archangel is probably the morale boost provided by his relaxed and lighthearted personality.

**Van Fanel**

Rank: Major

The only son of Jacen Fanel, the last Duke of the Imperial Commonwealth, which was what the Imperial Alliance was before the reformation. He now goes through many challenges that will test his strength and skill into becoming a leader of humanity. Though he is the next heir to the throne, Van fights the war just like his father did during the Great War. He is only known on the battlefield by his title and hadn't build up a reputation that can rival his father, but he doubts he will ever rise up to be as great as his father. As a symbol that he is the heir and a reminder of who he is, he carries the family sword which is a katana looking weapon at his side at all times.


	5. Phase 2

_**The Legacy Saga**_

_**Gundam Seed**_

Years before the establishment of the After Colony calendar, mankind began to explore deeper into Space. One man changed mankind's attitude to Space exploration, George Glenn, the so called "first Coordinator". Returning from a manned mission to Jupiter, he came back with "Evidence 01" or otherwise known as "The Whale Stone", an alien fossil which precipitated man's rapid expansion through Space. This resulted in the construction of massive space colonies around the Lagrange points around Earth and the Moon. The first known widespread of the Coordinators was in AC 160, when construction of their own colonies called the PLANT. Later, as their numbers grew, the Earth government demanded excessive compensation for assisting the Coordinators in developing these Plant colonies. This later aroused great resentment among the Coordinators, resulting in the present conflict.

There are about at least 100 of Coordinator colonies clustered together in the L5 area. These large hourglass shaped satellite cities span some 60 kilometers in length. ZAFT, which is an acronym for "Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty", refers to the Plant military force which is entirely composed of volunteer soldiers.

Their numbers have grown greater and the entire Coordinator race comprise of over 1/3 of human kind. Since the war began, the Coordinators have advocated that those who are born in Space are the new humanity, and most of the other colonies even though some have not under went genetic modifications, have joined the Coordinators' cause.

**_Phase 2: Its Name is Gundam_**

"Most people don't understand what a Gundam pilot is. A pilot is a soldier...but more. He's trained to be ready for any situation that can happen during a war, and react to it. He's trained to prevent conflict, and how to incite it...If someone knows how to fight, that must translate into knowing how to keep peace...They're scholars, tacticians, assassins, warriors, strategists, soldiers, and friends."

Dorothy Catalonia,

Inside the last unit, Ramius activates its systems. The screen showed program data and then six words appeared on the screen with the first of each in bold letters

**G**eneral

**U**nilateral

**N**euro-Link

**D**ispersive

**A**utonomic

**M**aneuver

"Gun…dam…" Kira said after he read the screen. He has read about the Gundams of the wars that took place long before he was born, but he never thought he would sit in one.

"Stay behind my seat! I could at least get this thing moving." Ramius shouted

Kira looked at the computer screen and recognized the system.

"This system is…"

A great explosion filled the entire hanger area.

"Rusty! Athrun!" one of the Ginns shouted.

Athrun had activated his jump jets and made it out of the fire.

"I'm fine, but we've lost Rusty!" Athrun shouted,

"What?"

"And so Earth pilot got into the last unit!"

The two looked to see the last unit walking toward them. I then started to wobble a bit.

"What's wrong with you?" Kira asked, "This thing's unstable!"

"This unit isn't fully functional, yet! They haven't installed the rest of its systems!"

"This should be interesting," The Ginn pilot said as he took out his sword. "I'll take care of this shit."

The Ginn charged toward the unit Kira and Ramius was in. Ramius tries to fire the unit's Vulcan cannons, but she was missing.

"Not much of a pilot, are you? You Naturals suck!" The Ginn's sword came down on the Gundam.

Ramius pressed a button and the grey color of the Gundam changed to a blue and white. She blocked the blade with an arm, and surprised the Ginn, since the blade is sharp enough to slice through anything.

"What is this?" the Ginn pilot jumps back.

"It's called Phase Shift armor." Athrun said, "No physical attacks can get through. If you had a beam weapon, it might work."

Athrun turns on his unit's PS and it turned into a color red.

"Athrun, leave…I'll take care of this."

"But-"

"That is an order, Zala!"

Athrun then takes off. Kira looked up.

"Athrun…" Kira said to himself. He knew that who he saw back there was Athrun, his friend that he left behind long ago.

The Ginn takes out his rifle again and fires again.

Inside, Kira grabs a keyboard, and starts to type on it.

"What are you doing!" Ramius was confused

"You can't control a machine of this caliber with an OS like this. It needs reconfiguring! Got to calibrate the zero moment point…and reconfigure the CGP…Damn this thing is crap." Kira's hands start to blur as he typed faster and faster. "…Link control module to the artificial cortex molecular ion pump…reformat neural linkage network."

All the information just came to him. He was completely lost in the process and was almost in a trance state. In mere minutes, he had just reformatted an entire Operation System for a complex Mobile Suit.

Van blocks the sword from the second Ginn, and then shoves him aside. He took out his own beam saber and activates his jets and slashed right passed the Ginn, destroying it. He then stops and looks at the new unit fighting the Ginn.

"Who's in that?" Van asked himself.

The Ginn came at the Gundam again and took its sword out, but the Gundam blocks and shoots its Vulcan cannons at him. The Ginn jumps back and fires its machinegun.

On the streets below, Kira's classmates ran out of a building that wasn't able to support itself.

"The attack is not over, yet!" Sai shouted to the others.

"What's the Mobile Suit over there?" Kuzzey shouted back.

"I don't know!"

The Ginn pilot laughs a bit.

"Heh, no matter how good your armor is, you can't beat me with moves like those!" He pushes the Gundam back into the building, almost crushing Kira's friends below.

Kira looked at one of the secondary screens and saw his friends.

"Guys! Shit!" Kira moved up toward the pilot seat, "Let me have a go at this!"

"What!" Ramius thought he was crazy for a moment, until she looked him in the eye,

"Please, hurry. I can do this!"

The two switched and Kira took control. When the Ginn slashed its sword at him, he ducks and upper cuts him, knocking the Ginn over.

"What the hell?" The Ginn pilot was now confused, "Where did that come from?"

Kira fires the unit's Vulcan cannons at the Ginn, and then checks the systems.

"This unit is called…Strike…what's the weapons?" The screen flickers and showed him the unit's current weaponry, "Assault knives…and Vulcan cannons…just these!"

The combat knives, located at its sides, popped out and he grabs them, going into a combat stance.

"Let's dance partner!" Kira said mentally.

Outside, almost all the allied fighters were taken out except Mwu. The frigate was under heavy attack.

"Lt Flaga! My lord, Fanel!" The captain of the frigate shouted, "The rest is up to you two!"

The frigate exploded into a million pieces. Flaga tried to call out to them, but no response. He then felt something in his head.

"This feeling is..." He looked back at the explosion and saw something coming through it. The object was a Ginn, but it was a grayish kind of color.

"Long time no see…Mwu La Flaga!" It was Creuset, the commander of the ZAFT forces here.

"Rau? Rau Lee Creuset!" Flaga was shocked to hear the man's voice.

Flaga flies toward him to fight, but another unit flew passed him.

"Reinforcement?" He zoomed in his screen to see the unit that Athrun stole, "That's the X303!"

The X303 flew next to Creuset's suit,

"Commander Creuset, Lt. Zala reporting, but we've lost Rusty! Captain Aiman stayed behind and is now engaged with the last unit that we didn't capture!"

"Athrun, return to the ship. I'll assist Miguel myself!"

Athrun flew his new suit back to one of the ships. His thoughts were to whom he saw back on the colony.

"There was no doubt about it…it was Kira back there."

Back inside, Kira and Miguel battled each other. The Ginn took another slash, but Kira side step, dodged the attack. He was trained to pilot a Mobile Suit back at the academy, but he had never fought in a real MS before. Even so, he was excellent for a beginner.

"Guys, get out of here! Take cover!" Kira shouted over the speakers of the Gundam to his friends down below.

His friends were a bit shock to hear his voice.

"Kira?" Mille said, surprised

"He's up in that thing?" Tolle said

Miguel was getting annoyed.

"My sword and rifle can't make a dent on Phase Shift armor, but even so…I'm a Coordinator! I will not be beaten by some mere Natural!" He charged to do a final attack.

"Stop it now!" Kira shouted, "Not here! My friends are down there!"

Kira duck away from the attack and stabs one of his knives into the Ginn. The guy didn't even saw it coming. Kira managed to miss the cockpit, but hit another vital spot of the MS.

"What the…impossible…such agility."

"I…did it." Kira said to himself

"Get away from the Ginn. It's gonna blow!" Ramius shouted, but it was too late.

The Ginn exploded, but Miguel escaped. After the explosion, the Strike Gundam still remained, but then it turned back into its grey shade from before.

"Out of power…" Kira said as he looked at the power indicator. He looked back at Ramius and saw that she was unconscious. "Oh no."

Back in Space, Flaga searched for Creuset, who was hiding in the debris field. After Flaga passed him, he jumps out an attacked.

"Tag, Flaga!" Creuset's unit had a gattling gun attached to its shield. He fires it at Flaga.

"Fucking lunatic!" Flaga turns about and fires again, but misses.

"What are you shooting at, Mwu!"

"Shut up!" Mwu fires again, and misses.

Creuset flew passed Flaga and toward the colony.

"Try and catch me!"

"You fag!" Flaga continues to shoot him until he enters the colony, afraid of hitting the colony itself.

Inside, Van had stood down his unit. It changed to a grey color after he powered down. He opened up his cockpit and stepped outside. He grabbed the cord and level himself down to the floor.

"Man, look at all this damage."

There were fires breaking out, buildings smoking in ruins, large empty shells on the floors, and Mobile Suit parts splattered all over the place.

"Damn…I'm not gonna pay for all this." Van joked as he continues to walk, "Where was that other unit?"

Ramius slowly wakes up and sees that she was on a bench with a wet towel over her head. Her arm hurts from a gunshot wound, but she looked to see that it was addressed. He then looked back up to see the face of a young girl with brown hair and green eyes. The girl smiled at her.

"You're awake." The girl said, "Hey Kira, she's awake."

Ramius got up and held her head, which was bandaged. She saw the boy from before, who was named Kira. To her, for a moment he looked like some lone warrior from legends. The way he walked gave away whatever background of training he might have received.

"Are you alright?" Kira asked, "You knocked yourself in the head."

"Where?" Ramius started to ask

"We're in a park near the factory." Kira said

There were noises of shouting from nearby. Ramius looked to see the other kids were playing around the Gundam.

"Hey, this thing's cool!" Kuzzey shouted, "But why did it change into a grey color?"

"Cause the battery is dead, idiot!" Sai said. He was inside the cockpit, screwing around the controls.

Then, there was gunfire. Ramius fired her gun at the Gundam, first a few warning shots.

"Get out of that unit right now!" She shouted, firing off a few more rounds. Obviously the shots won't damage the unit itself.

Not too far away, Van heard the gunfire.

"Is there still a battle somewhere?" He looked and saw that he forgot his gun, but only was carrying his sword. "Heh, forgot the gun, but remember the sword."

He ran toward where the sound came from.

Kira ran up to protect his friends.

"Please stop this. I'll tell them to come down! Don't shoot them!" Kira shouted,

Then, Ramius points her gun at Kira's face.

"This is all classified top secret! I can't just let you kids mess around with this. I have a duty to protect the secrets!"

"I will not let you hurt my friends." Kira said in a low tone that sounded threatening.

Ramius looked away to shout at the others.

"Now all of you get off!"

When she looked back at Kira, he took out his gun and points at her face. The look of seeing a weapon from this boy shocked her. She managed to suppress any kind of reaction to it though.

"_What the hell!"_ She thought.

"I will not allow this…you have no right to threaten me and my friends like this."

"Put the gun down, kid."

"Don't call me kid. I have a name…its Kira Yamato." He stared into her with eyes that which she had never seen before…or perhaps she had eyes like those before. "Yours first, then I'll do the same."

She paused, finger to her trigger. Normally, she could just do one of her practiced military CQC moves to disarm him, but the look from his eyes was not that from an ordinary boy. He was something else. Plus the gun he was holding says something else about him. She had only seen this kind of weapon from one place and it wasn't from her own side. Could he be a spy she wondered, but if so, why didn't he kill her back in that cockpit, but instead fought one of his own.

"…Alright," Ramius lowers her weapon, and right when she started, Kira lowers his weapon as well.

"It's ok guys!" Kira shouted to his friends, who were hiding behind the Gundam

"I like to ask for all your names." Ramius said to the others.

"I'm Tolle Koenig," Tolle said

"I'm Miriallia Haw." Mille said

"Sai Argyle."

"I-I'm Kuzzey Buskirk."

"And I'm Murrue Ramius. Now that we all know each other, I require your full cooperation."

"We don't want your war." Kira said, "Take your machine and get out of our home."

"I can't do that. I'm wounded. And it seemed that you are a good pilot, Kira."

Van walked right into the scene, and Murrue turned to see him.

"Are you alright?" Van asked, "I heard shooting."

"It was just a misunderstand, Major. Where's your unit?"

"It's over there." Van points his thumb back.

Inside the colony shaft that turns the colony, Flaga was searching for Creuset, who disappeared from his radar.

"Damn, where did that maniac go?" Flaga said to himself. "It's funny that only less than 5 years ago, we were allies."

Creuset was hiding behind a building, which he jumps out and fires.

"Damn, shooting in the colony!" Flaga said, "He'll destroy the colony!"

Flaga fires back, misses, and hits the colony interior.

"Damn him." Flaga made chase.

Somewhere else, Ensign Badgiruel floats around unconscious, but then woke up. A dead body then floats into her. She pushes it aside, getting a sickly feeling inside her. She shakes it off.

"What happened?" She looked around to see a mess of dead bodies and debris from equipment and other things.

She floated back to where the Archangel was.

"Anyone still alive?" she called out.

There was a noise and then a vent opened. Some guys floated out, shining a flashlight.

"Ensign?" one of the men called out. "You alright?"

"I'm fine. How many are left?"

"I say about ten of us. Most of the bridge crew was here in the control room. All the senior officers were killed by the blast.

"Damn…Alright. Gather everyone left and head to the Archangel. We're taking it out.

The other crewman was a bit confused.

"And just how are we going to do that?"

"Use your imagination."

The remaining bridge crew got into the bridge and started up the ship.

"I want a complete status check on the ship. Can it fly?"

"Give me a second." The computers turned on. Then, the main screen showed what was in front of the ship, which were piles of debris. "Ok, checking all systems."

"No damage reported, Ensign." Another guy at the helm said.

"We've got power here. It's all green."

"Then, prepare for take off."

"But the main doors have been sealed shut!"

"Then, we'll just have to give it a new one."

"Weapon systems on!" the man at the weapons console said

"Ready the ship's main weapon. We'll blast right through those doors!"

The ship starts to move.

"All system nominal."

"Activating the phase cannons."

From the top decks of the ship, 2 large, twin barrel cannons popped out and took aim.

Outside, back at Strike, Kira was again inside the Gundam. A large truck rides toward the unit. Sai was driving and he stepped out when he arrived.

"Alright, we got the truck that you wanted. What you need it for?"

Ramius got up again,

"The unit needs a new battery pack. There is a pack that can be installed into this unit. This unit was designed to be adaptable for multi combat situations. The one inside should be one for heavy fire power."

The truck opens up and the pack inside attached a large cannon and weapons pod.

Then, there was an explosion from the colony shaft above them. Creuset was still being chased by Flaga, whose unit had taken damage and now has only its linear cannon left.

The Escaflowne walks toward the group as Strike readies to install the pack.

"I'll cover you while you get the pack in place," Van said. He takes out his beam rifle.

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can." Kira said as the pack gets installed. "Ok, done. Powering up."

The Strike regained its true color and Kira readies its cannon, which appeared to be a large energy weapon.

"You better be careful with that thing." Van said, "You might put an eye out."

"Are you always like this when you wok?" Kira asked

"No, but if a soldier never lighten up, then he'll slowly lose his sense of humanity. Yes, a soldier must remain focus at the task at hand, but sometimes, one has to relax."

"Whatever, now's the time to focus! Here it comes!" Kira took aim.

Van looks and tries to shoot, but Flaga kept getting in the way.

"Move, Mwu!" Van says to himself, but he couldn't take a shot. "Kira, hold it! It's one of ours up there!"

Flaga was being chased. When he turns around to shoot, Creuset took out his sword and chops off the cannon.

"Damn it!" Flaga shouted as he starts to fall.

Kira can plainly see that Flaga was in trouble, and takes the shot.

"I'm covering for him!" Kira shouted

"Wait, you need to calibrate your weapon! It can be set on too high a setting!"

Kira failed to listen and took a shot. The result was a large blue and red beam flying out and misses Creuset. The shot then flew and made a large crater in the other side of the colony. Kira was shocked at what he did. Creuset took advantage of it.

"Now you're mine, Gundam!" Creuset shouted as he flies toward Kira.

Van shoots his rifle at Creuset, but was missing, and then was sweep aside when Creuset flew passed him.

"Kira, look out!" Van shouted, but Kira was too slow to react.

Then, another large blast came from another direction and Creuset was too late to dodge it entirely, which got one of his arms knocked off.

"What the hell is that?" Creuset said as he saw a large ship flying out of the hanger area. "Is that a new Imperial ship?"

Creuset then flies away knowing that he had no chance to take on a ship like that and Van's Gundam with his suit in such a condition.

"Another day, again."

After Creuset flew off, Van stood down and looked to see what helped them.

"That must be the Archangel," He said

Later, Kira brought his friends and Ramius to the Archangel. They were greeted by many people, with one of them being Badgiruel, who runs up to her and salutes.

"Ensign Badgiruel,"

"Lt. Ramius," Returning the salute, "Where's the captain?"

"Uh…" Badgiruel was hesitant to reply that. She then looks behind to see some people she knows doesn't belong here, "Wait, who they are?"

"They're obviously civilians." Van said as he took off his helmet and walks up to them, "And this guy here is something. He took control of one of our units and defeated an enemy with it."

This shocked some of the crew. They've never heard of some one untrained let alone a kid can do that.

"That's pretty extraordinary." Flaga said as he walks up to them,

There was some slight sense of familiarity between him and Ramius when the two looked at each other, but she quickly dismissed that.

"Who are you?" Ramius asked

"Earth Forces' 7th orbital fleet, Lt. Mwu Flaga. At your service."

Ramius returns the salute,

"Lt. Murrue Ramius of the Earth Forces sector 2, 5th special division."

Then Badgiruel was about to introduce herself, but Flaga dismisses her, walking toward Kira with interest.

"You there…you're a Coordinator…aren't you?" Flaga said more than asked. Some how he could tell that Kira was a Coordinator.

Kira was silent for a moment, and everyone was watching him.

"…Yes." Kira said calmly.

A few of the crewmembers started to talk amongst themselves. Some talked about is Kira an enemy and others just plain stating the obvious. Tolle felt the heat on Kira and decided to step in.

"Hey, stop that! He may be a Coordinator, but he's one of us!"

Soldiers and guards gathered around the group, pointing weapons at them, specifically at Kira. Mille got in front of Kira.

"Hey, he saved us from those ZAFT Mobile Suits." Mille shouted, "We'd all be dead if he didn't fight them!"

Kira felt a sense of comfort from his friends who are risking a lot to keep him safe. Even Sai, who was always the guy that thinks to himself, stepped in to protect his friends.

"Don't worry, Kira. We won't let them hurt you."

"Sai…"

"Hey, come on Kira. This is what friends are for." Kuzzey said, "And we owe you one."

"That's enough!" Van shouted, "Put down our weapons, now. He's not our enemy!"

The soldiers wavered a bit, but stood down. Kira was a bit confused a bit of Van.

"Don't be all shock. It's not like you're the only Coordinator here on this colony. It had been known that Orb harbored many kinds of family to escape the war. Isn't that right, Kira-kun."

"Yes…I'm a first generation Coordinator."

"So his parents were naturals…but still," Badgiruel said

"I've had it with this place!" Tolle shouted, "Let us off!"

"We can't," Ramius said, "Until I contact the proper authorities to decide what to do with you, you are all staying here."

The other students were still in a shocked state.

"What?" Tolle shouted again

"Hey, you can't do that!" Kuzzey shouted as well.

Flaga looked at Van, who shared the same annoyed expression as he did.

"Oh boy." Flaga said as he scratches the back of his head.

"You and me both." Van replied.

Later, the remnants of officers and bridge crew, including Van and Flaga, met at the bridge to discuss about the situation. Ramius had changed out of her other wear and into a proper uniform. So did Flaga and Van. While Van wore his uniform, which was extremely different from the others, with pride, Flaga wore his like he would in any clothes. Flaga had his sleeves rolled up and about ¼ of his shirt buttons weren't buttoned up. Badgiruel had told what happened before this and Ramius was shocked.

"Everyone else is dead!" Ramius asked

"Yes," Badgiruel said, she turned her attention to Van; "All senior officers have all been killed in action, including the captain. Therefore, milord, you are the highest ranking officer here."

Van raised his hands to refuse.

"Oh no. I'm not going to accept the role of Captain to this ship. I'm a Mobile Suit pilot and I'm not fit to lead a battleship into combat."

"Your credentials say otherwise, Sir."

"I don't think so." He turns to Ramius. "Why don't you lead the ship?"

"What? Me?" Ramius was taken aback completely.

"Yes, I think you're more qualified for this kind of work."

"But, milord."

Van raised his hand to silence her,

"I prefer you to stop calling me that. My father might be comfortable being called something higher than everyone, but I am not. I'm a soldier, and a pilot. I fight on the battlefield. If I have to give you an order as your Duke, then I would order you to accept this position, but I want you to choose."

Ramius was silent for a moment. She sighed, and then smiled.

"Alright, major Fanel. I accept."

"Good. Now let's focus on the bigger issue."

"So what's the plan, Captain?" Flaga asked, sarcastically empathizing 'captain' as if it was just some gift-wrapped title.

"My plan?"

"My fighter is damaged, and it'll take a while for it to be fixed. Out there is the Creuset team, one of the best MS teams of ZAFT. They are waiting for us and won't wait forever. With my fighter out of commission, Van's the only cover for this ship."

"Then, why don't use the Strike Gundam?" Badgiruel said, "Can you fly it Lt. Flaga?"

"Fly it? You've got to be kidding me!"

"What?"

"Have you seen the reformatted OS in that machine." Van said, "That Kira kid pretty much gave the whole thing a new system. I'm able to pilot it, but he pretty much programmed the thing for himself or one of his own to use. No Natural would be able to handle a unit like that!"

"I suppose you have a point. So the only other person that can pilot it is-" but before Ramius can finish, Badgiruel shouted out her protest.

"Are you crazy? There is no way we would allow a civilian, let alone a Coordinator boy pilot this unit! This Gundam is military top secret!"

"I'm a Coordinator…" Van said, giving the ensign a slight shock, "My father was something of a Coordinator. Am I your enemy? Should I be your enemy? I'm only 18 years of age, yet I have a higher rank than you who is twice my age and had been through many more battles that I'll ever will. There had been many misconceptions about ages and who we are during the war. Back in the Great War, the famous Gundams of the colonies were thought to have been piloted by elite men, but they were merely children. Kira is like me. We try to fit in a world that is at war with itself. We live each day trying to forget what we are inside, but in the end, we can't escape what we are."

"…Major Fanel."

"It is true that Kira is not a trained military soldier of the Imperial Alliance, but if this ship and the unit are destroyed, there won't be any secrets left to protect anyway."

"But-"

"Look at how the kid handled it." Flaga said, "He's a natural at it. Not that I expect him to say 'aye' and jump right on in."

"No…I'll convince him." Ramius said

Elsewhere, where the ZAFT ships are.

"Specific data is still being analyzed." Creuset said, "What is certain that the enemy Mobile Suit destroyed Miguel's Ginn."

"What? A Natural defeated one of us?" one of the other pilots said.

The Creuset team was known to be the best of the best and no one so far had been able to get a shot off them. Athrun was thinking in the background to himself.

"Kira did that? Is he rally on their side?" Athrun was zoned out.

"There is no way we can allow a Mobile Suit of that power to exist," Creuset said, "If you can't capture it, destroy it! Along with that new battleship of theirs."

Captain Ades, the commander of the ship walked up to the group.

"You heard him," Ades said, "All hands assume battle stations! Olor and Matthew's wing will head out first. We'll launch a surprise attack before they do."

"Yes sir!" Olor and Matthew saluted, and then walk out.

Athrun had enough and was getting impatient. He walks to the captain.

"Captain Ades, allow me to join them. I request to go out with Olor and Matthew into battle."

The Captain was a bit surprised by this.

"But you don't even have an MS to use," Creuset said, "Besides, you already completed your crucial mission of capturing the new unit. Just rest."

"But sir-" Athrun was cut off by the captain.

"Let this one go, Lt. Zala. Olor and Matthew are itching for a fight just as you are."

"Yes, sir…"

Athrun sighed in defeat, but his resolve was still firm, and he walks out.

In the hanger, the MS teams load heavy weapons for the Mobile Suits to use. They were going to use large rockets and big cannons.

Dearka, Yzak, and Nicol were in a lounge watching the work unfold.

"Did you hear that?" Dearka asked, "They're busting out the D's"

Yzak whistled from the sound of that.

"That's some heavy metal. I want to see that."

"But you use those weapons against fortresses!" Nicol pointed out. "It might severely damage the colony."

"Serves them right to call themselves neutral and build weapons for the Imperial forces." Yzak takes another sip of his drink. "They're getting what they deserve."

The launch pad was being readied to deploy MS. Olor and Matthew got ready and moved out.

"This is Matthew and Olor. We're moving out!"

Four Ginns launched out of the ship. Inside, they prepare to close up.

"Ok, let's close this up." But then, the red unit that Athrun stole began to move, "What? This thing's going out, too?"

"I've got to find out…" Athrun said to himself, "If it really was Kira in that suit."

In the bridge,

"Sir, Lt. Athrun Zala's taking out the Aegis unit out!"

"What? Recall him at once!" The captain shouted

"Let him go," Creuset said

"But he!-"

"We've already gotten the data we needed. And besides…aren't you curious what happen when two gundams collide against each other?"

Back at the Archangel, Ramius was trying to persuade Kira to pilot the Strike, but he repeatedly refuses.

"I told you I am not interested. I want no part in your war!" Kira shouted back

"Look, I provided escort for the original pilots for those G-Units," Flaga said, "And believe me, they weren't even as close as good as you showed today. That unit is just too complicated for a normal human to pilot. In comparison to you, you are amazing!"

"Flattery will get you no where, Lt. Flaga."

"I guess, not. Well, I tried," Flaga said smiling.

There was an alarm that sounded. Ramius rushes to a Comm. Pad on the wall.

"What is it?"

"There is an EM interference throughout the colony." A voice said, "They're coming!"

"So much for a surprise attack." Flaga said. "Impetuous bastards."

Kira noticed the worried look in Mille's face as she clings onto Tolle.

"I'm going on the Strike. I might not be that good, but I can at least try to back up Van."

"Can you handle it?"

"Do you really think we can survive without it and only relying on Van's unit. He maybe good, but he's not God. If the Archangel is destroyed, we'll loose everything,"

Kira thought of what Flaga just said about the ship being destroyed and it stuck a nerve.

"I'll try to rewrite a new OS for it as fast as possible." Flaga turns to run out of here, until a voice stopped him.

"I'll pilot it!"

Flaga turned around to see Kira walk up to him.

"But I'm not doing it for you. I'll do it to protect my friends."

Minutes later, Kira was once again inside the cockpit of the Strike. It was installing another pack on it. This time, it had red wings on its back. It was also equipped with a shield and a beam rifle. On its backpack, were two beam sabers.

Inside the cockpit, Kira was doing a crash course in the entire specs of this machine. He had a feeling that this will not be the last time he'll be piloting this thing. The screen showed the three configuration packs for the suit.

"Aile pack is beings installed. It's a high mobility mode for mid-range combat. It has beam sabers for close combat…Sword pack is for close combat; it has a powerful beam sword and some kind of grappling hook…Launcher pack, meant for heavy fire power and long range attacks."

"Hey, kid," the chief mechanic said. "You got this thing in your head, yet?"

"I think I've gotten a feel for it, yes."

"Alright then. Hey listen…I don't know or really care what the others say about you, and I respect your courage. Coordinator or Natural, it makes no difference to me. Go get'em."

"Right."

There was an explosion outside. The ZAFT forces just punched a hole through the colony walls.

"Breach in T-district! Mobile Suits approaching through the breached walls!"

"There are four of them-no five!" The guy at the helm had to look twice to confirm what the fifth one was, "The fifth one is the X-303 Aegis!"

"They would use a stolen unit so soon?" Ramius said,

"It's an enemy unit, now!" Flaga said, "Treat it as such!"

"What about Strike!" Badgiruel said, "Kira Yamato!"

Kira was on the launch pad, readied to move out. Van was on the other one.

"This is Kira Yamato! I'm launching!" The catapult shoots the suit at a high speed out of the ship. Kira was pushed back into his seat because of that.

"Major Fanel, you are cleared to launch!"

On the other pad, Van readies his suit.

"Major Van Fanel on Escaflowne. Dusting off."

The Escaflowne launched out and was right behind Kira.

In the bridge, Ramius took command of the ship and was focused.

"Ready Helldart surface-to-air missiles. Charge phase cannons Gottfrieds and Igelstellung guns!"

The five units flew towards the ship, but the Gundams weren't in sight.

"Matthew, take your wing mate to the rear of that enemy ship. My wing with me, Athrun, follows as well."

The large cannons and missile launchers deployed and were ready to attack. Every weapon fired at the group, but they didn't make any hits.

Matthew laughs a bit from the barrage.

"What a sloppy attack." Matthew said, "I'm going up close and I'll destroy their bridge in one shot."

"Mobile Suit is approaching!" the radar man said

"Where's our cover!" another crew member said

"You're dead!" Matthew shouted as he aimed his large rockets.

But Matthew was shot from underneath him. Kira had been hiding within a cloud and popped up when they passed him.

"Matt!" Olor shouted, "This one's mine Athrun!"

Olor fires his heavy beam cannon, but missed.

While Olor tries to shoot Kira down, Van flew behind one of the Ginns and fires his beam rifle, destroying one of them.

"Chalk up another one!"

"Your six, Kira!" Van shouted through the Comm.

The Archangel fired again, but missed, hitting the colony shaft.

"Watch out for the shaft! We'll destroy the colony!" Ramius shouted

"If we don't shoot them, we'll be destroyed!" Flaga shouted back

"Just tried not to miss!"

"Easy said than done!" the tactical officer said

Outside, Kira was running around, but as he did, the surrounding area got destroyed by the large laser cannon of the Ginn.

"If I keep at this, the colony will get destroyed. I'm through running." Kira turned around to face his enemy.

"Gotch ya!"

Olor's laser cannon fired, but Kira blocks with his shield. The shield was only able to hold out for a few moment before it was destroyed in a bang.

"Did I get him!"

When the dust cleared, it was only the shield that was destroyed.

"I only destroyed his shield? Where did the thing go!"

Olor looked down to see Kira take out a beam saber and attacked.

"You're going down!" Kira shouted, "You son of a bitch!"

Olor screamed as he was unable to block the resulting slash attack from Kira's saber. In one sweep, Kira had tore Olor's suit a new one.

"Olor!" Athrun shouted, but his comrade was dead, "He…He killed Olor…This can't be happening."

Athrun was still in a state of shock when an energy pulse ball flew his way. He got hit, but it didn't damage him too much. Then, a voice from his Comm. System called to him.

"Athrun! Do you read?" the voice shouted again. "Do you read!"

"What?" Athrun looked on his screen again.

"Do you read!"

"Who?"

"The enemy is still here!" The voice called out again

"Uh, Joie?"

"The enemy is still here!"

The other Ginn pilot flew next to him. The Ginn took out a sword to defend his wing mate.

"Let's go!"

The Archangel aimed its cannons again at the other Ginn.

"Gottfrieds, take aim! Fire!"

Green laser flew from the barrels of the cannons and destroyed the Ginn, but as a result, the attack also went through and damaged the shaft that kept the colony in one piece.

"The shaft!" Van shouted, "This place is coming down."

Outside the colony, lifeboats were being launched as the colony began to fall apart.

"Let's blow this joint, Athrun!" Joie said

"Right!" Athrun was about to go, but Kira flew toward him and fired, "Kira! Stop!"

Kira heard Athrun's voice through the comm.

"Athrun…Is that really you?"

"Three years, my friend…You left to escape this war…Why are you fighting for the enemy!" Athrun aims his gun at Kira, but was unable to make a shot since the colony was falling apart and the resulting shockwave blew both units out through a breach in the wall.

Van landed back on the Archangel and held on as the shockwave blew everything away.

"Damn, this much damage?" Van shouted through the loud noise of explosions. "Archangel, we're getting out of here!"

"We're already on it!" Ramius replied. The ship began to shake as it rose from the breaking grounds.

The Archangel began to fly off out of the destroyed colony.

"Engines at full, take us out of this mess!"

"We've lost sight of Strike and Aegis!" the radar crew member said

"We'll deal with them later! We have our own problems here!"

Van looked out and saw nothing but clouds of dust and debris all over the place. He turned on his communicate to call Kira.

"Kira? Kira, respond. Kira…Kira, are you there? Kira!"

Van received no reply, as the colony continues to break apart, chaos continued to shroud the field. This will mark down in history as the turning point of this war. As the forces of destiny takes effect on humanity once again. The few will again change the path that war has taken.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Extra info.**_

**GAT X-105 Strike **

**Model number:** GAT-X105  
**Code name:** Strike Gundam  
**Unit type:** prototype all-purpose multi-mode mobile suit  
**Manufacturer:** Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation)  
**Operator(s):** Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation); Three Ships Alliance  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions:** head height 17.72 meters  
**Weight:** max gross weight 64.8 metric tons  
**Construction:** unknown  
**Power plant:** ultra compact energy battery, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) armor; hard points for mounting Striker packs  
**Fixed armaments:** 2 x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head; 2 x "Armor Schneider" combat knives, stored in hip armor, hand-carried in use; shield, mounted on left arm

**Optional hand armaments:** 57 mm high-energy beam rifle, power rating unknown; bazooka

With the outbreak of war, the Earth Alliance's Atlantic Federation begins a secret project to develop mobile suits to counter ZAFT's mass-produced ZGMF-1017 GINN as well as operate free of interference from the N-Jammers. The GAT-X105 Strike Gundam is one of five initial prototype suits secretly developed in conjunction with Orb's Morgenroete defense company. Whereas the other Gundams are designed for specific roles, the Strike Gundam is intended to operate in various configurations through the use of Striker packs. Like the other prototype Gundams, the Strike Gundam is equipped with the new Phase Shift (PS) armor technology. When in Phase Shift mode, the Strike Gundam is nearly impervious to attacks from shell-firing artillery or melee weapons. However, use of Phase Shift for extended periods of time is a massive drain on the battery-powered reactor. The basic version of the Strike Gundam is nearly identical to the GAT-X102 Duel Gundam's initial configuration. Its armament consists of two "Igelstellung" Vulcan guns, a 57mm beam rifle, a shield and two "Armor Schneider" combat knives. Other optional armaments include a bazooka designed for underwater combat.

**GAT-X105  
Aile Strike Gundam**

**Model number: **GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01**  
Code name: **Aile Strike Gundam**   
Unit type: **prototype all-purpose multi-mode mobile suit  
**Manufacturer(s):** Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation); Orb Union  
**Operator(s):** Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation); Three Ships Alliance  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions:** head height 17.72 meters  
**Weight:** max gross weight 85.1 metric tons  
**Construction:** unknown  
**Power plant:** ultra compact energy battery, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) armor; hard points for mounting Striker packs  
**Fixed armaments:** 2 x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head; 2 x "Armor Schneider" combat knives, stored in hip armor, hand-carried in use; 2 x beam saber, stored on Aile pack, hand-carried in use; shield, mounted on left arm  
**Optional hand armaments:** 57 mm high-energy beam rifle, power rating unknown

Unlike the other Gundam prototypes, the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam is intended to operate in many environments and various mission roles. The GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam is designed specifically for flight and mobility. In space, the additional thrusters make the Strike Gundam more maneuverable. On Earth, the AQM/E-X01 Aile Striker pack allows the Strike Gundam to make high jumps and fly briefly. Aside from the extra thrusters, the Aile Striker pack adds two beam sabers to the Strike Gundam's armaments.

GAT-X105  
Launcher Strike Gundam

**Model number: **GAT-X105+AQM/E-X03**  
Code name: **Launcher Strike Gundam**   
Unit type:** prototype all-purpose multi-mode mobile suit  
**Manufacturer(s):** Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation); Orb Union  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions:** head height 17.72 meters  
**Weight:** max gross weight 83.7 metric tons  
**Construction:** unknown  
**Power plant:** ultra compact energy battery, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) armor; hard points for mounting Striker packs  
**Fixed armaments:** 2 x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head; 2 x "Armor Schneider" combat knives, stored in hip armor, hand-carried in use; "Agni" 320mm hyper impulse cannon, power rating unknown, mounted behind left arm, hand-carried in use; combo weapon pod (120mm anti-ship Vulcan gun, 2x 350mm gun launcher), mounted on right shoulder

The GAT-X105+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike Gundam is equipped for long range combat similar to the GAT-X103 Buster Gundam. Its main weapon is the 'Agni' 320mm impulse cannon, which is powerful enough to blast through a space colony's wall. Additionally, the Launcher Strike Gundam is equipped with a combination weapons pod on its right shoulder, which includes a 120mm anti-ship Vulcan gun and 350mm gun launchers. The AQM/E-X03 Launcher Striker is the first Striker pack to be used in battle and proves to be too powerful when it damages the space colony Heliopolis.

**GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam**

**Model number:** GAT-X303  
**Code name:** Aegis Gundam  
**Unit type:** prototype attack use transformable mobile suit  
**Manufacturer(s):** Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation); Orb Union

**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions:** head height 18.86 meters  
**Weight:** max gross weight 79.9 metric tons  
**Construction:** unknown  
**Power plant:** ultra compact energy battery, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) armor  
**Fixed armaments:** 2 x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head; 4 x beam saber, 1 stored on each arm and leg; shield, mounted on left arm; 60mm beam rifle, power rating unknown, stored on right hip, hand-carried in use; "Scylla" 580mm energy cannon, power rating unknown, operable only in mobile armor attack mode

With the outbreak of war, the Earth Alliance's Atlantic Federation begins a secret project to develop mobile suits to counter ZAFT's mass-produced ZGMF-1017 GINN as well as operate free of interference from the N-Jammers. The GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam is one of five initial designs that the Alliance secretly constructs with Orb. Unlike the other four Gundams, the Aegis Gundam is constructed with a different frame and can transform into a mobile armor mode. Like the other prototype Gundams, the Aegis Gundam is equipped with the new Phase Shift (PS) armor system. When in Phase Shift mode, the Aegis Gundam is nearly impervious to attacks from shell-firing artillery or melee weapons. However, use of Phase Shift for extended periods of time is a massive drain on the battery-powered reactor. In mobile suit mode, the Aegis Gundam's armament consists of head-mounted "Igelstellung" Vulcan guns, four beam sabers and a beam rifle. However, in mobile armor mode it can use the powerful "Scylla" 580mm energy cannon. This powerful cannon is capable of destroying TS-MA2 Moebius units with one shot, and it can severely damage battleships as well.

**Archangel**

**Class: **_Archangel_**_  
_Name: **_Archangel_**  
Unit type: **assault ship  
**Manufacturer:** Earth Alliance/Orb Union  
**Operator(s):** Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation); Three Ships Alliance  
**First deployment:** 25 January C.E. 71  
**Dimensions: **overall length 345 meters; overall height unknown  
**Fixed armaments:** 2 x "Lohengrin" positron blaster cannon, stored in front 'legs'; 2 x "Gottfried Mk.71" 225cm high-energy beam cannon; 2 x "Valiant Mk.8" 110cm linear cannon; 24 x surface-to-ship missile launcher; 16 x surface-to-air missile launcher; 16 x "Igelstellung" 75mm automatic multi-barrel CIWS

A custom-built mobile assault ship secretly constructed by the Atlantic Federation, one of the Imperial Alliance's member nations. It was built at the resource satellite Heliopolis. Designed to support the Alliance's prototype mobile suits, the Archangel is equipped with a variety of powerful weapons and experimental systems, including laminated armor that protects it from enemy beam weapons and ablative gel dispensers that allow it to survive atmospheric entry. It is equipped with a deflector shield system. Thanks to extensive automation, the Archangel can be operated even by a handful of crewmembers.

While the Earth Alliance plays a game of catch up with ZAFT on mobile suit development, it also designs a new type of battleship to complement their mobile suits. Developed in conjunction with Orb's Morgenroete company, the design of the _Archangel _class is based on that of Orb's _Izumo _class. In addition to carrying mobile suits, the _Archangel _features many new technologies not seen in other Alliance vessels. The _Archangel _is capable of atmospheric entry, thanks to an ablative gel that can be spread across the hull. The _Archangel _also features laminated armor, making it very difficult to seriously damage in battle. In terms of weaponry, the _Archangel _is a mobile fortress. Its main weapon is the dual "Lohengrin" positron blaster cannon housed in the 'legs' at the forward end of the ship. The _Archangel_'s armament includes an array of other weapons, such as "Gottfried" beam cannons, "Valient" linear cannons, "Igelstellung" vulcan guns as well as missile launchers.

The first of its line, the _Archangel_ enters combat when Heliopolis is attacked by ZAFT. As a result of ZAFT's surprise attack, the captain and most of the crew are killed, leaving only a few junior officers. Following the initial battle, Murrue Ramius takes command of the ship as the most senior surviving officer. With a crew made up of Alliance soldiers and Heliopolis volunteers, the _Archangel _departs the destroyed colony and heads for more friendly territory.

_**Characters**_

**Kira Yamato**

The young civilian who becomes the pilot of the prototype Strike Gundam. Kira is a first-generation Coordinator whose parents are Naturals, and his family has taken refuge in the neutral territory of the resource satellite Heliopolis to avoid the war. However, Kira finds himself drawn into the conflict when Heliopolis is attacked by ZAFT forces, and he remains aboard the Earth Alliance warship Archangel in order to protect his friends and loved ones. As a Coordinator, Kira has remarkable mental and physical abilities, and his computer programming talents enable him to rewrite the Strike Gundam's operating system in mid-battle to adapt to new combat conditions.

**Rau Le Creuset**

Rank: Colonel

The ruthless and enigmatic commander of the elite ZAFT team that attacks Heliopolis and then relentlessly pursues the Archangel. Le Creuset is a formidable warrior in his own right, a cunning tactician and skilled mobile suit pilot whose abilities are highly valued by the ZAFT leadership. He never appears in public without his distinctive face mask, and his actual appearance - like the nature of his apparent rapport with Imperial Alliance ace Mwu La Flaga - thus far remains a secret.


	6. Phase 3

_**Legacy Saga**_

_**Gundam Seed**_

In a new era, war rages between the genetically enhanced humans known as Coordinators and those who remained unmodified, the Naturals, who dominated the Imperial Alliance. Struggling to catch up with the Coordinator's superior technology, the Alliance secretly develops its own Gundam Mobile Suits. These units were to be the next generation comparable to those famous during the Great War 18 years ago.

Through a twist of fate, a young Coordinator, Kira Yamato, becomes the pilot of one of the Alliance's prototypes, and is forced to fight his own people in order to protect his friends.

In the year After Colony 211, war was declared by the colonies against the Imperial forces of Earth after the massacre of Bloody Valentine. In the first months of the war, both sides met heavy causalities. And the face of total war once again terrified the people of humanity.

_**Phase 3: **_

_**Phase Shift Down**_

"I can't help but think...maybe all we're fighting is steam and levers and stupid illusions...and we can't seem to see through the clouds to find out."

Duo Maxwell,

The colony was destroyed. The destruction of the shaft that rotated the colony caused an imbalance of force that tore the entire place apart and sent debris flying in all direction. It was like the main support column in a building or one of the main cards in a house of cards and when that card was taken out, the entire thing crumbles.

Kira was floating around, dazed as he stared at what was left of his home. He had spent only 3 years there, but it had been home to him, home to his friends and family. He wondered if his parents were alive or dead bodies in the blackness of Space.

"Kira, are you there?" Van said through Kira's comm., but Kira was too much in shock at what he was seeing to answer him.

Van was flying around in search of Kira, but with all the debris in the way, it was looking for a needle in a very large haystack.

"Damn it. Where is he?" Van said to himself, "Kira Yamato, where are you?"

Kira looked around seeing that the entire colony was in many pieces. Building parts, roads, cars, and other things that were once familiar sights on his home were now scattered all around him like some kind of solar hurricane came crashing on it and tearing it apart.

"Heliopolis is destroyed…" Kira said, then he finally came to his senses and answered the calls, "This is Kira."

"Are you alright? Is the unit damaged?" Badgiruel asked

"No, I'm fine, and the unit is undamaged."

"Do you know where you are?"

"Uh…yes, I think so."

"Then, return to the ship."

"Roger that." He turned off the comm., but then his sensors detected a signal.

Kira turned his Gundam around to search for anything that stood out. He then saw a blinking red light among the debris. It was from a large life-pod.

"It's an SOS from a life boat. Its main rotor is damaged."

Kira took the lifeboat back to the Archangel and was met with refusal.

"We have no time to shelter refugees." Badgiruel said

"Are you suggesting we leave them out there in Space?" Flaga asked, "The solar wind would carry that thing off."

"Rescue ships from Orb are already looking for their own people. We are still in combat. We can't risk this."

"It's alright," Ramius said, "Let them in."

"But, captain."

"I have no time to waste on this pointless argument. We have bigger problems than just a few extras in this ship."

Natarle sighed in defeat,

"As you wish, Captain."

In the hanger, Kira placed the pod down on the floor and docked his Gundam. He got out. The chief tech greeted him.

"Great job, kid."

"Thanks, please hurry up with the repairs. I might have to go out again." Kira flew down to see the refugees get out and recognized a girl coming out with dark red hair.

She was Flay. She looked confused and didn't have a clue what was going on or where she was.

"Flay!" Kira shouted

Flay turned to see Kira and was surprised to see him.

"Oh…you're one of Sai's friends." She said and jumped up to meet Kira.

"I'm Kira."

"Where are we? Is this a ZAFT ship? What's going to happen to us?"

"No this one belongs to the Imperial Forces. You're safe here. Everyone else is here, too. I'll show you to them."

Kira guided Flay out of the hanger.

At where the ZAFT ships were, they were having as much troubles as the Archangel was having. Creuset looked out at the large debris that once made up an advanced colony.

"I wonder how the situation came to this." Creuset said to himself. "A friend of mine once said this in such a situation…'looks like everything has gone to shit.' "

"So what now, sir?" the captain of the ship asked, "We've just destroyed a neutral colony. The council will have our heads for this."

"A neutral colony that had announced that they will not involve themselves with either sides of the conflict, yet they've created weapons for one of the side…where's the neutrality in that?" Creuset went back to his seat, "Anyway, they have their hands full at the moment, so it doesn't matter. If you compare this to the Bloody Valentine tragedy…then this incident is nothing compare to such a massacre."

Creuset went to the tactical table,

"Have you located the enemy battleship?"

"No sir," the radar man said, "There's too much debris."

"We are still going to chase after them?" The captain asked

"Of course, the game's a foot, and we don't want to lose."

"But we don't even have any Mobile Suits left aside from one that came back which was heavily damaged."

"Oh yes we do. We have those four units that we've stolen."

"We're using those things now."

"We've already collected the data from all of them. Let's put them to good use." Creuset smiled a bit, "They are weapons of war and should be used as such not action figures to be collected and not be touched. Tell the Gamow this and have them move out."

In the bridge, Van, Flaga, and the other bridge crew discuss the next thing to do.

"We are still unable to detect the ZAFT ships." A crew member said

"Well, it's just as bad for them, but if we're not careful, we'll compromise ourselves." Flaga took a seat.

"We can't just stay here." Badgiruel said

"In our present state, we won't be able to make it to the Luna base without refueling." Van said, "The warp drive on this ship wasn't installed completely. Long range sensors are offline, and we can't get communication through to the rest of the fleet less we want to reveal ourselves."

"Then we should go to Artemis." Badgiruel suggested, "Artemis is the closest Imperial base."

"It'll be too obvious of a move," Van said, "And the base is controlled by another member that didn't create this ship. They shouldn't even know the existence of this ship. On top of that we haven't had a registration number or military identification signal. They could just shoot us for all they care."

"We might not have any choice." Ramius said, "With the added passengers from the lifeboat and the haste of getting this ship out, we don't have that many supplies. Plus we need to get rid of those civilians since this is a military vessel and we don't want to endanger their lives."

Van sighed a bit,

"It's your call, Captain."

Back at the ZAFT ships,

"I assume that their next course of action will head to the nearest Alliance base. They'll try to throw us off with decoys."

"Hmmm, tell the Gamow to head in one of the directions that a decoy will be, and then when I give the signal, it'll turn around, launch its Mobile Suits and attack from the enemy's rear. We'll come from the front with Athrun's unit."

"Yes, sir," The captain took his position, "Ready the engines."

Athrun was in his room, lying on his bed. He was thinking of the battle that had happened. He was thinking of his lost friends who were killed by another friend. He didn't know what to think. War has a sick sense of humor.

Elsewhere on the ship, Kira was taking Flay to the mess hall where everyone was.

"It's so good to see someone I know," Flay said, but then was struggling to remember who she was talking to, "Umm, what's your name again?"

Kira blushed a bit, and felt embarrassed.

"It's Kira. Sai and I are in the same class in Professor Kato's. I used to see you a lot there." Kira was trying to brighten up the mood, but it wasn't working.

"I…It was so scary hearing all those alarms all of a sudden. I got separated from Jessica and I ran to the shelters alone." She was on the verge of tears and jump into Kira's arms crying, "I felt so lonely!"

Kira was completely taken by surprise. He puts his arms around her to comfort her.

"It's alright. You're safe here." He dried her tears, "Let's go. Sai, Mille, and the others are waiting."

Kira took Flay to the mess hall, where everyone was surprised to see her.

"Flay?" Mille said, "What are you doing here?"

Flay immediately jumps into Sai's arms, crying.

Kira took a walk outside and ran into Mwu, who was looking for him.

"There you are. You and I are supposed to put on pilot suits and be on stand by."

"So you want me out there again?" Kira asked

"Look, I understand how you feel, but Van and I can't protect the ship on our own."

Kira sighed,

"I know that."

"Whether soldier or civilian, it's tough, but those are the circumstances we now face on this ship." Flaga sighs, "To be honest, I'd love to get away from all this, take a nice long vacation and let others do the work, but I can't…So what'll it be? The choice is yours. Just make sure that you don't regret the decision you make."

The others inside was listening in to the conversation.

"We all must use whatever abilities we have to help out." Flaga said

Kira nods and walks away with Flaga. Flay was confused a bit.

"What's going on? Where's he going?" Flay asked

"He's going to go fight a battle probably." Sai said

"What! He's just a kid."

"He's more than that," Kuzzey said, "He's a Coordinator."

"Kuzzey!" Sai shouted to shut the guy up, but the truth is out,

Sai turned back to Flay,

"Flay, Kira is a Coordinator, but he's not our enemy. In fact, he was the one that rescued you from that life boat."

"He's our friend and he had protected us." Mille said

In the ZAFT ship, Creuset writes down his report. Then, the chime to his room rang.

"Enter," The door slides open and Athrun was on the other side.

Athrun salutes,

"Reporting as you've requested, Commander."

"At ease, Lieutenant. After the battle, I've been a bit busy to ask you to report to me. So I'll hear you out now. You were fighting that last unit, but Joie reported that you did little to fight it. Please explain yourself. You were near the machine when it came out…something about it must of disturbed you."

"To be honest, I was swayed by an incident."

"What is this?"

"The pilot off the last unit was someone I knew once three years ago. His name is Kira Yamato. We went to the ZAFT military academy at the moon."

"Yamato…Could he be a child from a Lt. Yamato that fought in the Great War? I knew of one named that who was in the elite units of Jacen Fanel. I didn't know he had a son."

"That I am not certain, but I know that it was Kira piloting that unit."

"That explains your irregular behavior." Creuset got up and started to walk around. He went to fill a glass of water, "Wars tends to mock us in every way."

"I am sorry I failed to report this earlier."

"That's alright…was he a good friend?"

"…Yes."

"Then you don't have to be in the next battle."

"What?"

"You were unable to fire on him, and extreme familiarity with the enemy I cannot allow."

"But, sir-"

"Even if he was a former friend, he is your enemy now. You must attack him. If not, then you're as good as dead."

"But he is one of us, a Coordinator. In fact, he's the most gifted Coordinator I've ever met. The Earthlings are just using him. He doesn't know what he's doing. I'll talk to him the next time we meet. I'll convince him to come to us willingly."

"And if he declines?"

Athrun hesitates. He doesn't know what to think.

"In that case…I'll…I'll shoot him."

"Hmp, I'm impressed with your resolve."

Athrun was about to leave when Creuset began to speak again.

"You know that Van Fanel is a Coordinator as well." Athrun stopped. "What would you do about him the next time you see him on the battlefield?"

Athrun knows very well of the prince of the Imperial Alliance. It is nearing the time when he will officially take over the main government and become to Duke. He is son of Jacen Fanel, who was regarded as the greatest leader in the history of mankind, but Van had already fought for the Imperial Alliance since the beginning now. Athrun showed only respect for his father, but he has only malice for the heir to the Alliance, who has done nothing to stop this war.

"Van Fanel is a traitor to all Coordinators who choice the Earth's side over his birth place. The next time I see him…I'll kill him without hesitation."

"Good," Creuset smiled a bit, "I'm counting on you in the next battle. Dismiss."

Athrun walks out. When he did, Creuset smiled a bit more and then chuckled.

"I sometimes pity that young prince, the son of the great Duke. The entire Coordinator race hates him for what he is and the entire Earth sphere envies him for being the child of Jacen, and the next ruler of the entire planet. He'll never ascend to the golden lion throne of his father. Not if the Alliance government has it their way. They will not let some brat rule them." Creuset laughs, "What will you do now, son of Jacen?"

The Archangel prepared to go to maximum impulse.

"Launch the decoys!" Ramius shouted, "Course set to the Artemis base."

"Course laid in, ma'am!" the hems man said

"Go to yellow alert!"

The rooms darken slightly and yellow lights began to blink on the walls.

The Archangel launched several decoy missiles whose heat signatures were identical to the ship.

"They're on the move, sir!" A ZAFT officer said, "One of them is headed for the moon."

"They won't go to the moon," Creuset said, "but have we'll go for that one and make it look like we're going for their buff. Have the other ship follow behind the enemy ship."

The Archangel stopped its engines and let inertia take them to their destination.

"One of the enemy ships is heading toward one of the decoys." Badgiruel said

"I hope it works." Ramius said

"Captain," the communications crewman said, "Those student civilians are asking for an interview. They want to help us out any way they can."

"What?" Ramius was a bit shocked and confused, "What do they want to help in."

Kira was walking to the locker room, and then he saw his friends walk toward him.

"Hey, Kira!" Tolle said

Kira saw that they were all wearing uniforms. He was confused.

"What's with the getup?" Kira asked

"We've decided to help in anyway we can." Sai said

"Help out?"

"We don't want to depend on you to always protect us." Mille said, "Now we are all fighting one the same term."

"Oh,"

"We have to wear uniforms when on the bridge," Tolle said, "But we don't have ranks, yet."

"I think the ZAFT uniforms looked a lot cooler." Kuzzey said

"Come on, people. Let's go." The officer led the group on.

"We're cheering for you Kira." Mille said

Kira got in the locker room where he saw Van, almost done dressing up. He was buttoning up the shirt and tucking in the flight suit. Kira did the same and zips up the suit. Flaga walked in with an expected look on his face.

"So you've decided." Flaga said as he dresses up.

Kira looked at Flaga and nods.

"I've thought about what you said, and I've decided to use whatever abilities I have to use. I've never had any love for the battlefield like my father. But everyone here is counting on me. I can't let them down."

"Well, just remember that this isn't some game, some TV show or a movie. This is the real thing and you are here because you wanted to be here." Flaga smiled a bit and walks out, "See ya two later."

Van finishes suiting up.

"Well, I got one piece of advice for you. Let whatever choice you make out there…make sure you agree with it yourself. Do what you think is right."

Van then takes his gun and readies it.

"You should put that gun of yours on you. You might need it."

Kira took out the gun Athrun gave him and modified his suit's holster to fit his gun.

"I've never heard a gun save a Mobile Suit pilot's life in combat out there."

"That's because I'm not planning on using it out there."

"Then why have a gun on you?"

Van talks his gun out and checks the clip in it, then cocks it. He holstered it.

"Same principles as a condom; I rather have one and not need it then needing it and not have one."

This brought a smile on Kira's face for a moment. They two got their gear and left the locker room.

Back on the bridge, the situation had just upgraded to bad really fast. Sensors went off as enemies were detected right away.

"We've detected one of the ships were shadowing us!"

The ship Creuset was one sailed ahead of them to block their path ahead while the other was hiding in the debris field.

"So they will come at us from the front to stop us." Ramius said, "What about the other one?"

"We've detected it 300 kilometers behind us. It's approaching fast!"

"They've got us trapped! They've pretended to follow the decoy and then swing around the other side of our radar…good move Creuset…"

"The enemies' shields are raised. They've entered combat status."

"Then we will, too. Red alert! All hands go to level 1 battle stations!"

The entire bridge dimmed into almost blackness say for red light on the walls. Along the walls of the corridors on the ship, there were red lights in the shape of lines on the walls. They were blinking. There was a klaxon noise everywhere.

In the hanger, Kira, Van, and Flaga headed toward their respected machines.

"Anyway, just think about protecting the ship and yourself," Flaga said

"Right," Kira heads to his MS, "Be careful yourself, Lt."

Kira floated toward his MS, and gets in. His head was occupied with what would happen.

"Athrun…will I meet you on the battlefield again?"

The Zero Unit that Flaga's in was getting ready. Kira's and Van's units were being prep as well. Kira turned on his view screens and then one of the smaller screen switched to Mille, who smiled,

"What are you doing, Mille?" Kira asked

"From now on, I'm the MA/MS combat controller at your service." Mille showed Kira two fingers and winked at him, "Good luck."

Escaflowne sets down on the launch pad,

"This is Major Van Fanel on Escaflowne dusting off!" His white suit flies out. His wings spread when he launched from the ship.

"Lt. Mwu La Flaga, on Zero launch!" Flaga follows out and heads in a different direction.

Kira's unit was now equipping the Aile pack.

"Kira Yamato, on Aile Strike." Kira looks on at the end of the runway, "Launch!"

Kira's suit follows Van's.

The ZAFT ships were preparing the attack.

"Ready Mobile Suits for launch." Creuset ordered. "The enemy is designated at 'longlegs'."

In the hanger of the Gamow, that was behind the Archangel the three other units powered up.

"Athrun, you may launch. And remember what you said to me."

"Will do, sir! Athrun Zala, launch!"

Athrun's unit took off.

"The ship in front of us had just launched one Mobile Suit."

"Tell Kira and Major Fanel to ready themselves."

The three other units from behind the Archangel launched and all changed color as their phase shift activated.

"Let's hurry up!" Yzak shouted, "Athrun had already left his ship! Let's not fall behind!"

Yzak's Gundam became a blue color when it went into Phase Shift. Nicol's turned black with some red trim on it. Dearka's had a mix of dark tan with some green on the head and some dull white.

"Let's just plow through those units and take out that ship!" Yzak shouted, "I want to be back in time for dinner!"

"Let's not rush into battles like that." Nicol said, "It's too dangerous to just rush in indiscriminately."

"You cowards can just sit back and let me do the work!" Dearka shouted as he charged in.

The Archangel prepares its weapons and defensives.

"Shields up at max, all weapons on standby!" the tactical officer shouted

"Detecting 4 Mobile Suits! One in front of us and 3 behind us!"

"We've identified them…It's the X series! They're using the X series on us!"

"So now they're throwing the others on us." Ramius said, "Prepare for anti Mobile Suit combat."

Kira saw Athrun's MS head toward him.

"It's him."

Athrun saw Kira as well.

"Kira," Athrun said as he flew toward him.

Van was on the other side of the Archangel and readies his rifle to fight.

"Here they come."

The other three Gundams spread out and surrounded the ship.

"Ready the Valiants and missiles!"

"We've locked on, captain!"

"Fire!"

The Archangel open fire with a barrage of missiles and fire from its double rail guns on the three Gundams behind them. Van flew around and provided additional fire. He was having a hard time fighting these guys.

"Damn these guys are fast." Van flew back and fired his rifle along with his Vulcan cannons.

While Van fights the three near the Archangel, Kira charges toward Athrun.

"Kira!" Athrun activated his beam saber that's attached to his Gundam's right arm.

Kira took out his beam saber as well, but when the moment came for them to cross blades, the two flew passed each other, unsure what to do next.

"Stop this, Kira!" Athrun shouted, "Put your weapons away! We are all the same! Why should we fight?"

"Athrun…" Kira lowered his saber

"Why are you on the Earth's side? You should be fighting with us! You fight for a nation that is all about oppression, and you fight for some prince who will never be his father?"

Athrun and Kira continued to circle each other.

"I am not here on behalf of the Earth, and I am not here on behalf of Van…but there are people that I care about on board that ship! I will not let you kill them!"

Athrun understood Kira's motives, but he still will not give up hope on him.

"All of us are here; Kira…Our team is with us." Athrun said, "Nicol, Dearka, and even Yzak…don't you remember those guys? They're with us. Join us!"

Kira looked down for a moment, still thinking. He then remembered what Van just said to him.

'Whatever choice you make out there on the field, make sure it's something you agree on. Pick the path that's right for you.'

"What's right for me?" Kira asked himself

Back around the Archangel, Van engaged Yzak, Nicol, and Dearka. Yzak turned to see that Athrun was taking no action against.

"What the hell is that idiot doing?" Yzak took off towards Athrun.

Kira saw Yzak coming at him and fires his Vulcan cannons. He misses and Yzak takes out his beam saber and attacks. Kira blocks the attack, but was knocked back. He was not a trained pilot while Yzak was flying circles around him.

"What the fuck are you doing, Athrun?" Yzak shouted

"Yzak, wait!" Athrun shouted, still with open link with Kira.

"This is Yzak?" Kira said, faintly remembering the silver colored hair boy back at the academy.

Kira attacks back, but wasn't able to make any mores against Yzak.

Not too far away, Mwu was flying his MA on silent mode toward the ship in front of the Archangel.

"Just a little closer…" Mwu said to himself as he looked at the timer. "It's about time to go."

Van was still battling with Nicol and Dearka. Dearka's suit was meant for artillery, so he was a bit far out of Van's range. Nicol was going in close at Van while Dearka attacks the Archangel while Van's occupied. Nicol activated his beam saber which glow the usual pink and attacks. Van puts his rifle away and took out his saber which glow a bright blue. The two clashed and crossed blades.

The Vesalius was the ship ahead of the Archangel. Creuset was on the bridge, assessing the situation.

"We've detected the two Mobile Suits defending 'longlegs', but we haven't spot the Mobile Armor, yet."

"So they are unable to send out the MA?" Creuset said to himself, "But what's this unsettling feeling I'm getting."

Mwu was that unsettling feeling to Creuset. He advanced slowly and stops right under the ship and readies.

"At any rate, ready the main cannon. We'll take out that ship with one shot."

"But sir, our forces are in the firing zone of our cannon!"

"I'm sure they are aware of that. Besides, they aren't as stupid to get hit by friendly fire. We should be worried about them shooting back at us."

The ships main cannons locked onto the Archangel and charges.

"The enemy ship ahead has weapons lock on us!" the tactical officer shouted, "They're charging weapons!"

Another violent attack from Dearka shook the ship when he fired his combined cannon. The ship's shields took the shot, but it won't hold forever.

"Shields at 60!"

"Return fire on those suits! Watch out for Major Fanel's machine!"

The Archangel was not able to land a hit on Dearka or on Nicol, who was still battling with Van. Nicol fired his rifle that was attached to his offensive shield arm. Van flew around and dodged the attacks, shooting his Vulcan cannons back.

The Vesalius finished its charge.

"Fire the main cannon!"

A powerful bright green energy beam flew from the ship and straight into the Archangel's face. The beam was short live, but the attack sent the ship rocking backwards slightly.

"Our shields are at 40! Another hit like that will take out the shields and then some!"

"Get me a lock! Ready torpedoes for counter attack!" Ramius ordered, "Use the Gottfrieds on those suits outside!"

The Archangel had in its armaments a full range of photon torpedoes and other high powered energy missiles. New tech had even advanced weapons of this. The Archangel is the last class of ships that will not resemble the newer classes that are rolling out. Newer classes will be meant what Jacen Fanel wanted them to be; ships of exploration and expansion. Ships like the Archangel are ugly compared to the sleek ships like the famous Enterprise which was Jacen's flagship.

The Archangel readied its powerful turret phase cannons, which fired heavy green beams at Nicol and Dearka.

"We've got a lock!"

"Photon torpedoes, full spread!" Ramius shouted, "Fire!"

Scores of orange fireballs flew from the ship and straight toward the Vesalius.

"Torpedoes, commander!" the tactical officer shouted to Creuset.

"Evade!" Creuset shouted as the ship made a shape turn and managed to dodge a few of the torpedoes, but a few hit the ship.

"Direct hit to our starboard engines. Shields are holding at 90."

"Ready to return fire."

The Archangel had already detected another lock on them.

"The enemy is preparing to fire again."

"Captain, we must use the Lohengrins," Badgiruel shouted

"No, Flaga is still out there. We shall wait until he gets at that ship first!"

"But the enemy is about to shoot us! We won't survive another hit!"

"My orders stand! We shall wait!"

While that happens, Mwu readies to pop out.

"Ok, jack-in-the-box on three." Mwu said to himself as he readies to start his thrusters to max. He had his fingers on his triggers. "One…two…three!"

Creuset then felt something, Mwu's presence. He looked down and then shouted at the captain.

"Watch out, 30 degrees below us!" Creuset shouted, but the ship didn't get react in time as they were hammered with fire power from Mwu's fighter. "Damn you, Mwu!"

"Engine room reports fire. Our weapons are offline!" a crew member shouted

"We have hull breaches in decks 5, 7, and 15!" another shouted "They've been sealed!"

"Signal a retreat! Have our unit to return to the ship!"

The Archangel saw the explosions and everyone were cheering at the success.

"Signal Lt. Flaga to pull back to back Kira and Major Fanel." Ramius ordered, "Full retreat, we're getting out of here!"

Nicol and Dearka saw the explosion in the distant.

"What the hell?" Dearka said and looked at his console to read a message. "The Vesalius has been heavily damaged, full retreat."

"What?" Yzak said, shocked to hear this, "There is no way I'm going back empty handed!"

Yzak shouted as he attacked Kira even harder. Kira took out his rifle and fired several times, but misses. Yzak was just too fast for him to get a good shot.

"This guy's an amateur! He can't shoot me with my eyes close!" Yzak discards his shield and took out his other beam saber.

"Yzak, we are to retreat!" Athrun shouted, but Yzak didn't listen.

"Shut up, Athrun! You don't order me around!"

Dearka saw Yzak battling with Kira and backed him up with his guns. Kira blocked the attack, but his shield was only about to hold back so much power. He was sent flying back.

The Archangel sees that Kira is in trouble.

"Kira's surrounded!" Mille shouted, "What should we do?"

"We've received a message from Lt. Flaga!" Tolle shouted as he read the message. "It said, prepare one of the other packs for launching. I'll cover Kira while he recharges his power."

"Launch a pack out like that?" one of the crew members who had glasses on said, "Is that possible?"

"I guess we'll find out Petty officer Chandra!" Badgiruel shouted, "Prepare the Sword pack!"

The hanger puts the sword pack onto the launch pad and sets it to fire.

Kira continues to fire his rifle and misses. He was draining his power fast.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Kira continues to miss and was frustrated with it.

"Kira, look out to your six!" Van shouted when Nicol flew behind Kira and took a shot, "Damn it!"

Van flew to help Kira out. When Kira points his rifle at Nicol to fire, it didn't do anything. He pulls the trigger again, but nothing happened.

"Oh shit!" Kira shouted to himself as he looked to see that the main power of his unit was down to the red zone. "The Phase Shift-"

His unit went gray and powered down. Kira puts his rifle away and tries to fly out, but Yzak jumps him. Flaga was till far off, and Van won't make it in time. Kira's about to die, but just then, Athrun changed his unit into its Mobile Armor mode and grabbed onto Kira's unit entirely and flies him away.

"What are you doing?" Kira shouted to Athrun, "Let me go!"

Yzak was pissed off at this,

"Athrun, what do you think you're doing!" Yzak shouted

"Our orders are to capture this unit or destroy it," Athrun replied, "It is better if we take it back."

Yzak was still angry that he didn't get his kill, but he followed along.

"You asshole," Yzak said

"I'm not coming with you, Athrun!" Kira shouted

"You will join us one way or another," Athrun said back, "You are a Coordinator! You are our friend!"

"You know I won't join ZAFT! I told you back then I won't!"

"If you don't…then I'll kill you. Don't make me kill you."

Athrun was shaking with anger and sadness.

"I'll tell you why I'm here…It was because of my mother…she died…at Junius 7. She was a victim of 'Bloody Valentine'!"

Kira was shocked to hear that. He was speechless. All this time he had wondered why his own friend who had swore with him not to join.

Just when it didn't seem like he could do much, weapons fire came at the retreating group from two directions. Van and Flaga had made it.

"Kid!" Flaga shouted, "Go to the Archangel! Change packs!"

Van fired several shots at Athrun's unit, causing him to get thrown off and Kira to be freed. Kira fires up his jets and flew toward the Archangel. Yzak chased after Kira, firing his weapon. Van flew behind Yzak and fires his weapon.

"Launch the pack now!" Van shouted

The Archangel fired the pack from the catapult, straight toward Kira.

"Kira, take that pack!"

Kira ejected the Aile pack and began to receive the sword pack. Yzak got ahead of Van and fires his rifle again. Just when Kira attached the new pack, Yzak locked on his grenade launcher and fired it, directly hitting Kira.

"I got him!" Yzak shouted, but then the smoke cleared and all he was able to see was a massive sword striking his unit, chopping off his arm, "What the!"

Kira had survived and he took the boomerang and threw it at Nicol, who followed behind, knocking him back. Van backed Kira up. Kira had an additional rifle on his back, which he took out and fired repeatedly. Yzak backed off.

"Yzak, full retreat," Dearka shouted, "Let's get out of here!"

Yzak swore, giving his screen a punch and then flew out with the others following,

"Enemy Mobile suits are retreating."

"Stand down red alert." The room began to brighten again, "Let's get out of here."

"Already on it, ma'am,"

On the ZAFT ship that everyone had retreated to, Athrun was thrown into one of the lockers by Yzak, who had his hands gripping his shirt.

"Why!" Yzak shouted, "What is wrong with you! Why didn't you attack!"

"Man, what shameful behavior," Dearka said, "What are you going to report to the commander about this?"

Nicol opened the door and enters the room, first shock seeing Yzak going at it on Athrun, and then jumps in between the two.

"Stop this, Yzak!" Nicol pushed both back.

"We outnumbered them 2 to one! I could have destroyed that thing! What kind of humiliation is this?"

"You accomplish nothing by blaming Athrun!" Nicol shouted

Yzak locked eyes with Nicol. There he saw a fire in his eyes that he had never seen before, and he stopped. He then turned his head back to Athrun.

"Alright, tell us. Why didn't you attack that suit?"

Athrun went to his locker and took out something in a black bag. He also took out a photo. Athrun opened the small bag to reveal it to be a Japanese tanto, a Japanese dagger. He threw the photo which was framed inside a plastic case and as it flies toward the wall, Athrun drew the tanto and throws it at the picture and nails it into the wall. The picture revealed to be a photo of everyone in this room and Kira.

"The pilot…of that Mobile Suit we fought…was Kira." Everyone was shocked, "That dagger was a farewell gift from him."

Athrun faintly remembered that day three years ago. After he had given Kira the gun, Kira gave the dagger as a present.

"Kira," Yzak asked, "As in Kira Yamato?"

"I remember him," Nicol said, "He was with us at the academy on the moon."

"It can't be him. He left to escape the war." Dearka said

"He left and escaped to Heliopolis," Athrun said, and everyone understood.

"But why?" Yzak asked, "Isn't he on our side? Why would he join Earth?"

Athrun took his dagger off the wall and threw the picture to the ground.

"I still don't understand…I just want you guys to know who you're fighting against."

Athrun leaves the room and then slams his fist on the wall.

"Damn you, Kira. Why did it have to end like this?"

Later, the Archangel had arrived at Artemis.

"We've reached Artemis," Another bridge crew, Pal said.

"Open a channel," Ramius said

"Channel open," Tonomura said

"I am Captain Murrue Ramius of the ISS warship Archangel, please grant permission to dock."

A moment passed by and then, they received a response.

"This is Artemis's commander. I am General Gerard Garcia. You have my permission to enter Artemis."

Ramius sighed in relief.

"Thank you, General."

"They've sent escorts to take us in." The helmsman, Neumann, said

"Give them our full cooperation."

Meanwhile, Creuset was hiding in the area.

"We've received a message from home." The captain of the ship said.

Creuset read the letter,

"We are to return home, make repairs while Athrun and I attend the conference with the high council."

A shuttle flew toward the Archangel.

Kira was walking around and ran into Flaga.

"Hey, there's something I forgot to tell you." Flaga wraps his arm around Kira's neck, "I've locked down your suit's computer system. You are the only one that can crack my codes."

"What?" Kira was confused, "Why?"

"I'll tell you why later."

The shuttle carried officers to greet the Archangel. There were two officers. They met with Ramius, Badgiruel, and Van. They saluted each other.

"Thanks for coming," Ramius said, "I also thank you for letting us stay here."

The Archangel flew straight toward the base, which had a powerful shield around it. To this day, ZAFT forces had nothing powerful enough to penetrate such a defense. They called it, the Umbrella of Artemis. The Archangel docked onto mooring arms and it locked the ship in place.

What surprised everyone was that the ship had a lot of guns pointed at it. MS and MA aimed high powered weapons. Nearby corvettes and destroyers that were inside the base had their guns pointed at the Archangel.

"What is this?" Ramius shouted,

"What's going on here?" Van shouted at the officer, "Explain yourself, Lt Commander!"

"No disrespect, my lord prince, but be please quiet."

Van was confused as everyone else.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Tech info**_

**GAT X-102 Duel**

Overall height: 17.50 meters

Weight: 61.9 tons

Armaments: 75mm automatic multi-barrel CIWS "Igelstellung" x2

Beam saber x2

57mm beam rifle with attached 175mm grenade launcher

The Duel Gundam is one of four prototype Imperial Alliance Mobile Suits captured by ZAFT. The Duel is the earliest and the most orthodox of the GAT-X units and this general-purpose machine served as a development base for the more specialized Buster and Strike. The Duel is armed with a beam rifle and two beam sabers, and it carries a shield similar to that of the Strike, with an anti-beam coating that protects the mobile suit from energy weapons. After its capture, this machine is assigned to ZAFT pilot Yzak Joule.

**GAT X-103 Buster**

Overall height: 18.86 meters

Weight: 61.9 tons

Armaments: 220 missile pod x2

350mm energy cannon

94mm high energy beam rifle

Combined to be either a hyper impulse long ranged sniper rifle

Or an anti-armor shotgun

The Buster Gundam is one of four prototype Earth Alliance mobile suits captured by ZAFT. Designed for medium- and long-range attacks, this machine was intended to provide rear support for the other GAT-X units and to bombard enemy warships and bases from long distances. The Buster's beam rifle and gun-launcher can be combined to form a long-range sniper rifle or a shotgun-style scattering weapon, and the missile pods in its shoulders can be used to bombard enemies at close range. After its capture, this machine is assigned to ZAFT pilot Dearka Elsman.

**GAT X-207 Blitz**

Overall height: 18.63 meters

Weight: 73.5 tons

Armaments: Piercer lock "Gleipnir"

Offensive shield system "Trikeros"

(50mm high-energy beam rifle, beam saber,

Hyper fast kinetic energy penetrator "Lancer dart" x3)

The Blitz Gundam is one of four prototype Earth Alliance mobile suits captured by ZAFT. Its X200-series frame is designed to support special weapons, in particular the Mirage Colloid system which renders the mobile suit totally invisible to radar, infra-red sensors, and even the naked eye. Using its stealth capabilities to infiltrate enemy territory, the Blitz can then carry out surprise attacks with its rocket-propelled grappling claw and the various weapons built into its Trikeros shield system. After its capture, this machine is assigned to ZAFT pilot Nicol Amalfi Winner.


	7. Phase 4

_**Gundam Seed**_

Artemis was built as a frontline base, but its significances had more to do with being protected by an invincible energy shield around it. The shield is generated through many large emitters, creating a huge polygon ball around the fortress.

The Archangel had just docked within Artemis, but was met with unfriendly welcome as an entire army was outside the ship, waiting for an excuse to open fire.

"What is the meaning of this, Lt Commander?" Van was angered by the reception. "What's with all this?"

"Please be silent, milord." The older man said

_**Phase 4:**_

_**The Scars of Space**_

"What is ambition, exactly? A desire to better yourself? A drive to prove your worth? A need for something, like power, or money, or fame? However you define it exactly, I had it."

-- Une

Everyone watched as troops of soldiers enters the ship. Sai, Flay, and the others were in the mess hall. Kira just joined them when soldiers entered the room.

"Alright, nobody move!" a soldier shouted

In the bridge, soldiers also entered it and point their weapons at the crew.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ramius demanded. "Lt Commander Malinger, what's with all this?"

"We are just taking precautionary protocols to take control of this ship and crew."

"A takeover?" Badgiruel asked, "But we are-"

"You neither have a nationality registration number nor a military identification code. I've only allowed you to enter under the situation. For the moment we have yet to confirm if you are friend or foe."

Van was getting upset, and was outraged that he had a gun pointed to him by his own side.

"I've had enough of insult." Van said

Van then quickly grabs the gun of the gun pointed at him, pushing it aside and jumped, then brought his left foot up and kicked the guy's face. As he fell, he turned himself around and kicks the other guy to his left, knocking him into a chair. The guy's rifle flew into the air and the artificial gravity brought it back down. He caught it and threw it at the soldier who was next to Mille knocking away his gun and aim. The solider pulled the trigger to his gun and shots went off onto the walls.

Van then ran towards the ones near Tolle and Neumann, kicking the first one into the other and when the one at the entrance of the room aimed his rifle at him, Van drew his sword and flung it into the soldier, impaling him in the shoulder into the wall next to the door. The soldier dropped his weapon, and screamed in pain. Van stepped on a rifle that lay on the floor and it flew up to him like a skateboarder would step on his board to get it to fly up. He garbs the rifle and aims it at Malinger.

"You disappoint me Lt Commander." Van said, walking closer to the officer. "I'd expect the best soldiers from Artemis, but none of them can talk an 18 year old down. Now why have you insulted me and put this ship under lock down. Depending on your answer, you might make it out of this room alive."

The officer raised his hands a bit and smiled nervously. He was beginning to sweat, for he was looking into the eyes of not Van Fanel, but these eyes were those of Jacen Fanel, the most feared person in known Space.

"My lord, please forgive me. This is just all military procedures. You understand this, right? We mean you no harm."

"No harm? You dare point weapons at you prince? I am the next Duke of House Fanel. Your insubordination might cost you more than a court martial."

"Please, you must understand what situation we are in."

"Then take us to your commander."

"At once, sire." The officer turned around, "I'd also demand-request the other officers here to accompany us."

"And get these pieces of trash off this bridge." Van went to the man he impaled and pulled his sword out of his shoulder. The other soldier gathered themselves up and ran out with their superior.

Van, Ramius, and Badgueirel left the bridge. As the walked, Flaga met up with them. He noticed the look on Van's face when he walked with them.

"What's with him?" Flaga asked Ramius

"They pissed him off." All Ramius could say.

They got onto a shuttle and went straight into Artemis.

"Who would have guessed that the Atlantic Federation's secret project would land right into our hands?" Garcia said

"So the rumors of such a project at the neutral Orb's colony were true." Another officer besides him said

There was a chime at the door.

"Sir, we've brought the officers and the Prince."

"Bring them in."

Van, Ramius, Flaga, and Badgueirel walked in.

"Welcome to Artemis," Garcia said, "I apologize, my lord for my men's behavior."

Back at the Archangel, inside the mess hall, everyone was getting worried and upset at the situation.

"I thought the Eurasian Federation was friendly?" Sai said

"When did they declare war on us?" Tolle said

"The problem is that we don't have a military identification code, yet." Pal said, "So no one other than our people can recognize us."

"Is it really that important?" Tolle asked

"I guess so," Chandra said

"The real problem seemed to be elsewhere," Murdock, the chief machinic said

In the office of General Garcia, he confirms the identity of the others next to Van.

"Captain Murrue Ramius, Lt Mwu La Flaga, and Ensign Natarle Badgueirel, your identifications are indeed that of the Imperial Alliance. And of course it is an honor to be in the presence of your lordship, Prince Van."

"We apologize for any inconvenience," Mwu said

"Not at all, I've heard of your name before, the Hawk of Endymion. I also had volunteered at the frontline once."

"So you were in General Beeheart's corp.?"

"That's right. Even though we've lost the battle, your actions there froze the movements of the Ginns. We were pretty inspired afterward."

"Thank you."

"But who would have thought you or the Prince would be in that ship?"

"Unlike my father, I prefer to not let the whole world know where I am when I go places, and it was a top secret assignment."

"And since it is a secret mission, we can't divulge any information to you." Flaga said

"Well, then it would be difficult to receive any supplies from us."

"We need to reach the Luna HQ as soon as possible." Ramius said, "That and ZAFT is also chasing us. We wouldn't want to endanger this base."

Garcia smiled a bit, and then pressed a button, revealing the same ZAFT ship that was following them

"That ship."

"As you can see, that ship is lingering right outside Artemis's sensor range. They've been there since your arrival. A ship like that or two won't mean much around here, but in a case like this, even if you were able to receive supplies, can you even make it out?"

"If we stay here, Artemis will be in harm's way." Flaga said

This made Garcia laugh.

"Harm's way, are you joking? This is Artemis, the invincible fortress of the Imperial Alliance. During this war, there had not been a successful attack on this base."

"But, sir-" Flaga tried to convince the guy, but he refused to listen anymore.

"We should discuss about this later. You all look tired. I'll have a room prepared for you. Once that ship is gone, we'll contact HQ on the Moon about your situation."

Another officer and some guards entered the room to escort the group out.

"Is Artemis as safe as you think?" Van asked

"Of course, my lord, I can guarantee that."

Later, in the mess hall of the Archangel, the crew was having dinner. Chandra sits next to Tonomura.

"I wonder how long we are going to be like this," Chandra said

"We won't know anything until the captain comes back." Tonomura said

"We can't fight these guys," Pal said,

"Looks like there are a lot of issues here even between Earth defense forces." Neumann said

Kira was picking at his food, not really eating. He was thinking of the events that lead up to now, and his last battle with Athrun and finding out that he now has to face more than one old friend.

In the apartment complex, Van and the others were sitting impatiently.

"Even if we lack identifications, this kind of hospitality is unacceptable." Badgueirel said,

"It can't be helped," Flaga said, "They don't want to send us back to our ship right now. What I'm really worried about is that the bastards are so overconfident that Artemis is safe. Plus we can't do anything about this and from the look of things, I'm not sure Van can do much either."

"True, I maybe the next head of state, but…that title is hollow if no one will follow me. My father's legacy was forgotten. It's just like the days that led up to the Great War. All people want is power."

At the ZAFT ship, they check the situation,

"As you see, the umbrella can withstand full barrages of missiles and laser attacks, but our opponents are in a similar situation." The captain said, "They can't attack us with that shield up."

"So they can't attack, either." Dearka said, "This is a very awkward situation indeed."

"But even though this is one of the IA's most powerful technologies, the base itself is worthless, and out forces hasn't touched it. Right now, there's no way to break through the umbrella."

"Those guys plan to hide in such an annoying place." Yzak said

"So what are we going to do?" Dearka asked, "Wait until they come out?"

Dearka chuckled a bit,

"Stop joking around," Yzak said, "You want to report that you did nothing in your last sortie. That'll be a real embarrassment."

Nicol stared hard at the picture of the base and then a thought came to him.

"The shield isn't always covering the base, is it?" Nicol asked

"No, if no enemy is around, then they shut it off to prevent over heating, but by the time we get far enough for them to consider we are no threat, we won't make it to them in time. We'll be too far away."

"My unit, Blitz might be able to do it."

"Now?" Dearka asked

"My Gundam has a special feature on it. Besides the phase shift armor…the armor can do something else as well." Nicol smiled

The ship began to turn around and began to leave the area.

At Artemis, they saw that the ship was leaving. Lt. Commander Malinger was at the command station. He then received a call.

"What is it?"

"The ZAFT ship is moving off."

"Great, prepare to power down the shield."

Another officer walked in.

"Are you done with your sweep?"

"The ship checks out, but we have a problem with the Mobile Suits."

"What is it?"

"Apparently, one of them has an AI that prevents us from even accessing the suit's computer files and OS. The other has an unbreakable lock on its computer, so we can't move either of them. Our technicians are working on it, but it'll take some time."

As the ZAFT ship, Garmof took off further from the base, Artemis, Nicol prepared to launch.

"Distant to Artemis is currently 3500." The helmsman said

Nicol was doing final checks on his suit.

"Mirage Colloid is fully functional. I'm ready when you are, captain." Nicol took a deep breath, "We've to try since it hasn't been tested, yet."

Back at Artemis, Garcia went to search for the pilot of Strike, since they didn't want to bring Van out.

"We are looking for the pilot and technicians of the Mobile Suit called Strike. They should be among you people."

Kira tried to stand up, but Murdoch made him sit back down. Neumann walked up to Malinger defiantly.

"Why do you ask for us?" he asked, the other officer grabbed him in the shirt, "Didn't the captain tell you? We can't give you any information what so ever."

Then it hit Kira the reason why Flaga had locked down his suit's computer system. It was to protect its secrets from others.

Garcia brushed off the officer from holding Neumann,

"So, is that how it is? You are all excellent soldiers of the Atlantic Federation so chosen to be part of such a secret project."

"What do you want with Strike?"

"We don't want to do anything with it. We just want to take a peak inside. So who's the pilot?"

"Go ask Lt Flaga if you have questions."

"We've already seen the last battle and Lt. Flaga was piloting the fighter. Prince Van was in the white Mobile Suit." Garcia grabbed Mille. "I would have never though the pilot would be a girl, but the captain is also a female so this would come to no surprise."

Kira wasn't able to take it anymore and stood up.

"Stop it, I'm the pilot."

In the command center, they scanned the area for any more enemies.

"No detections of enemy presence,"

"We are cleared to drop the shields."

Right when the shields dropped, Nicol had launched from his ship and flew toward the base. He then activated his unit's special feature, and began to go invisible.

"Mirage Colloid fully activated." Nicol said, "Spread reduction rate at 35. It'll be at its limits in 80 minutes…plenty of time."

Back in the mess hall, Garcia approached Kira.

"I understand your reason to protect this girl, but a Mobile Suit isn't something so easily to control." Garcia then raised his fist, "So shut your mouth."

The older man threw a punch at Kira, but he easily dodged it and grabbed the man's arm, then throws him to the floor.

"I have no reasons to let myself get beaten by the likes of you."

The other officer rushed to help his commander up and then got angry.

"Why you little brat!" the man tries to throw a punch at Kira, but was stopped by Sai.

"Stop this!"

"Get lost punk!" Sai was thrown back to the table. Flay help him up.

"Stop this. Kira's right, he's the pilot!"

"Shut up, bitch!"

"He's also a Coordinator!" Flay let that slip from her mouth.

"A Coordinator," Garcia said as he got up.

Kira was brought from the mess hall and to the hanger. Flay was helping Sai's bruise with a towel.

"Why did you tell them?" Tolle said

"It's the truth right?"

"Did you think of what might happen to Kira?"

"He is your friend, and this is a friendly base, right?"

"Then what was all that about? So friends they are." Kuzzey said

Kira was taken to the hanger and to his Mobile Suit,

"So all you want me to do is to unlock the computer system, right?"

"Right," Garcia said, "But you could do many things with this as well."

"Like what?"

"Like translating the codes of the OS and making a copy of it, and the specs of the unit."

"I'm just a regular civilian student. I'm not a soldier. I don't belong to your military, so I have no reason to take orders from you."

Garcia looked at Kira with an evil look.

"But you are a Coordinator who had changed sides. You are a traitor."

"A traitor?"

"I don't know for what reasons, but it's obvious that you've betrayed your own people."

"That's not true, I'm just-"

"-A rare Coordinator in the Earth Defense force. You don't have to worry about it; we'll treat you well…If you come with us."

Outside, Nicol was so very close to the base and no one could see him. Everyone was all quiet and doing what they can do. The base itself was completely unaware of the danger just right in front of them.

Nicol took aim and fired his rifle at one of the defense turrets to catch their attention. The emitters are stored away, so he has to lure them out to get a shot. Nicol took another shot, destroying another turret. Then, he launched a series of shots in all directions to make the attack look random.

"What's going on!" Malinger on the bridge asked

"Control room, what is it!" Garcia called up the command center,

"We can't ID it, we're under attack!"

"There are no ships in our area! What's all that explosions?"

Nicol continued to hammer the walls and doors of the base with his laser rifle.

"It can be a long ranged attack, activate the shield umbrella now!"

Nicol saw the emitters pop out.

"There they are." Nicol activated his beam saber and diced one of the emitters in half. He moved on and destroyed another after he decloaked.

"There's a MS within the defense perimeter!" Someone shouted

Nicol moved on after the attack.

"Is he in the dock?" Nicol asked himself where Kira might be.

In the mess hall of the Archangel, the crew began to had enough and step up. Neumann asked one of the soldiers what's the situation, but when the soldier was uninformed, the crew took matters in their own hands and knocked the guards out. The crews of the respective stations got to their post and readied the ship.

"We're moving out." Neumann said

"But the others, they aren't back yet!" Kuzzey said

"They'll catch up with us soon."

In the apartment, Van, Flaga, Ramius, and Badgiruel were able to feel the explosions as well.

"Man, we'll only be going to body bags if we stay here." Flaga said

Van then walks to the doors and puts his hands on them.

"What are you doing?" Ramius asked

"Getting us out of here." Van then closed his eyes, "Stay back, I've only did this once."

There was an aura of physic energy around him and it gathered around his hand.

"If I aim correctly, this should take out the doors and the guards outside."

Then, the doors were blown apart by some invisible force and the doors flew into the guards, knocking them out. There was a lot of dust after that. Van coughed from it.

"I guess I'm not as good as my dad." The other three were speechless, "Come one guys, let's go."

Outside, Nicol had already breached the outer defenses and had entered the dry docks. None of the defenders were able to stop his fast Mobile Suit.

Inside the hanger of the Archangel, Kira was aware that this was an attack and the ship is in danger. His "audience" is already running away and he then kicks the soldier in front of him out of the way and closed his cockpit. He activated his unit and prep to move out.

"You're under attack. This is not the time for any of this." Kira got on the line with the bridge. "Guys, give me the sword pack!"

The Sword striker pack deployed and installed onto Strike. He then activated his PS armor and launched out to meet Nicol. Nicol saw him and readies to fight.

"There here is." Nicol then fires his grappling weapon at Kira, but Kira's pack has a similar weapon and he launched his own. The two projectiles deflected off of each other.

"Shit, a suit based off the Strike's close combat mode." Kira took out his large sword and turned it on. A powerful blade of energy was formed, strong enough that even Phase Shift armor will not block.

"You're going down, Kira!" Nicol turned his beam saber on and attacks.

"Nicol?" Kira realized this was another that he knew of.

The ZAFT ship outside was looming closer and it prepared to attack as well.

"Launch the other units!" the captain shouted.

"That kid's good." Yzak said, "I'm impressed."

"Let's not let him have all the fun!" Dearka shouted as he combined his weapon and fired.

Dearka's scattered energy attacks hit many points of the base's outer walls, further damaging the base.

Inside, the others had reached the bridge, and Van got in his unit.

"Let's get out of here!" Ramius shouted

Flaga ran to Sai and Mille, rubbing their head, messing up their hair style, "Good job kids."

"What kind of a base it this, getting attack like that?" Sai asked

"I guess it's not as good as they thought it was." Flaga replied.

Van launched his unit and was holding a new weapon, a large bazooka.

"Here they come." Van said, "Merlin, check my aim. I'm not good with this thing, yet."

"Just point and click, there's nothing to it," The smart ass computer replied.

"Oh yeah, thanks for nothing." Van fired and destroyed a few of the "allied" fighters to confuse the situation even more. "That's for not being friend to us."

Kira attacks Nicol again, but then hears the voice of Garcia in his head.

'You are a rare coordinator who had betrayed his own people.'

"Damn it! I'm not a traitor!" Kira attacks Nicol even violently

Nicol fired his lancer darts, but Kira dodged and even chopped one up. Nicol was losing to Kira.

Dearka and Yzak were already reaching inside the base. Every fighter they see was wiped out in one shot of their weapons.

"What are you doing?" Malinger shouted, "Send everything we got at them! I will not let this base fall to such enemies!"

Dearka destroyed a fighter and sent it straight into the command center where it crashed and destroyed it.

"What about that ship?" Dearka asked

"I don't know. Nicol, where are you!"

The Archangel was rotating and was planning on leaving through the other entrance.

"After recovering our units, full impulse out the other gate!" Ramius shouted

"Kira, Major Fanel, please return at once!" Mille shouted through the comm.

Outside, Kira heard the call and fell back.

"You running away you coward?" Nicol shouted as he chased after Kira.

As Nicol fired his rifle again, he was blocked by another blast from the explosions around him. Too late, he didn't see a missile hitting him. Van fired again and Nicol backed off.

Kira and Van landed back on the Archangel.

"The units are back."

"Full speed ahead!"

The Archangel blasted all its engines and sped out of here.

The pursuing suits weren't able to follow, but instead just stared off at their escaped prey.

Back at the Archangel, Kira landed his unit and step out. He was dazed and then looked at his hand, which was still shaking. He grabs it and it stopped. He then jumped down and floated to the exit. He passed Flaga and Van, but didn't say a word to them.

"What's wrong with him?" Flaga asked

"Beats me." Van said

Kira enters his room and lay on his bed. He looked up at the ceiling and a tear fell from his eye.

"I hate my life." Kira said to himself.

Then, Tori, his robot bird, flew down and landed on his shoulder. He quickly fell asleep from exhaustion.

Elsewhere, the Vesalius was sailing toward Plant.

"Course set, approaching at 0.3 Mark 16.2D." The helmsman said, "Beginning deceleration."

The ship had docked with

"So you're taking Athrun Zala to the judicial meeting?" The captain asked.

"Yes, since he was there, he can provide every detail up front. You should hurry with the repairs. We need to get this ship in its prime when we move out again. Even if it's a short break, I don't have much time to waste, isn't that right?"

_**To be continued…**_

_**Tech info**_

**GAT-X105  
Sword Strike Gundam**

**Height: **17.72 meters

**Weight:** 74.1 Tons

**Armaments: **75mm automatic multi-barrel CIWS "Igelstellung" x 2  
Assault knife "Armor Schneider" x 2  
Beam boomerang "Midas Messer"  
Rocket anchor "Panzer Eisen"  
15.78m anti-ship blade "Schwert Gewehr"

The Strike Gundam can be adapted to a variety of combat situations by attaching different Striker packs. The Sword Striker pack is designed for close-range combat, with its main weapon being an anti-ship blade which combines a physical sword with a powerful laser blade. This configuration is also equipped with a beam boomerang, and the small shield on its forearm contains a grappling device which can be launched at enemy machines.

**Vesalius class**

Armaments: 120cm high-energy beam cannon x 2  
66mm dual railgun x 2  
retractable 58mm Close-In Weapons System x 10  
450mm multipurpose Vertical Launch System x 5

This is the Nazca-class high-speed destroyer which serves as the flagship of the Le Creuset team. This is ZAFT's newest model of warship, armed with powerful beam cannons and faster than even the Imperial Alliance's Archangel. Its central deck can house six mobile suits, and is equipped with a linear catapult for high-speed takeoffs.

**_Gamow class_**

**Armaments: **937mm dual high-energy beam cannon x 2  
450mm dual railgun  
450mm railgun x 2  
125mm cannon x 2  
58mm Close-In Weapons System x 6  
50mm multipurpose Vertical Launch System x 4

This is the Laurasia-class frigate which serves as an escort for the Vesalius, and later becomes the mothership of the captured Duel, Buster, and Blitz Gundams. The Laurasia class, ZAFT's standard model of space warship, is armed with a battery of powerful cannons and can carry up to six mobile suits. The mobile suit deck on the ship's underside can detach and function as a reentry-capable landing capsule.

**Characters**

**Murrue Ramius**

Rank: Lieutenant Commander

She is the acting captain of the Earth Alliance warship Archangel, who takes charge of the ship after her superiors are wiped out in the attack on Heliopolis. Although she's tough and competent, Murrue has a kind-hearted nature, and is prepared to overlook military protocol when it conflicts with her humanistic impulses. This philosophy often puts her at odds with her deputy Natarle Badgiruel.

**Natarle Badgiruel**

Rank:Ensign

The combat commander of the Imperial Alliance warship Archangel, who supervises the ship's Combat Information Center. Natarle is a superb tactical analyst with keen judgment and a knack for swift decision-making. As the child of a military family, she is a stickler for regulations, and her hard-line attitude often leads to clashes with the Archangel's acting captain, Ramius.

**Arnold Neumann**

Rank: Chief Petty Officer

Neumann is the ranking non-commissioned officer of the Imperial Alliance warship, Archangel, and one of the few survivors of the ship's original crew. After the attack on Heliopolis, Neumann takes over as the ship's pilot. Quiet and professional, he's usually overshadowed by his charismatic superiors, but when the Archangel is locked down at the space fortress Artemis he takes charge and breaks the ship free.

**Jackie Tonomura**

Rank: Petty Officer

He is one of the few surviving crew members of the Imperial Alliance warship, Archangel. Tonomura works in the ship's Combat Information Center, specializing in enemy search and detection.

**Dalida Lolaha Chandra II**

Rank:Petty Officer

He is one of the few surviving crew members of the Imperial Alliance warship, Archangel. Chandra works alongside Sai in the ship's Combat Information Center, manning one of its electronic warfare stations. He's also responsible for managing the Archangel's complement of civilian volunteers.

**Romero Pal**

Rank: Petty Officer

He is one of the few surviving crew members of the Imperial Alliance warship, Archangel. Pal works on the ship's bridge, where he's responsible for the Archangel's fire control systems.

**Kojiro Murdoch**

Rank: Sergeant

The chief mechanic of the Earth Alliance warship, Archangel, whose small cadre of talented engineers keep the ship and its fighting vehicles in fine working order. Murdoch is gruff and informal, with a fatherly concern for the pilots who depend on his skills, and he always keeps an eye out for the young and inexperienced Kira.


	8. Phase 5

_**Legacy Saga**_

_**Gundam Seed**_

The Strike was surrounded by the other Gundams. All were firing at him. Kira was running out of power and wasn't making any hits on his enemies.

"Damn it!" Kira shouted as he fired his beam rifle and missed Blitz, who flew passed him.

Buster took aim and fired his combined cannon at Kira, who blocked with his shield, but resulted in its destruction. Kira was flung back by the shockwave.

"Kira, you're a traitor!" Kira heard Yzak shouted.

"You betrayed us for the Earthlings!" Dearka shouted

"You're nothing but an Earthling yourself! Weak!" Nicol shouted

Kira took aim again, but his beam rifle was knocked away. He took out his beam saber, but Yzak's suit kicks him and knocks away his beam saber, then cuts off his arm. Then, to Kira's horror, his power went to critical.

"Oh no, my phase shift is down!" Kira shouted as his Gundam went gray. He then saw Athrun right in front of him with his beam rifle at him. "Athrun?"

Athrun fired and Kira could only scream as the blast hit his cockpit.

Kira woke up, sweating all over. He looked around and discovered that he was in his room. He looked at his watch and it was only 1:00 AM.

"Just…a dream…" Kira fell back onto the bed, but the nightmare he had was keeping him from falling back asleep. "Would it ever end like that?"

_**Phase 5 **_

**_The Songstress _**

"It makes you feel small, the stars, when you are out in the blackness of space and they're burning around you. It makes you think of perspective - how very insignificant humans are in the grand scale of the universe. How small our petty quarrels are in the light of these stars, which have existed since the beginning of time."

-- Treize Khushrenada

The Archangel sailed through space as fast as they can away from the battle that still raged at Artemis.

"I confirm again, there is no enemy activity within a 5000 cruising radius. It looks like we lost them." Chandra said

"Stand down red alert," Ramius said

"I guess we can say that Artemis successfully covered the eyes of the enemy," Flaga said, "We should thank them."

"It's a good thing we lost that ZAFT ship, but we still have problems on this ship." Pal said

"That's right, the Strike, Zero, and the Escaflowne are still having repairs done to them." Badgiruel said, "We never were able to get supplies from Artemis. I'm not talking about food, but water and ammunition for the ship. That battle before we got to Artemis really took out a lot of our supplies. When this ship left Heliopolis, it didn't even have a full tank of gas."

"I know where we can get some supplies." Van said as he entered the room, "I don't know if it's fresh, but it's supplies."

"Where is that?" Ramius asked

"It's right where we're headed." Van pointed at the large pieces of debris approaching

"You mean the debris belt?" Flaga asked, and Van nodded.

In the mess hall, Flay entered the room with an unsettled face. Tolle wasn't paying attention since he was upset about his lack of water to drink.

"What's wrong Flay?" Sai asked.

"Well, I was just about to go to the shower room when this guy named Chandra said that the showers are off limits because of a water shortage."

"Come on," Tolle said, eating his food, "You can do for a week without a shower."

This made Flay all crazy like.

"What are you talking about! If I don't take a shower twice a day, I can't go on living! Tolle, you're such a dirt bag leper!"

"Hey, who are you calling a leper?" Tolle shouted back

"Right now, I'm worried about Kira." Mile said

"Yeah, that last battle really took a lot out of him." Kuzzey said, "Even if he is a Coordinator."

"I wonder what will happen to this ship now," Sai said, "We never got those supplies we needed from Artemis."

Location: PLANT capital colony Gaia II

Time: LST 1300 hours

Outside, the destroyer that was Creuset's ship, was in dry dock and was in repairs.

Athrun and Creuset were heading toward a shuttle that will take them to the colony and there they will attend the council meeting. When the two entered the shuttle, Athrun mostly was surprised to see a much older man than both sitting in the front. Creuset didn't show much of a reaction to the nation's Secretary of Defense, but Athrun was somewhat shocked to see this man, since it is his father, but raised a salute with his commander.

"We are honored to accompany you to the colony, Defense Chairman Zala," Creuset said

"Forget the formalities." Patrick said, "My being on this ship is classified. Understand Athrun?"

"I understand," Athrun said, "It's been a while, father."

"Nice to see you, too,"

The shuttle took off.

"I completely agree with the arguments on your report." Patrick said, "The problem is that those bastards can produce such powerful Mobile Suits. Gundams are they called? I was in the Great War 18 years ago and have seen such weapons on the field, but the information about that pilot won't matter. We'll leave that part out. If it was known that the pilot of that enemy unit is a Coordinator, it would make everyone waste time debating on what to do about it."

I think it would be pretty painful reporting that your own friend defected to Earth," Creuset said to Athrun

"But…" Athrun wanted to object to the concealment of the whole truth.

"The Naturals developed high performance Mobile Suits and used a highly trained pilot to control it…we might even say it could be a veteran pilot of the Great War is piloting it. We too also need to be more absolute if we want to end this war quickly that is…"

Back on the Archangel, repairs on it was still going on. In the hanger, Flaga was floating around looking for Kira.

"Sergeant Murdoch, have you seen the kid?"

"I think he's in the Strike. He's been sitting in there for the past three hours."

Kira was finishing with modifying the OS program of the Strike. His fingers went all over the keyboard, and images flash by the screen in a blink of an eye. No natural human can work like a Coordinator, but this ordeal was tiring him out. Kira was thinking of that dream of his, what Athrun has said to him on the field. It made him wonder.

"Kira!" Flaga shouted to get his attention.

"What?"

"Why the long face? Let's go get a bite to eat."

"I'm not really hungry,"

"Eating when it's time to eat is also one of your responsibilities now, come on,"

The two left the hanger to go to the mess hall.

In the shower room, Mille was able to get the captain to give them some water to wash up. The problem was that it was only enough water to fill up a large pan about 2 feet in diameter, and 2 inches high. Flay was still disappointed.

"What, that's it?" Flay said

"It was hard enough getting this much!" Mille shouted and was frustrated at how much Flay is complaining.

"It's not even enough to wash my hair."

"Of course not, be glad it's enough to wash your face. I also got a change of underwear. They aren't pretty, but it's better than wearing the ones you have again. This room is off limits to everyone, but they are making an exception for us. Be glad the Captain's a woman."

The two undressed and began to use the towels to soak them in water and washed themselves.

Outside, Kuzzey and Tolle were trying to get a peep at the girls washing themselves, while Sai watches.

"Won't this door open manually?" Kuzzey asked

"Sai, can't you try something?" Tolle asked

"I'm just the 'look-out'. Don't get me more involve in this stupid thing."

Inside the shower room,

"This is awful, stuck on this ship." Flay said

"You rather be in that broken down pod?" Mille said back, then mumbles to herself, "I can't believe her…"

The two girls then looked to the door where they heard some sounds.

"Well, what if you search through all the electronic combinations?" Tolle asked

"Kira is the only one that can do that kind of thing and I doubt he'll help out."

Kira and Flaga were just on their way for some food and walked in on the three outside the shower room.

"Sai? Tolle? Kuzzey?" Kira said in confusion, "What are they doing?"

Flaga stood behind the three and was as puzzled as Kira,

"What are you guys up to?" Flaga asked

The three spun around in fright as they saw the last two people they want to see.

"Lt. Flaga, Kira!" Tolle shouted, "It's nothing, please excuse us!"

The three went into a mad dash out of here in a split second, leaving the two even more confused.

"What was that all about?" Flaga asked

Flaga then heard splashing noises and heads to the door.

"Hey, this room is off limits. There's someone inside," Flaga began to pound on the door, "Hey, open up! You are not supposed to use any water like this!"

Then the door slides open and Flaga was only able to see a wave of water slash into him.

"Pervert!" Mille shouted as she was the one who tossed the water at Flaga.

Mille raised her fist at whoever she thought was in front of her.

"You better leave us alone or I'll get really mad!"

"You're already mad, Mille," Flay said

The water had soaked Flaga's upper body and uniform.

"What is this?" Flaga asked, not able to find the right words.

Kira was also a bit surprised at seeing who he was looking at and was blushing like mad. Mille then realized who she just splashed.

"Oh, Lt. Flaga, I'm sorry!" Mille jumped back from the shock of realization of whom she just threw water at and let go the hold that keep her towel that covered her body. The towel fell to the floor and revealed all to see.

The girls screamed.

"Wait a sec!" Flaga shouted, but that didn't stop the hands from hitting his face.

Later, on the bridge, Badgiruel was not mad, but she tried not a laugh at this incident.

"Unbelievable…especially for you Lt. Flaga…" Badgiruel said. She was embarrassed for the both of them.

Sai, Kuzzey, Tolle, Kira, and Flaga were lined up on the bridge. Flaga was all mad at this thing.

"What are you accusing me of!" Flaga shouted

"Ohh…now Flay must really hate me," Kira said in his head

"Crap, I didn't get to see a thing and Kira got to see everything." Tolle said in his head.

"I wish I saw something," Kuzzey said to himself,

"Why me?" Sai said in his head.

"For a military man, no, for anyone at all, peeping is a disgusting act!" Badgiruel shouted, "Usually, sexual harassment results in a court martial!"

"That's enough, ensign," Ramius said

"But captain, we can't just overlook this."

"Their behavior is certainly immodest, but they're not really official soldiers. We're about to enter the debris field. We have no time for this kind of thing."

"The debris belt?" Kira asked, "That's where all the space junk that is pulled by the gravitational field is."

At the PLANT capital, Gaia II, Athrun and Creuset were on an elevator. Athrun stood while his commander sat and watch a small portable TV in his hand.

"Then after that, to commemorate the 2 year anniversary of the 7th incident, the chairman of the Clyne high council has announced a declaration," The news anchor on the TV said.

The image on the screen changed to Chairman Clyne on a podium, speaking to the people. Behind him to his right was a beautiful young girl about Athrun's age. Her fade pink hair and her white and purple dress gave her a lot of attention.

"This incident is something that can never be forgotten in our hearts, a sorrow sicken sadness." Clyne said

Creuset smiled a bit from seeing the girl in the screen.

"I remember now, she's your fiancée, right?"

"Yes,"

"Isn't Lacus also a representative for the Memorial Committee? She's also following her father's footsteps into the political arena. It's an extraordinary feat for a girl at her age. Heh, she's a regular Relena Peacecraft, don't you think…Secretary Zala and Chairman Clyne's mixing of blood through your engagement. It would be a shining light for the next generation. I'll be watching and hoping."

"Thank you, sir."

The elevator had just entered the actually inner colony and the window was showing the outside, mostly green with large cities scattered all over. The Coordinators believed in the preservation of the natural environment and had created large fields of forest rich with life. They see their PLANT colonies as new Earths that will be what Earth should have been.

"For that generation, we need to protect." Creuset said

At the meeting, all the council members were present to attend this. Some of the members of the council were old and distinguished men and women, but some were a little younger. Count Quatre Winner was a leading member of the council. His image since the Great had changed a lot. His hair was cut and jelled down. Quatre is known to be a very powerful and influential leader who is the splitting image of his own father before him who died in the Great War. Another member still had his unusual hair style as it was back 18 years ago, his brown hair combed over on side that practically covered one of his eyes. He was another famous veteran of the Great War, Trowa Barton. He had only taken over the Barton House recently, and had entered the political arena around that time as well. Sigel Clyne spoke out once everyone was settled.

"And now we will commence the Allied Colonial investigation." Clyne said, "In regards to the annihilation of Heliopolis. First off, Commander Rau Lee Creuset, let's hear your report."

Creuset stood,

"Yes, sir," Creuset said as he saluted, "Our intentions were never to attack the colony itself…"

Athrun wasn't really listening, but was thinking to himself. He was thinking about Kira and the others. They are all friends or would like to think that way. Yzak always had an uptight "I want to be in charge" kind of attitude, while Dearka was always the guy who jokes around and thinks of something funny for every situation. Nicol was gentle, kind to everyone around him. He was the youngest of the group, but seemed to always understand the bigger picture. Kira, well, he was hard to understand, but the two were best of friends. He understood why Kira is fighting and so does Kira. That is why it is the more painful when the two meet again.

"I feel you all can understand from what I have said so far." Creuset said, "So based on my report, I hope it is apparent that we were in no way at fault. That is all I have to say."

"So Earth forces and Orb were cooperating to develop such weapons." One of the council members said

"This is clearly an act of war by Orb!" another shouted

"But what about Orb's Prime Minster Athha?" Trowa Barton shouted, "Surely he can explain his nation's actions."

"We can't trust the words of a Natural!"

"Tell us, Creuset," Quatre said, "What was there to gain from this mission?"

"I think it is better to have someone who was really there and had captured one of the suits. I wish to have Athrun Zala to report."

Patrick looked at Clyne, who nodded. Athrun stood up and walked forward. The computer screens in front of each member of the council changed to Athrun's unit, giving everyone a shock.

"First is this Mobile Suit with the designation of Aegis. Its major traits are…"

The Archangel had just launched worker pods, Mistrals, out. They were escorted by Strike in Aile mode and Escaflowne. The group flew toward the debris field and search for supplies to salvage.

Back on Gaia II, Athrun had just finished his report.

"That is all." Athrun saluted and took his seat.

Each member of the council are outraged at such information.

"Developing something like these…Damn Naturals..."

"However, isn't it still in its infant stage? There were reported to be only 5 of such Mobile Suits…the Earth's current models have no chance against ours. These five possess not much of a threat." The female council member was interrupted be another

"But if they have came this far already, it means they're closer to achieving the highest stage…the Gundam technology was lost years ago as it should be! If the Naturals are able to bring back the Gundams of the Great War…then we are all doom! Do you want to wait until they bring back Gundams like Wing Zero or Tallgeese or even the infamous Excalibur back to the world? It will be the end of everything!"

Wing Zero, Tallgeese, and the Excalibur were the names of just three of many of the most feared war machines ever created in the Great War. There were just over a dozen or two that existed in the war. These were awesome battle mechs that were so powerful that on the field, the battle would have ended before it began. They were invincible giants. Nothing stood in their way as they dominate the battlefields.

"This is clearly the intention of the Naturals!" Another council member shouted, "They wish nothing but our destruction."

The entire room erupted into arguments and shouting.

"There isn't anyone in the room who seeks war." Patrick said, "Are there really any among us that hopes for war?"

Patrick stood up.

"We wish to live in peace and quiet…that is our only hope…The great Duke Jacen Fanel had wish for a world where all mankind is equal and united under one banner. He wished for peace for all…Relena Peacecraft advocated absolute pacifism to bring about a world without war…but who were the ones that violently crushed those hopes and killed our great leaders? Those who only wish for war. Those who can never forget about war. We must remember Bloody Valentine, the tragedy of Junius 7!"

There is no man, woman, or child who doesn't remember Bloody Valentine, the destruction of the PLANT colony Junius 7 by use of a nuclear weapon from the Earth forces.

"300,000 souls lost forever!"

The salvage team had just stumbled upon something massive. It was a ruined colony.

"Captain, we've found something that you should take a look at." Van said to the Archangel

"This is Junius 7," Kira said seemingly shocked at what he was seeing.

Back on Gaia II,

"Even then, we have held war as a last resort. We kept to Relena Peacecraft's ideals of total pacifism, but the Naturals trampled all our efforts! They destroyed everything our great leaders built. They made all those that came before them, who died fighting for a new world, died in vain! We fight to preserve ourselves. Our cause is just! We fight for the honor of Jacen Fanel, our once true leader! If we can't protect ourselves by not fighting, then the only thing we can do is fight!"

Every one of the council members nodded in agreement. A few even shouted out in agreement. Chairman Clyne shook his head a bit.

The Archangel was floating around the outer rim of the remains of Junius 7.

"So there's water there?" Tolle asked

"Yes, according from our scans, about a million tons worth of frozen water." Badgiruel said

"But, Natarle-san, you saw it too." Kira said, "That place is a place where many people had died, and we're just going to walk over their graves and take what we need?"

"We have no choice. It is our only source of water," Ramius said, "There's nothing we can do about it."

"Kira," Van said, "They are dead. We are alive. It's that simple. Dead people have no use for those resources. We must do whatever it is necessary to survive."

"But,"

"You rather end up like them? Look, none of us want to desecrate that place, but it is the only way. We have to keep on living, not end up like the dead."

Back at Gaia, the meeting was adjourned. Athrun was outside, waiting and saluting the council members that walked out. Clyne walked out last and saw Athrun.

"Ah, Athrun, it's good to see you."

"Honorable Chairman Clyne," Athrun stood up even more if that was possible for him. "It's agreeable to see you, too."

"Come now, there's no need to be so formal. It's not like we don't know each other," Athrun relaxed a bit.

"Hmmm, what a shame, you just got back and Lacus had left."

"She sends me regular mail every now and then. She told me she is going to visit Junius 7 with her memorial troops."

The two began to walk.

"Engaged to be married and yet you two never have time for each other."

"I'm sorry, we've been planning the wedding with the time we have."

"You don't have to apologize to me, but it looks like there's going to be something big happening…Planning for the wedding? Come now, you two have plenty of time in the world to get to know each other more."

The two stopped at a large object that was held in place between two large columns. It was the famous fossil that George Glen brought back from beyond Jupiter. It was the "Whale Stone".

"I understand your father's ideals, but…" Clyne's voice faded out, not wanting to finish.

"Lt. Zala!" Creuset shouted. Athrun turned around, "We're ordered to go after that 'Long-leg'. Laconi Volt's forces will be under your command. We will set out in 72 hours. I suggest you get some rest."

"Yes, sir," Athrun left.

It is only Clyne, Patrick, and Creuset in the room now. After Athrun had completely left, the mood was different.

"You can act like you're supposed to…lord prince," Patrick said not being really formal with the royal title he addressed Creuset with.

Creuset smiled a bit.

"The time is nearing. This war will end soon. We will establish Jacen Fanel's ideal and unite all of mankind…if the Naturals won't join us…then they will join Duke Fanel in the here after."

"So will you assume your place as the next heir?" Clyne asked

"Me?" Creuset chuckled a bit, "No, I will not. That place is for someone else. I'm not the one that will take Jacen's place."

"Do you think Dante will surface and take it?"

"Him…Dante has been missing for 15 years. I doubt he is even alive. As for Van…I'll make sure he had no chance to even claim the throne of the dragon."

Outside, on public TV screens, Lacus was on the screen and she was singing. As Athrun drove his car, he looked for a moment to stare at the screen. He didn't have to hear her sing, because he's heard her songs many times before in concert and she had sung for him personally, too.

In the Archangel, some of the civilians were making paper flowers. The Archangel floated over the ruins of Junius 7, and everyone bowed their heads in respect to those who had died. The paper flowers were thrown all over the place, tributes to those who are dead.

Athrun had traveled to another colony and was at a cemetery. He held flowers and planted them on a grave. It was the grave of his mother. He can only remember the words his father said a few hours ago.

'If we can't protect ourselves by not fighting, then the only thing we must do is fight!'

Back at the ruins of Junius 7, some of the crewmembers went in search for other supplies. The Mistral was carrying frozen ices back to the ship.

"This place is nearly in perfect condition…after 2 years." Badgiruel said

"What's over here?" Mille said as she ventured off on her own, but then screamed.

"What is it?" Tolle shouted as Mille ran into his arms.

The group looked to see a room full of dead people.

"They're blocking the entrance to the shelter…" Tolle said

"They must have been trying to get in, but it was full."

"Look over here, Ensign." Another crewmember said

"What is it?" Badgiruel walked to another room, just about the same as the other, but it was a bit different.

It looked like a murder scene. There were many dead from gun shots to their heads, and two had stabbed each other with knives to their hearts.

"Looks like they committed group suicide before their air ran out."

Outside, Kira was patrolling around the field.

"How long until you get that ice off?" someone asked

"It'll take me another hour to cut this."

Kira looked around and then detected a new object. It was a ship.

"A civilian ship out here," Kira said, "Looks like it was attacked. Scans showed these are very recent damage."

Then he saw a Ginn pop out behind the ship. It was surveying around. Kira did his scans and confirmed that this wasn't a regular Ginn. It's a long range type Ginn, designed for prolonged durations on the field. Kira took cover behind a rock.

"It's a recon Ginn! If it discovers the Archangel, then we'll be in big trouble." Kira readies his weapon, "Van-san, I've sighted an enemy!"

"Then, take it out!"

"I…I don't want to risk it might draw attention to us. If its mother ship discovers it hasn't reported back, then we'll have a problem. I'll hold off unless it stays."

"Right, I'll come to you if you need help."

Kira took aim and locked his rifle at the Ginn's cockpit.

"Come on…just go away…" Kira said, and the Ginn actually did turn around and flew off, "Good… This is Kira, the enemy Ginn is leaving the area."

"Roger that, Kira, keep us informed if anything else shows up."

Then Kira saw on his scope one of the Mistrals had lifted off from nearby wreckage.

"Shit!"

The Ginn noticed it too and turned around. It headed toward the Mistral.

"Damn it! Guys, get out of there!" Kira shouted as he came out of hiding.

The Ginn fired on the small ship, knocking it off.

"I hate this job!" Kira shouted as he fired his rifle.

Kira's shot picked off the Ginn's arm, but it can still fight, so Kira fired again, this time at the Ginn's cockpit. The Ginn exploded.

Kira then felt the effect of his action on him. His hands were shaking again.

"Damn it…not another one…I was never born for this kind of work." Kira then hits his console with his fist. But before he was able to say anything else, his sensors detected something.

The object was a small life pod.

"A life pod…is it from that ship?" Kira picked it up and brought it back to the Archangel.

Kira had placed the pod gently on the floor and he got out, wanting to see what was in it. Murdoch was hacking the controls of the pod to get it open.

"A ZAFT one man life pod…" Flaga said, "And the fact that a Ginn was all the way out here searching for it. There must be someone of great importance in there."

"You and your life boats, Kira," Badgiruel said, "This is starting to become a habit."

"I'm opening it," Murdoch said.

The security crewmembers raised their weapons in case it was something or someone dangerous inside. The door opened. Then, a pink ball flew out and was talking.

"Haro!" it said

"It's a haro," Kira said, Kira grabs it. A haro is pretty much a robot shaped like a ball. It has enough intelligence to talk a few words and make a few comical statements.

Then, a sweet female voice spoke out from the pod.

"I thank you for helping me." And the pink haired Lacus Clyne flew out from the pod.

"Who are you?" Kira asked

"My name is Lacus Clyne. This is a ZAFT ship, right?"

"You're Lacus Clyne, the daughter of Sigel Clyne, supreme chairman of PLANT!" Badgiruel shouted

"Looks like you've brought in another hell of a gal," Flaga said to Kira who was dumbfounded.

Lacus was floating around, but was obvious not accustomed to zero gravity. She began to spin around, until Kira caught a hold of her and brought her to the floor.

"Thank you," Lacus looked at Kira's uniform and was a bit shocked, "Oh no, this isn't a ZAFT ship after all."

Kira could find no words to say, but to almost rudely stare at the girl. Badgiruel puts her hand on her face, feeling the embarrassment from the clueless girl before them.

Ramius wanted to say something, but was speechless.

Back on Gaia II, Athrun was taking a shower, when he heard his video phone rang. He got out with a bath robe and turned it on.

"This is Athrun Zala."

"I have a message for you, Lt. Zala." The female soldier said, "You're departure will be 35 hours earlier than expected. At 1800 hours tomorrow, you'll leave PLANT. All personnel are required to gather and board an hour before takeoff."

"I understand. Orders confirmed, out." Athrun finished drying his hair.

Athrun turned on the news to see what's going on today.

"On this ship, the Silver Wind was Lacus Clyne. A few hours ago, we lost contact with the ship." The anchor man said

Athrun turned around and looked at the screen.

"…To prepare for the 2nd year after the tragedy, the ship went to Junius 7…"

Back at the Archangel,

"Thank you for saving me." Lacus said.

She was in a room, where Ramius, Flaga, Badgiruel, and Van were questioning her.

"Yes, my father is Sigel Clyne." The haro she was holding began to talk again, "Oh and this is haro."

The four were wondering what to do about this now. Badgiruel puts her hand back to her face. Van rolled his eyes, and Flaga couldn't help but grin.

Outside, everyone else were at the door, trying to listening in. The door then opened and out came Badgiruel.

"What are you guys doing here instead of ship maintenance? Get back to your duties!" Badgiruel shouted so scary like that the group outside ran like hell away from her.

Kira had walked into the incident and caught a glimpse of Lacus, who waved back at him. Kira pretended to ignore her and walked off blushing.

"So why are you out here?" Ramius asked

"My memorial troops were on our way to Junius 7 to commemorate the 2nd year since the tragedy. When we arrived, we ran into Earth forces. I believe we were attacked after that. I can't tell you who started the battle, though."

Back at Plant, Athrun was heading to his ship, the Vesalius. It was almost time to depart. He saw his father talking to Creuset near the entrance to the ship. He saluted and walked passed him.

"Athrun," Patrick called out and Athrun stopped, "You've heard about Lacus, right?"

"Yes, are we going to…"

"Of course we are going to find her," Creuset said

"We didn't really know what happened."

"We didn't publicize this, but we sent a single scout to search for her, but it never reported back."

"Junius 7 is reported to have drifted into the debris belt. It's not a very pleasant place. There could be scavengers and pirates there."

"So what are we going to do?"

"There is not a man, woman, or child in PLANT that doesn't know about your engagement to Lacus. She is an idol and an idol is a celebrity. So I'm leaving this up to you."

The two soldiers saluted and Patrick left.

"So it's basically, we rescue her and look like heroes."

"Or does it mean return sobbing while carrying her remains?" Creuset asked in a very cynical way. Athrun looked at his commander from that statement, but Creuset acted like he said nothing, "But in either case, he's basically saying that you are needed."

The two set off to their ship.

Meanwhile, the Archangel was already leaving the sector. Everyone took one last look at the gigantic ruin.

Lacus was in her room, Haro jumps onto her lap.

"Let's sing a song and pray, so that everyone's soul will be at peace."

Kira was walking to the mess hall. He was thinking about his latest kill, the Ginn. He recalled that it was searching around as if it was looking for something. Then it dawned on Kira. That Ginn could have been searching for Lacus.

"That Ginn I destroyed…" Kira said. He looked at his hand. "I wonder where the line between self defense…and murder is."

He then heard Flay and Mille argue in the mess hall.

"I refuse!" Flay shouted, "I don't want to!"

"Flay…" Mille said

Kira walked in. Kuzzey was a bit of a distant between the two girls who looked like they were about to go at it with each other.

"What's up?" Kira asked

"It's about that girl's meal." Kuzzey said. "Mille told Flay to give it to her, but Flay refused. And that is what they have been arguing about for the passed half an hour."

"I refuse to go to that Coordinator." Flay said, "They're scary."

"Flay…" Mille said, pointing out that Kira is in front of them,

"Well, Kira is an exception, of course," She smiled at Kira, and then looked back Mille, "But isn't that girl with ZAFT? Coordinators aren't just really smarter than us; they have enhanced physical traits, too. What do I do if something happens?"

"Flay, racism is not very becoming of you." Mille said back

"It's not like the girl's going to jump up and bite you." Kuzzey said

"How am I supposed to know that? You can't tell what a Coordinator can do just by looking at them. She might look innocent, but who knows what she can do. What am I going to do if she's super strong?"

Kira was looking down a bit. Flay was also indirectly insulting him by accident. He is a Coordinator and most of the things Flay said are true about him and his kind.

Then, a female voice interrupted the silence.

"Oh, are we really that great?" everyone turned around to see Lacus standing at the doorway.

On the bridge, everything was all quiet. The ship was silent and their course was set toward Earth. Their main impulse engines will be repaired soon and they'll be able to reach earth in a matter of hours.

"(Sigh), great," Flaga said, "Just when we thought we have enough problems, we now have a pink haired princess with us. It doesn't look like you have time to breathe, Captain."

"Should we take her all the way back to HQ?" Badgiruel asked

"It's not like we have the means to send her anywhere." Van said

"But even if we do take her back to HQ on the moon, what will happen? She might still be a civilian, but…" Ramius said

"She'll probably get a big reception. She's Clyne's daughter after all. I guess they might bargain her as a hostage."

"I do not want that to happen to her. She's still young and doesn't understand the world she lives in."

"If you put it that way, what about those kids that are helping us as crewmembers? What about Kira? What about those other refugees? The battlefield consists of the young who fights in them. Major Fanel is one of them as well."

"Ensign Bagiruel…"

"Even if you brought Kira Yamato, and them into the war, are you saying you refuse to drag this girl into this war after all that? She's the daughter of Clyne, and at this juncture she's no ordinary civilian."

Badgiruel and Ramius stared at each other. Badgiruel had a point.

Back in the mess hall,

"Oh, I'm sorry to startle you." Lacus said, "I was thirsty, so I came here to get a drink. Oh and please don't laugh, but I'm a little hungry, too."

Lacus walked toward the water fountain and took a cup, then filled it with water.

Everyone was still shocked by the fact that she is in here. Her room was locked from the outside and she should not have been able to get out.

"Wait!" Kira shouted,

"Wasn't your room locked?" Kuzzey asked

"What are you ZAFT doing here!" Flay shouted

"I called out to anyone outside," Lacus said, "but no one answered, so I came out on my own. And I'm not ZAFT. That's the name of PLANT's military."

"Whatever! You Coordinators are all the same!"

Lacus was all calm even though Flay looked like she was about to lash out at her.

"We are all not the same. I am a Coordinator, yes, but I'm not a soldier. You are not a soldier either, so I am no different than you." Lacus then extended her hand to formally greet Flay, "I'm sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Lacus-"

But Flay's outburst stopped Lacus from talking.

"Stop it! I refuse to shake hands with the likes of you! All you Coordinators are just unnatural freaks of nature!"

Kira was shocked at the statement.

Kira took Lacus back to her room with some food and water.

Back in the mess hall, Flay sat down quietly, still in her angry mode.

"Flay, are you a Blue Cosmos?" Kuzzey asked

The Blue Cosmos are an anti Coordinator faction bent of the elimination of the Coordinator race. They despise everything a Coordinator is.

"I'm not, but what those people are saying isn't wrong either. What kind of human beings play at God and create their own children like their dolls? I was raised with the idea that goes against cloning and genetic engineering. People that that disrupt nature's providence should not even exist. Doesn't everyone think that way?"

Kira placed Lacus's food on a table.

"Would it cause trouble if I were to leave this room again?" She asked

"It's better if you stay here." Kira said

"It's boring in here. I like to go outside and chat with everyone."

"This is an Earth military vessel. There are also people here that…don't like Coordinators. We are technically enemies."

Haro was jumping around, lands on her head and then lands in her hands.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but you're very kind."

"That's because…I'm also a Coordinator."

"No, you are kind because that is the kind of person you are." She wasn't even surprised that he said he was a Coordinator.

Kira was blushing from that,

"Can you tell me your name?"

"I'm Kira…Kira Yamato."

"Oh, I thank you for your kindness, Kira-sama."

Later on the bridge, it was another quiet shift until Chandra saw something appeared on his console. It was a hail from the fleet.

"Captain, I'm picking up a transmission from the 8th Fleet!"

"Are you sure?" Ramius jumped off her chair and stood next to Chandra.

"I'm positive that this is the code of the 8th Fleet!"

They listen to the transmission.

"This is the ISS Montreal of the 8th Fleet! Archangel, please response!" the voice shouted

"That's Admiral Halberton!" Ramius shouted

Badgiruel was especially pleased to hear the voice and confirmation of who was speaking to them.

"The message traveled a long way, but if we stay our course, we'll get there in no time."

Kira left his room and then ran into Sai,

"Kira, Mille told me what happened. Don't worry about it; I'm sure Flay didn't mean what she said to you."

The two paused in silence to hear Lacus sing in the room a few doors down.

"She has a nice voice, doesn't she?" Sai said, "I guess it's another product of genetics."

Sai then walks away.

In the mess hall, Kuzzey and Flay sat silently away from each other. Kuzzey then got up.

"You know I almost forgot. Kira's a Coordinator and Prince Van is one as well so the records say. And that's why Kira can pilot that Mobile Suit like it is second nature. Remember who else you might be hurting with your comments…I too believe that the creation of unnatural people are wrong and playing at God, but it isn't the children's fault that they were born like that. There are many who take pride in what they are, but then there are those who shame themselves for being born a certain way. That girl and Kira never had a choice. Just because it can be used for evil, or was meant for evil doesn't mean evil lives in it."

Kuzzey left the room before Flay could think of a response.

The ship itself had artificial gravity. There were some parts that didn't have that for convenience purposes. The hanger for one does has this so that heavy parts can be moved around easier. The bridge also at times doesn't have gravity unless in Red Alert.

The gym of course needed gravity, unless the people working out would fly around. Van was in a clear spot where people would do aerobics. He was practicing his sword play. He slowly drew his unique looking katana and started practicing.

His sword belonged to his father, Jacen, which also belonged to his father and all the fathers before. It was passed down through the ages. It was the symbol that you are House Fanel, the Duke. Van was quickly given this sword after his father's untimely death. If that never happened, when he came of age to learn the ways of swords, he was to choose a particular style of sword and a sword marked with the House emblem. Van never had the chance to pick one. When the heir masters the way of fighting combat and to rule, he will challenge his own father in a duel. If he wins, he will be officially the Duke. That was the tradition, unless the father dies, then the heir automatically becomes Duke. Van was push to that position at a very young age, but he won't truly attain it until he wins back the people.

Van's sword came down and he stabs forward, swinging left and right, as if he was fighting invisible opponents. Like all Fanels, by the time they reach their mid adolescent years, they are already masters of the sword and the art of combat. They were warriors. They were dragons; wise, powerful, and eternal.

He then felt something. He heard the crying of a baby's voice in his head. He stopped. He shook it off and then heard it again, another wail in the back of his head. There were three distinct sounds of infants in his head. He had a glimpse of a woman, cradling three babies in her arms. She felt so familiar to him.

'They're so beautiful, my love. They're so much like you.'

He then stopped again and heard another speak. The voice was sad and the person who was talking was on the verge of tears.

'She's gone…she's gone...'

'Father-,' a new voice called out to him.

Van snapped out of it and the noises stopped.

"What the hell was that?" Van looked at his sword and then sheaths it. He picked up a towel to wipe his sweat.

Van then looked to see that Kira had entered the room and was working out himself. Kira was wearing loose blue pants and a t-shirt. He was practicing martial arts, a form of tai-chi. The slow movements made him look graceful. Judging from the way he was moving around, he was somewhat of a master at the arts himself. On a chair sat his sword. Van smiled a bit and walked toward Kira, who stopped.

"Van-san, I didn't see you." Kira said

"I'm surprised. Usually, most people don't address me as an equal without a rank, or someone lower than my royal position."

"Forgive me, Van-dono," Kira bowed slightly in respect, "If you want me to address you by your rank or title, say so."

"No, no, it's fine. It's more comfortable that way." Van picked up Kira's sword, "You any good?"

"No, I'm just a beginner," Kira said

"Really…How modest you of," Van tosses Kira's sword back to him.

Kira caught it by the hilt and in the second he caught it, Van drew his sword again and attacked Kira head on, swinging his blade at an amazing speed. Kira flicked the sheath off his sword a bit and launched it at Van like a projectile. Van deflected the sheath into the air, and crossed blades with Kira's weapon. Kira pushed Van back and caught his sheath that fell exactly where he extended his hand to catch it without evening looking.

Van took a moment to examine Kira's sword much better. It was a specially made rapier like sword. The blade was a bit wider than your average rapier, and from the looks of it, it was stronger to survive full contact with a katana blade with are usually razor sharp compared to other sword blades. In fact, if the sword guard and the hilt of Kira's sword wasn't the form of a western rapier, Van would have sworn it was a Japanese weapon. The blade certainly tells of its origins.

Van attacks again, but Kira blocks with his sheath and attacks with a series of stabbing attacks. Van skillfully dodged all the attacks and parried another slash to his side. The two circled each other.

"If what you are, is a beginner, then I wonder what you think an expert is?" Van attacked again and the two clashed, and crossed blades, trying to push each other back down.

"Well, you are certainly not quite an expert," Kira pushed Van back, but he slipped and fell at the same time.

Van was smiling. He was actually enjoying this sparring with Kira, but something inside him nagged at him that something like this happened before. He felt the familiarity between his sword clashing against Kira's. This was not the first their blades have crossed.

The two then stopped, bowed, and sheathed swords.

"You're pretty good," Van said, "Very impressive."

"And you are excellent. The rumors of the Fanel swordsmanship certainly aren't over exaggerations."

"That's because the way of the sword is a lost art."

The two then continue with there own separate work outs.

Not too far off, the Vesalius was sailing into the debris belt. They detected the Archangel heading toward the 8th Fleet.

"I would have thought it to be a trap," Captain Ades said, "but from the way they are position, I think they are waiting to escort a ship."

"Looks like the 'Longlegs' is heading toward the fleet that will take them to the moon. Keep an eye on it and pursue with vengeance." Creuset said,

"But what about Miss Lacus?"

"Oh, we are still searching for her, but we can't just loss this ship for one girl. I prefer to not be the laughing stock to the historians that will look back on these days."

The Archangel had just sped up and was heading faster toward the fleet.

"We are now at full impulse." Neumann said, "Inertial dampers are active, holding at full impulse."

In one of the large conference rooms, Sai gave the good news to Flay that he father, the vice foreign minister, was on board one of the escort ships.

"Really, papa is on one of those ships we are headed?" Flay asked again

"He is." Sai replied.

Flay hugged Sai.

In the hanger, Kira went to his Gundam,

"Sorry I'm late." Kira said

"I've changed the geometry setting so you can verify these," Murdoch said, "There's probably no reason for this thing to be out there again, but just in case."

Lacus was in her room, playing with her Haro.

"I wonder where are we going, now," Lacus asked Haro, who just replied with some silly comments.

_**To be continued…**_

**_Tech Info_**

**Mistral**

The Mistral is an Imperial Alliance combat pod which is often employed as a worker machine in space colonies and aboard warships. The Mistral can be used for gathering resources, recovering damaged spacecraft, and other such tasks. Its upper section is equipped with four telescoping arms, and can detach from its base and maneuver independently. When it is used for combat, it is equipped with twin 40mm gattling guns, but they are usually meant for security and not as a military craft.

**ZGMF-LRR704B  
GINN Long Range Reconnaissance Type**

Armaments: Sniper rifle

This is a variant of the GINN which is used for search and patrol missions. This model is equipped with an enhanced sensor array on its head and radar domes on its shoulders. Designed for extended solo operation, it's also outfitted with a two-seater cockpit. One of these machines, assigned to the Yun Law team, enters the Debris Belt to search for the missing Lacus Clyne.

_**Characters**_

**Captain Fredrik Ades**

He is the captain of the Nazca-class destroyer Vesalius, which serves as Rau Le Creuset's base of operations. Cautious and practical by nature, Ades is sometimes taken aback by his commander's aggressive tactics, but nonetheless he loyally carries out Le Creuset's orders.

**Siegel Clyne**

Sigel Clyne is the chairman of the PLANT Supreme Council that governs the Coordinator homeland. Although Clyne once worked side by side with Patrick Zala to create ZAFT and win independence for the PLANTs, over the years the two have become political rivals, and Clyne now leads a moderate faction of the Supreme Council which seeks to end the war through peaceful negotiation. Clyne represents the PLANTs of Aprilius City, which specialize in space sciences, and is the father of pop star Lacus Clyne.

**Patrick Zala**

A member of the PLANT Supreme Council who serves as chairman of its National Defense Committee, and is thus the commander in chief of the ZAFT forces. Having lost his wife Lenore in the Bloody Valentine tragedy, Zala is intent on revenge against the Naturals, and he is the leader of a radical faction of the Supreme Council which seeks to escalate the war against the Imperial Alliance. Zala represents the PLANTs of December City, where the ZAFT forces are headquartered, and is the father of ZAFT soldier Athrun Zala.

**Lacus Clyne**

The daughter of PLANT Supreme Council chairman Siegel Clyne, whose career as a pop star has made her the idol of the Coordinators. Dispatched to join a memorial service on the anniversary of the "Bloody Valentine" tragedy, Lacus is left drifting in space when her ship is attacked by Imperial Alliance forces, and her life-pod is subsequently retrieved by the Alliance warship Archangel. Lacus treats friend and foe alike with kindness and respect, and even her fiancé Athrun Zala is sometimes perplexed by her apparent naïveté. She is pure of heart, completely innocent of the world around her.

**Haro**

This robot pet is just one of the many gifts Lacus Clyne has received from her fiancé Athrun Zala. The Clyne family residence is populated by a variety of Athrun's creations, including countless Haros in every color of the rainbow. This pink Haro appears to be Lacus's favorite, and it accompanies her everywhere she goes, providing a constant stream of random - and sometimes obnoxious - commentary.

The five veterans of the Great War

Once known as the Gundam pilots, there five were the shining hope for the freedom of the Space colonies sent to Earth during the civil war between the Space colonies and Earth in the year AC 195.

Each were from one of the five colony clusters and each piloted a powerful Mobile Suit called a Gundam, named after the almost invincible metal that makes up these machines' armor.

They went to Earth for their own reasons:

One went to complete a mission, the stoic super soldier, Heero Yuy.

Another went for revenge...the enigmatic Duo Maxwell.

One went to find a purpose in life, the once nameless perfect soldier, Trowa Barton.

Another went in pursuit of justice and true strength, the Chinese warrior, Wufei Chang.

And one who wanted to protect love ones, the empathetic Quatre Winner.

There names were written down in the history books, but were soon forgotten, lost forever. The new war had destroyed everything these young men had bleed to achieve.

Currently, Trowa Barton and Quatre Winner are most known for their position in the PLANT council.

Wufei is said to be residing in PLANT with a family of his own.

Duo and Heero had disappeared many years ago.

Little do they know that the real fruits of their labor will come from their children…


	9. Phase 6

_**Legacy Saga**_

_**Gundam Seed**_

"I thank you for saving me," Lacus said, "I thought I was never going to be found."

In a new twist, the Archangel had discovered and rescued PLANT Supreme Chancellor Clyne's daughter, Lacus.

Van and Kira fought each other and both seemed to be a match in their skills with the sword. The two stopped and sheathed swords.

"You're pretty good, Kira" Van said.

"And you were great. The rumors of the Fanel swordsmanship certainly aren't over exaggerations."

"That's because nowadays, swordplay is a lost art.:

The Archangel now rendezvous with their escort.

Lacus was in her room, playing with her Haro.

"I wonder where are we going, now," Lacus asked Haro, who just replied with some silly comments.

_**Phase 6:**_

_**Vanishing Light**_

"We wouldn't be soldiers if we didn't value human life. And we wouldn't be human if we didn't have emotions for the ones we care for, whether they are the enemy or not. But...here comes a time and place when those emotions get in the way of duty, and we can't let that happen."

-- Heero Yuy,

The Archangel was sailing at max speed toward Earth. It will take it another day for it to get there. They were going to rendezvous with the escort fleet that will take them to Earth to join up with the 8th Fleet.

Mille was walking to the showers to clean herself up. When she entered she saw Flay, but she was doing a facial, so the white face covering patch gave Mille a bit of a shock.

"What?" Flay asked why Mille reacted like she saw a ghost.

"What are you doing?"

"Can't you see I'm doing a facial?"

"I know, but…never mind." Mille shook off whatever was on her mind and undressed.

"We'll be meeting up with the fleet and my father is on their flagship. I'm the daughter of the vice foreign minister. I can't go out looking al dishevel, now can I?"

Mille didn't really care about all that stuff about public image. She was just a normal girl. Mille ignored Flay's remarks as she complains about her hair and how to fix it or what else about her body needs to be fixed.

On the bridge, the command crew including Van and Flaga were talking to the escort fleet's flagship.

"When the Archangel joins up with the fleet, it will subject to this ship's command," the captain of the other ship said. "You're almost there and we wish you a safe journey."

Sitting next to the captain of the flagship was George Allster, Flay's father, the vice foreign minister.

"This is Vice Foreign Minister Allster of the Atlantic office. Please accept our thanks for your brave efforts. All of you will be commended for your courage." The man said, "I'm also delighted to hear that one of the refugees is my daughter, Flay. I like to personally thank you all."

"Like father, like daughter." Sai said, "Flay's just like her dad."

In the hanger, Kira was continuing to work on his Gundam's OS, perfecting it even more. It was all he can do to keep his mind occupied and he had nothing better to do, he mind as well put it to good use.

Just then, Murdoch floated up to him, Kira stopped working and looked at the machinic.

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just checking up on you. What's up?"

"I'm doing some minor adjustments." Kira said, getting back to his work

"Well, just to remind you that this thing is your responsibility until we reach the fleet…of course if you want to stay, that might be helpful."

Murdoch floated away, and Kira looked down a bit.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kira said to himself

A few hours later, the command crew was changing shifts with the others. Mille entered the bridge and switched with Sai.

In her room, Lacus was singing with her Haro, who was on the floor dancing around. The robot was programmed to be like a karaoke machine and music was coming out of it as she sang her song.

On this quiet night

I awaiting your return

Come back for the smile

From those times now lost

Since then just a bit

Some time now has passed

And memories have only

Gotten sweeter to last

Where stars fall and land,

I always pray for your waiting figure

Even though the possibility seems futile

It will happen again…

Not too far off, the Vesalius was tracking the Archangel,

"The projected route of the Earth ship has delayed the meeting." Captain Ades said

"If that's the escort fleet for 'Longlegs', we can't let it go like that." Creuset said, "If it reaches Earth space, then it'll be more difficult for us to get them."

"Are we going to act upon it?" Athrun asked, "But our orders-"

"We are soldiers first and foremost. We have to search for Miss Clyne, but our main objective is to get that ship."

Back at the Archangel,

"Radar had detected 3 ships 10K starboard." Pal said, "It's the Bernard, Montgomery, and the Lloyd."

Everyone was rejoicing about the news. Just then, Pal looked back at the radar and there was a lot of interference.

"Report!" Ramius shouted

"Radar interference; source coming from behind us 5,000 K."

The ZAFT ships deployed their Mobile Suits.

Athrun was getting his unit ready and preparing to launch. He was thinking back on what his father said and his belief of battle.

'We have to defend ourselves. If we can only survive by fighting, then that is what we shall do.'

He then remembered what Kira said to him. There was a time ago when Athrun hated war. He never wanted to go into battle shoot at his fellow man.

"Athrun Zala, dusting off."

The Aegis launched and blasted off toward the battle.

The escort fleet responded accordingly to the threat.

"Deploy Mobile Armors at once!" The captain of the Bernard ordered, "Polarize hull plating and charge weapons. Prepare anti Mobile Suit weapons!"

"Targets sighted, enemies are four mobile Suits! We had a Nazca class destroyer 15000 K, bearing 0154 starboard!"

"Take us in and signal the Archangel to get out of here!"

"What are you doing?" Allster asked, "Order them to help us!"

"Our orders are to safeguard that ship. Our efforts would be wasted if that ship goes down!"

The Archangel watched the battle beginning to unfold.

"Detecting weapons fire." Tonomura said, "The escort fleet has engaged the enemy unit!"

"We have a call from the Montgomery!" Pal said, " 'The meeting is cancelled. The Archangel is ordered to retreat from this sector at once.' "

"Captain?" Badgiruel said

"What is the strength of the enemy?" Ramius asked

"We have a Nazca class destroyer, and four Mobile Suits. One of them is the X-303 Aegis!"

"It's the same ship that had been chasing us from Heliopolis?" Ramius said in shock

On the battlefield, Athrun fired his beam rifle, taking out three of the Mobile Armors of the fleet and made an attack on one of the escort ships. He changed his Gundam into MA mode and fired its high powered energy cannon.

"Orders, captain?" Pal asked

Ramius looked at the screen watching the battle before them. They have little to choose. There is only one option for them.

"Escaping might not guarantee that we will loose them this time. All hands go to level one battle stations. Red Alert! The Archangel will cover the fleet."

The PA system echoed orders to everyone else in the ship.

"All crewmembers will proceed to their assigned posts; all noncombatants please remain in your quarters." The PA said

The alarm sounded and the bridge went dark except for red lights and consoles.

"Tell Lt. Flaga, Major Fanel, and Kira to get to their units at once!" Badgueirel ordered

Kira ran out of his room as fast as he can, but when he ran passed Lacus's room, it opened and she walked out. Kira stopped and walked back.

"What the?" Kira said to himself,

"What is going on?" Lacus asked

"Battle preparations, please get inside." Kira looked at the door with puzzled eyes, "What is wrong with the locks on this door?"

Kira looked down to see Haro jumping around.

"Are we going into a battle?"

"Yes, it's actually begun. This ship will help our allies."

"Are you going to fight?"

Kira thought for a moment,

"…Yes. Just stay in your room. It's going to be dangerous from now on."

Kira took off to the locker room.

Lacus picked up her Haro and walked back to her room,

"Let's go sing," she said to her pet.

Kira reached the locker room and began to dress up. Van and Mwu were already done.

"You're late." Van said

"Sorry, I was hung up."

As Kira finished suiting up, Flay ran into the room.

"Kira!" She shouted

"What is it Flay?" Kira asked with concern

"My dad is in one of those ships. You have to save him! Please help him!"

Kira puts his hand on her shoulder,

"I'll do all I can. I promise you!"

"Let's go, Kira!" Flaga shouted

"Got to go, sorry," Kira took off after Van and Flaga.

At the battle zone, the Earth forces were taking heavy damage. More fighters were taken out and the ZAFT forces didn't even lose one unit.

Athrun flew toward another escort ship and fired at its thrusters, destroying them.

"The Bernard is down!" a tactical officer shouted, "The X-303 is approaching the Lloyd!"

"To think that we be shot down by our own weapon." Allster said to himself

"Vice Minster, I suggest you to go to the escape shuttles."

The Archangel opened up both its launch gates.

"Moebius Zero, preparing to launch." Mille said over the PA.

Flaga's machine was loaded onto the catapult.

"Mwu La Flaga, dusting off!" Mwu shouted as his unit launched

"Escaflowne, prepare for launch." Mille said again

Van's Gundam readied itself and was loaded onto the catapult. His unit was armed with dual beam rifles, one of them was his and another was a spare of Strikes.

"This is Van Fanel, I'm taking off!" Van shouted as he flew out. His unit turned white as it left the ship.

"Kira, you are cleared for take off." Mille said again, "Be careful, there are 3 Ginns and the Aegis is there."

"Athrun…" Kira said to himself.

The Strike was equipped with the Aile pack and readied itself.

"Kira Yamato here, I'm taking off," Kira said as his Gundam launched out, phase shift on. "I'm not fighting to kill. I'm fighting to protect. I'll save Flay's father."

At the battlefield, the ZAFT took one loss as a missile hit one of their Ginns, destroying it. The others took aim and severally damaged the ISS Bernard with their heavy bazookas.

The Archangel was approaching the field.

"All units have launched, captain." Badgiruel said

"Shields up, charge all weapons!" Ramius shouted

"Valiants 1 and 2 ready, torpedoes tubes 1 through 6 ready and arm photon torpedoes! Valiant # 1, open fire!

The powerful linear cannon fired a bright glowing slug projectile at one of the Ginns and destroyed it before it got too close to the Montgomery.

"The Archangel is backing us up?" the captain of the Montgomery said, "What fools…"

The Vesalius looms closer to the field. Creuset gave off a smile.

"The star has arrived…It's almost time for the climax. Hold position and fire on my command."

Athrun flew around and fired his powerful Scylla cannon at the Bernard, punching a hole through it. Athrun then looked to see Kira heading toward him. He changed his suit back to MS mode and attacked. Both fired their beam rifles at each other.

Van and Flaga entered the battlefield just in time. Van took aim and fired his rifle at one of the Ginn, fending it off of the last ship.

Mwu launched his barrel gun pods on the Ginns, damaging one of them, but another popped up right next to him and was about to fire, but not before his pods saved him. He didn't escape undamaged though.

"Damn it, how insulting." Mwu said to himself, "This is Flaga, I'm returning. My unit is damaged."

Athrun and Kira continued to fire at each other, then drew sabers and attacked. They clashed together and then backed off.

Inside the Archangel, Fllay was listening to the battle through a comm. station on the wall.

The Lloyd is down!

There is only one MA protecting the last ship!

Flaga is returning! He's unit is heavily damaged!

Detecting more units heading our way!

Major Fanel is occupied! He can't protect the Montgomery!

Recall Kira back to support us at once!

Flay just couldn't take it anymore and walked away and then spotted Lacus's room. She heard her singing and then walked inside. Lacus looked to her and smiled a bit.

"You…come with me, now!" Flay grabbed Lacus's arm and took her out.

On the bridge, it was hell.

"Two more Ginns approaching!"

"We can't go on like this!"

"Captain!" Flaga shouted through the comm., "We have to retreat now!"

"But…"

Outside, Athrun and Kira continued to clash with their sabers. Athrun changed to MA mode for a moment to fire his Scylla.

The Montgomery was hit hard again.

"We've lost the main cannon! Hull plating is at 30!"

"Minister, please head to the escape shuttle, now!"

Kira fired his Vulcan cannons at Athrun, but Athrun blocked with his shield.

"Where's the enemy ship?" Badgiruel shouted

"I can't find it!" Kuzzey shouted, "It must have been destroyed."

"That's impossible! This is Creuset we are talking about! Look harder!"

Flay entered the bridge with Lacus. Everyone turned in shock.

"Flay?" Sai said

"Tell them that we will kill this girl if they continue to attack my dad's ship! Tell them now!" Flay shouted

Just then, the Vesalius fired its cannons at the Montgomery and destroyed it.

"The Montgomery has been destroyed! The entire escort fleet has been taken out!"

"Signal the remaining Mobile Armors to retreat to us!" Ramius shouted

Flay watched as the ship carrying her father was destroyed in one huge blast. She screamed. Sai went to her to try to calm her down.

"He promised to protect my dad!" Flay shouted, and then fainted

"Captain, three more Ginns approaching us!"

"The Archangel will withdraw from this sector! Have all units return! Tell Kira and Van to come back!"

"What the hell!" Tonomura shouted, "The enemy ship has weapons lock on us!"

"Where!"

"It was hiding within debris of one of the escort ships!"

"Evade them, hard to port!"

"Too late, they have us locked on!"

"Shields are down to 80! A direct hit from this range will leave us vulnerable!"

Just then, Badgiruel got up from her seat and floated to the comm. She grabbed a headset and spoke in it.

"To the ZAFT ship, this is the Imperial Star Ship, Archangel. We are currently holding Lacus Clyne aboard our ship!" Badgiruel shouted, "By chance we have found her life pod and took her in. If you continue to harm this ship, we cannot guarantee her safety!"

"What the hell is this! Taking people they save as hostages!" Athrun shouted, "Is this the kind of under handed people you have sided with, Kira!"

"Cowering like that?" Creuset said, "It all ends up the same way in the end."

"Commander, what should we do?" Captain Ades asked

"Well, I guess we have no choice in the matter. Have all troops to cease attack and recall them."

Badgiruel placed the headset down and stared at Ramius who stared back at her.

"We can't allow the Strike or this ship to be destroyed here."

"I know that." Ramius replied

"Go take Miss Clyne back to her room."

A few hours later, the ships were at a stalemate. Both were at a good distant from each other.

Van was in his room, looking at the ZAFT ship that was too close for comfort. He felt something, or rather he felt someone and it was really weird. It was a presence that had been bothering him since the beginning of the mission.

"There's someone over there that I have a bond with. I can feel whoever this person is." Van continued to stare, "Whoever this guy is, he feels powerful."

In the hanger, the crew were quickly trying to make repairs on the units as fast as possible.

"To think we would use her as a human shield like that," Kira said to Flaga,

"We have no choice. I wouldn't like to do it, but we are running low on our resources."

In the Vesalius, the captain, Creuset, and Athrun tried to formulate a plan.

"We are continuing to tail them, but the fact is that they have Miss Clyne captive," Captain Ades said

"We have no window for attack," Creuset said, "unless we want to forfeit Miss Lacus's life."

"The ship is trying to meet up with the rest of the fleet, by then, we'll have no chance of getting her back."

"How long until they reach the fleet?"

"At their current speed, it'll take about 7 hours."

"They'll get there before us…We are in a tight spot…"

Back at the Archangel, Flay was in her room, crying over the lost of her father, the last of her family. Sai was there, but he was not able to calm her down.

"My father…he's gone…"

Mille entered the room with some drinks and sees her crying. Kira was walking by and entered the room.

"How is she?" Kira asked

"She still hasn't stopped crying." Mille said, "It's really hard on her, losing the last of her family. She must feel terrible."

"It's my fault. I'm sorry, Flay."

Flay then shot a death glare at him.

"No you're not! You didn't do your best! You promise to save him!"

"Flay, Kira did his best to protect us!" Mille rushed to defend Kira, "He was protecting us!"

"He wasn't able to save daddy because he's nothing but a Coordinator!"

Flay's last statement sent a shock to Kira. He walked away, unable to do anything about the situation.

As Kira walked he remembered what Athrun said to him back then on the field.

'Is this the kind of justice you preach about? You would ally yourself with such people who would save civilians only to use them as leverage!"

He then remembered what Flaga said to him,

'We have no choice but to make such a cruel decision. Our resources are few."

Then, the words of Flay entered his mind again.

'You didn't try your utmost because you are a mutant yourself!'

Kira was on the verge of tears as he walked by Van who tried to wave at him, but was ignored. Van closed his eyes as he felt the sadness Kira is feeling.

"(Sigh)…Such pain…I wonder what happened, now?"

Then Van heard a voice in his head.

"Kira can only continue on. It is his destiny to walk this path…like his father and mother before him. It is his curse…and it is your curse as well…"

"But can Kira take much more of this? I know who he really is, but…he is different from his father."

"Only time will tell…" The voice faded away and Van walked away.

Kira stopped at a large area where a big window shows the rear of the ship. He touched the glass with his hand and stared out. Then, tears began to come out of his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away. He then heard a voice next to him.

"What happened?" It was Lacus who stood next to him.

At the Vesalius, Creuset just finished a shower and then a message came to him.

"What is it?" He asked pressing the comm.

"There is a transmission from the defense chairman? Shall I patch it through?"

"No, I'll take it in the bridge."

Creuset took a bottle of strange blue and white pills and swallow a couple of them.

"Really…what a lot of fuss over some spoil little girl…" After he ate the medicine, he looked at his hand for a moment and then left.

Back at the Archangel, Kira was surprised again to see Lacus out of her room. She looked at him with concern and then saw that his eyes weren't full dried of tears and reached to touch his face, but Kira backed off a bit and wiped the rest of his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

Lacus then pushed off from the window and began to float back a bit.

"I was taking a walk."

Kira felt embarrassed for her.

"You can't just take a walk around like this. The people here will take you for a spy."

Lacus then kicks off the wall and back toward the window. Kira caught her by the hand and she was on the floor again.

"But Haro loves walks."

Haro then made another one of its comical noises.

"I'll take you back to your room," Kira offered a hand to her, but she jumped up

"Is the battle over?"

"Yeah," Kira replied, still thinking of the aftermath of it.

"So why are you still crestfallen? What's the matter?"

"I…I never wanted to be involved in a war. I am a Coordinator myself, and I am fighting my own people. Athrun is my best friend…I can't fight him anymore. Nicole, Dearka…even Yzak…I can't bare to hurt them."

"Athrun?" Lacus was very familiar to the name.

"Yeah, Athrun Zala. He's a very talented pilot."

"Oh I see," Lacus went closer to Kira, "Athrun was a good friend of yours. What a sad story indeed. I think he spoke about you once."

What Lacus just said was even more shocking to him.

"You know Athrun?"

"Yes," Lacus blushed slightly, "He's my fiancé."

Kira was again taken aback by this new information.

"You two are engaged to be married? B-but aren't you two a bit…young?" There was then a strange feeling from him, was it jealousy? Of course it was. His best friend managed to get such a girl.

Lacus ignore the last comment from Kira,

"He's a very kind person, but he's always so quiet." She picked up her Haro, "He was the one who gave this to me as a gift. I told him I really love it and he said that he'll bring me another one next time."

Kira could imagine Athrun doing that in his room, constantly making these little robots. It was a sort of hobby for him. He made his robot pet bird, Tori.

"He really hasn't changed a bit…If only…"

"If only there were no wars. We would be together…I miss him a lot."

Elsewhere, Tolle, Mille, and Sai were talking in the mess hall.

"I understand what Flay is going through…" Tolle said, "But she was too much."

"I can see Kira took this really hard," Sai said, "Warriors are supposed to be strong, but there are times they wish for the end. He is fighting his own kind in a war where it is killing or be killed."

"I think it's even harder for him now." Kuzzey said

"What?" Sai asked,

"Kira…Those pilots of those special Mobile Suits were all his friends. He was talking to that girl just now."

Later, Kira was in his room, sitting on his bed. Tori flew down to rest on his shoulder. He was thinking of what to do about the situation. He got up and left the room.

Lacus was sound asleep in her room, until her door swung open. Kira walked into the room. Haro awoke and said hello to him. Lacus woke up from the noise.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Kira."

"Kira?"

"Don't say anything, just follow me. Get dressed."

The two snuck out and ran quietly passed everyone else's rooms. He then saw Sai ahead of them then grabbed Lacus, and pushed her behind a wall to cover her. He turned back to Sai and faked a smile. Mille walked behind Sai.

"Kira?" Sai said

Then, Lacus popped from behind him.

"Hello," she said

"What are you doing?" Sai asked

"What were you planning to do with her?" Mille asked, "Don't tell me-"

"Don't say anything…I'm not comfortable with this situation."

"Well, I can't bear with the thought of a girl being taken as a hostage anymore than you do, but what can you do about it?" Sai then smiled at him, "So let me help you out."

Kira and Lacus snuck into the locker room to get some space suits on. Kira found one about Lacus's size and gave it to her.

"Here, put this on." Kira then looked at her a bit, "You're supposed to slip through from the top, but…how are we going to do this?"

Lacus's dress will obviously not let her fit inside the suit. She looked at herself and smiled, then began to take off her clothes. Kira turned around quickly, but not before catching some glimpses.

Outside, Mille and Sai waited. When the two came out, Sai raised an eyebrow at Lacus's form which made her belly a bit big. She had to stuff her dress in there and it just bulged out.

"Well, that was fast, Kira," Sai said, sort of chuckling to himself, referring that she looked like she was pregnant.

"Shut up, Sai, we had to put her clothes somewhere."

The gang went into the hanger, where Kira and Lacus got inside Strike.

"Will be ever meet again?" Lacus asked,

"Who knows?" Sai replied. "Kira."

"What?"

"You better come back safely."

On the main deck of the hanger, Murdoch was walking around when he saw the group at where Strike was and was immediately alarmed.

"What are you guys doing!" He shouted

"You will come back, right?" Sai asked

"Don't worry, I'll be back."

Just as Kira began to prepare for launch, the alarms sounded throughout the ship.

"What is it?" Ramius asked

"What's going on down there?" Badgueirel shouted

"Looks like the little twerp is trying to smuggle the girl out," Flaga said

Inside, he Gundam, Kira prepares himself for launch.

"Hang on tight, Lacus."

The Strike blasted out from the hanger and flew straight toward the ZAFT ship.

"A Mobile Suit has been detected." The radar man said

"What?" Creuset said

"All hands prepare for battle. All Mobile Suit pilots ready."

Athrun got in his Gundam and prepared for battle.

"We're receiving a hail from the Mobile Suit." The communications officer said

"This is the Mobile Suit Strike of the Earth forces ship, Archangel. I am here to return Miss Clyne back to you. Send out one of your Mobile Suits to pick her up. I want no violence. If this condition is unmet, I can't guarantee her safety."

Back at the Archangel, Flaga and Van prepared themselves in their machines.

"Stupid kid wants to be a hero." Flaga said

"Let's get ready, cause I doubt Creuset will keep with his words." Van said back as he powered up his Gundam.

Creuset and Captain Ades didn't know what to do about this new situation. Athrun then opened his radio to the bridge.

"Let me go get her, Captain." Athrun said

"We still don't know their motives. They might be planning an attack on us if we let our guard down. We don't even know if she's there."

"But captain…" Creuset looked at Athrun's determined eyes and nodded.

"I understand. You have my permission." Creuset then replied to Kira, "Ok pilot, we will do as you request. We'll be sending out Gundam to pick Miss Clyne up."

Athrun launched out of the hanger. Creuset then leaned down next to the captain's ears.

"After Miss Clyne is safely into our side, we'll begin attack."

"But sir, what about-"

"My word? This is war. A deal at gunpoint is no deal at all. It's just idle threat. Prepare my unit. I'll go out myself with our forces."

Creuset left the bridge.

Back at the Archangel, they prepared for the worse.

"Captain, this is a clear defiance of orders." Badgueirel said

"We should attack," Flaga said, "Kira is playing our hands for us. We need to be ready for an attack anyway. We should not trust that ZAFT will let us go so easily."

"Captain, the enemy ship has stopped all engines," Tolle said, "The Aegis is approaching the Strike."

Athrun's unit flew at Kira's and stopped. Kira then raised his rifle and points it at Athrun.

"That's far enough…Athrun Zala." Kira said, "Open up."

Athrun opened his cockpit and Kira did the same to his.

"Speak up so he can hear you," Kira said to Lacus. "He can't see you."

"Is that so?" Lacus said back, "Hello, Athrun. It's good to see you"

Lacus waved to him.

"Confirm," Athrun said

"Take her," Kira said

Athrun got out of his unit and waited as Kira pushed Lacus towards him. He held out a hand for her to grab and pulled her in.

"Thank you, Athrun." Lacus said

Athrun looked down and saw that her suit was bulging out at her torso area.

"You gained some weight while I was away?" Athrun joked.

"No, silly, it's my clothes."

Athrun smiled a bit and looked back at Kira.

"Kira, why don't you come along with us!" Kira was taken aback from this, "You have no reason to stay with those people."

Kira looked down a bit. Deep down, he wanted to go, wanted to be reunited with his friends, but his duty to his other friends are also strong.

"I'm sorry Athrun. I do not wish to fight you, but I will not abandon my friends on that ship. I have to protect them."

"…Somehow I knew you might say that…I understand. There is nothing we can do about it, then, but make no mistake Kira Yamato…the next time I see you on the battlefield, I won't hesitate to shoot you. We will no longer be friends."

"…The same here…Athrun Zala." Kira closed up his cockpit and flew back.

Back at the Vesalius, they were waiting for the right time to strike back.

"The time is now, Captain." Creuset said,

"Begin the attack. Engines full speed ahead. Charge weapons, and shields!"

Creuset's Mobile Suit flew out of the hanger and straight into the field.

"A Mobile Suit has launched from the enemy ship!" The Archangel was aware that Kira's plan backfired on him. "The enemy ship is also coming right at us."

"I expected that." Flaga said as he launched from the hanger.

Van followed right behind Flaga's fighter.

"Athrun, you will take Miss Clyne back to the ship." Creuset ordered Athrun.

Creuset flew his Mobile Suit passed Athrun's. Lacus then bent down and touched the communications button to speak.

"Rau Le Creuset, stop right there!" Lacus shouted, "Are you trying to turn everywhere you set foot on into a war zone? I will not allow this. Please cease all hostilities at once! Do you hear me?"

There was a different tone to her voice this time. It was not of the sweet girl a moment ago. She sounded like someone of great power and integrity. Her voice was strong and her eyes were like the ones a leader would have, determined and wise.

"Heh, what a troublesome lady," Creuset said, "She'll make a fine leader someday. I understood…Miss Clyne."

Creuset turned around and flew back to the ship. Athrun followed after him. Athrun looked at Lacus with great surprised, but she just returned to her normal sweet and innocent face and smiled at him.

Kira stood down his weapon and Flaga and Van caught up to him.

"I have no idea what just happened," Van said. "Let's just get the hell out of here."

The three turned around and flew back to the Archangel.

"What a girl she was, eh Kira." Flaga said, but Kira didn't answer.

Kira was watching Athrun flew away and shed a tear from his eye. Today he had just lost a friend.

_**To be continued…**_

Tech info

**Drake Class Destroyers**

This 130-meter destroyer is armed only with 75mm Vulcan cannons, missile launchers, and torpedo tubes, and has no internal storage for mobile armors. The Bernard and the Law - members of the advance force which comes to meet the Archangel - are escort ships of this type, as are the 8th Fleet's Seleukos, Antigonos, Xerxes, and Belgrano.

**Nelson Class Warship**

This 250-meter warship heavily armed and equipped with an internal storage bay for its complement of mobile armors, is the backbone of the Earth Alliance's space fleets. The Montgomery - the flagship of the advance force which comes to meet the Archangel - is a warship of this type, as are the 8th Fleet's Cassandros, Ptolemaios, and Paris.

**ZGMF-515 CGUE**

Height: 21.43 meters

Weight: 80.22 tons

Armaments: MMI-M7S 76mm heavy assault machine gun  
MA-M4A heavy blade  
M7070 28mm Vulcan system shield

This is a high-performance mobile suit developed in the early days of the war as a replacement for the GINN. The CGUE has higher mobility than its predecessor and is equipped with new and improved weapons, including a built-in Vulcan cannon in the shield on its left arm. However, the CGUE never reached the mass production stage, and the few units that were produced have been assigned to commanders like Rau Le Creuset.


	10. Phase 7

_**Legacy Saga**_

_**Gundam Seed**_

Up to now, the fight had only been between the ship Archangel and the ZAFT forces chasing after it. In a desperate attempt to save itself, the ship used Lacus Clyne as a shield so that the enemy forces will cease their fire.

Kira didn't like this arrangement, even though it is to protect themselves. Kira discovered that this Lacus Clyne knew Athrun, his childhood friend and was engaged to be married to him.

Kira wanted to return her home, disobeying orders and left the ship to send her back. At gunpoint, he and Athrun said their final farewell and broke their bond of friendship perhaps forever.

_**Phase 7**_

_**The Waking Blade**_

"History in the end was only a collection of small things: a father's sacrifice, a mother's pendant, the sound of children's laughter, a young girl with flowers in her hair, the wind and the waves pounding against the shores he might never see, a shooting star. All these things taken and collected and treasured in glass boxes of words, kept so that even death and war and destruction could not erase them."

Wufei Chang

The Archangel now continues its course to rendezvous with the 8th Fleet. The ship was still tense after another narrow escape from the ZAFT forces.

Inside, Kira was having a military tribunal for his defiance of orders. Badgiruel was the prosecutor and Flaga acts in Kira's defense. Van stood behind and watched.

"The defendant ignored the risks and put the entire ship in danger." Badgiruel said

"This is all speculations, I like to request to check the records." Flaga said on Kira's defense

"Request approved," Ramius said, who acted as the judge in this trial.

Flaga looked at a book of rules and regulations,

"Well, even though civilians were taken hostage, I consider this incident to be…"

"-classified under the special section of C of battle tactics." Badgiruel finished for him since she knows more about rules and regulations.

"Special section C?" Flaga was a bit confused, not knowing what that was, "What is that?"

Flaga skimmed through the huge book again.

"Uh, however the Nazca didn't leave simply because the hostage was released. We overcame the crisis."

"But that is just a conclusion."

Ramius looked up at Kira,

"Kira Yamato, do you wish to defend yourself?" Kira didn't answer, "Why did you act upon your own will?"

"…She wasn't saved so that she could be used as a hostage." Kira said

"Precisely, only girlfriends are fit for that." Flaga joked, which made Badgiruel upset about the statement

"Objections!"

"Will the defendant please watch his words?" Ramius said. Flaga backed down, but was still smiling, "Kira Yamato has broken rule No. 3B, of section.10F, as well as No. 13C…Within war times is consider treason, punishable by death….Nevertheless, this is a martial court. It holds no authority over civilians. I hope you will proceed with caution from now on. This court now rest."

Kira didn't know what to say,

"Watch what you do next." Flaga said throwing away the hand book of regulation into the air and let it float away.

Badgiruel stood up and thought this mock trial was a big waste of their time.

Kira left the room, where outside, Sai and Mille were waiting for him.

"Kira, is everything alright?" Sai asked

"What did they say?" Mille asked

"You have to do cleaning duty, too?"

"What a great idea!" Flaga interrupted, hearing the thought, "Isn't this nice?"

Flaga floated away and came next was Badgiruel, who silently walked along.

"Everything is alright," Kira said with a smile

"Wait, does that mean, it's just me and Mille?" Sai asked referring to their punishment of clean up duty.

Mille placed a hand on Sai's shoulder and smiled.

"I'll help out if you want."

"Nah, we can do it ourselves." Sai said, "We'll be meeting the 8th fleet soon. It's no big deal."

Kira and Sai were walking along.

"Kuzzey said that he overheard your conversation with that girl. The pilot of the Aegis, was he your friend? I was indeed somewhat worried to speak the truth, but thank goodness you're back."

Sai then wave off as he went his own direction.

"Well, I'm changing my shift." Sai and Mille walked away.

Kira went to an elevator and went in. Around the corner, Fllay was out of bed and overheard the conversation the three were having.

Not too far off, the Gamow finally was able to get away from Artemis and resumed their chase for the Archangel.

"Though they barely managed to meet up, we will have 10 minutes before takeoff." Nicol said

"When we join with the moon fleet, we'll have no problem," Dearka said

"Did you say 10 minutes?" Yzak asked, "Get out of here, I thought there were more? I have no wish to let that meeting even take place."

"My sentiments exactly," Dearka said, "The success of an ambush is not based on how much time there is."

"Of course I know that."

"The Vesalius will return once they drop Miss Clyne off. Before that, we would have sink 'longlegs'. Understand?"

"Ok, then," Dearka said

"Understood," Nicol said

The Vesalius was on its way back home to drop off Lacus.

Athrun was heading to his room, where he left Lacus. The door then open and Haro flew out of it. Athrun manage to catch it before it hit his face.

"(sigh), Lacus," He looked to see Lacus was out of the room.

"Look how perky Haro is. It's happy to see you."

"Haro is not emotionally equipped." Athrun said, "You may be a guest of honor here, but Vesalius is still a military ship. Please stay in the room."

Athrun led Lacus back to the room,

"Everyone kept telling me that; how annoying."

"That is the way things are. You can't change the rules."

"Oh, did you want to see me?"

"I was just checking up on you. I didn't expect that a hostage would have any privileges."

"Well, I'm fine. Your friend was nice to me."

"I see."

"Kira is a very considerate person. He is also terribly formidable."

"He's just a fool. Even though he isn't a soldier he still stayed with those people. They are just using him, talking him into being friends. Both his parents were Naturals. That's why he…"

Lacus raised her hand to touch Athrun's face to soothe him.

"He has no wish to fight you."

"Neither does me. I have no desire to…" Athrun stopped and calms down, then takes Lacus's hand off, "Please excuse me. I have work to do."

Athrun was about to leave when she spoke again.

"You have been putting that same long face recently."

"No one enters a battlefield with a grin." Athrun leaves.

The Archangel was 30 minutes out before meeting up with the fleet.

"Another 30 minutes before the meeting," Ramius said, "We're almost there."

"I want tighten up of security," Badgiruel said, "The enemy may still be nearby."

The crew responded and got to work.

In the mess hall, Kuzzey and Sai ate.

"Many things have happened." Kuzzey said, "We'll be there shortly. I wonder will they let us go back to Earth."

"What?" Sai asked

"Don't you remember what the Captain said?"

'No matter what happens, you have already been exposed to a confidential military secret. Before the relevant authorities decide to do with you, you have to go where I go.'

Ramius said that back at Heliopolis

"Well isn't the fleet a relevant authority?"

"I suppose, but…"

"But?"

"What will happen to Kira? Will they let him go too? After all he has done."

Just then, Kira entered the room, and the two went silent. Kira went to get a drink. Then Sai saw Fllay at the door.

"Fllay?" Sai got up and walked to her, "Are you alright? You should get some rest."

"I'm fine," Fllay said as she walked up to Kira. Her face was no longer angry and sad. "Kira…I'm so sorry about what happened."

This took Kira by surprised.

"I wasn't able to control myself. I said some awful things to you. Please forgive me. You risked your life to protect us…"

"Fllay, that was nothing, but I…"

"I was aware of all that you have done for us."

"Thank you, Fllay, but I still wasn't able to protect your father."

"War can be so terrible. How I wish it would end soon."

"Yes, let's hope it would end soon."

Back in the bridge, Pal saw on the radar three red blimps on the screen.

"What the hell?" he said to himself. Then the radar was breaking up.

"We go some radar interference. Disruptions have increased" another crewmember said

The Mobile Suits that were targeting them was Buster, Duel, and Blitz. The three activated their Phase Shift armor and were ready to attack.

"Enter level 1 battle stations!" Ramius shouted.

The radar confirmed the enemies.

"At 103 Tango, bearing 025, Mobile Suits detected. It's Buster, Duel, and Blitz!"

"Those guys are attacking us now of all times." Badgiruel said

Throughout the ship, the alarm sounded. The PA shouted out,

"Red Alert, we are under attack! Red Alert, we are under attack! All hands battle stations!"

Kira, Sai, and Kuzzey rushed out of the mess hall. Kira then accidentally knocked over a little girl. He turned around to help her up.

"Are you alright?"

Then, Fllay helped picked the girl back to her feet.

"I'm sorry, but big brother is very busy." Fllay said to the little girl, "Even though we are in trouble, big brother will fight for us."

"Oh really?" the little girl asked

"Yeah, he'll get rid of all those bad guys."

Kira was spacing out for a bit, until Sai called him out.

"Hey, Kira, let's go!" Sai shouted

"Oh, right!" Kira ran to catch up

Fllay looked at Kira and smiled a bit.

"Yes…he'll kill them all for us." Fllay said

Van and Flaga were already readied and went to their respected machines.

"Damn it, at a time like this," Flaga said as he entered his fighter.

"Well, it can't be helped," Van said

"Mwu La Flaga, dusting off."

The Zero flew out of the hanger.

"This is Van Fanel, taking off."

The Escaflowne took off, holding its shield and rifle. Its wings spread as it went out and Phase Shift armor went on.

Kira followed after the two launched, he went into his cockpit and strapped in.

"Kira, the enemy has one frigate with three Mobile Suits, Duel, Buster, and Blitz." Mille said over the comm.

Kira knew those machines by heart now.

"Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol?" Kira was again swayed by the fact that he will have to fight his friends again.

"Activate APU. Install Aile pack." Mille said, "Attach Strike onto catapult. All systems green. You are cleared for launch, Kira."

"This is Kira Yamato; I'm launching!"

"The 8th fleet is still too far off to assist us." Ramius said, "We're still on our own."

"Shields up, all weapons online!" Badgiruel shouted

The three Gundams went their separate ways to attack the ship in all directions, and dividing the Archangel's forces. The frigate, Gamow fired one of its twin cannons and made a direct hit on the Archangel.

"This is getting serious," Flaga said. He deployed his weapons pods which each opened up to fire their twin energy cannons at the three.

Van flew next to Flaga and fired his beam rifle at the three as well. Flaga separate and went after Buster. He fired his cannons and hit the Mobile Suit.

"Heh, what audacity." Dearka said as he fired back his weapons.

Kira went to back Flaga up, but Yzak stopped him. He fired and chased Kira away.

"I'll lure this MS away from the ship. I'll be counting on you to take care of it!"

Dearka used his combined weapon to fire on Flaga again. Yzak took out his beam saber and attack Kira again.

"So we meet again, Kira Yamato!" Yzak shouted as he attacked. Kira blocked the attack with his shield.

"Yzak!" Kira said

The Archangel took aim with its guns.

"Valiant # 1, fire!" Badgiruel shouted

Nicol dodged the attack and then his Gundam disappeared into thin air.

"Blitz has just disappeared!"

"It must have activated its mirage colloid system. Deploy refractive mines!"

Nicol fire his beam rifle, but the Archangel launched a couple of mines that exploded around it, creating a temporary shield that reflects beam attacks. The mines also reflect light and Nicol's armor only reflects the light around it to a degree, not a light show.

"Locate Blitz!" the computers discovered Nicol's position, "Fire clustered missiles!"

The Archangel fired several missiles that then broke into many smaller missiles and flew at Nicol. Nicol had to reactivate his Phase Shift armor since when he is cloaked he can't use it to protect himself from attack.

"Well, I guess they should know their own weapons if it is used against them," Nicol cloaked himself again.

"Screen the entire field with all weapons. Fire until you hit something!"

The auto guns on the ship fired in all directions and one of them managed to hit Nicol with its shells.

"Got him!"

"Fire torpedoes!"

Bright orange colored anti-matter weapons flew out of the Archangel, and straight toward where Nicol is, but missed. He went back into invisible mode.

Yzak was still charging at Kira with his saber at the ready.

"You're not getting away today!" Yzak shouted

Kira then abandons his rifle and took out his beam saber.

"I won't die here!" Kira shouted as he attacked. The two crossed blades and then pushed each other back.

"He's better than I thought," Yzak said feeling himself having difficulty handling who he thought was just a rookie.

The Archangel came about and fired its linear cannons at the Gamow again.

"Enemy has locked onto us again!"

"Evasive action!" Ramius shouted, "Return fire with the Gottfrieds!"

The Archangel managed to dodge another shot from the Gamow's twin energy cannons. The Archangel turned around and brought out its twin cannons.

"Gottfrieds, fire!" Badgiruel ordered and the cannons' twin green particle energy shot out in a beam and hit the Gamow.

The Gamow fired back and hit the Archangel directly on the port side.

"Direct hit, shields are down to 70!" Pal shouted

"Take us in. Ready photon torpedoes and fire when ready!" Badgueirel shouted

The Archangel dived under the Gamow, and fired 4 scores of photon torpedoes at the underbelly of the enemy ship. The Gamow moved away and returned fire with its cannons.

"Hull breach on decks 10 and 18; emergency hatches have been in place!" Pal shouted

"Shields are down to 50!" Chandra shouted

"Turn right at 20 degrees!" Ramius shouted

"Blitz is approaching us!"

"What are Strike and Escaflowne doing! Recall them back to support!" Badgiruel shouted

"Strike is fighting Duel and both Zero and Escaflowne are taking on Buster!" Sai replied

Kira attacked with his saber and clashed with Yzak. The two knocked each other away.

"You're not getting away this time, Kira!" Yzak shouted

Buster was chasing Flaga and firing his cannons at the same time.

"Damn Mobile Armor, just die!" Dearka shouted as he fired again, but missed

Van was flying back to the Archangel just when Nicol flew to the underside of the ship and fired its beam rifle.

"It's too close for the ship to deploy bombs!" Badgueirel shouted, "Kira, get back here!"

Kira turned around and saw that the Archangel was in trouble.

"Damn it, the Archangel is…" Kira began to have some flashbacks of the escort fleet that was sent to help them get destroyed in his mind. His focus was now away from the battle and to Fllay who said that he protects them. "I will not let them die!"

Kira saw something else in his mind. It was an image of some kind of purple colored rock that was slowly falling onto dark rainbow colored water. When the rock hit the water, it shattered into many pieces. Kira looked back up at Yzak and his eyes were all blank.

When Yzak tried to attack Kira again, Kira flew over him and onto his rear where he attacks with his saber and hit Yzak's side with it, causing major damage. Kira then flies away towards the Archangel. Yzak pursued him and fired his beam rifle, but kept on missing as Kira dodged all the shots.

Nicol managed to disable the Archangel's shields and landed on its hull. He opened fire with his rifle. The Archangel's outer hull armor was protected by an anti-beam coating to protect it against beam attacks if the shields were down.

Then Kira dropped on Nicol, who barely managed to jump away, narrowly dodging Kira's saber attack. He then pushes off the Archangel and kicked Nicol in the cockpit and sent him flying back. Yzak then came from behind him with his saber.

"Why don't you die?" Yzak shouted as he attacks, but Kira reacted to him much quicker, taking out one of his Gundam's combat knives out. He used his shield to parry the saber attack and stabbed his knife into the side of Yzak's cockpit.

Yzak's main screen exploded in front of him. He was knocked back, but Nicol helped him up.

"Yzak, are you alright!" Nicol shouted,

Yzak was holding his face, which was injured by the explosion.

"Dearka, retreat!" Nicol shouted to Dearka, "Yzak's been injured!"

Dearka turned and left his battle with Flaga and Van and helped Nicol carry Yzak away. Kira landed on the Archangel, breathing heavily from the ordeal.

"Looks like they're leaving," Van said, "Well done, Kira."

Kira looked up at his view screen and Van saw the look in his eyes.

"What the…" Van said softly.

"What?"

"Nothing…" Van said, "What a formidable kid."

"Look, it's the 8th Fleet!" Flaga shouted and the two of them looked up to see more ships coming nearer to them.

Meanwhile, Fllay was in her room watching the battle ended on a screen in her room.

"Yes...Kira fights for us. He'll kill all of them." She said

The 8th Fleet loomed closer.

Not too far off, the Vesalius was sending Lacus away in a shuttle craft.

"What a pity," Lacus said to Athrun, "Finally, I get to see you and now I have to leave."

"It can't be helped." Athrun said as he guided her to the shuttle.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Commander Creuset."

"The pleasure was all mines, Miss Clyne. Have a safe trip back home."

"Will the Vesalius return for the memorial?"

"Who knows? We are on another mission to win this war."

"I know it is important to win battles, but we must not forget to recognize those who had sacrificed themselves. Wars can be so complicated." She looked to Athrun, "I'll look forward to another meeting with you."

Lacus enters the shuttle that takes it to another ship that will take her home. Athrun and Creuset watches from a window.

"Did you hear about Yzak?" Creuset asked

"Yes, he's very upset about his face."

Creuset began to walk away.

"Remember Athrun. Strike…If you don't shoot it, it will shoot you."

The Archangel had finally met up with the 8th Fleet. The fleet itself had over three dozen ships. It was called the Alliance's most powerful fleets. Amongst the massive fleet were comprised of Nelson and Drake classes and there were only a handful of capital ships called, Agamemnon classes. This fleet's main task was the protection of the Luna base with serves as the main shipyard for the Earth's star force."

The Archangel was readying to descend onto the Earth. The ship itself was designed for atmospheric flight and it can land and operate in and even under the water if it wants to. It is a new generation of warships.

"Turn about 180 degrees!" Ramius ordered, "Reduce speeds down to 70."

The Archangel turned and caught up with the same speeds as the fleet was going. It was a side by side with the fleet's flagship, the Montreal.

"We are at matched speeds with the Admiral's flagship." Tonomura said

"I'm sure Admiral Halberton would love to have a gander at this ship." Ramius said, "Open a channel."

Pal set up the communications and nodded at the captain.

"This is Captain Ramius of the Archangel."

The main screen flashed and the face of a man, with short, almost silver colored hair and a little mustache, smiled.

"Welcome to Earth Space, Captain Ramius," The man said in a slightly raspy voice. "It is good to see that you have made it. You're entire crew is to be commended for their efforts."

The man that spoke was named, Lewis Halberton, the one who is in charge of the 8th Fleet.

"Thank you, sir. Would you mind coming aboard, I'd like to show you around this ship."

"I'd be glad to."

In the ship, Kira and his friends discuss about what will happen to them next.

"We'll all be sent to the Montreal after this," Kuzzey said, "but what will happen to us?"

"We'll all be released. We are still civilians after all." Mille said

In the bridge, Ramius got out to go meet the Admiral.

"Wait up, Captain." Badgiruel said as she jumps up and went into the elevator before it closed. "What are we going to do about Strike?"

"What do you mean?"

"Kira is still here. It was thanks to him that we have gone this far. Everyone aboard is well aware of that. Will be leave the ship?"

The elevator stopped and Ramius got off, followed by Badgiruel.

"I know what you are saying. Though Kira may not be a soldier, he is still indispensable."

"How can we just let him go like this?"

"Even if he possesses formidable abilities, we have no right to force this upon him." Ramius went to another direction, leaving Badgiruel behind.

In the hanger, Flaga was just floating around while Kira did repairs to his fighter.

"The meeting has already started," Kira said, "What's all the rush with repairs?"

"Because of the insecurities eating us away."

"The fleet might be very fierce in size, but it is mostly manned by fresh recruits." Murdoch said, "Should anything happen, the lieutenant will have to face the music."

"What about the Strike?" Kira asked, "Are we fine with the status quo?"

"I understand, but it will be too much trouble returning to the previous state."

"I've always have inclined to have someone sitting there." Ramius voice said as the three turned to see her floating towards them.

"Uh captain?" Kira said, surprised to see the captain in the hanger.

"Look at where we are at now." Flaga said

Ramius landed on Flaga's fighter.

"Sorry everyone, but I have to speak to Kira."

Kira gave Ramius a weird look,

"Don't look so suspicious…Though I completely expected it coming."

Ramius and Kira had a walk and then stopped in front of the Strike to talk.

"I have to be honest with you. With all the time we had, there was never a good time to have a real chat with you." Ramius took a deep breath as if she was preparing to do something big, "Anyway, I just wanted to thank you properly before you go."

Kira was a bit surprised by the comment. Ramius turned to him.

"I am really sorry for all I've put you through; for all the unpleasant memories I have given you." Ramius bowed at him in Japanese fashion, hands at the side and bending forward almost completely, which was always used in that culture for showing respect and to apologize.

"Uh…I…" Kira was again taken by surprised by what Ramius is doing.

Kira could understand a little compliment from her, but this was not what he was expecting from the woman who once was willing to kill him for knowing the secret of the Imperial Alliance. He really didn't know what to say.

"I also apologize for my selfish demands. Thank you so much."

"No really, Captain." Kira said back, "I should thank you for giving me the honor of piloting the Strike."

"No," Ramius smiled a bit, and stood up straight, "From the moment I saw you took control of that machine, I knew you and this Gundam were meant for each other. "Though nobody actually says it, we are all grateful to you. Under such circumstances it may be difficult to return to Earth, but let's do our best."

Ramius extends her hand for a hand shake. Kira looked at the hand for a moment. To him it was a long time since he actually shook someone's hand and meant it. He has always done it when meeting new professors at school or meeting someone famous, but this time it felt different. There was something more meaningful about this moment and Kira smiled and brought up his hand and shook Ramius's.

"With one journey completed, another one will begin, Murrue-san," Kira said the captain's first name with respects to her, "It was an honor to have met you."

"Same here, Kira-kun."

It had been a few hours later before the Admiral's shuttle arrived at the Archangel. Almost the entire main crew was present in the hanger to give the admiral their warmest welcome. The shuttle stopped and landed on the ground of the large loading bay. The admiral stepped out of the small ship with his own staff following behind him. Though he was supposed to be the symbol of a proper soldier when dressed in uniform, he was known to have his hat shifted lighted to one side for some strange reason and that turned out in the end to be the man's trademark and was how he was more known for.

Admiral Halberton looked down to see the crew of the Archangel, with Ramius and Badgiruel in from saluting him. The silver colored hair man smiled a bit and walked down the stairs. He walked up to Ramius and returned the salute.

"When I first heard that Heliopolis was destroyed, I thought all hope was lost," the admiral said, "I thought I would never either of you again all together."

"Thank you for your concern, sir," Ramius said," It's been a long time since we've last met."

"Reports came in to say that you were in a battle just before you've met up with us. Everyone was worried. Are you all right?"

The Admiral looked at the other senior officers present, Natarle Badgiruel, Mwu Flaga, and of course, Van himself.

"Pleasure to meet again, Ensign Badgiruel," The Admiral said and then looked at Flaga who he didn't know.

"1st Lt. Mwu La Flaga of the 7th Fleet." The Admiral moved to the man and felt a great sense of honor to be, "How lucky the Archangel you have you."

Van also saluted when the Admiral approached him.

"And as always, it's an honor to be in the present of your highness."

"I wished to be addressed by rank if possible…Admiral Halberton." Van said

"Of course…Major Fanel," The Admiral looked behind the four to the younger crew members. "And who are they?"

Ramius turned and was proud to tell him who they are.

"These were our helpers. The students of Heliopolis," Ramius said with a small hint of pride in her voice.

Sai and Kuzzey stood next to Kira in the middle and behind them were Tolle and Mille. Behind them was the rest of the crew. Halberton walked to the group.

"We have confirmed where your families are. Everyone is safe." Everyone showed signs of relief and joy to learn of this. "I understand the unusually tough circumstances. Please accept my profuse thanks."

Ramius and the Admiral began to walk, with Badgiruel following closely behind.

"I know who you were really worried about," Ramius said and looked back a bit to Badgiruel.

To be completely technical, Admiral Halberton was not as old as his rank would say he would be. He looked like a man in his late mid to late 30s, and Ramius was actually one that was older than Halberton and so was Flaga. It had been modern cosmetics and they just say living healthily that had led everyone to believe that they are actually younger than they looked.

"We can all talk normally," Ramius said, "I know you and her want some time together."

Elsewhere, the Vesalius was sailing with its forces closer to the fleet's position.

"The meeting of the fleet has occurred," Creuset said

"What few has known is that the fleet has been drastically reduced in size." Captain Ades said

"I thought they would return to their HQ first." The two got up and walked to the tactical table, "It never occurred to me that they would send 'longlegs' directly to Earth."

"You think their destination is Alaska?"

"Not if we sink it before it gets there."

"The _Shakura_ had six Ginns. We have five and the Aegis. Buster and Blitz are both ready for combat and the Gamow itself has 4 Ginns. I heard that the Duel unit had an upgrade as well. The fleet might outnumber us, but we have the better tech and power than they have."

Creuset looked at the map again and smiled.

"The great Halberton…time to shut the curtains on this actor for good."

Back at the fleet, in the Archangel, Halberton and the command crew of the Archangel were discussion about the events that had followed. Ramius stood in the middle of the group with Badgiruel to her right and Van and Flaga to her left. The four had their hats off and left them at the side with their arms.

"We shall look at the events that had transpired as actual tests for this ship and the Gundam unit. They will become valuable assets to the Earth forces one day." Halberton's second said

The Admiral grinned a bit,

"Hmp, the Earth forces of today have little understanding of galactic battles are…These four understand me. There's no doubt about that."

Halberton's second in command looked at his data pad.

"There will be no further discussion regarding the Coordinator amongst us. We wish to keep this information under wraps. It would stir too much trouble.

"Kira Yamato only went aboard the Strike to protect his friends." Ramius said, "We wouldn't have been able to escape if not for his added effort. Circumstances coerced him to face the fact of fighting his own kind. It has troubled him deeply. He was not trained for this kind of work. He is a good and honest boy. We should give him the trust that he deserves."

"But…" Halberton's second said, "To just let him go like this…"

Badgiruel stepped forward a bit to speak,

"I may be out of line here, but I believe the colonel shares my opinion." She said, agreeing with Halberton's second in command, "Everyone can see that he is indeed an adept pilot, but he has been exposed to nearly all the secrets of Project G."

"Heh, four of the machine had been secured by ZAFT," Halberton said, "There aren't many secrets left for him to reveal to the ZAFT forces if he were to turn or captured now."

"But sir, he is a valuable asset. If possible, I would recommend him to officially join the Imperial forces."

The others were moved by what Badgiruel had said.

"But from what the captain just said, I have no such intentions at all."

"Both his parents are Naturals, escaped from Heliopolis just before the war began. If the army would provide protection for them-," Badgiruel was suddenly interrupted by the man's fist to the table in front of him.

"What a joke. Can we deploy such soldiers in this situation?" The commanding sound of his voice made even the once looked to stern ensign back down with almost fear in her eyes.

"Forgive me, sir." She bowed a bit and stepped back next to Ramius.

Halberton stood up.

"Let's not talk about the past. We should be discussing ways to handle the future." He began to calm down from his out burst, "After this, the Archangel will land on the Alaskan Headquarters."

A few hours later, thee refugees of Heliopolis were all getting ready to be transported in a shuttle to the Montreal where from there they will begin their landing onto Earth to their homeland, Orb.

Kira was already out of his uniform and back in his clothes that he wore to his day to school the few weeks earlier. He walked passed the hanger that was beginning to load the civilians.

Outside, a supply ship was loading the Archangel with fresh supplies of ammunition and among other things. The chief machinic, Murdoch, checked the load and saw that they were being given a few new mobile weapons.

"Hmmm, two Skygrasper assault fighters and two Spearhead fighters." Murdoch read off the data pad in his hand.

Flaga would take one of the fighters since they were designed for flight on the Earth. They ship also had two of the only surviving pilots, from the escort fleet, that had not been killed. They were assigned to the Archangel as well as Flaga and Van.

Back in the conference room, the Admiral began to conclude the meeting.

"That is all then," Halberton said

"I'll do my best to personally relay your message to Alaska as faithfully as possible." Ramius saluted,

Flaga stepped up a bit,

"It was difficult rejecting this being a survivor," Flaga said

The Admiral himself bowed a bit to the four of them.

"Thank you,"

The group left and went about their own separate business, Van waited until everyone was left. Halberton was about to walk out when Van spoke out,

"I think the last time we met was…9 years ago." Van said

Halberton's mask that he was holding to the other came off.

"It has really been a long time…Milliardo Peacecraft."

The man Van was addressing narrowed his eyes at Van, pretending that he didn't understand what he was talking about.

"You think I am too young to remember or can see who you once were…"

Halberton was silent for a moment and the laughed a bit,

"You are truly the son of Jacen Fanel."

"I thought you gave up your habit of changing names." Van said

"Times were different back then. After the fall of the Federation, any of Jacen's loyalists were in danger. Noin and I had to change our names and go our separate ways. I can see Mwu and Murrue blending in just fine without changing their names, but Noin and I are more known than the two of them."

"Of course, it must be hard on you, hearing that name that really isn't your name…but I think you are used to being called someone else. During the Great Eve War, you were known as Zechs Marquise, the ace pilot of the OZ forces."

"What is your point, Van?"

Van turned to leave,

"I just want to convene something my father had said to me once… 'A name is what signifies the existence of an object or a person…Therefore if the name is false…then its existence itself is also false…'" Van then quietly walked out of the room.

Elsewhere on the ship, Tolle, Sai, Mille, and Kuzzey were handed papers. The papers meant that they official resign as military personnel.

"Resignation papers?" Mille asked, "Doesn't that make us soldiers?"

"This says here that were assigned to the Archangel of the 8th Fleet," Kuzzey said

"Because it is absolutely illegal to even think of using civilians to even just assist a military vessel in operations let alone go into battle." Badgiruel said, "Where is Kira?-Oh forget it. Give it to him the next time you see him."

"As an evasive maneuver, we've wrote down that you all enlisted a few months prior to the events at Heliopolis to make it legal." The colonel that was with Halberton said, "So now all you have to do is sign your name on those pieces of paper and you can be on your way…that is unless you want to stay, that is at your discretion…Now as for the military secrets, you should all know that-,"

"Um…" Fllay raised her hand from behind the crowd

"What is it Fllay?" Badgiruel asked

Fllay stepped up to the Ensign.

"I…I want to volunteer and enlist in the force." Fllay said

This came to a shock to everyone.

"Fllay?" Sai was shocked the most of all.

In the Mobile Suit hanger where the Strike was kept, Kira looked at his Gundam…no…it was never HIS Gundam to begin with, but he had created a bond with it. As he looked at the machine, memories of the passed 2 weeks came back to him. He remembered the first time he jumped in. How Ramius was having a hell of a time trying to get it running. How he had defeated his first Mobile Suit. He didn't want to say it was fun, but it was very memorable.

"Can't bear to leave, Kira?" Van said as he walked up to him.

"Oh, Van-san, I didn't see you there."

Van looked at the Strike.

"I must have looked at this thing a hundred times now, and am still impressed by such surprising candor. With the Coordinators having a bigger leap in technology than Earth, we decided to jump ahead of them even more. We've created demonic machines"

"I wouldn't call such things as demons." Kira said

The two were silent for a moment.

"You're parents are Naturals, right?"

"Yes…what dreams did they hope to achieve by turning you into a Coordinator?"

"Uh," Kira didn't know what to say to that. Should he be insulted?

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for…I assume you know about my father through your history books?"

"Yes, he was a great man, very respectful."

Van smiled a bit,

"Some called him a fool, others 'The beloved tyrant'. He was born into this world unlike all the others. He was a very different man who had a vision…peace and unity…You know Kira, some would call me a Coordinator because I am genetically not very natural. There is nothing in my body that isn't augmented from the time I was born…but to tell you the truth, my father and mother were the real Coordinators."

Kira was a little surprised. None of the history books he had read about or seen had once said that the great Duke Jacen Fanel was ever a Coordinator.

"They were more than that actually. They were the products of genetic manipulation and genetic engineering. Many would say that that's what a Coordinator is, but they were different…While the Coordinators we know of are augmented humans, my parents…and some others such as the famous Gundam pilot Heero Yuy, was specifically designed for wars and battles. I on the other hand was born from the union of the love my parents had for each other, but as they say, your genetics comes back to haunt you eventually."

A crewmember walks up to Van, saluting first before giving his message.

"Major, the Admiral is about to leave."

"Thank you, I better go see the old man off." Van started to walk out, "If we ever get the chance we should talk more…you and I have a lot more in common than you think…Don't die until the good times come."

Van walks off. Then, Kira spoke out from his silence.

"Um what will happen to the Archangel?"

"The Archangel will head straight for Earth. Another battlefield awaits it…and another battlefield awaits me."

"Well…I…" Kira was not able to find the right words to come out,

"I know what you have in mind. Your strength is tremendous for a soldier, your bloodline is reflected in the strength, but even you will not be able to win this war by yourself. Don't think TOO highly of yourself, Kira."

"Well do whatever you can without me then."

"Those without the will…shall end up with nothing." Van then walks away, "See you around…Kira Yamato."

"What a joke, Miss Allster," Badgiruel said to Fllay about her saying she is enlisting.

"I am not joking." Fllay said, not with a more confident voice, "My mind has been a whirlwind since my father's death. After my father's mishap, all I can think of was to leave this place, but after all this, I felt strange. I am compelled to stay. Is there consolation now? Is there peace now?-No, even if I return to Earth, the war is not over. The world is still at war. It has eluded me only because I had been in a neutral state all along. My father worked hard to end wars, even though he'll never measure up to Relena Peacecraft. If true consolation and peace can only be attain through wars…then I will inherit my father's destiny and enter combat and do all I can to contribute to the cause."

She was stronger than before. She was no longer the timid girl from the start ho only cared about herself. She was sincere to her words. The strength in her words can only have come from her father.

Kira was in the hanger along with the other refugees, preparing to leave. He was still conflicting with himself about leaving. The things Van had said to him. He wondered in his mind was Van right? But what could he do?

Kira stood there, thinking.

Fllay was taken away with Badgiruel and the Colonel to discuss this with the captain, leaving the others behind. Sai turned to his friends.

"Is the world still engaged in wars?" Sai asked himself

Everyone looked at the piece of paper in their hands. They wondered what they really want to do.

Kira was waiting in line as he was guided to the shuttle. Then the same little girl he had bumped into from before walked to him. She reached into her small bag and took out a paper flower she made and gave it to Kira.

"Thank you for protecting us." The girl said

Kira was actually surprised to hear this from the girl. He was thanked by those who he fought with…now he was thanked by this little girl whom he had protected…He was never really thanked for such deeds in his life. He wondered now was he running away from his true duty.

Sai ripped the piece of paper in half, shocking his friends before him.

"Sai, what are you doing!" Kuzzey shouted

Sai looked down on the ripped piece of paper and then looked up.

"Fllay has spoken my mind." Sai said, "Besides, we just can't leave her alone here."

Tolle smiled and then ripped his paper as well with great enthusiasm.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Sai…And the Archangel is understaffed anyway. I don't think they'll mind us helping out a little more. I hate to see this ship get struck down right after we leave, knowing that we might have helped."

Mille then ripped her paper as well,

"Well, if you are staying, then of course I'm staying." The two turned to Kuzzey, who also ripped his as well

"Well if you are all going off on an adventure, how can I let you have all the fun without me?"

"You're such a fool," Mille said

"No you are," Kuzzey said,

"No, you are," Sai said and the four began to laugh it out.

Tolle then looked at the piece of paper on the bed which belonged to Kira.

"You think he'll leave?" Tolle asked

"He is a grown boy, he can decide for himself," Mille said

Kira bent down to the girl's height, and took the flower from her.

"Thank you." The little girl floated back to her mother and waved back to him

Not too far off, the ZAFT fleet of three ships was preparing to attack the fleet. Their biggest advantages were the four Gundams they had stolen from the Alliance. They might be outnumbered, but they were the elite.

"MS will depart in five minutes," someone announced over the PA in the hanger of one of the ships, "All pilots prepare for launch."

Athrun got in his unit and checked his systems, turning his Gundam on.

On the Gamow, Yzak walked out of sickbay, with the doctor trying to get him back in.

"Lieutenant, you can't go out in your condition!" the doctor shouted

"Whatever, I'm going out there!" Yzak shouted as he shoved the man off and ran out.

Yzak had a bandage around his forehead and one covering his right eye.

Back on the Archangel, the refugees were already boarding the shuttle. Kira then turned around at the sound of his name.

"Kira, wait!" Tolle shouted

Tolle was accompanied by the others. He was holding the resignation paper in his hand.

"Where have you all been?" Kira asked

"Here, take this," Tolle grabbed Kira's hand and handed him the piece of paper. "Your resignation,"

Kira looked at his friends, and realized that they are all still in uniform. It then hit them…they were not leaving with him.

"We've decided to stay with the Archangel and with the Earth Forces," Sai said

In the bridge of the Montreal,

"Sir, sensors have detected three ZAFT warships heading this way, a destroyer and two frigates!"

"At a time like this…" Halberton said to himself.

On the Archangel's bridge, they had already detected the incoming ships as well.

"Get the shuttle out of here." Ramius ordered, "Once it is out, go to level 1 battle stations! Go to red alert!"

In a locker room somewhere in the ship, Fllay had picked a uniform and wore it, discarding her old clothes.

"Fllay has decided to join the force before us…" Sai said, "We can't just leave her here."

This new information shocked Kira even more. Just as he was about to say something, the alarm was raised.

"All hands go to level 1 battle stations. Red alert! This is not a drill…repeat, this is not a drill."

"Go on Kira," Tolle said, giving Kira a push in the direction of the shuttle "Such is fate, hope you return safely to Earth."

The four began to leave.

"Stay alive, Kira," Sai said as he left the room.

The ZAFT ships had already sent out their units. They were waiting for the rest to move out.

Athrun's Gundam was on the launch pad.

"This is Athrun Zala, dusting off." Athrun flew out of the hanger and activated his Phase Shift armor, giving his Gundam its familiar red color.

Yzak had quickly got into his slight suit and jumped into his Gundam against the advices of the others.

"Lt, please reconsider!" one of the techs implored him, but he was too stubborn to listen.

Yzak's Duel Gundam was upgraded with the "Assault Shroud", giving it twice the fire power and armor than before. It was fiercer than ever.

"Leave me alone!" Yzak shouted as he moved his Gundam to the catapult. "Damn you Kira…I'll make you pay for this…count on it."

Back on the Archangel, Kira was frozen in his place, not knowing what to do. Around him, combat preparations were at work. He can see the Moebius Zero and the Escaflowne being prepped. Words of orders from Murdoch to the other techs were about. He looked at the form in his hand and then at the flower that the little girl gave her.

'Thank you for protecting us.' The little girl said

'What luck to return to Earth…Go then, I wish you well.' Ramius had said to him

'Just do whatever you can,' Flaga's words came in mind.

'Those without the will…shall end up with nothing,' Van's last words to him were.

Kira then crumbled the paper in his hands and then throws it away.

"Let's go," He jumps off to the door looking at the yellow paper flower in his hand.

_**To be continued…**_

Tech info

**Agamemnon class battleship **

The Earth Alliance's Agamemnon class battleship is primarily designed to serve as a fleet's flagship. It is armed with high energy cannons much like the Gottfrieds that the Archangel has and it can launch its compliments of Mobile Armors much quicker than the Nelson or Drake class. The Agamemnon class ship, Montreal, served as the flagship of the 8th Fleet under the command of Rear Admiral Lewis Halberton.

**GAT-X102 Duel Gundam Assault Shroud **

After sustaining heavy damage in combat against strike, Duel was refitted with an "Assault Shroud", a set of extra equipment designed to increase its mobility and firepower. Based on similar devices used by other ZAFT Mobile Suits, the Assault includes a compact 115mm "Shiva" railgun on the right shoulder, a 5-barrel missile pod on the left shoulder, as well as an extra layer of armor and additional vernier thrusters to compensate for the added weight.

With this upgraded Mobile Suit, Yzak vows to get revenge on Kira, who scarred his face in the last battle between them.

Characters

**Lewis Halberton**

The Commander of the Imperial Alliance's 8th Fleet, and the chief proponent of the development project that created the Archangel, and the five new Gundams. Admiral Halberton is a bold and talented leader who had led many battles in the past, during the Great War. Respected by his enemies and admired by the people under his command and he is prepared to ensure that the Alliance's new weapons make it safely to Earth.

A moment in the story was when Van addressed the Admiral by a different name, as a man known to really Milliardo Peacecraft, a famous war veteran of the Great War. He was one of many that were the loyalists to his father before the collapse of the old Federation government and had changed his name and even the way he looks to escape. Natarle Badgiruel, Mwu La Flaga, and Murrue Ramius were others that changed their identity and had reintegrated themselves into the Imperial military


	11. Phase 8

Legacy Saga

_**Legacy Saga**_

_**Gundam Seed**_

_**Phase-8**_

_**The Shooting Star**_

"War is wrong, no matter what! But pacifism doesn't mean passive!"

-- Relena Darlian Peacecraft

The Archangel continued to fly towards Earth in orbit and began to test itself for entry into the Earth. The 8th Fleet continued to back it up, but there was a sense of dread in the air as the ZAFT fleet continues to close in on their target.

At the head of the fleet, Admiral Halberton readies his forces.

"All ships in formation. I don't want anyone of those ZAFT getting through!" the Admiral said, "This ship will cover the Archangel. The rest of the fleet will engage the enemy. Launch all fighters!"

The large battleship deployed its launch pads and extended catapults. Fighters shot out like projectiles into Space. All the other ships also sent out their own fighter and Mobile Suit escorts.

The Earth forces' main line of Mobile Suits for Space use is Dreads and Taurus IIs. The Taurus II is an upgraded version of those used during the Great War. The Dreads are the latest types that have been used by the Earth forces for almost 2 decades, but at the start of this war, the Earth forces were not fully trained and most of the pilots were only driven by their hatred for the Coordinators.

"All fighters launched, sir!" The tactical officer said, "We've also retrieved the refugee shuttle!"

"Shields up, and charge weapons!" the Admiral shouted as an energy barrier enshroud the ship and the others as well.

At Archangel also readied itself for combat in case the enemy will break through.

"Secure all decks; deploy cannons and ready torpedo bays!" Badgiruel shouted

"Shields are up at maximum, ma'am!" Pal shouted

"Have our fighters ready for action at any minute!"

"Weapons online!"

Meanwhile, inside the ship, Kira had left the shuttle that would have taken him home and had gone to suit up for battle. He didn't want to leave his friends behind. It would have been too selfish of him.

Athrun, Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol had launched from their carriers with their own wing mates behind them. Weapons at the ready and Phase Shift armor charged. These guys were just itching for a fight, especially Yzak who hungered for revenge against Kira for scarring his face.

Inside the locker room of the Archangel, Flay took out Kira's flight suit. She stared at it, and wondered. What will she do?

On the bridge, Tolle, Mille, Sai, and Kuzzey went back to their respective posts. Ramius was unaware that these kids decided to stay and was baffled.

"What are you guys…" Ramius tried to ask, but Badgiruel answered for her.

"These are the volunteered troops, Captain." She said,

Ramius smiled a bit, but she was too busy at the moment to think about the kids.

Outside on the field, the 8th Fleet engaged against the ZAFT forces. Right away, the ZAFT Mobile Suits took out many of the Mobile Armor Fighters of the fleet with simple ease. Many weren't even experienced enough pilots capable of fighting against the large Mobile Suits in open combat. One after another, the outnumbered ZAFT forces were picking off on fighter and even one MS after another.

The assigned flagship of the ZAFT fleet was the Vesalius, where Creuset commands the fleet.

"The target remains to be 'longlegs'. Everything else is irrelevant." Creuset looked beyond the view screen and saw the ship in the distant, "No mercy, No hesitation."

Moebius fighters engaged their enemies with their machine guns, and missiles, but only scored a few lucky shots, while the more advanced and more powerful weapons of the ZAFT Ginns were more than a match for the fighters of Earth. The Earth forces' Mobile Suits were older models and weren't quite up to date on the latest technology, but they were better than the fighters.

Flay took out Kira's flight suit and was actually preparing to put it on, until she heard the door opening. For a second she thought it was Van, Flaga or one of the other pilots, but she remembered that they already were suited up and were in the hanger. She turned and was surprised o see Kira at the door.

"Kira?" Flay was shocked to see the young Coordinator at the door and for some reason in herself, she jumps at him, embracing him tightly and so quickly that Kira was caught completely surprised

The Aegis flew on its own, taking out fighter after fighter with its beam rifle like they were nothing. He maneuvered through the crowd of debris and transformed into MA mode, which enable it to fire its powerful Scylla cannon at a cruiser, causing massive damage on its shields. One of the 8th fleet's destroyers' shields was taken out and was wide open to attack from the Buster, which fired its shotgun like cannon at it. The black colored Blitz fired its lance darts at several fighters, each of the three spearing right through three fighters. Nicol then flew up and fired his rifle at a Dread Mobile Suit, which tried to fire at him, but the shots didn't affect his armor. Yzak piloted his Duel Gundam right into the fray, with all its new custom jobs, it had missiles, and a mini rail gun on his shoulders. He took pleasure in destroying every single enemy he encounters.

Halberton watched as the four powerful Mobile Suits plowed through his forces like a harvester over a field of wheat.

"They are indeed powerful machines," the Admiral said, "Have all units concentrate attack on those suits, I want them take out now!"

It happened so fast. One second, he was going to suit up in the locker room, and then he has Flay, the girl he has been having the biggest crush on for the longest time, embrace him as if he was the last guy on Earth. He didn't know what to say or do. This was a total shock to him. She was Sai's girlfriend, not his, but here she is, arms tightly around him. It was even harder for him to not want her right there. So many hormones and emotions ignited all over his body.

"What are you doing, Flay?" Kira finally was able to ask.

She looked at him with a sad smile,

"I thought you left us….I-everyone stayed back to fight, but they said you left. You weren't here, so I…I…"

Kira looked behind her to see that his locker was open and his flight suit was dangling out. He then realized what she was trying to do just before he got here.

"Flay, don't be silly, you can't pilot Strike."

"But I…" She felt fragile in his arms. He didn't want to hurt her. He smiled.

"Just be safe. I'll pilot Strike." Kira moved to his locker and took out his suit. He looked at her and then felt ashamed at the thoughts he's been having about her. He wanted to be completely honest, "Flay…I need you to know about how I feel about you…I can't hide it from you any longer…If I were to die out there…I want you to know how I feel."

Flay then runs towards him again. She got really close to his face.

"In that case, let me bless you with my thoughts," and before Kira could say anymore, she leaned in and kissed him, and for those few moments, it felt like eternity.

On the field of battle, the Ginn Mobile Suits were gaining an advantage over their enemies, but not all over them escaped damaged or were piloted by the best. The Moebius fired their missiles and energy cannons, destroying a few of them before facing massive retaliation. Despite the power the ZAFT forces had against the Earth forces, they were not able to get through the defenses. The Archangel still remained untouched. This made Creuset frowned a bit.

"Looks like they are doing everything to ensure that that ship gets to Earth in one piece, but they aren't even using their most powerful assets," Creuset said about Strike, and it wasn't present in the battle.

Captain Ades was more than relieved that the Earth forces' new Mobile Suit, Strike, and Van's Gundam, Escaflowne, wasn't in the battle. It would have given Earth the upper hand.

"Though we are having it easy now, that Strike unit is nowhere to be found."

"Halberton knows that his few Mobile Suits and fighters can't possible overcome us. He's a fine commander of troops. He was the one who started the project to recreate the Gundams and now the very weapons he hoped to achieve are attacking him."

Athrun turned his unit's weapons onto another destroyer and destroyed it with one single shot from his Scylla cannon.

Nicol was no where in sight, until he reappeared in front of the bridge of a cruiser, surprising the crew as he fired his grappling hook onto the bridge of the ship, destroying it and practically crippling the entire ship itself.

Dearka was floating around, finding the biggest target around to throw his powerful combined cannon attack at and he aimed at a battleship.

"Take this!" Dearka shouted as he fired, punching a large hole right through the ship.

Yzak was flying around, destroying a cruiser with his cannon and using his saber to slice right through a destroyer, but these targets were nothing to his real target. None of them brought him true satisfaction. He was searching for Kira, wanting his blood.

"Where is he?!" Yzak shouted as he fired aimlessly around him, frustrated that he was unable to find his true target. "Come out and fight, Kira!"

Halberton watched as more of his fleet was losing to the ZAFT forces. The ZAFT ships weren't even attacking. This was all the doing of their Mobile Suits and those four Gundams.

"We've lost the Anderson! The Cassandros is losing power!" The tactical officer shouted, "The Antigonos and the Plumas have both been taken down."

Halberton's second in command was shocked and amazed at how the battle was turning out. That was four ships down already.

"They've gotten four ships and this battle hasn't even been nine minutes!"

"Steady as she goes! Don't let one of those ZAFT through!"

"Sir, the enemy ships are making a move. They're charging weapons and firing on the Yorktown and the Crusader! The Reliant is pulling back!"

The Vesalius and one of the frigates pressed forward and fired their energy cannons at the nearest ships, causing heavy damaged upon them. The Yorktown and the Crusader were Drake Class destroyers and after regaining their bearings, they returned fire on the Vesalius and the Gamow, launching torpedoes and missiles.

The Vesalius took the shots and fired again. Creuset was unshaken by the other Earth ships converging on his own. He was focused on watching the Gundams battle.

"Take us about, 20 degrees." Creuset ordered, "Target the retreating cruisers to the port side. All cannons, fire!"

The Vesalius took a short dive and then came back up, locking on energy cannons and fired at the bow of the cruiser ahead of them, destroying the already damaged ship.

Halberton watched as another one of his ships ere destroyed. This one wasn't even destroyed in open combat, but was just retreating.

"How cruel…attacking ships that don't even have the means to fight back." Halberton said, "Damn you Creuset, you coward!"

The Archangel was nearing the point to begin their descent onto Earth, and because of that, they were ordered to hang back and not engage in combat. Ramius watched the view screen and was restless. She wanted to do something instead of watching her fellow comrades die right in front of her. Then a call came directly to the bridge from the hanger. Ramius tapped a button and listen.

"Hey!" Flaga's voice shouted, "Why are you making us stay out of this!? Even the 8th Fleet isn't powerful enough to handle those Gundams!"

"Lt. Flaga, we have our orders," Ramius said back

"Look, I may not make much of a difference with my machine, but at least I can lend the fleet a helping hand."

"We have our orders and we will obey them." Ramius cuts Flaga off, not knowing what to do next. "Open all Imperial comm. frequency 1459, on audio."

Ramius wanted to listen to what is going on with the fleet. The Archangel was silent in Space since there is no air in Space, and hence no sounds of battles. She wanted to hear the sounds of the combat. The bridge crew was about to hear the sounds of horror from random communication transmissions from ship to ship, fighter to fighter.

"All fighters have are heavily engaged sir"

"Shields are down to 30! I don't think we can hold-"

"We're losing life support!"

"Hull breach on decks 3, 5, and 10"

"We need a medic on the bridge, the captain's down"

"Delta 1 to delta, lead, I'm going in!"

"I'm hit! AHHH!!"

"He's on my tail"

"Stay on him, I'm on my way!"

"Get him off my tail-"

"The Bozeman falling back to mobile position 1"

"This is the Endeavour, we need back up!"

"They're breaking through!"

"All hands, abandon ship! I repeat…"

Ramius then got up and went over to Kuzzey's station, which controls the communications and turned off the feed. She's had enough.

"Make contact with Admiral Halberton, now."

Meanwhile, the Montreal was beginning to have a hard time as enemy forces broke through the lines and attacked him.

"Fire all weapons. Take out those suits!" Halberton shouted.

"Admiral, we are receiving a hail from the Archangel!" The communications officer said

"What is it, Archangel?"

"We like permission to leave the fleet and proceed to the drop point."

"You guys trying to save your own skins?" Halberton's second in command, Hoffman asked sarcastically.

"The enemy's objective is this ship. If we don't leave at once, we'll endanger the entire fleet. Alaska maybe a long shot, but it may be possible to land within someone with Imperial jurisdiction from here. Please Admiral!"

Halberton watched the screen showing the battle and saw another one of his ships blew up before him. He was running out of time. It would be better to let the Archangel go and that might lead the enemy fleet away from his. It was a gamble, but Halberton was known to gamble his life many times in the past. He was once a man known as Zechs Marquise, then Milliardo Peacecraft. It wouldn't be the first time he had risks his life for the greater cause, whatever it was.

"Heh, you are still as reckless as ever."

"Well, a reckless commander breeds reckless subordinates." Ramius said back

The older man smiled a bit and looked back, shaking his head in submission.

"Oh, what the hell, Archangel, prepare for descent onto Earth. The fleet will cover you."

The fleet moved into place to protect the Archangel, but more ZAFT forces rushed at them. Several destroyers and frigates broke through and open fire. The defending ships took flanking positions and return fire.

"We will not let them get that ship!" Halberton shouted. He stared back at the Archangel, thinking of only one person there and then returned to his station, "All weapons fire at will!"

The Montreal opened all weapons and fired at any ships coming at them. The Montreal was a battleship, but the class only served as a flagship and was fit to fight so many targets. A battleship of that size relies on its escorts, but since everyone was engage, the ship had no choice, but to stand and fight.

In the Archangel hanger, Flaga was making final prep for launch.

"Come on, Murdoch. Get that final checking done, now!"

"This is the captain speaking," Ramius said over the PA, "All hands are to be prepared as the Archangel will now descend onto the Earth."

"Hey, yelling at me won't get these final preps done faster!" Murdoch shouted back, "This is better than dragging things on."

"Well hurry up then."

"Our main problem is those four other Gundams out there," Kira's voice said as he flew passed the two who were at awe for a second.

"Hey, what are you doing here, kid?" Murdoch asked

"I'm the pilot of Strike am I not?" Kira said back, and smiled. He flew at Strike and got in.

"Didn't he get off the ship?" Murdoch asked Flaga.

Flaga looked at Kira for a second, feeling sorry for the boy.

"Entering battle at such a tender age…" Flaga said, "He'll have a tough life ahead of him…but hey, that seems to be the tread nowadays for young adults."

"It must be that noble blood in him." Van said to Flaga. "He's just like his father."

"Yeah, and so are you."

Flay was on her way to the bridge. As she walked, she touched her lips, where Kira just kissed her not too long ago. It was a strange feeling she was having, not knowing what it was. _What was I thinking?_ She thought. She was having mixed feelings. She was betraying what feelings she had to Sai, but at the same time, she felt relieved that she did what she did. It was nothing like she'd felt before.

On the bridge, the crew was making final preparations before beginning descent.

"Coordinates locked on, Captain." Pal said

"All systems are go, for descent." Another crewmember said, "Heat shields are at max."

"Course set, angle 6.1 Delta +3," Tolle said

"Admiral?" Ramius said

"You are go for descent, Archangel" Halberton said, "God speed."

The Admiral looked at Badgiruel for a moment and then turned his attention to his fleet.

"To all ships, this is the Montreal. The Archangel will now enter the Earth's atmosphere. We are to protect this ship, for it is very important to our cause. This will be a tough battle for all of us. I ask you all to fight on with all you have," Halberton then thought for half a second of what to say next, but only one line can stir the soldiers to fight to death, "May the spirit of Duke Jacen Fanel be with us all! Not one single invader shall get passed us. Show them what the Earth forces can do. Glory to the Imperial Alliance!"

Creuset watched as his target was getting away.

"That ship is trying to escape again. That Halberton…he's using his fleet as a shield. Tell all ships to move forward. Destroy this pathetic flying garbage of a fleet and chase after that ship!"

The four Gundams, Aegis, Duel, Buster, and Blitz were attacking in tandem. Flying about and taking every target of opportunity.

"Look, that ship!" Nicol shouted

The group turned to see the Archangel beginning to descend,

"It's getting away!" Yzak shouted as he pushed his thrusters on full, heading straight for it.

The Archangel was at the edge of the Earth's atmosphere and was ready to descend.

"We are at seven minutes before we enter the atmosphere!" someone shouted in the hanger. The crews were to secure stations and braced themselves.

Kira was in his Gundam and was looking at the yellow paper flower that the little girl gave him. He wonder has that girl and her mother left already. Was the shuttle already on Earth, he wondered. But he can't think about that now, he has to focus. He found a slit between his consoles and placed the flower in between the consoles next to his computer screens. He was focused and was ready to fight.

Athrun flew around and passed ships as he tried to reach the Archangel, but the flak from enemy ships stopped him from advancing. He pulled back and fired on the ships attacking him. Dearka and Yzak broke through and were heading straight for the Archangel. Nicol was left behind. Dearka combined his cannons again and fired at a nearby destroyer.

"Yzak, Dearka!" Athrun shouted, telling them to wait up.

Halberton sees the incoming threat and orders his ship to be ready.

"Cannons, fire!" he shouted and his ships, and nearby ships, open fire on Yzak and Dearka.

Three ships, Creuset's destroyer and two frigates, broke through and covered Yzak and Dearka.

"Duel and Buster units have broken the front line." The PA shouted in the hanger of the Archangel. "The Montreal has entered combat!"

Duel flew up towards the Montreal and open fire, but had to pull back from heavy flak from the ship.

"Take him down!" Halberton shouted

The Montreal fired at Duel and Buster as the two tried to punch through.

Inside his Gundam, Kira was trying to be patient and then was frustrated with all the waiting.

"Lt. Flaga…" Kira started, but Flaga knew what he wanted to say.

"I know…Hey captain, how much more time before we launch?"

"What are you talking about, us attacking?" Ramius was a bit surprised that they would propose this course of action.

"The manual here says that Strike can enter the atmosphere on its own anyway." Kira shouted through the comm., shocking everyone.

"Kira, what are you doing here?" Ramius and the rest of the bridge crew were shocked to see Kira in Strike.

"The Montreal is in danger." Van said, "We must act, Captain!"

Ramius was thinking, but didn't really know what to do. The battle was one sided, and there was no hope for the 8th fleet to even make it out of here in one piece. The best course of action is to follow orders. Then, Badgiruel responded to Kira.

"We understand, but you have to get back before we get to phase-3." She said, "Even if the damn manual say it is so, no one has ever tried this before. Be careful of your altitude and timing!"

"Roger that," Kira signed off

Ramius got out of her chair and was angry that Badgiruel just usurped her authority.

"Lt. Badgiruel, what do you think you are doing?"

"If this ship gets shot down, the 8th Fleet's sacrifice would have been for nothing!"

The two women glared at each other. Both were correct about the other and weren't denying it. They had known each other for a short amount of time, but they understand each other through their actions even if sometimes their actions don't agree with each other. Both were already battle harden veterans of pervious wars and conflicts. People like them were rare nowadays.

Van then raised the bridge to break up the stand off between the two.

"If you two aren't too preoccupied, we need confirmations here." Van said, "We're preparing to move out."

The two women back off and went back to their chairs.

Outside, Buster and Duel were getting closer, as they take out another ship of the fleet. Dearka combined his weapons again and fired a yellow energy beam at a ship, stabbing right through it and destroying it.

"Alright, one more ship left in my way!" Dearka launched himself at the Montreal.

The Montreal was having a hard time fending off the enemy Mobile Suits.

"Admiral, the Ford has been sunk."

"Sir, we can't hold out any longer!" Hoffman shouted

"Just a little longer than! Throw everything you have at them!"

The Montreal opened up all batteries and fired missiles, torpedoes, and cannons at the two approaching Gundams.

The Archangel's hanger doors opened up. Kira, Flaga and Van launched out. The three units flew about and headed back towards the fleet.

"Sir, we have detected the launch of the Strike unit, a Moebius Zero, and Prince Van's Escaflowne unit from the Archangel."

"What are they doing?"

Yzak saw Strike flying towards him and smiled seeing his real target.

"There he is…" Yzak took out a beam saber, "You don't know how much this wound you gave me hurts, Kira!"

Kira saw the upgrades on the Duel and was taken by surprised.

"Got an upgrade, Yzak?" Kira took out a beam saber as well and defended himself. "You should of upgraded your brain before you upgraded your suit!"

Van flew towards Dearka and fires his beam rifle at him.

"You'll have to go through me if you want that ship," Van said and fire his rifle again.

"Damn, it's that guy again?" Dearka said to himself

"Flaga, get him!" Van shouted as Flaga launched his unit's barrels and deployed their cannons.

Kira and Yzak clashed their swords again and backed off, firing secondary weapons at each other. Vulcan cannons roared to live as they tried to pick off their enemies. The two then clashed together and crossed swords.

"Come and get some, Yzak!" Kira shouted as he fired his Vulcan cannons. Yzak blocked the attack with his shield and fired his rail cannon and then fired the rest of his missiles.

The Archangel was beginning final descent and was almost in position. Then, one of the frigates, the _Gamow_, launched itself at the Montreal, firing all she can bear.

"Captain, a Lloyd class frigate is approaching us!" Tonomura said to Ramius

The Vesalius sees the _Gamow's_ risk in attacking too closely. A frigate would not be able to stand up against a battleship head on.

"Gamow, pull back! You're putting yourself in too much danger fighting like that!" Ades shouted, "Sherman, get back here!"

The screens showed the bearded captain of the _Gamow_, who showed no signs of backing out.

"We have gone this far, old friend. We can't back out now. We all make sacrifices."

Flag and Van races back to cover the Montreal and fired their weapons at the massive frigate.

"Shit!" Flaga shouted as he fired all his weapons, not making much of an impact on the suicidal ship.

Van flew along side Flaga and fired any weapons he can, Vulcan cannons included, but he wasn't making any direct damages, and neither was Flaga. Athrun and Nicol had caught up with the others and engaged Flaga and Van.

Van took out his beam saber and clashed with Nicol, he slide out of the way, dodging all attacks. While Van fought Nicol, Flaga was flying circles around Athrun and attack with his cannons.

"Athrun, the Gamow!" Nicol shouted and Athrun flew towards the frigate to save it, but Creuset called him off.

"Get back Athrun. There's no point!"

Athrun and Nicol hanged back as the _Gamow_ continued to fly towards the_ Montreal_. Both ships fired their weapons at each other in a final stand off, causing each other heavy damage.

"We can't keep this up for long." Halberton said, "Allow the refugee shuttle to leave."

There was another impact from the Gamow's weapons onto the Montreal's hull.

"Our shields are gone, sir!" the tactical officer shouted

"Engines are failing! Hull integrity down to 50! Hull breach on decks 10 through 20!"

The refugee shuttle, that carried all the Heliopolis civilians, had left the doomed ship and set a course toward Earth. The shuttle had quickly entered the atmosphere, but the Montreal and the Gamow were both free falling down towards Earth, but still continued to fire at each other.

The Archangel was almost passed phase 2 of the descent process.

"Another two minutes before phase 3, Captain," Pal shouted, "Shields are holding!"

"We need to recall our units!" Badgiruel shouted

Flaga had heard the call to retreat and headed back at once.

"Damn it, are we at our limit?" Flaga asked as he went back to the ship.

Dearka was trying to get his unit back up, but the gravity of Earth was pulling him down. He wasn't able to escape the Earth's grip.

The Montreal and the Gamow were at their limit and both were breaking up, with the Gamow destroyed first. Nicol shouted at the captain of the Gamow, dead from the explosion that destroyed his ship. The Montreal was bigger and was slowly falling apart.

Flaga and Van had landed back safely on the Archangel as it descends. Van looked back at where Kira was, praying for his return.

"Kira…"

"We are now a phase 3! Entering the atmosphere!"

The Montreal had exploded, but before that, Halberton was looking at a picture at a much younger version of himself. It was him once a man called Milliardo Peacecraft. The picture contained his sister, Relena, and his faithful companion, Lucrezia Noin. He had lost his sister, but Noin was still alive. She was in the Archangel. He knew he can do nothing about his fate but to accept it.

In one final moment, he closed his eyes and accepted oblivion.

Ramius looked away from the explosion, with some tears from her eyes. There's was a man who was as great as the legendary Gundam pilots of the Great War. Badgiruel looked at the remains of the Montreal. She knows that Halberton could not have survived a blast like that. Not this time.

"…Zechs…" Badgiruel spoke out. She looked down a bit, letting one drop of tear fly away from her eyes.

Kira and Yzak continued to battle near the atmosphere. The two clashed swords again and again.

"Come on, Kira! Is that the best you got?" Yzak shouted as he backed off and fired his Vulcan cannons.

The two were falling down to Earth as they battle each other.

"Yzak! Dearka!" Nicol shouted, but he wasn't able to help his friends.

Flaga and Van had reentered the Archangel, but they noticed that Kira was still outside.

"Kira!" Tolle shouted to his friend over the communication system, but there was too much interference to get to Kira.

Kira had taken up his shield and charged at Yzak, he rammed himself into Yzak's Gundam and then jumped over him and used his jets to bring him down to land a hard kick to Yzak's Gundam's head, knocking him back and disorienting him. Yzak's targeting sensors were knocked out of whack, but he was still firing randomly, hoping to score at least a pot shot at Kira.

"Damn you!" Yzak shouted as he aimed his rifle correctly, but then the refugee shuttle got in the way of his gun, "Get out of my way!"

Yzak open fire, but the lack of proper aim only grazed the shuttle. Kira realized the danger and flew towards Yzak.

"Stop, Yzak! Those are civilians!" Kira aimed his rifle to fire.

Yzak had fired again, but this time, Kira managed to knock away Yzak's rifle and Yzak flew back.

"Son of a bitch!" Yzak shouted as he brought himself back up and fired his rail cannon at Kira,

"Stop it!" Kira shouted, seeing that he was right in front of the shuttle, aiming his rifle. Kira fired his rifle again and damaged Yzak's Gundam's head, but the cannon had fired and the shot was taken. Yzak missed, but he hit the shuttle instead. The explosion from the shuttle sent Kira flying down to Earth like a meteorite.

It all seemed like a distant dream to him, Kira. He suddenly found himself on his bed in his room. He was alive, he thought. He vaguely was able to remember the complicated maneuver he had to take to land on the Archangel, but he wasn't on course as the Archangel was, so Ramius had to change her ship's course to save Kira. It was a risky undertaking, but Kira was retrieved.

Unfortunately, Kira had suffered injuries from the super heat that built up within his cockpit. He was literally roasted, but because of his genetic enhancements as a Coordinator, all his superficial wounds healed very quickly, but his body had suffered an enormous shock. There was an IV attached to him and ice packs to cool down his high fever.

Kira looked around, but his vision was blurred. He was able to make out Flay and her voice along with Mille. They were trying to take care of him as he thrashed around in pain from almost literally being boiled alive from the intense heat.

"Where's the doctor?" Flay asked

"He went to treat the other injured."

Kira went back into the deep sleep. He saw himself back in the Strike, fighting and then flying to the Archangel.

In the captain's ready room, Flaga, Ramius, Van, and Badgiruel were assessing their new situation. Flaga was pointing on the map where they were and where they need to go.

"We are behind enemy lines," Van said, "The nearest Alliance base is several weeks away."

"We couldn't just leave Strike out there."

"It was your decision. In short, our ship's aim and destination was changed drastically." Ramius played with some strands of her long hair and was filled with stress. Van and Badgiruel had left to attend to the ship while Flaga and Ramius drank some coffee together.

"You alright?"

"Yeah."

"And what about Noin-Badgiruel?" Flaga quickly changed from Badgiruel's real name to her false name. It was out of habit that he did that. "How's she holding up?"

"If I had lost someone so closed to me in a blink of an eye after so many years of being together I would be down, too but knowing her, she'll grief when she has time to."

"Well, I'll get some rest after I check up on the kid." Flaga finished his coffee and left the room, "You should get some sleep, too. You look a mess."

In sickbay, Kira was still tossing and turning from the high fever he contracted. Flay had placed another cold pack of ice on his head. The doctor has finished his latest scans of Kira.

"His internal organs are fine," the doctor said, "All he needs now is plenty of water and to keep cool."

All of Kira's friends surrounded the doctor with hundreds of questions, and the doc was getting fed up.

"Look, this is my first Coordinator patient. I am not really sure how to treat one since there are so many subtle differences from a Natural, but be glad your friend over there is much more capable than us. Any normal person would of gotten broiled alive in that cockpit. Kira's a stronger build and a better mind. Coordinators have complete immunity to all kinds of deadly sickness, but they aren't invincible, and they can still succumb to even small fevers."

While the doctor kept explaining, and making the subject more like a science class, Sai took a look at Kira and then noticed that Flay hadn't left Kira's side. She stared at Kira with intense eyes, not taking them off of him.

Just then, Flaga walked in to check up on Kira.

"So how's our patient?" Flaga asked

"He's resting now."

Up in Space at high orbit, the Vesalius and the remnants of the ZAFT fleet waited for their next orders. Athrun and Nicol were resting in the lounge room where the other MS pilots were. Athrun stared out the window that overviewed the entire hanger. He was looking at his Gundam, Aegis, remembering back on the day he had gotten it and the day he met Kira again after three years.

The two had fought, and he had witnessed his once best friend killed two of his wing mates. Kira had questioned why Athrun was on ZAFT, why he had fought in a war that they wanted no part in. Then, Athrun had asked Kira the same thing, but only why Kira was on the Earth's side?

In comparison of skills, Athrun had more official military training that Kira, but Kira was more adept to the battlefield and harbored skills that outmatched Athrun and the others in Mobile Suit piloting.

After giving back Lacus, Athrun had kindly asked Kira to come with them, to fight alongside as comrades in arms, but Kira had refused, not wanting to abandon his friends. So then from that point on, they two had swear to each other that they were no longer friends, but enemies.

Athrun was daydreaming, when Nicol had entered the room.

"There you are, Athrun." Nicol said, "Yzak and Dearka had landed safely on Earth. They just reported back. I was so worried about them."

"Is that so?"

"But they have not set a date for their return, yet. They will remain at the base camp for some time."

Nicol noticed that Athrun had a colder aura than usual and he took a step back because of that.

"How is Yzak's wound? I heard his face was really scarred up."

"You don't have to worry that much about him. He was one of the great Wufei Chang's apprentices. He's a tough guy. He has made it through worse things before."

Athrun brighten up a bit,

"I guess that's true, but he seemed to have taken it personally. Kira had inflected that wound on him."

Nicol was then spacing out and ignored Athrun for a bit.

"I wonder will it be all right."

"What?"

"In the end, we didn't get to destroy that ship or capture the last unit. And you weren't successful in getting Kira to our side. I suppose that Captain will be recalled back soon."

"Well, since the famous Creuset squad wasn't able to destroy that ship will make the committee sit up and take notice more."

Athrun let his head go down; he was still thinking about Kira.

"Athrun?"

"Don't worry about me. This return seems to have implications in another battle plan. We're due for some shore leave anyway."

"Well, I'll leave you to your pondering. I'm going to take a look at Blitz." Nicol flew out of the room.

Athrun had remembered the discussion he had head with his commander, Creuset.

'If you don't shoot down Strike…It will shoot you down.'

The sun had set long ago on the desert land of Libya, famous for its ancient pyramids and the endless dunes of sand. Kira slowly opened his eyes and woke from his troubled sleep. The first thing he saw was his pet robot bird, Tori. The bird noticed his friend was waking up and made a noise as if saying "Good morning", though it was still night.

"Ummm….Tori?" Kira noticed that Tori was standing right next to his head and was looking down on him.

Kira had slowly got back up, wiping his eyes and rubbing his face. He felt slightly refreshed from the long sleep, and cracked some of his bones. Then he felt that he wasn't completely recovered, so he stayed sat up. Kira then noticed that Flay was sleeping next to him. She had put her head down on the bed, with the rest of her sitting on a chair. Flay opened her eyes and saw that Kira was awake and looking down on her.

"Oh, you're awake."

"How long was I out?" Kira tried to fight back a headache that was coming up on him as he looked around his room.

"Three days. We are on Earth, now."

"Oh…"

In the hanger, Flaga was talking to Van with the four fighter pilots that were assigned to the Archangel from the 8th Fleet.

"I've read the manual for these things. Even the mission packs for the Strike can be installed in any of these two." Flaga said about the fighter unit he stood next to, the Skygrasper. "Am I a delivery guy now for the Strike when it wants a new pack?"

"Heh!" Murdoch laughed at the joke, "If it's the Lt-I mean Colonel, I'm sure it will arrive safely and on time no matter where."

Everyone was having field days with their new ranks, since everyone on the ship had received a recommendation and was promoted up a grade, and in Flaga's case, he was given the highest at the moment, jumping him more than three ranks.

"Though it had been recommended by the Admiral, even under such circumstances, what is the point of being paid more when you don't have time to spend it?"

"Well, these people are really fanatics. That kid was already made a lieutenant! Can you believe that? He hasn't been in the armed forces for a month and he had jumped his rank to 'Special Lieutenant', but he's the pilot of Strike after all."

"Yeah, while all the rest of his friends are seaman first class or privates."

"Has he gotten better?"

"I heard he just woke. No one will know whether if it was the Strike or Kira's body that was formidable in the condition he was in. I wonder why he keeps referring Strike as a Gundam. It wasn't made of the nearly indestructible alloy that the previous Gundams during the war was made from."

"I believed the original creators of these new units made the GUNDAM as an acronym for the OS in the suit. General Unilateral Neuro-link Dispersive Automatic Machine or something like that. The whole thing appears on the main screen during activation."

In the mess hall, the other students were eating.

"Kira has woken." Mille said

"See, I told ya, he'd be fine." Tolle said

"The doctor said he has fully recovered. Flay's going to bring his meals to him."

Just then, Flay entered the room with two empty trays.

"Hey, Flay. How is Kira?" Mille asked

"He seems alright. The doctor was surprised he recovered so fast. Coordinators are really something."

"You must be tired, Flay." Sai said, "I'll take care of him while you get some rest. You should eat something, too."

Flay went to fill some water,

"I'm fine. I ate with Kira already. Besides, I am not assigned to any duties on this ship, yet. So until the captain gives me a job to do, I'll take care of Kira while you all do your jobs." She set the two cups of water on a tray and walked out.

Sai got up and walked with Flay.

"Flay, now that we have some time, I want to talk about…us," Sai managed to say. He felt that something's changed in Flay.

Flay was silent for a bit,

"My father arranged our engagement…but he is gone now." Sai was not all surprised at that. In fact, he half expected Flay to say something like that, "Besides, our relationship was never stabilized. Many things have happened. I can't stay like the girl I was back on Heliopolis. I think it's time to let go of this."

Sai stopped, but Flay walked on. He was upset at the break up, but he understood. He can see that Flay has fallen for Kira.

"I guess it can't be helped then." Sai turned around and went back to the mess hall.

Kira was resting in his room. Flay was walking to his room, thinking.

"Kira needs to be strong in order to fight those monsters." Flay said to herself, "I must give him all the support I can to make sure he stays strong."

Hours later, the sun went up. The day went by without any activity in the desert. It appeared that the Archangel's landing hadn't attracted any unwanted people around. Everyone was working their hardest to be prepared for combat that might come up and preparing the ship to fly again to leave this place.

Flaga and Van were working in the hanger on their machines. Van was modifying his unit so that it can work better on Earth, while everyone else had things to do. A tech was cleaning up the cockpit of Strike when he stumbled on something.

"What's this?" The man asked himself. He picked it up and saw that it was a paper flower.

Soon the sun was beginning to set again, but the ship was still wide awake, preparing itself for anything that might come.

"What's our status?" Ramius asked when she entered the bridge.

"Shields are still down, long range sensors are offline. Main power's holding," Badgiruel said, "We've gotten about 70 of weapons back online."

"Keep me up to date."

Van was done with upgrading his unit and left the hanger to go to his room. He sat down on a chair and relaxed as he was tired from nonstop working. He then remembered the battle up in Space and the death of Halberton, who was called Zechs or Milliardo. That man was one of the last great heroes of the war prior to this one, but when Van felt the man's spirit fade into the hereafter, Van remember feeling another strong presence. He narrowed his eyes, trying to guess who he could of felt in the battlefield, but whoever it was, the presence had a great sense of evil within him and it scared Van.

In the showers, Kira was washing himself, feeling really unclean from the sweat he had gathered from lying in bed for the passed days. He was thinking still about the recent battle he had before he came down with the ship to Earth. Afterward, Kira dried himself up and walked out to dress up.

Just as he finished, Flay knocked and entered the room.

"Kira, one of the techs found this in your cockpit." Flay held up the paper flower to give to Kira.

Kira just then remembered where that paper flower came from. A little girl had made it for him, thanking him for protecting her and her family. That girl was one of the many who were killed as a result of Yzak's missed shot at their shuttle.

Kira got up and took the flower. He suddenly felt some much pain and guilt for not being able to save those lives. He felt the sting of tears in his eyes, but tried his best to suppress them.

"I wasn't able to save her. That little girl who gave me this." He then crushed the fragile flower in his hands, "I couldn't save any of them!"

Kira turned away from Flay, not wanting to show weakness, but Flay wrapped her arms around him.

"You did your best to protect us. It wasn't your fault." Flay held Kira closer, pouring out as much emotional support to him.

Kira wasn't able to stop a tear from falling down his cheek.

"But I…" Flay turned Kira back to face her. The look in her eyes gave Kira comfort. He held her even closer.

"Shhh…Everything is alright…Kira…" Flay stared back into Kira and then closed her eyes, then kissed him.

Kissing Kira wasn't like kissing Sai. When she and Sai had kissed, it had been a pleasant affirmation of their feelings for each other, a practiced exploration of their love. Kira's kisses heated her blood, caused her heart to pound, enflamed passion and a sense of danger. It was like dancing around the element of fire- dangerous, yet intoxicating. Suddenly he seemed to halt, and she pulled back, slightly surprised as he propelled himself away from her using his good arm. "_Yamero_," he said.

"Huh?"

"Stop," he said. His eyes lingered longingly on her face. "This is not right. You and Sai…"

Flay wondered how to frame the words that were in her heart. "That's not what this is..." She gestured for him to sit down on the bed, and he did so, watching her carefully.

It unnerved her slightly. He seemed to be able to pierce through her soul with those eyes. Both of the men in her life seemed to know her better then she herself did! It was somewhat annoying. _Why couldn't they just be normal, self-obsessed, sex-obsessed teenage male Neanderthals?_ She wondered. It'd make life so much easier...

_You wouldn't love them if they were, _a small voice whispered in the back of her mind, one she ruthlessly squashed down on. "Kira, I don't know if what we feel for each other is real or not, but I'd like to think it is. We've been through a lot together, and that tends to bond people quickly. I do know that I'm not in love with Sai- I love him, but it's not the same. I'm not the same Flay Allster who was the class's darling.

"Sai and I could have been very happy together," she admitted, "had none of this happened. I would have been a wonderful wife, balancing my career, children, and social obligations, and Sai would have made a wonderful father as he guarded his family empire. But...things have changed. I've changed. I don't think I can live that life anymore.

"It all seems awfully petty- corporate law, school, worrying about fashion." Her eyes lost their focus and she seemed to shift her attention to something seen only by the mind's eye. "But that's what my life was, and up until a month ago, I would have been satisfied with it. But not now...

"I helped make a difference, Kira-kun. I helped... and it felt right. It felt good...and it felt like I've finally opened a door in a room that's been shut too long. I felt... free."

Kira nodded, watching as she paced the room. "It could be an illusion," he said. "Most society girls your age start to feel rebellious."

Her blue eyes cut him with their intensity as she spun to face him again. "It could," she snapped back. "But if it is, it's more real than anything I've seen before. I'm wrestling my way out of the cotton people have always kept me wrapped in! Reality is setting in!"

He looked like he wanted to say something, but she settled it by sitting down next to him and leaning in close, catching his lips with her own to exchange passionate, dizzying kisses that, for the moment, helped both of them forget about anything except the other. The two sighed with relief and growing passion.

Not too far away, a group of desert raiders were hiding behind the dunes, observing the Archangel as they had been for the passed three days. One of them was a young woman, with short blonde hair, but she acted like a leader to the group. She looked through advanced binoculars and zoomed closer at the ship that seemed to stick out in the open desert.

"I've only seen that thing on paper, but I am quite she this is it…the Imperial Alliance's newest Mobile Assault Carrier, Archangel."

There was a call from the girl's radio and she picked it up.

"What is it?"

"The tiger is moving." The voice said, "Five BuCUEs were sited, heading for that ship."

"Damn it!" She looked back at the ship who was about to be attacked. "Everyone get ready! We're going out there to give them a hand!"

The girl rushed to one of the jeeps with her men and they moved out.

Kira was still holding onto the flower that was crushed in his hand, and Flay had stopped, feeling his pain.

"I'm okay," he finally whispered, realizing that Flay wanted some kind of response from him.

Soft hands brushed against his cheeks as she cradled his face between his hands, making it impossible for him to look away. "No, you're not," she told him. "You're in shock."

He wanted to deny it, but she always knew him better than he knew himself. That was her gift, the keen understanding of human nature, the ability to pierce through the shadows and darkness which so many people cloaked themselves in like the sunshine that her hair resembled. "Flay..." he whispered, and then his arms were around her, pulling her close.

It was like embracing a ray of sunshine, and he suddenly became aware of how very cold he had been. Her body was soft and feminine, and she tasted like summer and everything that was sweet and good in the world.

He expected her to gasp, but again she surprised him, moving so her body settled evenly on top of him, and her face completely replaced the cracks in the ceiling in his line of sight. Her mouth was welcoming, and kiss trailed into another kiss.

Kira fell out of his fantasy, suddenly aware that they were two teenagers, alone in a room, on a bed...

The inevitable happened.

He wasn't sure who started it, but it was he who definitely took control. His fingers raced over her body, fumbling through her clothes, and hearing her gasp as he explored. Her hands followed after his, mirroring his, trying to keep pace as he freed her of her clothes.

It wasn't glorious, like in love stories or movies. It was rough and clumsy, and halfway through he realized that she had never had sex before. The idea almost shocked him enough to stop, but by then he was too far gone to care.

After, he had to find the energy to roll them over so his weight wasn't on top of her. She was so much smaller than he was, he realized, a difference that he hadn't completely appreciated until now. It took a while until their breathing returned to a pace which resembled normal. At some point he had thrown an arm over his eyes, as though to keep himself from admitted the truth. But then she shifted, and he felt the brush of her skin against his.

"Why?" he asked. "How?"

An uncomfortable silence lasted far too long. The recriminations had begun. "Sai and I... we thought... we talked about it, and we decided to wait until we were married," she said finally. Her head was on his chest, and he felt, more than heard her voice, as it vibrated against him.

She was too sweet, he knew. His arm fell down, to cover her back, and he clung to her as though she was the life preserver in a stormy ocean. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "Are you okay?"

She glared at him. "Don't get all macho on me, Kira. I can make my own decisions, and I choose to make love to you," she said.

He hadn't considered that, but they had made love. She had been passionate, exploring and demanding satisfaction even as she gave him what he asked for. It was an exchange, a sharing. He didn't know what to say, but instead leaned over and kissed her again, to which she replied gladly.

_**To be continued…**_

**The Weapons of War**

The humanoid fighting machines known as Mobile Suits are always the mainstay of the Gundam Saga. Although the Mobile Suits in this era are superficially similar to those in the previous wars, their technological basis is rather different. Thanks to the widespread use of the Neutron Jammers that suppressed all forms of nuclear fission, all the Mobile Suits in Gundam Seed are powered by batteries. For the new prototype Gundams with their powerful beam weapons and Phase Shift Armor, the power limitation proves to be a recurring Achilles heel to them.


	12. Phase 9

Legacy Saga

_**Legacy Saga**_

_**Gundam Seed**_

Afterward the almost too brief, but relieving moment they shared, Kira and Flay lay on the bed together in each other's arms. Flay was exhausted, sleeping on top of Kira, who held her close.

"…Oh Kira…" Flay spoke out in her dream and nuzzled closer.

Kira stroke her head, a bit, and then fell asleep. He's never felt this way for anyone. As sleep overcame him, he swore that he will do everything he can to protect her and those he cared about.

In the distant, the ZAFT were already getting prepared for to attack the _Archangel_. They had known of the _Archangel _since it had landed three days ago, but refrained from taking action. They were observing it until the time was right to strike it.

"So that's the famous Archangel I've heard so much about?" The commander of the group said

"Yes, sir, it's been silent since it got here." The officer looking through the binocular said.

The man who was observing looked back to his commander, a man who had brown hair and was drinking from a cup of coffee. This man so happens to be Andrew Waltfield, an infamous ZAFT commander in the African region. He might not always look it, but he is said to be a great commander, a prowling "tiger" on his prey, hence the nickname people have given him, the "Desert Tiger"

Andrew took another drink from his cup and then made a weird reaction as if something had dawn on him.

"Wow…" Andrew said causing his subordinate to look back at the Archangel, thinking his commander saw something.

"What is it, sir?"

"I just realized that the mocha beams I added in this one are a really good mix." Andrew walked down the hill with the subordinate following behind.

On the other side of the dune were several tanks, a squad of attack helicopters and five BuCUEs. BuCUEs were land type Mobile Suits that were four legged machines, making look like huge dogs. They were all in the color blue. Each had their own configuration of weapons, like missile pods or twin laser cannons on their backs.

The dunes were hard to walk down, but Andrew preferred to slide down the hill as casually as possible. He was an eccentric man, whose personality doesn't always suit a war zone. He had finished his cup and tossed it back to the man following him and walked up to his troops.

"Alright everyone, time to begin the operation and attack the new Earth forces ship, Archangel. The goal is to evaluate the power of this ship as well as the Mobile Suits aboard."

"Can we just destroy them?" one of the pilots asked with great overconfidence.

Andrew smiled a bit,

"Hmmm, if you can, go for it, but take note that not even Colonel Creuset was able to take it out and his forces were the ones that wiped out the 8th Fleet. Keep that in mind. Godspeed to you all."

Everyone saluted and Andrew saluted back, but then he waved them off and walked off to his jeep. His subordinate took command and sent everyone out.

"Everyone to your machines!"

Andrew sat and savored the cup of coffee he had.

"Mmmm, a nice cup of coffee to start off a battle." Andrew then took on a more serious expression, "Alright, let's go."

_**Phase-9**_

_**The Sahara**_

"Sometimes, it's not about winning. It's about how well you play the game."

-- Treize Khushrenada,

The _Archangel_ was preparing again for whatever would be coming. It was late and most of the crew were sleeping or were about to sleep. It was more difficult for those who were waking up from only a few hours of sleep and changing shifts.

In the hanger, Murdoch and Flaga were making final adjustments on one of the Skygraspers.

"We can't make the right corrections 'til we get to Alaska. I can try to get them both online anyway, but it'll take more time."

"Then let's get started."

Van was in his room, reading a letter from someone. There was a picture on the desk that came with the letter. It was a picture of a woman on a hospital bed. She was holding a baby in her arms, with the pink color of the blanket that wraps around the baby telling that it is a girl. Jacen had set the letter down and went out for a walk, remembering the last line of the letter.

'Your sister will be named, Leto…'

Tolle and Mille had woken to change shifts with the others. Tolle, who was unaccustomed to getting up so early and not getting too much sleep, was still yawning and trying to wake up entirely. Mille came out, all finished with putting on her clothes and sighed at how poor Tolle was.

"Come on, put your clothes on right," Mille said as she went to fix Tolle's shirt. Tolle was still half asleep and could reply to her with another yawn. "You will be scowled at by the Captain if you go up like this."

Van walked around the corner and ran into the two. Tolle managed to salute the guy, and Van respectful saluted back. Then, Van smiled at Tolle's condition and almost chuckled.

"Try to be awake if the enemy attacks, Tolle."

"Right, yes sir."

"Where are you headed?"

"We are starting our morning shifts on the bridge, sir." Mille answered for Tolle since he was trying to not fall over.

"Well, I'm going to the bridge too. Why don't we all walk there together?"

Sai was wondering around the corner and ran into the three who were about to head to the bridge.

"Have you two seen Flay?"

"No, I thought she would be in her room." Mille said

"I tried, but she didn't answer."

"She's probably as tired as we are. She's been taking care of Kira non stop…" Tolle let out a loud yawn again,

"Man, this soldier thing isn't me."

"Well, sorry to bother you guys." Sai walked off.

Tolle and Mille walked with Van to the bridge. Tolle leaned to Mille to tell talk to her.

"Never thought that it would be the fiancé that gets dumped."

"I didn't really saw it coming. Those two seemed so happy together, but it seemed that all this had changed everyone, but even so…Flay has not been acting like herself. It's like she's a changed person."

"Yeah," All Tolle could say

"You know, she never hated Kira before. It must be her hatred for Coordinators."

"Even though she's one year our junior, it wasn't unusual bumping into her in school since you two were in the same crowds. Kira's always saying sometimes how cute she is. I think he's never found the courage to go for it before Sai and Flay were arranged. Now with her change of heart I wonder will something more develop between Kira and Flay."

"Yeah," All Mille was able to say.

Natarle Badgiruel was in her room, thinking to herself and looking at several pictures from a photo album. It contained many picture about her past life back during the first Great War as Lucrezia Noin. She had married Milliardo Peacecraft a few years after the war, but they had never gotten the chance to have children. She remembers fighting along side the Gundam pilots back during the war, and alongside Van's father and mother, Jacen and Laura. She alone is one of the few that knows the true events that happened on the black year of AC 208 when the old Earth government fell and peace was lost. She looked at the ring she wore that Milliardo had given to her.

On the bridge, Kuzzey was given a crash course on how the radar system works and why they keep getting interference in combat. Then Tolle and Mille entered the bridge with Van in tow.

"Change shifts," Mille said

"You're late," Tonomura said

"Sorry about that, we got hung up," Mille said glaring at Tolle, who smiled a bit.

Kuzzey was looking at a map that displays all the Neutron Jammers across the globe. They were the one major thing that prevents the Earth forces from gaining a military advantage with nuclear power.

"Can't we get rid of those things?" Kuzzey asked

"It's really hard to do so. ZAFT has employed so many of these devices that we weren't able to even keep count. If it was possible, we would have done that now. All those NJs might even cause permanent damage to the planet's electrical field and energy, but it's also good for us. If there was ever a nuclear retaliation after Junius 7, Earth might not be like this now."

Just then, Ramius entered the bridge holding a tray of water for everyone who was on duty.

"Anything?" Ramius asked

"No, nothing, Cap." Neumann said

Tonomura was still working when Ramius handed him a bottle.

"Are the figures out yet?"

"Yes, thanks," He takes the water and drinks from the straw. "Though they are just preliminary tests, the results are well within the average range. Object-"

Tonomura had then let go of his bottle after he moved it aside, being too used to zero-g, and expected the bottle to stay afloat, but the bottle had landed on the floor.

"Oops, I forgot where we are."

Van had went over and picked up the man's bottle and gave it back.

"Well, someone's spend too much time in Space." Van said as he went over to reveal the results of the tests. "Have our sensors detected the field or the mines?"

"What about fields and mines?"

"According to pre-war information, there is supposed to be an oil field or natural gas mine nearby. If we land around or on top of an oil or gas field, we might be in trouble."

Just then, there was a warning alarm and it sent the entire bridge crew on alert.

"This ship has been laser targeted!" Neumann shouted, "Detecting enemies 5,000 kilometers to our rear!"

Ramius went to her chair and sat.

"Red alert! All hands to battle station!"

"Level 1 combat has been issued! All hands report to their assigned stations!" Kuzzey shouted through the internal comm. "I repeat! All hands level 1 battle stations!"

Everyone who was asleep had bolted out of their rooms, barely able to get their shirts on and rushed to their posts. Flaga was in his room, drinking some coffee and jumped out his chair, grabbing his jacket and rushing out his door, but not before spilling his hot coffee on the floor.

Kira was sound asleep, having covered the bed sheets over him and Flay and held her close. Then, he heard the alarm and almost jumped out of bed, disturbing Flay from her sleep.

"The enemy?" Kira shouted and he got out of bed, rushing to put his clothes back on that was scattered all over the floor.

Flay sat up, rubbing her eyes and seeing that Kira was dressed.

"Kira? What is it?" Flay asked sleepily.

"Sorry to wake you, Flay. The enemy is here. I have to go!" Kira had finished buttoning up his shirt and went back to Flay to give her a kiss, "Everything will be alright."

"Please be safe, Kira."

"I will!" Then, he left the room in a mad dash to the hanger.

The ship was being bombarded with missile fire. After the first wave of missiles stopped, Ramius looked back up at the main screen.

"Report!"

"The enemy's first wave of missiles has hit us. They've stopped for now!"

"Where are they firing from? Get a lock and return fire!" Ramius looked back at Pal, "Can we get our shields up!"

"No, ma'am! Shields are still down!" Pal shouted, "And our sensors are being jammed!"

"The attacks came from the shadows! I can't get a lock on their location!" Chandra shouted

"Have all fighters ready for launch at once! Have our Mobile Suits ready. Send scouts to recon the area of the enemy's positions!"

On the hanger, the ship's current fighters, Spearheads, were being prepped for combat. The ship had about ten F-7D Spearheads

"All pilots scramble!" The hanger controller shouted through the PA as pilots and techs ran across the deck. "I repeat! All pilots scramble!"

The pilots rushed to their fighters and readied to launch. Two fighters were already for launch and were on the catapults.

Andrew Waltfield was watching on his jeep with great anticipation. He was itching to test the mettle of the Archangel. He saw that the _Archangel_ had opened its hanger doors to launch two of its fighters out.

"All right, let's begin!"

Andrew's second in command, Martin Da Costa, picked up his radio and ordered their forces to attack.

"Attack helicopters advance now!"

From behind then, three attack helicopters lifted off and headed toward the _Archangel_. The_ Archangel's_ scout fighters saw the enemy coming.

"We got 3 bandits coming from the east!" the lead scout radioed back to the ship. "Looks like Agiles. We are now engaging the enemy!"

The two Spearheads fired their missiles and machine guns, taking out one of the "Agile" attack helicopters. The two fighters banked left and made a quick pass to finish the other remaining ones off, but they had retreated behind dunes and the darkness was too black for anyone to see a thing.

"This is Alpha 1! Lost sight on bogeys!"

Alpha one and two, swing back to the Archangel and cover the area! Badgiruel shouted over the radio, Watch out for surprise attacks from the dunes! We can't see anything! What yourselves!

"Roger that, Archangel! Alpha 1 and 2 returning!"

In the hanger of the _Archangel_, Flaga was trying to hurry with the preparations of his new fighter, but the Skygrasper was far from ready. Murdoch and his team were busy like ants trying to finish putting the huge fighter together.

"Aren't you being a little rash?" Murdoch asked, "There isn't even enough time to load the ammunition!"

"Then let's hurry up! We're getting our asses kicked out there!"

Van and Kira had rushed into the hanger and ran to their units, prepping them for battle.

On the bridge, the crew saw more "Agiles" fly towards them. Eight more were coming from all directions.

"Five more Agiles at 5 o'clock! Three from our rear!" Neumann shouted

The new "Agiles" fired their load of missiles and hid behind the protections of the sand dunes.

"Missiles approaching!"

"Countermeasures!" Ramius shouted

One of the missiles knocked out the left wing of one of the Spearheads and it fell from the sky from the damage and exploded from the crash.

"We've lost Alpha two!"

Kira called the bridge, impatient to get out for some action,

"I'm ready to go!" Kira shouted

"We're not sure of the enemy's location or strength, yet!" Badgiruel shouted, "Charging blindly won't help us!"

"Then let me and Van go find out!"

"Captain?" Natarle asked the Ramius

"You need to work on your interpersonal skills, Lieutenant." Ramius said half annoyed with Kira's new attitude, "Let them launch and send out a few more fighters to back them up!"

"Open hanger doors." Badgiruel said, "Strike and Escaflowne will proceed to eliminate enemy elements in the area. Spearheads will provide support!"

Kira had equipped his unit with the Launcher pack, the one armed with the powerful beam cannon.

"Strike and Escaflowne, you are both cleared for launch!" Mille shouted

_Escaflowne_ took to the air while Kira landed on the ground, but realized that his unit was ready for how much the Earth's gravity had on it. His unit was having problems getting a hold on the loose ground. He tried to aim at his targets, but the "Agiles" took cover behind the dunes again right after they fired another volley of missiles at him.

_Escaflowne_ flew high, trying to get a layout, but saw only darkness, even with his night vision on.

"Alpha 1 and two, take flanking positions. The enemy is here somewhere."

Andrew and Martin watched the battle unfold.

"That must be the X-105 Strike," Andrew said, then he looked up, "And that is the Escaflowne…impressive machines…Let loose the BuCUEs…let's see what happens next."

Kira had landed on another dune, but the sands collapse beneath him and his suit was unable to adjust to the environment. Then, Kira looked up to see three BuCUEs jump on him like wild cats, knocking him flat on the ground. Van turned his unit back and saw Kira needed help. He flew back and gave Kira some cover, fending off the BuCUEs.

The _Archangel _was powerless to provide Kira or Van with any support, as they were pinned down and the two were beyond accurate firing range.

"TMF/A-802s BuCUEs!" Sai said from his computer's readout.

Kira readied his cannon again and readied to fire, but when he did, he was unable to get a solid lock on his enemies. Even Van was having a hard time keeping track of the enemy.

"Heh, I don't care what it was able to do in Space," one of the BuCUE pilot said, "On Earth the BuCUE is the king of the battlefield!"

Badgiruel had enough of watching and looked to Pal, knowing that she had to make a fast decision at once if they were to save the two out there.

"Ready torpedoes!"

"But, ma'am, both the Strike and the Escaflowne might get hit by friendly fire!"

"They have their PS armor on. The torpedoes won't hurt them if they get hit. We can't cover them just by watching. Give them some cover fire!"

"Kira, Van, get out of the way!" Mille shouted to the two, but the torpedoes had launched, but the BuCUEs had evaded the attack.

Andrew was intrigued with the new tactic that the_ Archangel_ would risk friendly fire in order to drive back the enemy.

"The commander of that ship either doesn't care about the pilots of those suits…or he trusts their abilities completely."

Knowing that staying on the unstable ground was a death wish for him, Kira jumped up to the air and tried to stay their as he tried to get a better shot at the enemies. Van flew his Gundam on the sands as if he was skating on them and took out one of his beam saber, then ignited it and slide right under a BuCUE and diced it in half.

While Kira was falling again back to the ground, he rushed as quickly as he can to reconfigure his unit to respond as if it were a desert type. He needed to work quickly as he was almost saying the equations and numbers out loud,

"If the ground pressure falls, adjust the settings, making sure that the pressure level will push the molecular standard to -20…and for friction coefficient, if I estimate the pressure differential…I can set the sand's fluidity at -20 as well…"

Van fired his rifle again and looked back at Kira as he was about to hit the sands again.

"Watch out, Kira!"

_Strike_ had landed back on the sand, but it has gain a better foothold on the loose ground and was walking solidly on firm ground. Just then, a BuCUE was about to jump him again, but Kira reacted quickly enough and bent his knee then launched it at the BuCUE, sending it flying back. Another BuCUE came behind him, but Kira swung his cannon around like a bat and swat the MS out of the sky and into the sands. The BuCUE was trying to get up, but Kira stepped on him with his feet and points his weapon at it.

"Die, you bastard!" Kira shouted as he fired

The other BuCUE went back and fired at where the _Strike _was when it destroyed the first BuCUE, but Kira had ducked his MS and used it as a foothold for Van, who ran and jumped off Kira's back and fired his rifle at the BuCUEs cockpit.

Andrew was watching the battle and was quite intrigued by what he was seeing.

"Hmmm…Can that pilot really be human to turn his Mobile Suit's motor program to desert conditions in such a short time?" He watched and then without looking to Martin, "Radio the Lesseps to attack the enemy with their main cannon."

The other BuCUE flew back and attack,

"Damn it, they got Marek and Josh!" the last BuCUE fired all his missiles, but Kira armed his powerful and large Vulcan cannon and destroyed the incoming missiles, then jumped up to avoid being rammed.

Not too far away, the ZAFT land battleship, _Lesseps_, was readying to attack. It aimed its four twin cannons and fired at where the _Archangel_ was.

Flaga's Skygrasper was ready to attack,

"I'm ready to move out with my wing!"

"Captain!" Pal shouted, "Heat source detected at starboard side! Looks like cannon fire!"

"Evasive actions! Takes us away from our current position!"

The_ Archangel_ moved almost violently to avoid the shells from the _Lesseps._

"Where the hell did those come from?" Badgiruel shouted

"20 kilometers southwest! Looks like a battleship!"

Flaga then raised the bridge again.

"Let me go out with my wing. We'll set the trajectory of your attack from our recon of where the enemy battleship is! Don't hit us as well when you attack."

Flaga and three more Spearhead were loaded onto the catapult and launched out.

"Captain! Second wave of missiles!"

"Evade!"

Kira looked at the approaching missiles and drew upon a different kind of power from within and looked back up almost blank eyes. He fired up his jets and took to the air and when the last BuCUE tired to follow, he gave it a punch and sent it falling back to the ground, but didn't even give it a chance to crash before he fired his cannon on it, causing it to rain a shower of Mobile Suit debris. Then he fired several well placed shots from his cannon and the beams intercepted the missiles coming to bear on the _Archangel_. This gave everyone including Andrew a shock.

Inside the _Archangel_, Flay had been watching the battle through the screen next to her bed. She showed no reaction to what was happening; only chanting about Kira.

"He'll protect me…Kira's protecting us…"

Several more BuCUEs had appeared and Van and Kira were hard pressed.

"Strike's energy levels are entering the red zone!" Mille shouted

Andrew looked at a data pad he was holding and reviewing what it has on Strike.

"This doesn't say much about the limits of the Escaflowne unit, but that other one's power is almost use up…I should finish him off…"

Kira was being pressed hard down by enemy fire and only Van was able to shield him.

"Shit, Kira! We're surrounded!" Van shouted

"Got any bright ideas?" Kira shouted back

"Let's break through the center and go back to the Archangel to reload our ammo and energy!"

Just then, a rocket from an unknown source flew into one of the "Agiles" and destroyed it. Everyone looked in the direction of where the sun was about to rise, and saw about a dozen jeeps and HUMVEES, all armed with rocket launchers or large machine guns on their roofs giving Strike and Escaflowne cover fire.

One of the drivers of the HUMVEES was a familiar blonde girl who turned on her radio to Kira.

"If you fellows want to live, follow us. There are booby traps about a couple kilometers ahead. Go there and lure the enemy MS's with you."

Martin was extremely worried about their situation now,

"Sir, it's the Desert Dawn resistance!"

Kira and Van gave each other a look as the rebel forces led the way.

"Well, I guess we have little choice." Van thrusts first and Kira followed with the BuCUEs following behind them.

Kira and Van had landed on what looked like to be a deep valley and then jumped out of there before the BuCUEs were able to catch up. Then they landed on the coordinates given to them.

"Ok, now all we have to do is wait for the right moment." Van said

"Call it, Van!"

The BuCUEs jumped and were ready to pounce on them.

"Ok….now!" Van and Kira jumped away and the BuCUEs landed on the trap.

"Time to spring the trap!" the girl pressed a detonator and several large explosions ignited all around the BuCUEs and destroyed them all in a huge fire storm.

Kira and Van landed back on the ground when the explosion died down, and parts of destroyed BuCUEs stopped falling from the sky. Kira's _Strike_ had powered down and he was exhausted as was Van who also powered down his Gundam.

Andrew Waltfield had enough of watching and walked away.

"Retreat for now. Pull back all remaining forces."

The _Archangel_ Bridge crew was stunned by what just happened.

"Captain, Colonel Flaga had reported that the enemy ship is the Lesseps and is retreating!" Mille said

"The Lesseps?" Ramius was almost as surprised as Badgiruel was confused.

"What is a Lesseps?"

"It's the mothership of the ZAFT's North African troop commander, Andrew Waltfield…one also called, the Desert Tiger."

The sun was rising on the horizon and the new day has come at last. The _Archangel_ had moved itself to a clearer area of the desert and the _Escaflowne_ and _Strike_ were positioned on the left and right of the ship. Some of the Spearheads that had left the ship had landed vertically on the middle deck of the ship, where they can easily ready themselves for combat. A few others had left the ship to scout for more enemy contacts.

The resistance group, calling themselves the "Desert Dawn", had parked themselves in front of the _Archangel_ with several others on the hills around them to provide them with cover. The military vehicles that the group were using, mostly like stolen from ZAFT or Alliance bases had parked themselves in neat formations and the main one where the girl, who had commanded the group, had parked in the middle.

Kira took a look at the girl who seemed to stand out from the others. He could tell from her hair, the color of her skin and just the way she carried herself that she was not born or raised in these parts. He zoom his camera to get a closer look and noticed that she was the same girl he had helped back on Heliopolis. Kira wondered why she was doing here.

Flaga had landed his Skygrasper into the hanger and stepped out to meet Ramius and Natarle in one of the airlocks. They were followed by a security detail, armed with assault rifles and handguns. They weren't taking any chances with even people that would help them out of the blue.

"A resistance group?" Flaga guessed

"I think so," Natarle said

"Think they are friendly?"

"Well at least they aren't pointing guns at our faces like our ZAFT hosts. We might get some help from these people if we negotiate well with them. They must have found us to be of some interest to risk their lives to save us."

"Well feel free, Captain. I'm bad at diplomacy."

"I can tell from all the other times you tried to 'bargain' with people, except you rely on your gut instead of your head."

"Well, look where that gut instinct got us!"

Ramius went to the door and pressed the code to open, which unsealed the hatch and blew in the hot air of the Sahara into their faces as if they had opened a hot oven door.

"Let me think, that gut of yours got us here." Ramius smiled a bit before she walked out with a more serious business look.

Flaga had moved first, tapping his gun that was holstered at his side ever so casually to make sure he had his piece on him.

"I am Captain Murrue Ramius of the ISS Archangel...We thank you all for your help. How may we repay your kindness?"

As Kira had guessed from his cockpit, an older man who was the most likely representative of the group instead of the girl stepped forward.

"We are called the 'Dawn of the Desert'." The older, more distinguished man said in a deep tone of voice. His English had an England accent to it, meaning he had learned it from the English no doubt which was common in the area, "…Our enemies commonly call us just simply, 'Desert Dawn'. I am the Sebu Asuma. You don't have to thank us. We were just shooting at our enemies."

Flaga never want to keep quiet in an open negotiation, so he stepped forward to have his say.

"Well, even so, we thank you for your support."

Sebu walked closer to Flaga and narrowed his eyes almost suspiciously.

"You look familiar, sir…"

"I'm Mwu La Flaga…but, I don't think we've met."

Sebu let out a small laugh,

"Heh, never though that I meet the legendary 'Eagle'."

"You seem to be well informed about us." Ramius said cautiously, but in a friendly manner.

"We've been watching you since you got here, but refrained from revealing ourselves until now when the enemy attacked." Sebu then looked at the_ Archangel_ and seemed to marvel in its size and likeness. "The Archangel, the newest battleship of the Imperial Alliance. This was the same ship that had survived several close encounters from the infamous Creuset team. Feats like that don't go unnoticed even in these parts of the world."

Sebu then looked at _Escaflowne_, and seemed to size it up.

"The Escaflowne, the advanced Mobile Suits piloted by the Prince of the Alliance, Van Fanel, and this other one," Sebu said looking at_ Strike_, but the girl standing next to him spoke out before he was able to,

"The GAT-X 105 unit, also known as Strike. A prototype of the Earth forces' latest mobile weapon."

Sebu moved a little so that he would not let the girl reveal too much of herself,

"So, as you can see, we all know what we are dealing with here. So what do you guys plan to do?"

Ramius and Flaga looked to each other and then back to Sebu,

"We would like to ask you people to help us."

Sebu looked at the two with one of his eyebrows up high and then spoke out in a casual, but almost sarcastic tone,

"Well…if you want to talk then I suggest you put away your guns." Sebu grinned a bit, "We have set aside our arms…I suggest you people do the same…And that goes for the pilots of all your machines…I want them all to step put of their machines."

Ramius inhaled deeply another batch of hot air into her lungs and the sigh,

"Very well…Lieutenant…Major…and all Spearhead pilots, please power down and step out of your units."

Van had taken off his helmet and then took off the safety belts around him. He had grabbed his sword and wore it to his side before he exist his Gundam. Kira did the same, and noting Van's precaution, he had made sure his gun was also at his side before he stepped down from _Strike_, but unlike Van, Kira had left his helmet on when he grabbed the cable and lowered himself down.

Everyone had paid as much attention to Van when he approached them as with Kira who slowed took off his helmet, revealing to everyone that Kira was not some top of the line elite pilot of the military, but some boy that wasn't even at the age to drink or smoke a cigarette. The resistance group was more surprised at Kira then with Van since they all know his face and his apparent age. The girl was especially shocked to see Kira since she had burned to memory of the same boy who had helped her back at Heliopolis.

The girl ran to Kira to get a better look and was reconfirmed that it was Kira, the boy she didn't get his name before he sent her down to the escape pods.

"You!" the girl shouted and Kira had an almost equal reaction

"You?" but Kira was more confused in why she was here than seeing her again.

"I…I thought you were just some student at the school! Why are you piloting that thing?"

Kira looked closer to the girl to reconfirm who she was and it was unmistaken. She was the girl he had met on the colony and had saved.

"You were the one I saw back at the lab. Why are you here?"

"I would like to ask you the same question!"

Before the unusual moment could go on, a tall man, with tan skinned and long black hair called out to the girl.

"Cagalli…" The man said the girl's name and then turned to walk away.

The girl, Cagalli, walked away back in line with the others.

Elsewhere at the ZAFT military base at Morocco, Yzak and Dearka were talking to their commander, Creuset through long range. Rau Le Creuset was heading back to PLANT with Athrun and Nicol, while these two were to stay on Earth.

"Well, I'm glad to see you both have reached the safety of the base. It's going to be hard on you two, but be on your best behavior. Your performance on Earth will reflect on him."

"Hey, come on, sir. We almost died back there. Don't remind us." Dearka said with his usual flare

"Well, it was a shame that we weren't able to take out 'Longlegs' or the Strike. Though it is a partial blessing that he two of you will be here and will pursue after them until I am ordered back. I wish you two the best of luck."

The screen went dark, showing the insignia of ZAFT and then went to what the screen was showing before.

"I guess that means we aren't going back home for a while now…" Dearka said, "Man, I was really looking for some shore leave…So, you think we'll get the chance to find that ship and that Mobile Suit?"

Yzak was silent for the whole time and then began to remove the protective patch that had covered about a third of his face and his right eye. Dearka jumped from his chair.

"Hey, wait Yzak! You can't take it off now. It's not done healing!"

The patch was to provide the Yzak keep it on and in time, his wound would be completely healed without a scratch on him, but he had taken it off too soon and there was a massive scar across the upper right part of his face, going down from the right side of his nose and all the way to his right cheek. His eye was destroyed in the explosion that injured him, but thanks to modern technology, he was given a biomechanical eye that function like any ordinary one, except for the fact that it looked a bit weird compared to his left eye, which was still the real thing. Yzak was building up his temper again and was ready to kill anyone who resembles Kira.

"If there is a chance will you?" Yzak asked the almost screamed out loud, "I'm, sure I will take it!"

The _Archangel_ was led to a canyon part of the area and had to navigate through the tough terrain, since it was hard to fit such a huge ship in between the canyons. The ship had scratched itself along the walls and grinded parts of its wings into the rocks a bit a few times.

After the ship was safely docked, Kira was put to work in pulling camouflage over the ship in order to obscure it from the watchful eyes that ZAFT has if they ever recon the area.

Ramius, Flaga, Natarle, and Van had left the ship, following the man Sebu inside the rebel base. They had entered what looks to be a command center, where there were computers hooked together on tables and on the walls with a tactical table in the center. A part of the wall they were facing at the other end was a large screen, for the moment blank. Flaga was impressed at the set up of the rebel base, then he noticed the same girl, Cagalli, was sitting in front of a computer with a boy about her age, talking and discussing while they work on the computers.

"Nice place you have here." Van said

"This is our front line base camp." Sebu said as he drank a cup of coffee, "All our homes are in the towns and villages not too far off…before most of them were burnt down by ZAFT. I'm sure your sensors were able to detect what remains of those towns. The largest of them were Tashau and Banadia. We were all once separate community, but we have all united together to fight."

He filled his cup again,

"How about a cup of coffee? Please help yourselves."

"Umm, we'll be counting on you to help with the ship." Ramius said

Sebu then remembered Cagalli walked passed her back when they met with the Archangel. She had ordered him to let the Archangel stay with them and he had complied as if she was a superior officer. Flaga and Van had both silently noted the relationship and wondered how a young girl would how so much power.

"Who is she?" Flaga asked, gesturing to Cagalli, who was oblivious of the meeting behind her.

"Her?" Sebu asked, "She's our goddess of victory."

"Really?" Flaga asked, "Does your goddess have a name?"

Sebu shrugged a bit, not wanting to give that even. Then, Van looked at with his dark blue eyes,

"She's a deity after all…it's not very proper to have a nameless goddess walking around."

"Hmp, her name is Cagalli Yula." Sebu said finally. He had then changed the subject by pressing a button on the tactical table that made the room a little dark. The table changed to a large map of the world with their position glowing red, which tells them they were in the middle of Libya. "You guys were on your way to Alaska, right?"

Sebu began to tell them about the area they were in and what they would have to face to get to where they have to go.

Outside, on top of a cliff, Kira had finished covering the _Archangel_ with the camouflage and had sat the _Strike_ down on the side of the cliff and then left the comforts of the cockpit to sit outside, looking around the area. The hot desert air had blew passed him with some dust and the sun seem to have been getting hotter as noon approaches. Sai was helping Kira and was packing up the equipment and taking them back to the ship.

"I'll be going back. See ya later."

Sai then passed Cagalli, who walked up the hill to see Kira.

"Sorry for my outburst. I was just caught up in a wave of emotion…please forgive me…" Cagalli said with a degree of difficulty from her voice, as if she never had to apologize to a soul in her life or at least meant it, which Kira suddenly found funny, "What is so funny?"

"Heh…nothing," Kira got up from his seat ad patted his pants to rid himself of the sand.

"I have wondered what happened to you since then back at the colony….I wondered if you had survived when the colony was destroyed."

Kira had remembered that moment when the two parted as if it were yesterday.

"I never though I find you out here and most certainly not piloting that thing. So you are an Imperial soldier. Never saw that coming from my impression of you."

"A lot of things have happened since then…a lot…" Kira said, remembering all those moments that had led him to this point.

Since Heliopolis, Kira had killed nearly a dozen of his own fellow Coordinators and fought four former friends he had known that were Coordinators as well, maiming one in a battle. He had pointed his beam rifle at Athrun when he returned Lacus to him and had pointed his gun for the first time to someone, to Murrue Ramius back at Heliopolis. It has been tough for him to accept and to cope with his situation.

"What about you?" Kira finally asked, changing the subject, "What are you doing here? Of my impression of you, I never figure this would be your home. I thought you were from Orb, like I was."

Cagalli thought for a second, before thinking of the right answer, but knowing that she didn't have a good answer for Kira. She was really here because she felt like it. She had asked her guardian, Kisaka, who had wanted to go back to his native land to fight. Cagalli to all too convincing and wounded up in the middle of a loosing war between the local resistance and ZAFT.

"I'm here for my own reasons. That's all I can tell you."

In the command center, Sebu continued to tell his new Imperial acquaintances about the area.

"Even though this is under ZAFT jurisdiction, we don't really see many of their forces everywhere. See, usually this is quite a remote area for any ZAFT military operations, but that all changed three days after the fall of the Lake Victoria base."

"Victoria fell?" Ramius asked, knowing that since the_ Archangel_ had been away from Imperial updates, they had missed several new events such as the fall of Lake Victoria, known for being one of the finest training facilities for the Earth forces since the predating the first Great War. Natarle had trained there when she was much younger. "The African Federation has always been more inclined towards PLANT even the South African United Organization has been deserted by the Earth forces and the borders have changed almost overnight."

"How rare to find you still so hardworking under such conditions."

"Hmp, from our point of view, either side are the same thing. They are all here just to exploit us. Anyway, how's your ship doing? Can it fly?"

"It can go up to too high an altitude so we can't escape to Space."

"If it can't go above the Alps, it'll have to break through the canyon areas, but not before going through miles of open fields of sand and you can't cross the ocean by sheer will. I suggest you enter the Pacific Ocean through the Indian Ocean via from the Red Sea. It'll be better than going through several countries occupied by ZAFT and of course there main problem if you are heading towards the US from the west is the base at Morocco."

"The other way isn't easy either," Natarle said, "Either way we have no reinforcements to back us up."

"If Africa has completely succumbed to war, I wonder about the Middle Eastern Red United are still neutral."

"Hold your horses, you're thinking too far ahead of yourselves." Sebu said. He then pointed to one part of the map, "Here in Banadia is where the Lesseps is."

"So that's the obstacle you were talking about." Van asked

Not too far off, the Lesseps had stood down from red alert for a while and waited for further orders from their commander who ponders in his room.

Inside, Martin rang the commander's doorbell,

"It's DaCosta, sir."

"Enter,"

Martin walked into the room to see his commander, instead of planning tactics and strategy is making coffee. Andrew's desk had bags of beans from all over the world and the room was filled with an exotic smell that was not entirely comfortable to Martin who politely managed to ignore it.

"Commander, our forces are ready."

Andrew had finished preparing his next batch of coffee and poured himself.

"Alright, I don't want to push it to the extreme either." He then took a sip of his new coffee mix, "Mmmm, not bad…not great…but not bad…The Hawaiian beans were a little extreme."

Back at the Desert Dawn base, the sun was setting again and everyone was getting ready for dinner.

Sai, Mille, Tolle, and Kuzzey were sitting together, relaxing after the hard day's work.

"To think that we are in a resistance organization's base camp now." Sai said, "Things have certainly taken strange turns."

"Man, stuck in the desert." Kuzzey said, "Why of all the places on Earth did we have to land in the middle of the desert? I wish I never stayed with the ship if I knew we were going to end up here."

"But if we went with that shuttle…we would all be dead right now," Tolle pointed out.

"I wonder what will happen to us now" Mille asked. She leaned her head on Tolle's shoulder for support.

Sai had then decided to take a walk and went back to the Archangel. The night was coming quickly and he was beginning to have problems seeing what was in front of him until lights from the camp and external lights from the Archangel turned on.

Not too far away, Andrew Waltfield was addressing some of his forces before they left for an operation.

"The rebel attacks on us have cost us valuable resources as well as man power. It is time for them to learn their place. Naughty children should be punished. The target is the town of Tashau where suspected rebels are hiding out…level the place, but let them a warning first. I want no deaths on our hands yet. Let them all live to learn the lesson of messing with us."

Martin stepped up after Andrew's little pep speech,

"All forces move out!"

Back at the camp, Flaga, Ramius, and Natarle were sitting around front of a fire drinking some hot coffee. No one was talking, but reflecting on the events that had passed.

In the _Archangel_, Van was inside the recreational room where he was working out. In the hanger, Kira was doing more modifications on _Strike_ to improve its ability to fight.

"What are you doing?" Murdoch asked Kira when he was done with his chores.

"During the fight last night, Strike was having trouble adjusting to the desert settings. I'm making corrections to fix that."

"I see. You know, you're a great pilot and all, but you're working a little too hard lately. Get some rest; you'll need it when the time comes to use it again. Take a break at least."

"After I'm done with these calibrations." Kira then ignored the man and quickly ran his fingers over the board.

Outside, Cagalli was looking for Kira to talk to him some more. He had been the first person he had things in common with since she had left Orb to come all the way here. She walked passed a few of her friends.

"Hey, Cagalli, come join us."

"I'm looking for that Mobile Suit pilot. The younger one. I forgot his name."

"I thought you knew him." The boy asked her.

"Well, in a way I do know him, but…"

"Cagalli," Kisaka called her and she understood not to tell her friend too much,

"Sorry guys, I have to go do something."

Cagalli and Kisaka were alone and he tried his best to remind her of her position.

"Please watch yourself. You'll give yourself away again. Just be glad Prince Van didn't give you away first."

"Sorry,"

"You are always so easily distracted by something."

"Whatever." Cagalli turned and walked away.

At the town of Tashau, Andrew watched over a cliff as he was about to unleash his hounds on a quiet sleeping town.

"They must all be sound asleep by now…we should let them sleep forever," Andrew said, "Heh, just kidding. I'm not that cruel. We'll give them…20 minutes. Hurry up and tell them, Martin."

Martin saluted and road down the hill in his own jeep to the town.

Kira had finished his modifications on his unit and had taken a walk outside. He ran into Flay on the way.

"Oh, I was looking for you, Kira,"

"I see," Kira asked, "It's a beautiful night. Let's walk together."

Kira extended his hand and Flay took it. The two walked alone to behind the ship, just below the engines. They stared up at the glowing moon over them. The two were at a silence and Flay leaned on Kira a bit.

"Flay…you've been very kind to me."

"I'm just doing my best to help you get well…"

"Thank you…for helping me."

Kira looked at Flay for a second before he backed down, chuckling to himself,

"Sorry, I'm a little embarrassed right now."

"…Well, you weren't this shy last night…"

Kira began to blush a bit, remember what happened.

"It's just, I've never done this. Standing alone with a girl. I don't know what to say to you next."

Flay smiled a bit,

"Well, usually, the guy tells the girl she's pretty or something, and holds her…" Flay joked, "That's how I remember romantic moments like this."

"No…you're not pretty Flay…you're like a goddess under the moon light…I wish we can stay like this forever." Kira then chuckled at himself again, "Sorry, I'm kinda new to this romance thing."

"It's fine, Kira. What you said was very sweet…I'll always stay beside you when ever you need me."

Cagalli, who heard some people talking, went to check it out, and then saw that it was Kira and Flay.

Flay had moved closer to Kira and the two kissed, letting the moment grow with passion and desire.

Cagalli had hid herself behind a rock and was taken a back from what she just saw, blushing from watching. She then decided to walk away and not intrude in their privacy. Then she turned to hear the rushing of the others as they seem to be in a panic.

"What is it?" Cagalli shouted to one of her comrades

"There's been an attack! The skies are in flames over Tashau!"

Cagalli was shocked and ran to see if she can help.

Kira had stopped kissing Flay when he felt the presence of danger in the air and looked over to the horizon to see smoke and flames in the distant. Then he heard footsteps of the crew running back to the ship.

_**To be continued…**_

**Andrew Waltfield**

Andrew is the commander of a ZAFT force based in the occupied city of Banadiya in northern Africa. Renowned as the "Desert Tiger" for his exploits on the African front, Waltfeld proves a formidable opponent for the _Archangel_ crew and the Desert Dawn resistance fighters, and he often leaves the bridge of his land battleship Lesseps and enters the battlefield to observe his enemies up close. Even in the heat of combat, Waltfeld retains his relaxed and casual attitude, and only a few things seem to excite his emotions.

**Martin DaCosta**

Martin is Andrew Waltfeld's long-suffering aide, an earnest junior officer who is often perplexed by his eccentric commander. DaCosta's main job is to relay Waltfeld's orders to the team's underlings, and he also commands the land battleship Lesseps when Waltfeld makes one of his personal sorties into the battlefield.

**Sebu Asuma**

Sebu is the grizzled leader of the Desert Dawn resistance group, a ragtag band of guerilla soldiers drawn from the townships of northern Africa. Although he has little use for the arrogant superpowers which make up the Earth Alliance, Sahib makes common cause with the _Archangel_ crew against their mutual enemy. As an old friend of Cagalli's family, Sahib is one of the few resistance members who know the secret of her true identity.

**F-7D Spearhead **

**Model number: **F-7D**  
Code name: **Spearhead**  
Unit type: **VTOL (Vertical Take Off and Landing) fighter  
**Manufacturer:** Earth Alliance  
**Operator:** Earth Alliance  
**Accommodation:** pilot & navigator, in standard canopy-style cockpit  
**Fixed armaments:** many x anti-air missile; 2 x 20mm machine gun

The Earth Alliance's F-7D Spearhead VTOL fighter is a mass production unit deployed all across Earth as the Alliance's main terrestrial fighting unit. The Spearhead is armed with two 20mm machine guns and several anti-air missiles. These armaments make it vastly inferior to any of ZAFT's mobile weapons deployed on Earth.

**FX-550 Sky Grasper**

**Model number: **FX-550**  
Code name: **Sky Grasper**  
Unit type: **atmospheric support fighter for use with GAT-X105 Strike Gundam  
**Manufacturer:** Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation)  
**Operator:** Earth Alliance  
**First deployment:** 16 February C.E. 71  
**Accommodation:** pilot & navigator, in standard canopy-style cockpit  
**Wingspan:** 13.2m  
**Fixed armaments:** 4 x machine gun; 2 x machine cannon, mounted on wings; beam cannon, mounted on main body; 2 x missile launch bay, mounted underneath wings  
**Optional fixed armaments:** FX-550+AQM/E-X01 Aile Grasper, FX-550+AQM/E-X02 Sword Grasper, FX-550+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Grasper

Although the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam's Striker packs allow it to operate under various mission roles, the switching of the Striker packs is a major problem. Normally, switching a pack during battle requires returning to the _Archangel_ for a swap out. To minimize this downtime, the Earth Alliance develops the atmospheric support fighter FX-550 Sky Grasper. The Sky Grasper is an agile fighter on its own, but its main mission is to deliver Striker packs to the Strike Gundam on the battlefield. The Sky Grasper comes armed with a beam cannon, two machine cannons, machine guns and missile bays. However, it can also use the Striker pack armaments, allowing it to function as a powerful independent air unit. The 8th Fleet transfers two Sky Grasper units to the _Archangel_. After landing on Earth, ace pilot Mu La Flaga uses the Sky Grasper as his main unit to replace the space-only TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero.

**TMF/A-802 BuCUE**

**Model number: **TMF/A 802**  
Code name: **BuCUE**  
Unit type:** mass production ground assault mobile suit  
**Manufacturer:** ZAFT  
**Operator:** ZAFT  
**First deployment:** C.E. 70  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions: **head height 11.07 meters (base of turret)  
**Weight:** max gross weight 69.3 metric tons  
**Power plant:** Ultra compact energy battery, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown  
**Fixed armaments:** double-blade beam saber mounted on mouth  
**Optional fixed armaments:** 2-barrel 450mm railgun, mounted on back; 13-tube 400mm missile launcher, mounted on back

As war begins, ZAFT produces specific mobile suits for certain environments. One such design is the ground assault TMF/A-802 BuCUE. Unlike the humanoid ZGMF-1017 GINN, the BuCUE is a quadruped suit resembling a dog or cat. However, the BuCUE's unique design allows it to be faster and more maneuverable than a humanoid mobile suit on the Earth's surface. The BuCUE is capable of running or sliding across the ground with tank treads, and it can also jump across great distances. The BuCUE's armament consists of a double-edged beam saber mounted on the mouth, which is added to later models after ZAFT acquires beam saber technology from the stolen Gundams. The BuCUE's back can be fitted with either a 2-barrel railgun or a 13-tube missile launcher. BuCUEs are deployed all over Earth in ZAFT's campaigns of conquest. Aside from the main BuCUE model, ZAFT also produces the TMF/TR-2 BuCUE Tactical Reconnaissance Type. Another variant, the TMF/A-802 P-Mod.W Waltfeld Custom Type serves as the prototype for the upgraded TMF/A-803 LaGOWE. The BuCUE is the preferred mobile suit of North African commander Andrew 'Andy' Waltfeld (AKA "Desert Tiger") for use by his forces operating in Libya. In Libya, the BuCUE's abilities are unchallenged until the arrival of the Earth Alliance battleship _Archangel _and the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam.

**Agile attack helicopters**

**Model number: **N/A**  
Code name: **Agile**  
Unit type: **attack helicopter  
**Manufacturer:** ZAFT  
**Operator:** ZAFT  
**Accommodation:** pilot and co-pilot, in standard canopy-style cockpit  
**Propulsion:** rotor and twin engine system  
**Fixed armaments: **4 x missile launcher, mounted underneath wings; machine cannon, mounted underneath cockpit

As its name implies, the Agile is a light attack helicopter. ZAFT deploys this helicopter unit across Earth for search and patrol missions. The Agile is armed with machine cannon and four missile launchers. Its armament works best against non-mobile suit targets, such as the Desert Dawn guerillas fighting against ZAFT in Africa.

_**Lesseps**_** class**

**Class: **_Lesseps_**  
Code name: **_Lesseps_**  
Ships of the line: **_Lesseps_,_ Desmond _**  
Unit type:** land battleship  
**Manufacturer:** ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty)  
**Operator(s):** ZAFT; Junk Guild  
**Dimensions: **overall length 250 meters; overall height unknown  
**Propulsion:** scale system  
**Fixed armaments:** 3 x 40cm dual cannon; 32 x vertical missile launcher; 10 x torpedo launcher; 34 x smoke/chaff/flare dispenser; optional side turret

For the occupation of Earth, ZAFT develops two classes of land battleships: the _Lesseps _class and the _Petrie _class. The _Lesseps _employs a scale propulsion system that liquefies sand and allows it to sail across the desert. This scale system also allows the _Lesseps_ to travel across the open sea. The _Lesseps'_ heavy armament includes three 40cm dual cannons, as well as 32 missile launchers and 10 torpedo launchers. The internal storage hangar also provides space for several mobile suits.

The land battleship _Lesseps _serves as the flagship of Andrew Waltfeld's North African occupation forces in C.E. 71. When not in the battlefield, the _Lesseps _is stationed at Andy's center of operations, the occupied city of Banadiya.


	13. Last SEED Chapter

Legacy Saga

_**Legacy Saga**_

_**Gundam Seed**_

Flay and Kira held each other close under the moonlight. They were stuck in the middle of a war, far from any help what so ever. The only thing they can do was to try to comfort each other. The two had kissed and both wondered how far had their relationship came.

Then, their moment was interrupted when the entire camp was at an uproar after hearing that Andrew Waltfield had attacked their home. Every fighter hopped into a jeep and road off into battle to see if they can help, leaving the crew of the Archangel to decided if they should help as well.

_**Phase-10**_

_**Rules of War**_

"War was never glorious as they would tell you on TV or what you see in the movies. It is dirty and hateful. There is nothing good from any war that has passed or will pass…"

Lady Laura Zabi Fanel

Flaga and Ramius had gotten up, but they weren't asked or was it inclined that they should help the resistance in anyway, though the group was more worried about their own problems that to think about the Archangel and its crew that could be very valuable to them. They had fought like this for years and asking for help from still strangers was something they had no time to think about.

"Should have a look anyway?" Flaga asked

Ramius and Flaga turned to see that Van had taken his Escaflowne out and was followed by four Spearheads, all loaded with heavy weapons hanging under their wings. They were ready to take on anything. Van had changed his Mobile Suit Gundam to its flight mode and flew like a soaring dragon ahead of the resistance that sped as quickly as they can on their jeeps and HUMVEES.

"Well, if he's going, then I wouldn't want him to have all the fun," Flaga and Murrue ran back to the Archangel with the others. Natarle was inside the hanger, preparing one of their forces to go out with their own transports, three APC's fully loaded with Marines with anti-Mobile Suit weapons and a even a tank also equipped with anti-Mobile Suit weapons.

"We're ready to go on your command, Captain," Natarle said as she saluted Murrue when she ran in.

"Let's go see if we can help. Colonel Flaga, take the Skygrasper and go scout ahead with a wing of Spearheads.

Andrew still watched as the town beyond was burnt to the ground. Somewhere in his head, he had hoped no one innocent and young or old was hurt or dead because of this, but war was merciless. Martin had run road back to report.

"The town is almost completely in flames, sir."

"Then we should pull back. I think we've done enough. I hate to waste anymore ammo and sleep over this."

"Yes, sir," Martin picked up his radio to issue the order

Cagalli was with one of her younger freedom fighter friends, Admed, who was more like Cagalli's sidekick in the resistance. Apparently, his poorly-disguised crush on the tomboyish Cagalli would sooner drive him to take foolish risks in hopes of impressing her, which he does often.

Van and his wing of fighters had reached the burning town, but the enemy had already left. They looked down from their cockpits how much the flames have grown.

"Damn, what a fire down there!" one of the Spearhead pilots said

"There's nothing we can do now," Van said, "Let's land on that cliff over there."

Van changed his unit into Mobile Suit mode and landed on top of the ridge with the rest of his fighters.

"Merlin, scan for life signs," Van asked his Gundam's computer.

"…There are no life signs that can be detected within the city however I see most of the populace has made it out of the town. They are hiding out in the cliffs surrounded the area."

"Then, this was all just a big scare tactic. Something ZAFT uses to terrorize the people into submission. That's horrible."

Van transformed his unit and landed on its feet.

THAT'S ALL FOLKS

RETIRED FANFICTION WRITER

I used to be a fanfiction writer. Everything that is here were posted years ago, when I was an arrogant, ignorant noob at the art of writing. I was sloppy and stupid and didn't pay any attention to anyone's "bad review". I should have listened to the voices telling me to get better instead of just moving along and writing polised shit that could be gold. Every one of my stories had great potential, but I tossed it all away for stupid young pride. I have lost my taste and time to write anymore. Anything I might still have conjured up I'll post for the sake of them being there, unmoddified. They will be the last things I would ever post here.

It is doubtful if I'll ever write a fanfic ever again or even finish some of the stories here. Looking back, there is so many mistakes, so many bad puns, cliches, cop-offs, that it would be impossible for me to simply edit the stories. I'd need to write everything from scratch, new plots, better story, but I can't. I've lost my ambition for fanfics.

What I have here in is a testament of the resolve I had for some good ideas that I made up in my spare time during my teen years. The years when I shoulda learned how to write better.

With that, I will see what I had left to post, post them for anyone to read with the same testament you read here in my profile. Anything I post will just be unfinished works. I doubt anyone would remember but they are there and maybe just MAYBE i'll pick this up again. But I'll most likely never again do fanfics.

To the readers of my fics, thanks for reading if you are reading this.

To the people who told me so. Yeah, thanks for helping me out

It was a wonderful experience to create a universe of my own in words, but like all dreams, it had to end

If anyone IS still reading this, I'll treat you with everything I've written for the Gundam Seed Destiny sequel story.

If I HAD fans, I am deeply sorry for not being able to continue this story. OF course, if I HAVE enough encouragement, I'll TRY MY FUCKING BEST to continue, but I've lost my writing spirit, my ambition.

With all that said, anyone reading, please…enjoy what little left I wrote of the sequel and related stories of my Legacy Saga of GUNDAM


	14. GSD PHASE 1

Legacy Saga

_**Legacy Saga**_

_**Gundam Seed Destiny**_

Location: The south pacific island nation of Orb. At the Onogoro Harbor

Date: June 15 AC 214 (The Battle of Orb)

For a long time, the island nation of Orb declared itself neutral to all outside conflicts, but the Imperial Alliance forces persisted on forcing all neutral nations to join as one Earth planet nation against the colonies, which they are at war with. The Imperial Alliance believed that the Earth should not be divided in this conflict between not just two countries, but two races of humans, the old and the new. When Orb was the last nation to join the Alliance, it still refuses, so the Imperial Alliance Armed Forces sent an army to "persuade" Orb to join it. Then, declaring that all those nations that won't join them will be said that they are supporters of the opposing side and are to be dealt with as such.

The Orb forces met the Imperial Alliance's military in an epic battle the likes of which were unseen since the second fall of Cinq Kingdom in AC 195. The nation's only allies were a rouge Alliance starship, the _ISS Archangel_; a stolen ZAFT prototype Gundam called_ Freedom_, piloted by a young man named Kira Yamato; and a rouge ZAFT Gundam called _Justice_, piloted by a Athrun Zala who was once a good friend to Kira and believed in what his friend, Kira, was trying to accomplish, not just ending the war, but to reclaim peace that was lost. This burden was entrusted to him as a legacy from his parents.

At the Alliance's naval flagship, the _IAS Powell_, Murata Azrael, the leader of the Blue Cosmos Organization, was an administrator of the military and led the force into battle. He was responsible for the creation of a few of the Alliance's new military weapons, like their latest Mobile Suit designs and several new "Gundam" Mobile Suits that were currently used in the Battle of Orb.

Mobile Suits had been the mainstream in the military for nearly 100 years. They were adapted from first being large walking tanks to the most versatile vehicle in military and nonmilitary operations. In the latter half of the second century of the After Colony calendar there were many specially designed Mobile Suits created to be the ultimate battle vehicle the world has ever seen. These machines were called Gundams. At first, the reason the military classed them as "Gundam" was because of the material used to make up the armor of these war machines. During the war of 195, also known as the Great Eve War, there were several Gundam units at the time employed by the Imperial Federation forces, the Space colonial forces and the Earth forces. They were called Gundams because of the material, Gundanium, a rare and extremely powerful metal that was immune to most conventional battle damage. These Gundams were so known that they left a huge mark for them in the history books.

In the Second Great Eve War, there were newer models of Gundams created by the Imperial Alliance and the colonial military ZAFT in an attempt to recreate the lost technology of the Gundams. The results ended with base off models of famous Gundams during the first Great War, but they didn't came close in recreating the armor that made these machines so fearsome, but both sides however did use the newly achieved technology to mass produce Mobile Suits for their armies. The Imperial Alliance's war with ZAFT was one sided since the Space Colonies had much more advanced technology in Mobile Suits than what the Alliance. After their first achievement in designing new Gundam technology, they quickly employed new mass produced Mobile Suits superior to previous ones called _Strike Daggers_.

While the military forces of both sides clashed, on remote part of the islands, refugees were being evacuated. This was to prevent any unnecessary deaths among civilian population. Since the total population of Orb was in the tens of millions, it had taken a lot of time to evacuate all of the citizens of the nation.

In the forest, near the seaside harbor where boats were taking civilians away from the battle, a family of four, were running as fast as they could toward the safe harbor. The family consisted of the parents and two children, a boy about the age of thirteen and a girl that was about ten.

On the ships, that were due to leave any minute, the captains were trying to calm the citizenries so that they didn't rush onboard too fast, otherwise, there would have been injuries from panicky people pushing and shoving.

"Please board the ship in two lines in an orderly fashion." A crewmember shouted to the crowds of people with a megaphone, "Please remain calm, and board the ship. Make sure you have all your family accounted for!"

The family, in the forest, was nearing the harbor and slowed down. _They were all right_, the father thought. _The war won't come to this side of the island. The main battle was on the other side of the island._

There was an explosion that made the four of them look back. The young boy went to his dad for comfort.

"Dad?" the boy began to ask, semi-afraid of the dangers that weren't too far away.

The boy's dad reassured him with a smile.

"Don't worry, son. The bad guys are only attacking the military facilities." The father smiled at the others too, "We'll be alright."

The father let the boy hold one of his luggage cases.

"I'm getting tired, Shinn. Take this one. It's got your things in it."

"Ok, dad," Shinn took his baggage and moved with the family as they resumed to run toward the refugee boats.

Missiles fell on the Orb forces as they tried to repel the invading Mobile Suits of the Alliance. These simple, but powerful looking Mobile Suits were created and mass produced based on the original model prototype, the _Strike_ Gundam, which was now in the possession of the Orb forces.

The Orb military itself was way ahead of all the other nations when it came to technology. Many outside nations had relied on Orb's technological advancements in both military and nonmilitary products.

The pride of the Orb military force was their advanced Mobile Suits, the Astrays.

As bombardments of missiles, from the naval battle group, fell onto the harbor area, as Orb's artillery and anti-air defenses fend were fending off against bombardments, while trying to keep the enemy's main force from landing on the mainland, with little success in either. The Orb forces scored several hits against enemy Mobile Suits, but not before taking damage themselves, taking heavy damage with each enemy unit they take out, two takes their place.

The boy, Shinn, and his family were almost to the harbor, until two of the Imperial Alliance's Gundams, the _Raider_ and the _Calamity_ swoop passed them. The teal colored _Calamity_ was a Gundam armed to the teeth, with many energy weapons all over itself, like dual cannons on its, back, an energy bazooka, and even its shield that was attached to its left arm, which had twin energy cannons sticking out of it.

The black and red colored _Raider_ Gundam was a transformable Gundam, able to change from its Mobile Suit mode to a fast fighter mode. It was armed with dual machine cannons sticking out of a shield attached. This unit also carried _Calamity_ around on its back since that Gundam wasn't really designed to fly very well.

The _Raider_, with the _Calamity _on top of it, swooped over Shinn and his family. Shinn hit the dirt along with his mom, dad, and little sister because of the new dangers in front of them. Then, they got back up to see that _Calamity_ jumped off its partner and was attacking Orb forces in the area, taking out four Mobile Suits before it even hit the ground. Shinn looked up to see _Freedom_, the white colored Gundam that fought with the Orb forces. The Freedom had an array of ten geometric, blue colored wings on its back. Freedom stopped and fired its powerful beam rifle at the _Calamity_, but missed as his target jumped up at him. The missed shots were barely a mile from where Shinn was standing.

Shinn and his family continued to run, his mom held his sister's hand tighter, urging her to run faster. Then, the little girl's cell phone fell out of her purse, causing her to stop and see it fall down a rocky hill.

"My cell phone!" she shouted and was going to go get it, but her mom stopped her.

"Let it, Mayu we have to go!" but the little didn't want to let her phone go and screamed and pulled on her mom's hand to let her go get it. Then, Shinn jumped down, dropping his bag and grabbed the phone on the floor. He held it up for his sister to see.

"I got it, sis!" he shouted, but just then there was a huge explosion in front of him, so powerful that it sent in flying away, rolling on the hill and landing on the concrete deck of the harbor.

The _Calamity_ was shooting as another Gundam that was a white and silver color, with two pairs of wings that resembled segmented, mechanical dragon wings. It had a sharper, sleeker look to than the others and the Gundam dodged the powerful shot from the _Calamity's_ 580mm Phase Energy Cannon. The resulting missed shot hit the ground near where Shinn had jumped. Right when the other white Gundam, which was called, _Escaflowne_, piloted by Van Fanel, dodged _Calamity's_ attack, _Freedom_ was right behind it and fired all its energy weapons, which were its beam rifle, the two beam cannons that unfolded over its shoulders, and the two rail guns that were folded on his hips. The resulting blast practically destroyed the forests and hills in the surrounding area.

Shinn was on the ground; everything to him was all fuzzy. He didn't know where he was and for a split second, he didn't even know who he was. Then, his memories came back to him like a fist to his face. He blacked out for a few seconds and then slowly and painfully got up, staggering to keep his balance upright. One of the crewmembers of one of the ships, a dark skinned man, went to see if he was all right, helping him up to his feet.

"You alright, kid?" the seaman asked, looking back from where Shinn fell from. "That was quite a fall."

The seaman took Shinn's bag that was partially scorched from the blast and carried Shinn away. Then, it dawned on him. He was still holding his sister's cell phone. _Where are mom, dad, and Mayu?_ The question popped into his head as he spun around, hoping to see that they were there, that he just got a boast to the docks from the explosion, that his family was all right…but they weren't there. The only thing he saw from one side of the hills to the other was fire and flames caused by the explosion. The entire forest, where he came from, was all gone. What's left of trees and vegetations were in flames and burning, spreading wildfire everywhere. The entire paved path from the forest to the harbor was blown away in rubble.

"Mom…dad…Mayu…" He said to himself, wondering where they were. They must be around here, Shinn said to himself. He looked franticly around to see anybody. Maybe they survived and were under the dirt, maybe the blast missed them and they were coming right over the hills right now…but they weren't coming. They weren't there.

Shinn ran to the foot of what was left of the hill, but wasn't able to go further, because of the flames and because there was not way he can climb up the reformed hill that had rocks spiking all over the place. Shinn then looked to his left and saw a hand sticking from the other side of a large rock. He saw torn sleeves that covered the wrist. It was Mayu, but the arm wasn't moving at all. He saw a lot of blood flowing from the arm and was worried.

"Oh my God," Shinn ran to help his sister, praying that she was still alive. Shinn ran around the rock and what he saw was horror beyond belief, "Oh…God…"

The arm was the arm of his sister…but it was just an arm. It was only the arm of his sister that was most likely torn from the rest of her fragile body from the explosion. Shinn looked up to see the rest of Mayu's body. The blast must have been right next to her when it hit. She was covered in blood. Her arms and legs were all twisted around and her clothes were ripped up. Shinn looked elsewhere and saw his mom, who was like his sister, not moving, because it looked like she was also hit with the explosions from a close range and particles flew into her. There were many holes all over her body. It made Shinn sick just looking at so much blood. His father was not too far away from the other bodies. His father's body was crushed under a tree that must have broken when his body flew into it and crashed into it. Shinn was even able to see the hands of his father still twitching, most likely because the impact of the tree broke the man's spine and neck.

Shinn held the small cell phone in his hand tighter. He was in so much shock that he wasn't able to say anything. He didn't move, frozen to the spot he stood on, not aware of the battle around him anymore. He felt…alone…angry. Tears began t fall from his eyes, as he wasn't even able to keep himself from standing and doubled over on the floor, slamming a fist onto the concrete deck, beginning to cry, first softly, then loudly in anger.

"Hey, kid, let's go!" the seaman said, but Shinn didn't move.

Shinn looked up at the battle with the Gundams in the air. He burnt the images of those monsters in his mind, remembering everyone of them. With one breath, he screamed at the top of his lungs at them.

In the year AC 211, the Space colonial military force, Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty (ZAFT), against the Imperial Alliance of Earth (IA), declared war. The war lasted for three years, with both sides taking heavy causalities. The battle finally came to a close at the battle of Jakin Due. Under mutual agreement, a treaty was eventually signed at the site of the past tragedy, the destroyed PLANT colony that started the war, Junius 7. Pledging increased efforts to accept each other and hoping forever-lasting peace; the human race was beginning to regain stability that was lost so many years ago.

Though peace was regained, the political conflicts were at a close with the return of the Alliance's heir, Van Fanel, who attempted to regain control over Earth to prevent more conflicts. The aftermath of the war was still on Earth and more than half of the Imperial Alliance governments rejected the system that Jacen Fanel, the former head of Earth left for them. Van and more than one third of Earth's population and other followers of the teachings of eternal peace migrated off the planet, away from Earth Space to the terraformed planet of Mars. After the change over in government, the Earth changed itself to the Earth Alliance.

For a couple of decades, the Martian world had already established a working government and many major cities. The Earth migrants had almost tripled its population, giving the planet a total of 3 billion citizens. There, Van had established the Imperial Commonwealth, a nation to bring back a system of representative rule, for the people, by the people unlike the government of Earth. There, he led the people of Mars as their representative and leader, the Duke. There he rules the people with a hand that was open and reaching out towards a brighter future for the human race.

_**Phase-01**_

_**Call of Duty**_

"Wars come and go, but my soldiers are eternal"

Tupac

Location: L4 sector, PLANT colony Armory One.

Date: February 22, AC 217 (Three years after the Second Great War)

A shuttle was flying towards the colony, followed by several large star fighter escorts. The shuttle had the flag of the Orb Union on it, and so did the fighters. The shuttle docked in the spaceport and the fighters landed on pads near the shuttle.

Then, a small fleet of warships had dropped out of warp and flew on sublight towards the colony as well. All these ships bore the emblem of the Imperial Commonwealth on them. A shuttle flew from the flagship and headed towards the colony.

_Armory One_ is where a majority of ZAFT's military power came from. Here is where all the military technology is developed, tested and mass produced. The colony also houses many of the training facilities where ZAFT's volunteer army train for combat from infantry training to piloting Mobile Suits to being crewmembers on starships.

"The military inspection will begin promptly at 1400 hours," someone over a PA spoke to those that were listening on one of the bases.

Today was one of the inspections of the military power of ZAFT. The new members of ZAFT's high council were supposed to be there to inspect the troops, so everyone was in a rush to get everything ready.

"The Ginns in Yzak's team should all be in ceremonial equipment!" a machinic shouted to another as the Mobile Suits were being rolled out to meet their leaders on the flight line.

"Hey, move that Gazuoot out of the way!" another one shouted

"All pilots make sure all your weapons are properly maintained!" Someone said over the PA again. "We're running late as it is!"

"Second team, ready for final checking in hanger three!"

A jeep was on one of the flight lines, speeding to another in a very fast speed that was considered to be dangerous. The one driving was a young man, able the age of 16, dressed in a mechanic's green outfit. He had light brown hair, and had one spot of the hairs over his forehead painted orange. The one seated next to him was a girl, wearing the red uniform of a pilot. She had an ensign's rank on the shoulders of her jacket. She had green eyes and maroon colored hair.

The boy who was driving was so carefree that he almost steered the jeep into a walking Mobile Suit, Ginn's leg, but swerved away in time. The girl had her hands covering her face, and then opened them up when the danger was gone. She sighed at all the ruckus that was around them.

"Man, what a mess around here." She said, "Everyone's in such a hurry."

"It can't be helped," The boy said, "It's been a while since we've had an inspection, especially with the council members coming here. There're also a lot of people who are doing this for the first time, just like us. And today, the Minerva can finally launch. I wonder if we'll be assigned to a lunar orbit, like the rumors say."

"I hope we go somewhere where there's action."

"You wish. It's too peaceful after the war, but we seem to never stop with the development of new weapons. Oh anyway, are you going to see your father today? He's coming over with the other council members."

"He comes home every other week, has no time for me anymore, or the others. After mom died, he became so…distant from even his children."

"Or maybe you have always hated that fact of being the daughter of a legend," The boy trying to make such a joke out of the girl, "Lunamaria, one of the children of Trowa Barton, who fought in the first Great War, who was the pilot of Gundam _Heavyarms_!"

"Shut up!" Luna shouted, not taking anymore of the insulting nonsense that she puts up with everyday of her life. Being the child of a legend was hard on her, as would anyone else.

The jeep was heading to a large starship in dry dock. The ship had some based designed on the Orb technology that had created the Archangel class, but unlike the Archangel, this ship, the Minerva, was a battleship and much larger than the Archangel was. The ship was long and sleek, with most of its primary weapons closed and sealed.

Elsewhere, the chairman of the ZAFT high council, Gilbert Dullindal, stepped of his helicopter and met with the other members. The man was talking to Trowa Barton about the new situations on Earth, its expanding military, and the resurfacing of the Blue Cosmos group.

"The Blue Cosmos is more of a group of ideologists than a proper political organization." Dullindal said

"We won't be able to stop the terrorist attacks just by modifying the treaty." Trowa said

Dullindal was young looking for his age of 40 and had long black hair. He had a soft, gentle look to his face that gave him a very calm demeanor. The man looked to his left into the crowd of saluting soldiers that greeted him and noticed one blonde haired Mobile Suit pilot. The young man smiled at him, and the chairman nodded to him.

Dullindal entered the large main building of the base. Someone went to him and whispered in his ear about the news of the other visitors that were coming.

"Sir…" The soldier said to the Chairman, "They're here."

Dullindal nodded and walked to greet his guests.

"So the Orb Princess has arrived…" Dullindal said, "And so has the Duke of the Imperial Commonwealth? Oh my, it sure is busy today."

Dullindal entered a room where he met with Van Fanel, the Duke and leader of the Imperial Commonwealth. The 21-year-old Duke was standing with his escort of soldiers. There was also a woman next to Van, who looked to be about his age, standing a couple of inches shorter than him. She had long dark, red hair tied neatly in a ponytail on her back. Van and his soldiers were dressed in military wears, with Van's a slash of noble colors to them, and adding a long black cape with the inside of the cape not facing out, a dark red. At his left hip was his katana with a slightly decorated sheath. The Sword of Fanel the Cortana, which was the sword that was the symbol of him being the Duke of House Fanel, was destroyed in a duel three years ago, and now he wears this sword as a replacement. This sword was called a Sakabatou, the reverse bladed katana. It was designed to be a peacemaker weapon, not a killing weapon. Van now wears this sword to show his intention not to be a person that kills as the previous wearer of the sword had been.

The woman was dressed in more casual wears, just black dress pants, and a simple blue sleeveless shirt with a small, black jacket. This woman was Mariemeia, Van's wife and Duchess. The two have bee married for more than two years now.

The Chairman smiled a bit to show face and approached the young Duke, whom he had befriended.

"Ah, Duke Fanel. Pleasure to see you again, my friend!"

Van walked towards the chairmen and gave back a small smile.

"It is an honor to see you too, Chairman Dullindal," Van raised his hand to shake the other man's.

"It's always an honor to welcome the Duke of the House of Fanel here in the colonies," Dullindal looked to the woman next to Van. "And this must be your lovely wife, Lady Mariemeia. It's been a while since our last meeting."

Dullindal took Mariemeia's hand and politely kissed it.

"Please, let's be off now. There's so much to discuss and so little time." He led the way and the group walked on.

The shuttle that belonged to Orb opened and out came Cagalli Athha, dressed in the wears of what all the other council members of the Orb nations wear, the dark maroon, almost purple dress pants and jacket. Behind her was her bodyguard, Athrun Zala. Rumor has it, deserted ZAFT and went to Earth right after the war was over, and now calls himself, Alex Denon.

"Are you sure that outfit is ok?" Athrun asked, seeing that the clothing of a simple representative didn't suit her. "You brought a dress, right?"

Cagalli turned around in annoyance. She hated to wear the dress that she had to wear when she was back home. It made her look like some noble lady, which she had always despised. She wanted to look like everyone else in her country's council, and not to stand out from the rest too much.

"It's all the same." She said to Athrun.

"-"To be a leader, you have to act and look like one, too…"-" Athrun said, quoting Trieze Khushrenada, the famous leader of the OZ military during the first great war. "You understand, right. There's no need for you to act ridiculously arrogant, though we also can't have them taking you too lightly."

Athrun walked closer to her to speak in a more serious tone.

"Although this is supposed to be an informal discussion, you are the leader of Orb now."

The two were on a tram that took them from the spaceport to the military citadel part of the colony. Out the window, they could see other civilians that were getting ready to leave the colony, and some entering the colony. Athrun looked out the window, and a group of three caught his eye. It was two young men and a girl. It didn't really bother him at all seeing all kinds of people, but there was something about these three that stood out from the crowd. The girl was spacing out, looking out the window that showed the inner part of the colony and then she turned her head and was as if she felt Athrun staring at him and stared back, before the tram Athrun was in went into a tunnel, cutting off his view.

Athrun and Cagalli went to an elevator with two of ZAFT's council members with them as guides; one of them was Quatre Winner, a battle harden veteran of the first Great Eve War. Though his face was calm and somber, he had deep scars within him of some many regrets of decisions he made in the past. During the war, he had killed hundreds of soldiers in combat in his Gundam, _Sandrock,_ and those deaths, though it was war, haunts him everyday. He had lost his father and one of his sisters during that war. In the recent war, he had lost his eldest son, Nicol, who was killed in combat. Since then, he had learned to cope with the events that had happened and still live to preserve the peace humanity has bright back.

"I hear that tomorrow is the christening of the first next generation battleship since the war." Cagalli said to the two council members. "You should already know what I came here to talk about. To think that you would hold a meeting with me at such a place and time."

Cagalli never liked the military, though she was well trained in the art of combat and had piloted a Mobile Suit during the endings of the war, she had never liked war in general, never like the smell of death around her. Having a meeting in a military colony disturbed her, especially seeing so many new and shining weapons ZAFT had developed.

"We're the ones who asked for this informal discussion to be as soon as possible, Representative Athha," Athrun said, correcting Cagalli, "I believe Chairman Dullindal chose this location so that you wouldn't stand out here than you would at the capital."

"Hmmm, Lady Athha, you have asked for this meeting at a very busy time," Quatre said, "The ZAFT military has many quotas to meet by next month, and we have just begun the inspection of our forces today. You can't blame us for picking a bad time to meet."

The elevator exited the tunnel that led from the spaceport to the inner city. Through the clear glass windows, they could see the entire colony. It was a magnificent sight for even those that have lived in PLANT. Athrun stared out at the city; he used to live in a place like this not too long ago. He wondered how long has it been since he had set foot in the colonies.

The two went to the military headquarters where Dullindal was waiting along with Van. The doors slid open and the Chairman of ZAFT welcomed his honored guests with open arms.

"Ah, Princess, I apologize for having to have you come all the way here."

"No, I should be the one thanking you for taking time out of your busy schedule to meet me, Chairman." Cagalli extended her hand and shook Dullindal's.

Van walked up to Cagalli extended a hand to her.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Cagalli?" Van said, smiling, bowing a bit at her. "It's nice to see you again."

"It's been far too long, Van. Nice to see you again, too." She brightens up, bowing just slightly in return

Van then looked at Athrun, but only nodded in acknowledgement to him, who also nodded back. Athrun was wearing sunglasses to obscure other's view on his face. He was as famous as Cagalli during the war, but he is also a deserter that left ZAFT. Dullindal also nodded at Athrun, who nodded back.

"So how things are back at Orb?" Van asked, "I've heard many problems have been quickly resolved since you became the leader. As a friend and ally, I'm happy for you, and a little envious. You are the very image of your father…and mother."

Cagalli took notice on Van's emphasis on "father and mother". He didn't mean her foster parents who everyone was led to believe were her maternal parents. Her real parents were the great Relena Peacecraft and Heero Yuy. She hasn't gotten used to the truth about her real parents, how much they had suffered to have her and her brother, Kira, and how much they were never a family. She had looked to her foster parents as her real parents who raised her, but in her blood, was the blood of those who pioneered the age of eternal peace and died fighting for it. That was the legacy that her true parents left for her and Kira.

"Well, what could this urgent matter be that you require you to come here in secret?" Dullindal asked as they all sat down. "From what I've heard from our ambassadors, it's a complicated matter you wish to discuss, is that right?"

Cagalli shrugged a bit,

"It doesn't seem that all-so-complicated to me, but as I've yet to receive a clear response from your administration on this matter two years after I brought this up, well, perhaps it really is a complicated matter. My country has been repeatedly requesting that you cease the use of Orb's technology and human resources that were leaked out during the battle of Orb three years ago for your own military purposes. All those are patented and copyrighted materials of the Orb Union and we have never given ZAFT the rights to make use of that lost technology."

In the downtown area of a city, the group of kids that Athrun saw earlier was walking the main street. One of the boys had green hair and it was styled in a buzz cut, and he had blue eyes. He was wearing a thin white jacket over a dark purple shirt. The other boy next to him had light, blue hair cropped short and green eyes, wearing a thin black vest with short sleeves, but he wore no undershirt and had his vest half zipped so that some of his bare chest was exposed. The girl that was lagging behind them had short blonde hair and red eyes. She was wearing a white dress that was cut at the knees with the torso part of it in a different shade that was blue with pink trim around the curves of her torso area.

The girl stopped for a moment and then looked at her reflection in the glass window and then spun around, acting so carefree. She then looked at herself, like she never saw her body before and was all ditzy and seemed to glide around like she was dancing. The two boys in front of her looked back with more annoyance than curiosity.

"What the hell is she doing?" the one with the blue hair asked

"Maybe she's acting the part of an idol aloof idiot." The other said back and smiled, "Why don't you act stupid, like an idiot, too."

The girl was done looking at herself and then ran up to catch up with her friends.

The meeting was still going on, and the conversation didn't look like it was going anywhere. Cagalli continued to explain what ZAFT was doing with her country's lost technology data was wrong, but Dullindal's calm demeanor made it look like he wasn't really listening to her.

"But why haven't we received any response from you?" Cagalli pressed on about the topic that they have been discussing for over an hour.

The blonde haired girl was jumping around like she was some ballet dancer and then, when she wasn't watching where she was spinning to, and she ran into someone. The boy was about her age, with black hair, cropped short and red eyes. She made him drop his bags of things he was shopping for. He caught her and was holding her from falling.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked, "You should watch where you're going."

The girl turned to look at him with a sudden bewilderedness in her eyes and then her face went from calm to furious and she ran off. The boy was confused.

"Was it something I said?" The boy asked himself. His buddy that he was walking with slyly walked up behind him and whispered in his ear.

"You grabbed her by the breasts, didn't you, Shinn?" the guy asked with a grin on his face. Shinn's face turned red as he looked at his hands where only a moment ago, they were holding the breasts of a very hot girl. "You lucky pervert."

The guy began to walk away and started to laugh at his friend.

"Wait, it's not what you…it was an accident," Shinn picked up his bags and tried to catch up, "Youlan, come back!"

Sticking out of one of his pockets was the cell phone that belonged to his sister. He had kept it to this very day and occasionally looked at the few pictures that were on the phone that his sister took. It was the only memories that he had of his family. His home and many other things were destroyed during the battle of Orb those many years ago. Since then, he had moved to PLANT and lived there.

At the military hangers, where many Mobile Suits were being rolled out, Dullindal took his guests on a tour of the facilities of this colony. He seemed to not pay attention to Cagalli's protests and was just enjoying being the tour guide. The Chairman then went off, praising Cagalli for her many feats during the war.

"You, my Princess, are a courageous person who fought in a Gundam Mobile Suit during the last war." Cagalli didn't like the hero worship from this man. "You are the successor to the great Uzumi Athha, the Lion of Orb, who held the onto his country's ideal until the very end, without giving in into pressure. Such courage hasn't been seen since Relena Peacecraft."

The name Relena Peacecraft struck a nerve in Cagalli. The man purposefully said that name to get a reaction from her, and she gave it. He was one of the few who knew well what her lineage is.

"Well then, what should we do under the condition this world is in now?"

Athrun was looking around. It has been a long time since he had been here, himself having had trained on the colony and graduated from here being one of the top pilots at the academy. Athrun was almost shocked to see so many new models of Mobile Suits all freshly shipped from the factories. There were few of the Mobile Suits he had used and seen during the war.

"We will defend our country's ideals," Cagalli said, "That is all,"

"-"Never invading other countries…never allowing invasion by another county…and never becoming involved in another country's conflicts…."-" Van began to say the famous speech that Cagalli's foster father, Uzumi, had said those many years ago. Such teachings came from the Kingdom of Cinq and their preaching of total pacifism. "Naturally, we all feel the same way, too."

They stopped and Cagalli looked at Van, who had changed a bit since their last encounter, while she hadn't changed at all since then.

"It would be best if that could be." Dullindal said, "However that wish cannot be realized without power. Even you, my Princess…No, you should be the one who understands that the best."

What he said reminded her of the truth. Orb had suffered so much because of that ideal it had lead to its near destruction. So many lives were lost that day three years ago. The scars of that battle will most likely never fully heal.

"Unlike the great Cinq Kingdom, isn't that why Orb has their own official military at the ready?"

The term "Princess" was too much of a formality, but it was far from the truth of her actual identity. She was more than just the Princess of a kingdom. She was the princess of two kingdoms. Born of the Queen of Cinq and adopted into the nation if Orb. She was raised to be a princess, a queen, but that title never suited her personally. She doesn't deny her heritage, but she is not accepting it completely.

"Could you please stop calling me 'Princess'?"

Dullindal bowed respectfully to her.

"Please excuse me…Representative Athha…."

The three that Shinn bumped into were waiting for someone to pick them up. It so happens, that their ride was a military jeep and the ones driving it were ZAFT soldiers, who gestured them to jump in. The three got in the jeep and they were headed to the military facilities.

"But why…what are you afraid of?" Dullindal asked Cagalli again, "Is it because of the pressure from the Earth Alliance? They believed that Orb is providing military assistance to us regardless of the treaty…however there is no truth in that. Although we did warmly welcome the refugees from the battle of Orb, don't you agree that it's only natural for those people to use the skills they possess to make a living here?"

The three that looked like ordinary kids were now in one of ZAFT's most guarded hangers. They hid and changed their clothing to tactical wears, loading assault rifles and handguns that were provided to them from their inside ZAFT contacts. These three were no ordinary kids. They put on red glowing goggles with their tactical battle gear to put a finishing touch to their new look and were nothing like the kids they were a few minutes ago. Their targets were newly finished advanced Mobile Suits inside the hanger.

Cagalli had walked in front of Dullindal, having enough of his talks, his gloating, and his arrogance.

"But excessive power will only bring about more conflicts!" She shouted at Dullindal.

The power inside the hanger was cut, and the emergency lights kicked in. It was still dark as hell though. The people inside the hanger were wondering what was going on, and the three kids rushed in, weapons at the ready. They fired, killing those who were completely unaware of their immediate presence instantly. The one with the blue hair, Auel, jumped and fired his rifle at a group of mechanics, emptying his rifle at them all, and then dropping the weapon, drawing two handguns. The other one, Sting, reloaded his assault rifle and fired at a few of the pilots of the Mobile Suits so that they can't take away them while they killed off the others in the room. The girl, Stellar, jumped into the middle of a group, firing her submachine gun and hacking away at her enemies with a combat knife in her other hand.

"Auel, behind you!" Sting shouted,

Auel, didn't even needed to turn around to aim, but just raised one of his handguns to behind him and made two clear shots at the two soldiers behind him.

"That isn't true, Princess," Dullindal said, resuming to calling Cagalli princess, "For one had said, 'Power is necessary because conflicts continue to exist.'"

He looked to Van after saying the quote.

"Isn't that right…Duke Fanel?" It was a direct quote from Van's father, Jacen.

Sting finished off another couple of soldiers and threw a grenade at a few who were hiding behind some barrels, but the grenade killed them all. Stellar paused for a moment, slowly taking off the advanced night vision goggles and seemed to be studying the path of death she had created.

"Guys, let's go!" Sting shouted, who dropped his guns and so did the others as well.

"Let's go Stellar, the party's just begun!" Auel shouted, ripping off his goggles.

The three of them randomly picked one of the three new Mobile Suits. In a touch of a button, one the units were theirs for the taking. The systems were brought online and the famous acronym appeared on their console screens.

Generation

Unrestricted

Network

Drive

Assault

Module

The words were slightly different from the other versions, but it still is GUNDAM.

"Everything alright?" Sting asked the others,

"Ok, exactly as our Intel said it was," Auel said, hacking into the Gundam's computer.

"Everything is ok on this end," Stellar said

"Proton cataylzer, starting up. Power flow, nominal." Sting said

"All weapons systems online!" Auel said

"Activating system under battle status." Stellar said, "Phase Shift Armor, activate."

The three Gundams activated their Phase Shift armor, changing from their blackish grey color to their true colors. The one Stellar's in was black, the one Auel's in was blue, and the one Sting's in was green. The three began to walk out, but they forgot to kill one more of the techs. The injured man crawled towards a console and smashed the glass, protecting the red emergency button and with his last ounce of strength, slammed his fist onto the large button, sounding an alarm all over the base.

Everyone was alerted by the alarm and rushed to see where the alarm came from.

"What is going on?!" Dullindal asked one of his guards,

"There was an alarm set off at hanger six!" The guard told him, and the man was surprised

"Hanger six…but isn't that where…"

Before the man was able to answer, Van shouted for them to get down, as he felt something dangerous coming. Energy weapons pierce through the hanger doors of hanger six, destroying them and they fired again, destroying the entire nearby hanger in front of them. One of the technicians was in shocked at what he was seeing.

"It's Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss! Someone has stolen the new prototypes!"

"Our objectives are to destroy the others hangers to prevent them from acting too quickly against us until our pick up is here." Sting said, "Their Mobile Suits will be scrambling against us soon! We've got free reign people, so let's get to it."

"Stellar, you take the left," Auel said, "I'll take the right quadrant."

"Understood," She said as she and Auel jumped off to the right, leaving Sting be himself in the middle.

Stellar's Gaia Gundam can transform into a four-legged mobile unit. She fired its weapons at another hanger of Mobile Suits, destroying everything in her path. Auel's Abyss Gundam had shell like wings on its sides and sticking out of them were dual solid shell cannons, which he fired on another troop of Mobile Suits. Sting fired his beam rifle at several Ginns that were standing around, destroying them all.

At an instant, though not quick enough, the ZAFT military launched all available Mobile Suits against the Gundams.

"Launch all units to hanger six! We must recapture those Gundams!"

Athrun helped Cagalli up and when she heard something about 'new models' from the Chairman, she can guess what they were talking about and she and Athrun then saw Auel's Abyss attacking another hanger. Its distinctions were like all Gundams in basic looks.

"It's a Gundam," Cagalli said

Lunamaria and one of her wing mates were rushing towards their assigned units, until they saw that their hanger was hit. Their Mobile Suits were undamaged, but they had tons of debris on top of them. They got back up, with both of them swearing at the situation.

"Take the Princess and the Duke to a shelter at once!" Dullindal ordered.

A guard showed Cagalli and Athrun away from here. Van and his entourage were walking away to a shelter as well. Van took out a communicator and spoke in it.

"Report," Van said

"No activity out here, sir." A voice from the communicator said, "What are your orders? Do you need evac? I'll send everything we have to secure the area."

"Don't intervene. I repeat, don't intervene." Van said

"But, milord, you are in danger."

"I'm always in danger, Daniel, but I can take care of myself. I want no aggression to these people nor against those attacking us. You do not fire unless fired upon, that is an order."

"Yes, sire, I understand. All forces are on standby if you need help."

"Roger that, out." Van goes to Dullindal and managed a calm smile that doesn't belong in this now war zone. "Well, Chairman Dullindal, I guess we'll have to reschedule. Until next time."

Van was about to leave, until he stopped and looked back at the man,

"Oh, and by they way. I hope my special envoy to you is doing well?"

"You insider has been very helpful to us. We are treating him by his rank. Do you wish for us to return him to you?"

"No, keep him around, the kid's very resourceful."

"Contact the Minerva at once! Tell it to mobilize!"

Athrun and Cagalli ran for their lives after their escort to their shelters was killed in an explosion. Athrun pulled her down as another shot fired in their direction destroyed another hanger, sending a Mobile Suit falling to the ground next to them. Athrun helped Cagalli up.

"Are you alright?" Cagalli asked

"I'm fine," The two watched as Gaia landed and open fire on another hanger and moved on. Athrun looked at the Mobile Suit behind them, and thought to himself. The protection of Cagalli is more important than his own life. He has to do something. He grabbed Cagalli and took her to the fallen Mobile Suit, "Come on!"

The two got in and Athrun activated the unit. It was a newer model than those he had piloted in the past, but it's still the same thing.

At the Minerva, the pilot of a fighter ran to his machine and jumped in, readying for launch. The fighter was primed for launch as two other units were being prepped for launch.

"Impulse, ready for launch," a girl said over the PA. "Pilot report to the Core Splendor. Selecting Sword module and opening Silhouette hanger 2. Silhouette Glider, standing by for launch. Platform has been set. Central catapult, online. Closing airtight shutters. All emergency personnel in the launch area please stand by. Central catapult lifting off to launch position. Core Splendor, all systems online."

The pilot activated all of his unit's systems and the consoles lighted up with the main screen flashing the OS.

Generation

Unrestricted

Network

Driven

Assault

Module

GUNDAM

"Starting the launch sequence." The Mobile Suit launch controller said, "Opening all launch doors. Confirmed engagement of the launch system. Catapult hydraulic pressure, normal. Path is clear, Core Splendor, you are cleared for launch."

The small fighter flew out of the hanger, followed by other units.

"Silhouette Glider is cleared for launch…Chest flyer, ready for launch…Leg flyer, ready for launch." The other parts flew out, following the fighter.

Another Mobile Suit was readying for launch as well, the Minerva's left Mobile Suit hanger door opened as the unit was readying for launch.

"Pendragon ready for launch. You are cleared."

The black colored Mobile Suit Gundam spreads its wings a bit and launched from the ship.

Athrun got the Mobile Suit on its feet and readied its defenses.

"I'm not going to let you die in a place like this," Athrun said

Stellar then saw Athrun's Mobile Suit activate and turned towards them.

"What's this?" She said to herself, "Thought I killed all of them…"

Stellar aimed her beam rifle and fired at Athrun, but he dodged the shot with relative ease. Stellar was surprised as Athrun charged at him and rammed his MS into her, knocking her beam rifle away. She took out her beam saber and ignited it; the blade was the usual pinkish, red color. She attacked Athrun, who pulled out an axe from inside his shield and turned on the energy blade of the axe and defended himself with his shield. The two clashed, though Athrun was one of the best pilots in ZAFT, the Mobile Suit he was in left him at a serious disadvantage. It got worse when Sting joined in the fray, taking out his saber and slicing off Athrun's Mobile Suit's right arm, effectively disarming it. He was defenseless.

Then, something attacked. Missiles from behind Sting knocked him away. It came from the fighter. But he saw the black Mobile Suit from the Minerva landed in front of him and shoved him away from Athrun. The Pendragon readied its blue colored beam saber to attack and was waiting for his lance mate to join up.

Everyone looked up and saw several small flying objects combined together in the sky. First the fighter broke off from the head and folded its wings and then connected to the legs, which extended, and then the torso area connected on top of it, unfolding with two arms, one holding a shield and a beam rifle attacked to the lower back. The Mobile Suit was almost complete except for its pack, which followed. The pack gave the unit double anti ship sized beam swords. The entire Gundam was finished and when the Phase Shift armor went online, it went to a bright red and white color. The Gundam drew its swords and then combined those weapons into one huge double bladed sword, spinning it around and then activating the blades.

The Gundams that appeared were amazing. More like giant sized action figures in poises, except this was for real. The pilot of the red Gundam was none other than Shinn.

"Why are you doing this?!" Shinn shouted, "Do you people want another war?!"

Shinn and his partner jumped into action, weapons held high.

"That's not true, princess…power is necessary because conflicts continued to exist." Cagalli remembered what Dullindal said to her. There was so much truth and irony in this world she lives in.

"What are they?" Cagalli asked.

Shinn and his partner Gundam charged into battle, swords at the ready, with Shinn attacking Stellar first, but she managed to dodge the attack that could have seriously damaged her unit. Just after she dodged the attack, Shinn swung his sword back up and her and knocked her back with the back of his sword. Stellar went flying and fired her Vulcan cannons at Shinn, who blocked with his small shield attached to his left arm. He took out his beam rifle with his right arm and fired at Stellar, who dodged again as she landed on the ground.

The black Gundam, Pendragon, went to Athrun and Cagalli, to see if they were all right.

"You alright?" the pilot asked, as his picture appeared on Athrun's screen, "That was pretty brave, taking on two Gundams in a thing like this."

"Who are you?" Cagalli asked

"Oh, I'm Vorian…Vorian Fanel," But before the young pilot was able to see Cagalli's surprised face in reaction to his name, he dodged an attack from Sting, who fired his beam rifle at him.

The pilot that was looking at them had messy, black hair and dark blue eyes. He was surprised to see that the pilot of the Mobile Suit was not in ZAFT uniform, but he recognized the girl next to him right away.

"Cagalli Athha?" Vorian said, "What are you doing here?!"

Sting began to attack him, but he blocked with his saber.

"Well, guess you don't have time to explain. Get out of here!"

Vorian pushed Sting back against a wall and fired twin energy cannons attached to his left arm, but Sting dodged him.

"Who are those guys?! More new models?!" Sting was surprised to face these things. He did a tactical analysis on both the Impulse and the Pendragon, but his unit's computer database didn't have them on record. "What are they?! We weren't informed about units like those! Auel, get back here!"

Stellar transformed her unit into its four legged walker mode and ran at Shinn, spreading wings on its back, were like sharp swords, when she ignited energy blades on them. Shinn split his swords into two and charged at her. Shinn attacked with double slashing attacks, but she jumped up like some wild cat and fired twin energy cannons. Shinn's shield was able to absorb the attack. He then throws one of his swords at her, scoring a hit as she blocked and was knocked to the ground. She recovered quickly, and Shinn's sword stabbed into the ground.

"Shinn, the orders were for you to capture them!" Arthur, the Minerva's executive officer said, "Do you understand, those Mobile Suits are ours!"

"I get it, but I don't know what to do! I wasn't trained to do things like this…And just how did this happen anyway!?"

Stellar attacked him, and he used his second sword to block and the two crossed swords.

"How did the enemy steal them so easily?!" Shinn shouted

"Now's not the time to be chatting about that matter," The captain of the Minerva, who was a woman said, "This isn't a drill! Vorian, cover him!"

"Copy that, captain," Vorian jumped up and kicked Stellar away from Shinn, and fired his beam cannons.

"If they are here to steal those units, they must have a ship to take them away. Contact the space patrols for any signs of an enemy ship!"

Outside Armory One, there was no other non-ZAFT ship other than the Commonwealth fleet, which remained at a passive but military readiness.

There were small flickers in the area signs of an invisible enemy were around the area.

In the Earth Alliance ship, the Girty Lue, the ships commander was sitting down on his own chair. He was not like the captain of the ship, and his black and grey uniform showed that he was of the EA Special Forces. He had blonde hair, but a grey mask that covered most of his head obscured the rest of his face. The helmet was round and there were parts around the eyes that stuck out. The man looked at his watch, checking for the right time to take action.

"Sir, the Commonwealth fleet is in front of us," The ship's pilot said

"Ignore them. Our sides are in agreement. We don't attack them unless they attack us first." The captain said

At the head of the Imperial Commonwealth fleet, Fleet Admiral Daniel Wilson, stood and watched the empty blackness of space with hawk eyes. He knows there was something out there.

"Where are you?" Daniel asked to no one as he continued to stare as if his eyes were able to see the invisible ship that was almost right in front of them.

Near the Spaceport of the colony, two Dagger units were painted black like the color of space to blend in, and were flying on emergency power and small thrusters so that they remain undetected.

The countdown on the man's watch went to zero and he raised his voice to command his ship off to battle.

"All right, let's go!" the man said, "Be respectful, boys."

"Gottfried 1 and 2 are active, 3 through 6 on standby." The tactical officer said, "Photon torpedo bays ready."

"Izawa unit and Harada unit, proceed to the catapult."

Mobile Suits were ready for launch.

"Move us away from the Imperial fleet and target the nearest ZAFT ship with the Gottfrieds. Deactivate the mirage colloid after our first shots, and then raise shields. Full speed ahead." The masked man smiled and leaned back on his chair, "Now it's finally going to get interesting, gentlemen. Let the show begin."

"Gottfrieds, fire!" the captain shouted and two of the ships large energy cannons fired at destroyed the Nazca cruiser on their portside.

The Imperial fleet saw the attack, but didn't take any action. The flagship, Concordia was practically in front of the action.

"I suggest we raise shields," The Concordia's tactical officer suggested,

"No we wait, Lt Commander," Daniel said, "Let's see what comes next."

The Girty Lue decloaked and attacked, raising shields and bringing all weapons to bear. This surprised the Concordia's tactical officer even more to take precautions.

"Raising shields!"

"No, tactical analysis!" Daniel ordered, "Give me all the data you can of that ship."

They scanned the Girty Lue as it attacks the other ships in the area, this time, firing its cannons in many directions, hitting multiple ships in different angles. The ship then fired scores of photon torpedoes and missiles at ZAFT battleships, critically damaging them or destroying them entirely.

Krauser, the tactical officer, quickly went over his scans of the large battleship before them. It was menacing to the eye. The ship looked rectangular, with 2 hanger doors in the front, large enough for MS. There were weapons arrayed all over the ship.

"Six MK 71 225cm "Gottfried" Phase Cannons, Four 110cm linear "Valiant" cannons, 11 photon torpedo bays, 40 vertical missile launchers, twenty 75mm CIWS multi-barrel Igelstellung…Primary and secondary shields. It has a Mirage Colloid and those "wings" on its sides are extended communications arrays and extended radar screens..."

This ship was like nothing they have ever seen. It was a monster of a ship.

"...It's a predator..." Daniel said, "Order the fleet to take evasive action. Tell them to stand ready, but not attack…you can raise shields now, Krauser."

At the spaceport, the ZAFT forces were taken completely by surprised by the sudden attack and at such a range that no one saw it coming.

"Detecting one unknown enemy battleship, bearing 015, mark 1156. The Commonwealth fleet has taken evasive actions, but the unknown ship isn't targeting the Imperial vessels."

"How did something that big slip passed out security screens?!"

"A Mirage Colloid?!"

"Identify that ship! Who does it belong to!?"

"Sir, we are getting no match of any Alliance or Commonwealth ships in our databases!"

"Prepare all ships and Mobile Suits to intercept that ship!"

The Girty Lue sped passed the other Nazca cruiser to its left, firing torpedoes at it. The powerful antimatter weapons struck vital areas of the ship, disabling it and sending it floating off.

"Another Nazca class approaching from behind us, distance, 1900! It's firing weapons!"

"Turn 20 degrees after launching Mobile Suits," the masked man said, "Lock on main cannons at that ship along our indigo vector. You guys better not get hit by enemy fire."

New Dagger L class Mobile Suits launched from the hangers of the ship and attacked. These newer suits were equipped with dual energy cannons on their backs and open fire on the enemy ships and Mobile Suits.

The two stealth Mobile Suit Daggers were hiding just around the corner of the entrance into the spaceport, just waiting for their chance to strike at unaware ships coming out. When the first frigate launched, the Daggers jumped from hiding and fired their energy bazookas and the bridges of the first two frigates before they got their shields up. The frigates were destroyed by the impact of the weapons. The Daggers continued to attack the other ships and structures of opportunity within the spaceport, causing as much damage as possible, so far, effectively crippling the navy of ZAFT in the area. The entire spaceport inside was piling up with ship that got their engines taken out, or thrown into the wrong direction and crashing into each other in the chaos.

The explosions from the spaceport shook the insides of the colony with every exploding structure and destroyed ship.

"It's an attack from the outside…" Cagalli said, "They're attacking from the port?"

Athrun was getting flashbacks from when the Orb colony Heliopolis was destroyed.

Stellar jumped at Shinn with his Gundam's wings' energy blades on, trying to slice him in half, but he deflected the attacks.

"Damn it, I was never trained for this." Shinn said out loud.

Stellar was about to come around to attack again, but Vorian jumps in, firing his beam rifle and covering Shinn's flank.

"We'll just have to make do, Shinn,"

"Behind you, Vor!" Shinn shouted as Sting tried to attack from behind. Vorian aimed his rifle at Sting and fired.

From above, a pair of Dinns was trying to attack the stolen Gundams, but did little damage to their armor. They were shot down by Auel, who fired his multiple energy cannons concealed within the shell like wings of his Gundam. He jumps up and took flight.

"Yo, Sting! That explosion!" Auel shouted about the explosions from outside.

"That's our cue to leave!" Sting replied, "Let's hit the sky!"

"We're late the bus is going to leave without us."

"I told you, I know already! It's these guys over here!"

"What's with them anyway? I thought there were supposed to be just three new models?!"

"So what's plan B? Damn that SOB Neo!"

Stellar changed back into MS mode and defended from two beam attacks at once and was thrown back.

"Well, we can't leave those things around. They'll be a problem if they start to chase us. You go on ahead, I'm gonna bring me back their heads as a souvenirs!"

Sting blasted off and helped Stellar fight the Impulse and the Pendragon. Auel quickly followed behind.

"Well, you're not going to be uncool on me, and take all the credit for the kill!"

Shinn and Vorian had their swords clashed with Stellar's, almost about to bring her down, when their radar detected hostile contacts to their rear. Both turned around to see Sting's Chaos Gundam jump up, and behind it, Abyss charged its powerful chest phase cannon. Shinn dodged to the right, and Vor dodged to the left. When Shinn recovered, he barely was able to dodge the double slicing attacks of Sting's Gundam from above, and right as he dodged, Stellar attacks with her saber, knocking him back.

"Shinn!" Vorian shouted, but he was distracted by Auel's many cannons fire, and had to take cover.

Athrun was watching all this from a good enough distance, and was worried about the two of them.

Auel left his battle with Vorian to attack Shinn, and when Vor tried to shoot him, Stellar got in his way. He barely had enough time to block the saber attack from above.

Shinn's Gundam was knocked into the ground and Auel was about to strike him with his halberd, which the blade part of it had a charge blade, enough to cause a lot of damage to his suit if struck with it. Just then, Athrun jets up and rams his Mobile Suit into him, protecting Shinn from the attack.

"What the fuck!" Auel shouted as he fired his phase cannon at Athrun, who tried to block with his shield, but the blast was so powerful, it sent his unit flying into a building.

Cagalli knocked the back of her head into one of the screens and fell back into Athrun's arms.

"Cagalli!" He felt her head and she was bleeding a lot.

Athrun had to retreat before he caused any more injury to Cagalli. Auel was about to attack him, while he flew away, but more Mobile Suits trying to take him on distracted him. He dispatched them all very easily. What he didn't see next was Vorian jumping on him and attacking him with his saber, but Sting got to him just in time to block the attack and knock Vor off his friend. The two then banded together to fight Vorian.

Shinn charged at Stellar, both hands around the hilt of his sword as he slashed hard into Stellar's Gundam.

"Come on, bring it!" Shinn shouted as his sword clashed with Stellar's shield.

While those two fought, Lunamaria, and the blonde hair guy from before, Rey, were trying to get the debris off their Mobile Suits, so they can aid Shinn and Vor.

"Come on, get that wreckage off. We have little time to spare," Rey shouted.

Just then, Rey's unit's cockpit was cleared for him to enter, and he jumped in. activating his suit without pause and went over to assist Luna.

"Luna, move out of the way," Rey said as his MS's hand picked up some of the debris. Luna got in her suit and got it back on its feet.

At the emergency command center, outside, it was all hectic, seeing that no one was able to go anyway, and the information net was in chaos. Civilians were trying to escape, but the spaceport was attacked, trapping everyone in the colony.

Chairman Dullindal was walking with his entourage to the command center, asking for the situation.

"Who's in charge here?" he asked and then saw Van, standing next to the field commander.

"Small colony isn't it?" Van said

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't get to the shelter, and I hate waiting for things like this to just end without me lending a hand."

"So tell me, what do we have here?"

"Well, we've just got reports that there might be some poisonous gases leaking from the nearby factories, so I think we should go to a shelter and wait it out then."

"You just contradicted yourself. You sure you weren't just bored and wanted some action?" Van smiled at that.

"Well, I doubt this command center was much safer than a shelter, anyway. Why don't we go to that ship, the Minerva? It seems safer than here at least."

Dullindal was in full disagreement with Van, but they have little choice. Just then, Van stopped for a second. Mariemeia walked up to him

"What is it?" She asked Van, who was looking up at the sky, his eyes narrowed.

"I felt someone…a presence I haven't felt in a long time…" Van said

Outside, the Girty Lue was giving the ZAFT fleet a beat down. Its weapons were more powerful despite the fact the ZAFT fleet outnumbered the single battleship, 4 to 1!

The masked commander, who was Neo, looked at his watched and wondered where the three inside were. They were late and he gets impatient really fast.

Back inside, all three Gundams with the two others from the Minerva was in the air and fighting. Shinn grabbed a piece of his shoulder and pulled out an attached beam boomerang and threw it at Sting, who dodged it. Vorian was right behind him when he dodged it, and slashed him in the back.

"Damn, these guys are so annoying!" Shinn shouted

Shinn looked behind him to see Stellar attack him, but he dodged away in time. Stellar and her buddies were getting really frustrated that they weren't able to take down Shinn or Vor quick enough like the others.

"Why can't I beat them?!" Stellar asked herself as she attacks again.

"Go down, you assholes!" Vorian shouted as he throws his left arm at Stellar, and out of his attached internal cannons was a whip-like energy blade, lashing out at Gaia and knocking it back.

Auel went in front of Stellar right after she got hit to take over in fighting Vorian. He readied his staff halberd in attack position.

"Damn you!" Auel shouted as he opened his wings, unleashing his unit's concealed six beam cannons on its wings.

Shinn and Vorian blocked the attack with their shields, but the refractions and the shots that weren't absorbed by their shields went passed them, hitting allied Mobile Suits below them. Shinn and Vorian looked behind them to see the damage Auel caused. Auel went forward to fire again.

"All right, one more time!" Auel shouted, but a blast from a beam rifle to his right, hit him and knocked him out of the sky. He recovered quickly enough before he hit the floor.

"Auel!" Sting shouted as he saw Auel fall and recovered. He looked to his right to see Luna and Rey's Mobile Suits heading towards them, firing at will.

"You bastards, how dare you take us so lightly?" Lunamaria shouted as she fired her beam rifle. Her unit's and Rey's beam rifle were a bit weird went compared to the ones Shinn and Vorian uses. Theirs had a large, flat circle drum on top of the gun like it was some World War II machine gun, super sized and made into an advanced beam weapon.

Auel got back and retreated, defending from the shots.

"Yo Sting, our unit's don't have too much power to attack anymore! We'll run out at this rate!"

Sting was trying to dodge the fire from Rey's dull, white colored Mobile Suit.

"Damn it, we're out of here, Auel! Stellar, can you shake off that guy!?"

Stellar was not going to give up killing Shinn, and kept on fighting.

"I'm going to shoot this guy down, right now!" She blasted forward with her beam saber at full power, slashing at Shinn's Gundam, but wasn't scoring any hits on him, except his parries. She fired dual energy cannons on her backs, trying to take him out faster, but to no avail, "I'm not going to lose to this guy!"

She flew into him with her saber making a final slash, but Shinn parries the attack, and sparks flew as the two flew in opposite directions.

"Pull back, Stellar." Sting shouted, "That's enough!"

Stellar came back at Shinn an attacked again.

"There's no way I'm going to lose!" she shouted, loudly this time. She was completely ignoring Sting.

Auel was shooting at Luna, and turned to Stellar.

"Then why don't you just die here?!" Auel shouted at her. That word he just said, 'die', it triggered something in her mind that shook her and made her even more uncontrollable.

"Auel, you idiot!" Sting shouted

"I'll tell Neo good bye for you!" Auel shouted to Stellar.

Stellar was in total shock and practically stopped in her tracks. She was shaking a bit and wasn't able to contain the sudden fear inside her.

Shinn was puzzled at why Stellar stopped attacking, but fired his beam rifle anyway taking advantage of her position, but Sting got in the way and blocked the shot. He returned fire, fending off Shinn and Vorian. While Stellar was holding herself, feeling cold and scared out of her mind. While the others were arguing something about a trigger word, she was still building up with fear and wasn't able to keep quiet about it any longer.

"You are such a dumb ass, Auel!" Shinn shouted, "Why did you say the trigger word!?"

"She won't stop, I had no choice!" Auel said

"That was a bad idea, man!"

Stellar then freaked out and blasted off.

"See, it turned out fine in the end, right?" Auel asked as he laid cover fire in their retreat.

Shinn, Vor, Rey, and Luna took chase, but Luna's engines weren't able to handle such long-range flight and broke down. She fell back to the Minerva.

Down on the ground, Athrun landed his unit, which was called, a Zaku. The entire area he landed in was all in hell. Medical and technical teams were rushing to every surviving Mobile Suits that weren't blown up. The entire command center area was pretty much made up of tents full of injured or dead people.

"Take team 5 to area 17, now!" a commander shouted

"Move all units to the Minerva, the Chairman is there!" someone else shouted

Athrun looked at his screens and zoomed in on a jeep that had Chairman Dullindal and Van in it. Just then, Cagalli slowly woke up, first putting a hand on her head, where she suffered a concussion a moment ago.

"You alright?" Athrun asked

"I'm fine."

"Sorry, this was a bad idea. I'll look for a place to get off safely."

Athrun moved his Zaku towards the Minerva.

Outside, the Girty Lue just took out another Nazca cruiser and move onto another one.

"The ship to our starboard side has been taken out," The ship's radar man said

"Shields are holding at 90," the tactical officer said

"We got more boogies from our portside aft." The radar man said "Looks like GuAIZs."

Three Mobile Suits in front of a cruiser and a frigate were coming behind the Girty Lue.

"Change our vector," the captain said, "01457, mark 0143. Increase thrust by 20. Ready aft torpedo bays 1 through 4. Recall all Mobile Suits!"

Neo looked to the communications officer.

"What about the three? Any word?"

"No, sir."

Signs of doubt were coming from the captain's face. He was never sure about this operation from the start, but he's just another soldier, what can he do, but to follow orders.

"Could they have failed?" the Captain asked, "Even though we've destroyed their port, that's a military factory colony. If this battle goes on for too long, we surely won't last."

Neo then got up out of his chair,

"I know," he said, "But I wouldn't have sent those 'kids' on such a mission if I think they would of fail."

The captain can only nod at the man's confidence and arrogance.

"I'll launch in my fighter to buy us some more time. I'll leave the ship in your hands, captain."

"Yes, sir." The captain replied as Neo left the bridge. "Hanger bay, prep the Exass for launch. Colonel Lornoke will be going out!"

The Exass was a Mobile Armor fighter. It had a chilling resemblance to its predecessor, the Moebius Zero that was piloted by Mwu La Flaga during the war. The Exass has the same features as the Zero unit, but it had a sleeker design, like a knife or a spear. Armed with a machine gun, missile launchers, and dual linear gun on the underside of it, this fighter would be very formidable in the right hands. This unit also was stretching 21.11 meters and had a dark, purple color to it.

Back inside, the three infiltrators that had stolen the Gundams were trying to escape. Sting launched the two large barrel-back packs on his Gundam's back and they began to attack as individual weapons pods, firing twin green laser cannons at their selected enemy targets.

"What's with these, pilots?!" Shinn asked himself. Auel, Stellar, and Sting were fighting in their new Mobile Suits like they have piloted them forever. They were just too good to be believable. "They are doing so well in units they just stole!"

Stellar was still flying away at full speed, out flying the others.

"It'll be the end if they get out!" Rey shouted

"Then, we'll just have to not let them out the door!" Vorian said as he jets faster and intercepts Sting, who launches his barrel weapons at him, but he dodged their laser blasts.

At the Minerva, the ship was having problems of its own.

"No response from the command center, ma'am!" the communications officer said

A girl with long red hair, tied into two ponytails, turned her chair to the female captain.

"Level four evacuation alert has been issued from the E Space to the L Sector!"

"Captain, this isn't good, is it?" Arthur, the vice captain said, "If they manage to get away…"

"We can't let them do something like that!"

Just then, Luna's Mobile Suit Zaku, landed inside the hanger of the Minerva. On the bridge, connecting the ship to the port, Chairman Dullindal and Van was walking towards the ship for safety.

"But I wonder which military faction would pull off such a daring operation?"

"And a successful one, I might add," Van's voice said as he and company entered the bridge. "If we let them get away."

Outside, Neo's fighter, Exass, flew out of the hanger of the Girty Lue and attacked the nearby ZAFT Mobile Suits. Normally, a Mobile Suit would have an extreme mobility advantage over fighters, but in the case of the Exass and its predecessor unit, the Moebius Zero, the advantage goes to this extremely powerful Mobile Armor Fighter. Neo launched his unit's separate weapons pods and they each fired on their own targets, destroying them all. Neo smiled at his skills, seeing that there was no challenge coming from these pilots.

Inside the colony, Rey felt something, as if he felt the presence of Neo.

"What the hell was that?" Rey asked himself.

The Chairman, his entourage, and Van and his group, entered the bridge of the Minerva. Everyone in the room turned in surprised to see their leader in the room.

"Chairman!?" the captain shouted

Meanwhile, Shinn and Vor were doing their best to keep the three from escaping. Stellar aimed her cannons at the walls of the colony and fired, phasing the inner wall.

"Shit!" Shinn shouted as he drew two boomerangs from his shoulders and throws them at Stellar.

The Boomerangs were about to hit her, but Auel and Sting gave her backup fire, destroying the weapons.

"Damn it," Shinn opened his communications to the Minerva, "Minerva, launch the Force Silhouette pack!"

"Captain?" Arthur asked

"I approve, launch the pack at once!" She turned to the Chairman; she was about to expose another secret of the Impulse project to the outside. "Secrecy is no longer required now anyway."

The Chairman shrugs a bit,

"I guess not,"

"Force Silhouette, standby for launch!" the girl with the red hair said

Sting opened launchers on his backpack and fired swarms of missiles at Shinn, who fired his countermeasures. Rey and Vor were trying to take down Auel.

"Damn, this guy's persistent!"

"Force Silhouette, preparing for launch, readying the flyer for it. Central catapult, ready for launch."

The pack flew out of the hanger and straight toward Shinn.

Rey took out a beam axe and attacks Auel with it, which blocks with his halberd. Auel deflects the attack and shoves Rey off, then kicks him. He then fired all his weapons at Rey, who barely got time to dodge them all.

Stellar was still in rage and again, fired her rifle. Shinn was right behind her and was about to attack, when Sting flew up right from under him and launched his barrel weapon pods. Shinn dodged and defended the attacks, but when he tried to counter, Sting destroyed his last sword. Shinn was beginning to worry.

Then, Shinn's new pack flew towards him. Rey and Vor went up and defend their wing mate from attacks. Just then, Auel and Sting made their runs at Vor and Rey at the same time, swinging melee weapons at the two.

Shinn discarded his sword pack and waited for the other pack, the Silhouette, to align with his back. The unit connected and Shin's Gundam now glowed with a blue color to it. Auel and Sting were surprised on how versatile this new Gundam was.

"This thing can change its equipment?!" Sting said. Now he was really starting to worry.

Shinn's Impulse Gundam powered up and charged at his enemies, firing his beam rifle at them. The hand now held the shield that was attached to his left arm and it unclasped into a full shield. Shinn then drew a beam saber from behind him on his pack. The entire unit was almost just like the famous Strike Gundam as it was during the war. The Strike Gundam back then also had several packs to change battle equipments. One was called the Aile pack, which was similar to the one Shinn, is using now.

Auel aimed his cannons at Shinn, but Shinn's fully extended shield absorbed more of the fire and Shinn rammed Auel's Gundam at full speed. He then went up to Stellar and attacked her with his sword. She was dodging and firing at him, but wasn't making any hits on him. His unit had been given an extra boost of mobility from the pack.

"This doesn't change a thing!" Sting shouted as he fired his weapons at Shinn,

Auel then aimed his cannons at the inner wall, trying to break it, while Stellar and Sting attacks Shinn.

"Shinn!" Vorian shouted as he went to his wing mate and covered him.

Stellar was firing pot shots at Shinn, but wasn't making any hits on him. She was raving and was still half crazy from what Auel had said to her a moment ago.

"Come on, go down!" Shinn shouted as he attacked with his saber, but before he was able to, Sting went behind him and fired all his weapons at Shinn.

Shinn was able to dodge the heavy firepower of the Chaos, but the missed shots went to the wall and breached it. Seeing that their way out has been made, the three disengaged their battle with Shinn and Vor, and left the colony through the hole. Shinn, Rey, and Vorian were trying hard not to get sucked out, but Shinn didn't want to let them go so easily, and he flew out.

"Captain!" Arthur shouted to Talia, the captain of the Minerva. "What are they doing?! They have no support out there! The enemy vessel is outside."

"Impulse's power is beginning to go to the red zone!" The young woman combat coordinator said, "It'll last for about little over 300 more seconds at most!"

Captain Talia stood up from her chair.

"We can't afford to lose the Impulse as well. We are launching this ship right now to support our units."

Just then, Athrun flew his damaged Zaku into the hanger of the Minerva. He had hoped to see that this ship can be a safe haven for them, but he didn't know that this ship would launch into combat in a few minutes. His unit powered down and he took Cagalli up, slowly lowering her down the thin cable that was supposed to only support one person. When the two landed safely on the ground, Lunamaria approached them.

"Who are those guys?" Luna asked herself. One of the security personnel next to her took out his gun and she grabbed another's. She went and pointed the gun at Athrun, "Stop right there and identify yourself."

"Minerva is beginning launch sequence." The ship's tactical officer said, "This ship will now enter battle status."

"All armory personnel should set weapons status to level one." The same red haired combat controller announced to the ship.

The captain turned her chair to the chairman and to Van.

"Chairman, Duke Fanel, I suggest you two disembark, now."

"This isn't the time for me to stay behind and wait patiently for you to report, Talia," Dullindal said. The two were close once and he understands that she cares about his wellbeing a lot more than she is showing. "On top of my authorities, I also have my responsibilities. I am going with you. Please permit that."

"Duke Fanel?" Talia turned to Van

"I would also like to remain on this ship. When the battle is done, you can transfer me back to my fleet. I'll have my fleet provide support if needed. They are on standby outside."

"I understand," Talia said back

"The ship is launching, all crew report to your stations."

Back in the hanger, there was still confusion and it looks almost like a confrontation was going to start.

"Who are you people?!" Luna asked again, still pointing her gun at the two. "You two aren't military personnel are you? Why were you in that unit?"

Cagalli was about to throw a small fit. She had inherited her mother's superiority complex and was a bit insulted that this girl over there doesn't recognize who she was, but as she was about to speak, Athrun spoke out, stopping her with his hand,

"Please, put your guns down. This person here is Representative Cagalli Yula Athha of the Orb Union. I am her guard, Alex Denon."

This surprised Luna and her friends, who lowered their guns a bit.

"We were caught up in the chaos while talking with Chairman Dullindal and Duke Fanel. As we were unable to evacuate, we ended up borrowing this unit."

Lunamaria was still in a bit of a shock at who was in front of her. Cagalli Athha, THE Cagalli that she has heard so much about.

"Athha of Orb…" Luna said to herself again

"Miss Athha is injured, she needs medical attention. Didn't the chairman and Duke Fanel board this ship? We like to see them."

Lunamaria was standing there, stunned, not knowing what to say or do. She had heard something her father had told her only recently about the identity of Cagalli Athha, but she can hardly believe that she is standing in front of someone like her.

Outside, Shinn and Vorian were flying around seeing that they have lost their targets they went hunting.

"Damn it, where did they go?!" Shinn shouted

"Shinn, Vor, pull back for now," Rey shouted, "There is no point in blindly charging into battle like this."

On the wall of the colony, Neo's Exass was attached to the wall and had powered down to stealth mode. No one would be able to detect his signature since he was not emitting one in his current almost dead state. He was waiting for the right opportunity to strike at his new prey.

"There you are…it look like this was a mistake on my part." Neo said to himself, "I guess I overestimated you ZAFT."

Stellar, Sting, and Auel had reached the Girty Lue and entered the hanger. They stowed their new Gundams away and left them in the hanger. Stellar was feeling cold all of a sudden and was trying to shake off the feeling of death around her.

"I'm not dead…I'm alright…I'm going to be ok, right…" She said to herself, and held herself tighter.

On the bridge of the Girty Lue, they await for more orders from Neo.

"Message from Colonel Roanoke, the Girty Lue is to head to Blue 18, Mark 3 Alpha." The communications officer said

The Exass detached from the colony and began its attack on the three Mobile Suits outside. Rey again felt the same sudden presence again and reacted to it.

Back inside the colony, the Minerva was almost completely prepared to launch. The floor under it opened up to be a launch doors.

"As of this moment, the NHM-BB01 ZS Minerva's IFF code has been effective." Command and control said over the PA as the Minerva launched. "The Minerva is currently going through its emergency launch sequence. A-55 F-6 Alert has been issued. Dock damage control, all teams standby. Teams two and five should be ready to clear the launch pathway. Gate control online. The Minerva is currently in the process of lifting down. M Team B is to monitor the voltage output."

The Minerva was being lowered into the ground where it would exist the colony through a special port made for it.

Inside the ship, Cagalli and Athrun were escorted to the bridge.

"Is the ship leaving?" Cagalli asked, "Is the damage to the colony that bad?"

"The launch gate area has been depressurized," Arthur said, "We are cleared to launch,"

"Activate the engines." Talia said, "The Minerva is now launching. Go to red alert."

"Minerva is now launching. Red alert has been declared. All crew are to report to their stations. All pilots please report to the briefing room."

Cagalli and Athrun heard the call and was surprised,

"This ship is going out into combat?!" Athrun asked

Luna turned to them, also surprised at the announcement.

"Athrun!" Cagalli then by instinct said Athrun's name, which was a mistake. Luna heard her say it, but didn't know how to react to it.

"Athrun?" Luna asked, to confirm it, but the two remained silent.

Outside, Neo's Exass fired its cannons at Vor and Shinn, who dodged his attacks and returned fire, aiming beam rifles.

"What is this guy!?" Shinn shouted as he blocks another attack with his shield.

"Hmmm…I think I'll take these units, too." Neo said to himself as he fired again.

"Shinn! Vor!" Rey shouted as he went to back them up, but then he turned his head around and the Girty Lue came about the other side of the colony.

The gates were opened and the Minerva's wings deployed as it left the colony off to its first battle.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	15. GSD Phase 2

Legacy Saga

_**Legacy Saga**_

_**Gundam Seed Destiny**_

During the Second Great Eve War, humanity learned again the true horrors of wars as history had repeated itself once again. Many lives have been lost and sacrificed to regain peace. As long as humanity exists, there will always be battles.

The first war had already devastated the human population, killing 3 billion human lives. Though the death toll of the second war wasn't as shocking as the previous war, 600 million was no small number. Both Naturals and Coordinators have lost a huge chunk of their populations, especially Earth's. The blue planet's beautiful landscapes were turned into battlefields, and Space was filled with so much debris, that it was impossible to go into warp around Earth space without running into something. It was estimate that it would take a decade or more to clear away half the debris around the Earth.

The year is After Colony 217, after the war between Earth and the PLANT space colonies; peace was finally achieved again after so many years of conflict. The Battle of Jakin Due was the final place where the soul of war now rests. On July 20th, AC 214, an armistice was created. Under mutual agreement and for symbolism, the treaty was signed at the site where many said the war had truly started at, the destroyed PLANT colony, Junius 7. Pledging to increased efforts to accept each other and strive for peace, the human race was beginning to regain the stability that was lost so many years ago.

Like the previous war, the fate of humanity was in the hands of the few…the many…those who was said to be chosen by fate to save humanity from itself. These few have the legacy of those who came before them and are cursed with a destiny of an undecided future that they must make possible.

At the military PLANT colony, Armory One, there was an attack of an unknown group using Alliance technology which was the mainstream of any military faction of Earth be it official military or rebel groups. The unknown faction stole three prototype Gundams from the colony and attempted to escape with the help of a powerful new Earth Alliance battleship, the Gritty Lue.

The operation was a near success, except the infiltration team that stole the new Gundams ran into some obstacles, particular two new Gundams belonging to ZAFT, the Impulse and the Pendragon. A new Orb inspired battleship, the Minerva was also launching to assist its two Mobile Suits in battle against the unknown enemy.

_**Phase-02**_

_**Premonition of Gunfire**_

"There nothing to be afraid about ghosts, they can't hurt you. It's the living you have to worry about"

Duo Maxwell

Neo's Exass began to attack Shinn and Vorian again with its multiple cannons on its wings. Shinn and Vor were having trouble firing at these four weapons pods that were swarming around them like bees. Every shot they fired missed the targets since the pods fire at them and then quickly change their positions and repeat. Rey had to fly at them to back them up. As one of the pods took a shot at Shinn's exposed back, Rey jumped in and defended his friend with his shield.

"Rey!" Shinn shouted

"What they hell are you guys doing?!" Rey shouted, "You're a sitting duck if you just float around daydreaming! This enemy is not like the others!"

Neo was surprised to see another unit helping out but also was more surprised of the feeling he was having. It was strange, as if he was mentally linked to Rey's mind somehow and sensed him coming.

"What was that?" Neo asked himself, but resumed to battle the three Mobile Suits in front of him.

Rey was the more better pilot that Shinn and skillfully dodged the blasts from the pods and even took out one, which took Neo by surprise. Rey engaged his opponent with Shinn and Vor following.

Around the corner, the Minerva was racing to get to Shin, Vor, and Rey.

"Pressurization, normal. FCS online. All systems green."

"Hurry up and locate the enemy ship." Captain Talia said, "What's the status of Impulse, Pendragon, and that Zaku?"

"We have one unidentified vessel at Indigo 53, mark 22, bravo. Distant, 150," The Minerva's tactical officer said

"Is that their mothership?" Dullindal asked

"Register that ship into our database. We shall designate that ship as 'Bogey 1' at this point in time until we learn of its real name."

The girl that was the CIC of the ship, Meyrin, was searching for the ship's units that were sent out.

"The Impulse, Pendragon and Zaku are along the same vector as Bogey 1, bearing 157, mark 80, Alpha." Meyrin said, "They are currently engaged with an unknown type of Mobile Armor."

"Can you get a line out to them?" Talia asked

"No, ma'am, the jamming is too strong. I can't get a signal through."

"How many other enemies out there?!"

"Just one, the Mobile Armor."

Neo was focused on taking out Rey first since his Mobile Suit lacks the Phase Shift armor of its partners and was considered to be the easy target. Rey was continuingly dodging the attacks, and wasn't getting hit at all. Just then, two of the pods ignited blades of energy, creating wings of destruction at their sides and tried to chop at Rey since the projectile weapons weren't working on him. Rey dodged both of them and aimed his rifle at Neo, firing, but missed.

Shinn and Vor saw their friend was in trouble and went to help out, Shinn first, drawing his beam saber. Neo saw Shinn coming and aimed two of his pods at Shinn, and grazed Impulse's left leg. Shinn's Mobile Suit's Phase Shift Armor was wearing off.

Vor came from behind Shinn at his flank and fired his beam rifle at Neo a few times before stopping for a moment in front of Rey's unit.

The Minerva was in battle status and readied to fight for the first time.

"Close off the bridge. We will engage Bogey 1!" Captain Talia ordered. "Set a course for Indigo, Delta. Increase thrust by 20."

The upper part of the bridge, where the captain and main part of the bridge crew was, began to lower into a battle bridge under the where the bridge was a moment ago. This battle bridge was a revived design of some older battleships in the past and was created to protect the brains of the ship from too much harm as in if an enemy ship or fighter targets the bridge, the main part of the bridge will be protected.

"Prepare to launch signal flares and anti-beam mines. Raise shields and deploy all weapons."

"Ready Torpedo bays one through five. Arm the Tristan one and two and the Isolde." Arthur said as weapon ports along the hull of the ship opened up.

The ship's two dual energy cannons turned and locked onto their target. In the middle top of the ship, a large three barrel solid shell cannon lifted up from hiding and extended its triple cannons out, resembling a weapon of old naval battleships in pass wars on Earth.

"The target is Bogey 1!" Arthur shouted

"Shouldn't we recover those three units first, captain?" Dullindal asked Talia.

"That is correct, which is why we are attacking their mothership. It's the fastest way to pull the enemy back to its ship in a situation like this." Talia then looked at Van, "Lord Fanel, if you please."

Van understood and knew he couldn't keep out of this and just watch. He nodded to Meyrin to open a channel to his fleet.

"This is Duke Fanel, attack pattern 101. Target is the unknown battleship. Concordia, Avatar, and Sakura, proceed."

Van had only ordered three of his fleet's 10 ships off to battle. Some would wonder why not send his entire fleet, but Van's a sound mind and of honor. Furthermore, he didn't want to completely violate the secret treaty of no fire between the EA and the IC and he knows this ship is from the Earth Alliance.

Attack pattern 101 is ordering all ships to just scare off enemies into a retreat. Do some damage to them, but not destroy them. If it is to fake an attack to show an ally that they are fighting, and usually require the commander of the fleet to send a warning ahead of time to the targeted ship.

Daniel stood up and nodded to his communications officer.

"Open a channel to the Alliance ship." Daniel ordered.

"Channel open, sir." The female crewman said

"This is Fleet Admiral Daniel Wilson of the Imperial Commonwealth Star Force to the unidentified Earth Alliance ship. We mean you know harm unless you take hostility against us, but please bear with us that we are put into a very difficult position. Although we have a treaty in effect, we are ordered to take action under order 101. Please forgive us."

The captain of the Gritty Lue thought a bit and then they received a call from Neo.

"We will do according to the agreement," Neo said, "Give them our answer. Treat the Commonwealth fleet as hostiles…but don't destroy them."

"Understood, sir," the captain looked to his tactical officer, "Lock on weapons."

Daniel looked to the communications officer for a response and she then looked back to him.

"The ship has responded, they understand. They have locked weapons on us."

"Evasive action! Shields up! Attack pattern theta 7! Lock on weapons."

The Concordia was one of the newer starships of the fleet, a Galactic class. Its shape is a long body with a crescent moon shape attached to the front end. The back end forms into another crescent moon shape with the points sticking back where within the shape are the thrusters. In the middle of the body are two small triangular wings where other thrusters are located. On top of the half moon section is the hangar bay entrance/exit for the suits. The Igelstellungs are located: two in front by the bridge and four in back by the hangar. In the middle of the crescent moon shape is one of the Phase Cannons. The other high Phase cannons are located on the sides of the crescent moon shape.

The Concordia locked on weapons, aiming cannons first.

"Phase cannons, fire!" Daniel shouted as blue energy beams shot out from the ships phase cannons and hit the shields of the Gritty Lue, causing some damage to its deflector shields.

"Direct hit, sir. They're shields are holding."

The Gritty Lue responded to the new hostility it is facing as the Imperial Fleet and the Minerva converged on it.

"Sir, the ZAFT battleship is approaching!"

"Ten degree starboard, increase thrust by 30! Return fire on the Imperial ships. Where is the Exass?" the captain looked at the tactical officer.

The Gritty Lue aimed its cannons at the Commonwealth flagship and its escorts with its cannons.

Neo's Exass was busy with the three Mobile Suits in his way. He saw the Minerva and three of the Commonwealth ships attacking the Gritty Lue.

"Great, more good news." Neo said sarcastically.

Neo wasn't looking when one of his remaining pods was shot down by Rey's beam rifle. He now feels that he is overwhelmed by his new opponents and retreats.

"Damn, I guess greed doesn't always bring about the best results." Neo said to himself as he retreated from the battle.

Shinn, Vorian, and Rey was about to give chase until seeing Minerva and signal flares to fall back.

"The Minerva…" Shinn said, seeing the ship out for the first time. It was amazing for a short second before he moved back to his ship. "A retreat, but we have them on the run!"

"It can't be helped, Shinn. Orders are orders." Vor said as he flew back first.

"Neidharts, fire!" Arthur shouted as the Minerva fired a score of photon torpedoes at the Gritty Lue in rapid succession.

"Evasive maneuvers!" The Gritty Lue Captain shouted as his ship dodged a few of the torpedoes except a couple, which pounded his ship's shields. The rest were taken out by cannon and countermeasures.

"Target their engines! Stop that thing in its tracks!" Talia ordered, "Full speed ahead! All weapons, fires!"

The Gritty Lue had begun to retreat and the Minerva fired its cannons and torpedoes at the same time, barraging the ship as much as it can. Neo's fighter had landed back inside the ship and was safe.

"The Exass has returned!" a crewmember shouted over the comm. to the bridge.

"We're out of here, Lee!" Neo shouted to the captain

"Go to warp!" Captain Lee ordered and the ships engines glow the usual bright blue and space stretched as it entered warp speed.

The Concordia battle group was prepared to follow, but waited for the Minerva to catch up as it recalls its Mobile Suits.

"After out Mobile Suits are secured, pursue course! We need to catch that thing!" Talia ordered as the Minerva, followed by the three Imperial ships.

In sickbay, Cagalli was getting her wounds tended to. Athrun stood back while the medics did their work. He was entirely focused on the safety of Cagalli, but he did notice the sounds of battle from within the ship. Weapons pounding on the shields by the Gritty Lue that shook the ship.

The Minerva and the three Commonwealth ships continued to fire at the Gritty Lue. Since they were in warp, the only weapons that could be use were their photon torpedoes which can be fired while a ship is in light speed. The Gritty Lue managed to disable the shields of the Avenger and knocked it back. The other ships took up the slack of their lost companion, continuing to barrage the Gritty Lue.

Neo entered the bridge of the ship and took his chair.

"Sorry, Captain. I got hung up back there."

"Don't mention it, the fun's just started and the chase is on." Captain said back with a smile. He seemed to be enjoying the chase they've started

"Enemy ships still approaching and is gaining on us." The tactical officer said, "We've disable one of the Commonwealth ships. The others, the Sakura and the Concordia are still with the ZAFT battleship."

"Persistent, aren't they?" Captain Lee said, "This is going to be a pain in the ass."

"Lock on torpedoes to their engines. Take them out!" Daniel shouted

The Concordia fired a score of torpedoes at the Gritty Lue and so did the Minerva.

"Torpedoes incoming!"

"Brace for impact!"

The Photon Torpedoes collided with shields and damaged the ship even more. Sparks began to fly all over the ship's circuit boards, on consoles and on view screens that shorted out.

"Direct hit to our starboard engines. Shields at 70!"

"Eject and self destruct the propellant tanks on both the port and starboard sides on my mark! Throw away the arm wings, too! We don't need them! Let them take it in the face! At the same time, steer 35 degrees port and roll 10 degrees!"

Shinn, Vorian, and Rey got off their units and went to change from their flight suits.

The Gritty Lue had just ejected both of the radio-tower like wings and let them fly back at the small fleet following them.

"Bogey 1 had just jettisoned parts of its hull!" Arthur said

The crew watched as the antennas flew towards them, seemingly innocent looking, but Talia wasn't taking any chances.

"Evade them, 10 degrees starboard!"

The Minerva was barely about to dodge the antennas when they exploded, knocking the Sakura away, and shaking the other ships from the shockwave.

"The Sakura was knocked out of warp! It can't rejoin us! The Concordia is alright."

"Report!" Talia shouted as she got back up to her chair.

"Shields are down to 80. Long range sensors are offline. Main power's holding."

"Ma'am, we've lost Bogey 1, but our last scans indicate that it's lost warp power and is currently using sublight to run away."

"What about us?"

"We've lost warp as well from the explosion."

Van got up from his chair and went to a communications console.

"Concordia, report! What is your status?" Van asked

"Sir, we've lost the Sakura. It's lost warp capabilities. The Concordia is alright. No extensive damages so far, but our warp drive is offline from the blast that damaged the Sakura."

"Keep in touch, Concordia. Out."

"Chairman," Talia said, "Though we are not able to get you and the Duke safely off this ship, we must continue to chase after this ship. What is your opinion?"

"This is your ship, Captain. Don't mind me or the Duke…I wonder what kind of an inferno this little spark can turn into." Dullindal said, "Currently the retrieval or the destruction of those stolen units is our top priority. We should not falter."

"Thank you. Alright then, this ship will continue to pursue Bogey 1. Lay in a course. Stand down red alert. Bring the bridge back up."

Things started to relax a bit, and the bridge returned to where it was several minutes ago.

"Please, rest for a while in my quarters, chairman. Although the Minerva is a fast ship, the enemy ship is also quite fast. I don't think we'll catch up with it soon. Duke Fanel, I suggest you go rest as well in the officer's quarters." Talia turned to Rey, "Rey, please guide the Chairman and the Duke."

Just as Dullindal and Van stood up to leave the bridge, Luna called the bridge to report about Cagalli and Athrun.

"Sorry Captain, but because of the battle, I was late to report this. We discovered two civilians in a Zaku coming into our hanger when we were launching."

This was a surprised to the Captain, but Van raised an eyebrow at what she said.

"I wonder who would be stupid enough to do that…" Van said to himself.

"The two named themselves as the Orb Union Representative Cagalli Athha, and her bodyguard." And that seemed to make Van want to hit himself, who shook his head instead. "They requested treatment for wounds and to meet with Chairman Dullindal and Duke Fanel.

"Orb's representative?"

"Why is that girl doing on this ship?" Dullindal asked

"While waiting, I arbitrarily had her wound treated and am having them wait in the officer's lounge."

Captain Talia, Chairman Dullindal, and Van looked at each other. Talia and Dullindal were still shocked to hear that Cagalli was onboard, and Van just shook his head.

"I thought I felt an annoying presence here."

The Gritty Lue was not too far off, but far enough so that the Minerva and the last Commonwealth ship would take a while to get to them. Inside the hanger, technicians were all over the new Gundams that was acquired, scanning the designs, copying programs files and the like.

In a restricted part of the ship, Stellar, Sting, and Auel were resting if that would be the right word for their condition. They were inside weird pods with clear dome shaped glass over them. They looked like they are resting, but from all the equipment and lights glowing around the pods, its more like they were recharging their batteries.

Neo was watching the three resting and then left for the bridge. Captain Lee turned to him.

"Would it be okay to say that the mission was a success for the moment?"

"We're not out of the forest yet. How much time do we have until we reach point B?"

"Do you really think there's still the possibility of that ship giving further pursuit?"

"Don't know, but it's because I don't know, I'll assume that and we will continue on with our current course and speed. One should always consider the worst case, right?"

"Of course,"

"How are the three?"

"They are sleeping peacefully…however; it seems that Auel used the block word on Stellar. That's going be to a little troublesome."

"Does the lab seriously think that we can use pilots who need to return to some crib after something bad happens to their mental states?"

"Even then, aren't they considerably better than the guys we had before? At least they can listen to us and understand the mission. It can't be helped. At this point, everything is still a prototype. This ship, the Mobile Suits, the pilots…even this world. Yes, I understand. Eventually, the day will come when everything begins under our names."

Sting, Auel, and Stellar began to wake up after their recharge was complete.

In the Minerva's hanger, they were repairing Luna's Zaku and Athrun's Zaku that he brought in. The Minerva was not entirely prepared for combat conditions and was rushed too quickly into battle. Since the battle appeared to be over at the moment, the crew used their time wisely to do quick repairs and final touches to the ship that wasn't done in time before the ship launched.

The hanger was having a field day doing their first repairs on Mobile Suits from combat for the first time. Lt. Vorian Fanel, the pilot of the Pendragon, was doing repairs on his own unit as he prefers. The special envoy of the Imperial Commonwealth was sent as Van's eyes and ears in the ZAFT military. The Commonwealth and PLANT were allies for 2 years now, and Vorian had officially transferred to the ZAFT forces by permission of Van. Van wanted someone to watch the activities of ZAFT, but to make it legitimate, Vorian had requested transfer from the Imperial military to ZAFT. The Commonwealth military was created as a self defense force, but the newer military hasn't seen action since the end of war. The Imperial Commonwealth preferred to keep their noses out of others' business, so the Duke of the Commonwealth says.

Vorian wiped the sweat from his forehead, brushing back some of his hair. He was the son of a man named Volt, who was the son of Char Aznable, whose real name is Casper Fanel. It was said that Jacen Fanel, Van's father, had defeated and killed Casper in a duel in a rite of succession for the throne of House Fanel. Volt, Casper's son was furious that he would never able to be the heir and won't be the Duke. Volt wanted only power and to do that he decided to fight and defeat Jacen's son and heir, Van. The power blinded man fought young Van three years ago. Though he was several years Van's senior, old enough to be the boy's father, Van defeated him with some difficulty. Volt's hatred for Van and his father only made the situation worse as he still tried to take Van's live. Vorian, who Volt raised to be his heir, never believed in his father, that he was a madman for trying to reclaim lost glory. After his father's death by Van, Vorian pledged his loyalty to Van, whom he said was the true Duke of House Fanel.

Snapping out a daydreaming, Vorian resumed working on his Gundam.

"We've gone through the program for field-stripping a Zaku many times before!" one of the mechanics shouted to another, "Just do like you usually do in practice!"

Most of the crew was fresh out of the academy and weren't that experienced in combat than the older members. Even the elder members of the crew were still not completely familiar with the ship or with the latest tech on the new line of Mobile Suits.

"But I still can't believe it!" one of the kid techs said to another, who was one of Shinn's friends, Youlan. "The fact that we're in actual combat feels so unreal."

"Yeah," Youlan said who was too busy typing on his laptop.

"Why did it all turn out this way all of a sudden? But there's no way this will turn into another war, is it?"

"I don't think so" Youlan said

Shinn was relaxing after the rough first battle he had. He was floating around the hanger, observing the repairs on his unit and the others. He looked at one of the Zakus and noticed that the green one was the exact one that saved him today. Auel's Abyss Gundam was about to carve him a new one until this green Zaku jumped in and defended him from attack. He wondered who its pilot was, and whoever the pilot was, Shinn felt some respects to the one who saved him and didn't get killed like all the others before he arrived on the scene.

"This guy must be good," Shinn said in his head as h left the hanger.

In the officer's lounge, Chairman Dullindal was trying to apologize to Cagalli for having her here in this situation. Captain Talia stood behind and to the left of Dullindal, while Athrun was to Cagalli's right, standing while the two leaders sat with Van to the side.

"I don't know how I can possibly apologize for this. To have gotten you involved in something like this, Princess. I would appreciate your understanding on this matter."

"Do we still know nothing about that group?" Cagalli asked

"Yes, well…we don't know. There aren't any distinguishing features on that ship, or any military markings. However, that is precisely the reason why we must resolve this situation as quickly as possible before something dire happens."

Cagalli knows what can happen from such a situation. An unprovoked attack on PLANT by an unknown, but well organized group would incite investigation on the Earth Alliance forces. Accusations would be form against the Alliance and repercussion can be significant. Such a thing could lead to war again.

"Yes, I understand. That is obvious, Chairman. There must not be anything to instigate conflicts in this world right now, no matter what."

"I thank you for your understanding. I had faith that you would see things that way, Princess. We have some time, so perhaps I can show you around the inside of this ship." Dullindal looked at Talia, knowing that she'll object, "Although it will only be for a short while, we will be responsible for your safety. I believe that is our country's duty as allies."

Van got up as everyone else did when they prepared to leave the room.

"Cagalli," Van called, "I'm going back to the Concordia to assess the situation. I'll remain there unless you want me to come back."

"All right then, we'll see you later." Cagalli said back

Van nodded to Athrun and walked away.

Van had returned to the Concordia. He entered the bridge and everyone stood up at his entrance, saluting and then sitting back down. Van walked over to Daniel and took a seat.

"How are things?" Van asked

"Well, we know this thing isn't on our list of ships that the Alliance has. It must be a new model that they didn't tell us about."

"Well, allies can't always trust one another with everything. They might not be friends with ZAFT, but they are friends to us and I don't think they would tell us all their secrets knowing that we are also friends to PLANT. We are a liability to both sides. We are the mediators if anything should arise from all this."

"Let's hope for the best, but prepare for the worse. I'm calling in two more of our cruisers to escort us since the _Sakura_ and the _Avatar_ is out of commission, the _Miranda_ and the _Defiant_."

"If this ship is as good as it seems, then we might need more ships that just two battle cruisers."

It has been a few hours and the small fleet wasn't able to find or catch up with the Gritty Lue.

On the bridge of the Gritty Lue, Neo was analyzing the technical specs of the newer acquired Gundam Mobile Suits. The designs intrigued him and he smiled at the findings. These machines will be an excellent addition to the Earth Alliance Armed Forces.

In the special medical area, Stellar, Auel, and Sting were beginning to awake from their sleep. Sting and Auel had awoken ahead of her, so Stellar was alone in the room when she woke.

Back on the Minerva, Luna and Shinn was talking about the ship's unexpected passengers. Shinn was especially surprised at hearing the name of one of them.

"Cagalli Athha of Orb, here?" Shinn said in surprise.

"Yeah, I was surprised, too. To think that I'd meet a hero of the last war in a place like this!" Luna was all so excited about this. She then noticed that Shinn was too distracted and looked in the direction he was looking and saw that he was staring at the green Zaku. "What is it? You got something against that Zaku over there?"

"No, it's well. That one wasn't assigned to the Minerva, so I was wondering about who piloted it."

Luna turned around to face the green Zaku and almost seemed to sigh.

"It seems Cagalli's bodyguard was piloting it. I think his name was Alex Denon," Luna said, the she went closer to Shinn to say what she thought, "But I think he might be Athrun Zala."

Shinn was taking off guard from that. He was shocked to here that.

"That's what the lady called him out of the blue, like she was so familiar with him. She called him Athrun."

Shinn kept playing back the battle when he saw the Zaku in action. Such piloting was rare, since most of the pilots he knew were never one for close combat. Though the basics of MS piloting was melee and some CQC, rarely any pilot would just fight all the time with in close combat and Shinn was ranked number one back at the academy, which was also rare. Most pilots nowadays would just use a rifle and shoot their opponents.

"Isn't Athrun Zala rumored to be in Orb?" Luna asked

"Athrun…Zala…" Shinn slowly said as if he himself was familiar with the guy. Like many around him, you would have to be dumb or living under a rock to not have heard of the famous Gundam pilot Athrun Zala who fought in the war. Shinn felt something against this man who had left ZAFT and his homeland behind him.

Within the ship, Dullindal was back in his tour guide guise and was relaxingly telling his two guests all about the Minerva. Rey led the way with Athrun in tow. Captain Talia went back to the bridge, knowing that this little tour would have bored her to death since she knows everything about her own ship. She had the look of exhaustion on her face and took a drink from a fresh cup of coffee and stared out into open Space. They were nearing the debris field that surrounds Earth and the Moon. Much of the Space junk over the centuries have been gathering here by the strong gravity and orbits around the Earth.

Dullindal and his guest were walking down a hallway, heading towards the hanger. He had been babbling about the ship nonstop.

"…But still, this ship has gone through quite an ordeal. Heh, this ship hasn't even been christened and had already been in actual combat."


	16. REWRITE OF THE IMFAMOUS SHIN VS KIRA

Shinn and Rey were still working hard, now that Rey had brought in his own laptop to work conicide with Shinn's program

Shinn and Rey were still working hard; now that Rey had brought in his own laptop to work coincide with Shinn's program. They've been both working around the clock to see for any weaknesses or loopholes in Freedom's seemingly invincible attacks.

Just then, Vor had walked in. More or less, he was limping in with a crutch and Meyrin to support him. Both Shinn and Rey turned in shock to see their comrade up.

"You think it is wise to be out, Vorian?" Rey asked

"Yeah, you took a beating back then?"

"I'm still alive, that's what counts, but I wont be doing tricks in my Mobile Suit for a while." Meyrin helped ease him onto Rey's bed to sit down. "Thank you, Mey. I'll call you when I want to go. I think you should return to duty than being my nurse."

Meyrin smiled and then blushed a bit,

"I'll be here in a heartbeat if you call, V," Meyrin gave Vor a kiss on the forehead and then left.

"So what are you here for, Vor?" Shinn asked, "Not that we don't mind your company."

"Athrun told me that you two are studying Freedom like its some science experiment."

"If we fight it again, we have to be prepared. Every time we have engaged it, it always wins no matter what we do."

"Then, I think studying the pilot would help." Vor said and reached into his pocket. "I have a way of getting knowledge around here."

"The pilot of Freedom? You mean the one Athrun calls, Kira."

From his pocket, Vor took out a disk and toss it to Shinn, who inserted it into his computer. Then the image of Kira uploaded.

"This is Kira Yamato," Vor began, "Current age, 21. Birth place, Orb, but was raised on the moon for a few years before moving to Orb's technology research and development colony, Heliopolis, which coincidently was the birthplace of the famous 5 gundams that played a pivotal role in the last war."

Shinn looked through the many files as Vorian gives him and Rey a summary. It then showed Kira's military records when he was in the Earth Alliance and when he was in Orb. In each file, Kira's mug shot was him in whichever military he served with and their uniforms.

"Where did you get all this?" Shinn was amazed at the collection of data.

"I have sources I go to." Vor said, the continued, "At the peak of his short career in the EA military, he had reached the rank of 1st Lieutenant at age 16 and had fought over 25 engagements in the Strike Gundam, all successful up until he was for the record, defeated by Athrun Zala."

There was a play back from the salvaged cameras from Strike and Aegis and restored footages showed Shinn the famous final battles between the two units.

"Kira was MIA, presumed killed after the battle. He was saved by someone I have no liberty of telling and transported to PLANT, where Lacus Clyne practically gave him the keys to the newest ZAFT assault Mobile Suit, the Freedom."

A camera had recorded Lacus talking to Kira inside the factory where Freedom was kept.

"Afterwards, he had reappeared at the failed assault on one of the EA's largest bases in Operation Spitbreak." Footages from numerous camera angles showed Freedom appearing and saving the Archangel and then show cased its famous HiMAT attack and beam saber strikes. "He was then incorporated as part of Terminal, a rouge force of ZAFT, EA, and other militaries in one. The records from then on were sketchy, but according to new reports, he reappeared later as part of Orb's military."

The next picture showed Kira in his Orb uniform, he had some nice decoration on the left chest area that commemorates his achievements,

"This is him now, a Lt. Colonel in the Orb military Special Forces. The Freedom has been in service as part of the Orb military since PLANT's higher ups had denied it being made in the ZAFT military. One of the only Mobile Suits in existence with a nuclear reactor. Because it was one of a kind and the armistice treaty forbade any construction of new ones, it was kept intact...the main problem is that is has been maintained for over 4 years of service. This thing is outdated despite its power."

"It is still pretty powerful," Rey said, "And this Kira Yamato seemed exceptional for someone who seemed so...pacifistic at first glance."

"Make no mistake, you don't want to get this guy actually pissed off. He is not to be underestimated. And Kira Yamato himself despite his looks on the outside has a secret from those around him. He is a Coordinator."

Rey and Shinn were taken a back slightly, but to them, that explains his skills somewhat.

"More than that, Kira is...something else...something more than a Coordinator. The records of whom and where he was engineered were lost and even I can't find them. His parents are foster parents, but we know that he is the first of his kind...Besides that he is no pushover himself. Despite his lack of military training, records from EA showed that when he was on the Archangel, he had excelled in testing his marksmanship, though he was just a pilot. At his time from when he was 11 to even now he had became adept in over a dozen forms of Martial Arts-Karate, Kung-fu, Jujusitsu, Tae Kwondo, Akido, Judo. He was the top of his class in Kendo, Iaido, and he was exceptional in fencing by the age of 19. A very fit person for someone who is a pacifist."

Shinn then went back and over looked 4 windows playing back 4 different Mobile Suits being attacked, all in pretty much the same way by Freedom. A Zaku, a Murasame, a Windam, and Vor's unit.

"Guys, take a look at this." Shinn said, "Every attack played back at the same time you see that Kira always goes from the left arm, picking it off first, then the right, but you can compare each still shot and it is always at the same place."

"It appears from all the footages we've studied, he never goes for the cockpit. Only for the cameras, and the parts of the Mobile Suits that it needs to fight. He's only disabling it every time he engages. To keep such a mentality every time against enemies that are willing to kill him in a second...what is he?"

"Looks like he only goes for the limbs, the head, and the same when he uses this HiMAT mode. He's even precise at doing that with some many guns firing off."

"His targeting computer must have been state of the art. The way he fights...it's almost as he is reading our moves before we even made them...but in all the movements of Freedom is very precise...almost too precise. It really actually makes him very predictable when it comes to his maneuvering. It's the same for every recorded battle. The reason why he defeats everyone like they are nothing is because of the speed in which he attacks. This would have made the Freedom an excellent front line Mobile Suit. Clear out the waves of enemy in a complete surprise and backup catching up to he would mop up. His close combat skills are something to behold as well, but it's the same as his shooting skills. He never attacks to kill...that is his weakness. But if he wanted to every time we'd be all dead."

Then Shinn remembered something Athrun had said to them.

'...You should wonder why you are still alive after fighting him when you should be dead if he was serious about it...'

"He was never being serious with us the whole time." Shinn said, "Every time we fight, he would treat us as if we are no different than fresh pups out of the academy, and with good cause, he makes us all look bad."

(Another post later)

In PLANT, Gilbert and Casval were discussing amongst themselves.

"There is still a problem with the Archangel." Gilbert said,

"Don't worry yourself about that Gil...I'll already have a plan for that."

"Really? I haven't heard about it."

"Operation Angel down will commence when they are lured into the trap momentarily. Then we'll watch as another annoyance disappears. We could even us this to our advantage."

(Another post)

Van was asleep when a message woke him up. He then answered the comm.

"What is it?" Van asked

"Sire, we have a situation. Intelligence has picked up a secret operation that you were not informed about in the last meeting." Daniel said

"What is it called first?" Van put his shirt on,

"It's called Operation Angel Down. The target objective is the eliminated of the Archangel, all factions involved, and the destruction of the Freedom. Top priority."

"What the hell?" Van then finished dressing up, "I'm coming up."

Van ran into the bridge.

"Where are we at?" Van asked

"We are approaching Paris, sire." The helmsman said

"Change our heading, now. Take us back the other direction. Head straight for the Archangel's last known coordinates! And give me a live update on the Archangel's situation and status from our hired help on coded channel!"

The helm officer looked up,

"Sir, the quickest course we can plot at the moment is 2 hours away at maximum speed."

"Make it so, Kraiser, what do you got?"

"According to the IRIS group, they are heavily engaged with currently unknown force and had suffered an orbital bombardment."

Van looked to the communications officer.

"Get a patch to Colonel Maxwell and his wraith squad, I want him to eliminate the threat from orbital superiority for the ZAFT, tell him to be discreet!"

"Aye, sir!" The comm officer said back and got to work,

"I want a carrier to rendezvous at that position as soon as possible. Tell them that it is a routine patrol and they know nothing about the Operation taking place."

Van stared on as the ship turned around and headed out,

"Stay alive, Kira."

(Another post)

The Archangel was currently being attacked by BuCUEs and AMA-953 BABI while being driven into a valley by several land battleships including a Compton class from ZAFT.

"Geez, what the bleep did we do to piss them off?!" Muso cursed.

"We must be interrupting their plans, whatever they are!" Cagalli yelled as she dodged an attack from the SFL mobile suits.

"We need to get to the ocean, and fast!" Kira replied as he locked onto several other Zaku onboard Guuls.

"All I can say is that they're leading us into a corner; why not shoot the hell outta us? They got the fire power!!" Muso cursed yet again as he dodged a missile from orbit.

"They must have something waiting for us, everyone get ready for anything!" Murrue ordered.

"Like we fucking aren't?!"

In space right above the operation zone of Angel Down, a Cross bone Vanguard fleet was firing their weapons downward towards mother earth.

"Sir, it would appear that the target is heading towards the Zero Hour sector." A Crossbone officer replied.

"Good, then keep up the bombardment until the Minerva's in position, then get the hell outta here!" The Crossbone Admiral replied.

"Sir?"

"Apparently you haven't heard about the Duke's previous association with that ship, I doubt that he'll let the Settlement Freedom League blow the ship to kingdom come. Keep an eye out for any Imperial warships." The admiral explained. "Never trust an outlander..."

(Another post)

"Are any of our long range hails working?" Van asked

"No sire. There is heavy jamming in all the areas." Daniel wiped the sweat off his head, "We can't get a word to our own allies there, let alone to the Archangel,"

"Keep trying. What's the status of any nearby force to the Archangel's location?"

"None nearer than us. They picked a hell of a spot to get at the Archangel."

Sai's Murasame and his wing mates protected the Archangel's flank and close while the others went far and back.

"Guys on me. Keep the line together! Let nothing through!" Sai shouted as he picked off another Dinn and then a Babi.

Sai managed to stay alive in this hell hole of a battlefield. Sadly, a couple of his buds didn't quite make it as they were picked off by either stray shots or turbulence in the storm that had left them all by blind.

"Shit! Alpha wing, pull back to base now!" Sai shouted, "Stay on the ship and secure yourselves!"

The rest of the Murasames fell back and landed on the decks of the Archangel, firing back through the storm.

(another post)

Above the battle, a system of AMRC-101C AWACS DINN and three AWACS aircraft monitor the deployment and movement of the forces below. This information is relayed to not only the combat mobile suits facing the _Archangel_, but to land battleships providing artillery support. The shells and missiles impact the _Archangel_, compromising the laminated armor and making the warship more vulnerable to beam fire. The "Igelstellung" 75mm automatic multi-barrel CIWS long since damaged by the artillery barrage.

TMF/A-802 BuCUEs, two thirds of them equipped with missile turrets, fired upon the underside of the Archangel in which Cagalli was barely able to take a third of the rail gun slugs and missiles out of action before they impacted the _Archangel_. "Damned it! We can't keep this up!" Cagalli cursed as she downed several AMA-953 BABI that were attempting attack runs on the ship.

"They got AWACS spotters in the air, anybody willing to take'em out?!" Muso yelled as he was in the middle of a gun battle with an AMF-103A DINN RAVEN. "Kira, you free?!"

"I can't, I got my hands full already!" Kira called out as he damaged BABIs that were aiming for him.

"Turn ten degrees to port!" Murrue ordered "Please pull us behind the hill so we can use it as a shield."

"Valiant, fire!" Captain Amagi ordered as the massive rail guns fired upon the approaching BuCUE just when TFA-4DE GAZuOOTs popped out of the snow on either side of the valley and fired their weapons upon the _Archangel_.

"Murrue!" Kira yelled just when a beam discharge nearly clipped the Freedom.

"Incoming volley!!" Muso called out as the sky nearly darkened by the amount of shells and missiles flew across the sky. "We're so fucked!!"

The _Archangel_ mobile suits were able to take out a significant number of the ballistic artillery, but not enough to prevent significant damage to the _Archangel_. "_Archangel_, are you alright?!" Cagalli broadcasted.

"We're still sea worthy, but the problem is getting to the sea!" Miriallia replied.

"Yeah, that's the hard part when you consider all this bleep!" Muso cursed as he was able to slice off the arms of the DINN RAVEN. The BuCUE missiles were able to strike at the underside of the _Archangel_, damaging the Minovsky Craft System.

"Damned it!" Kira cursed as he fired the rail guns at the BuCUEs below the ship.

"What is the meaning of this?" Murrue asked.

"I'd tell yah what the fucking meaning of all this is: We fucking pissed off the top brass at the Settlement Freedom League, that's what!"

"This isn't good!" Captain Amagi stated. "We're being cornered like they want!"

"I know that." Murrue replied.

"Yeah, tell us what we don't fucking know Amagi!" Muso cursed some more.

"Now why is the Settlement Freedom League doing something like this all of a sudden?" Murrue wondered.

"Apparently you kinda forgot what we kinda did to them back in the Mediterranean." Muso stated.

"But what about Berlin?" Cagalli asked.

"You got me, but all I know is that they're pissed off and they're taking it on us!"

"It seems that we're completely surrounded" Neuman stated.

"Eight more BuCUEs from our starboard and rear!" Chandra reported.

"Nine other Babis are coming at us at 10 o'clock also!" Miriallia reported.

"Incoming missiles!"

"Evasive maneuvers!" Murrue ordered.

"Kira, you mind doing that spamming thing?!" Muso called out as the Freedom fired all of its weapon systems. Kira then looked at the gauge and found that he was running low on propellant.

"I'm running on fumes here, I need to land _Archangel_!" Kira called out.

"Under this barrage?!" Muso cried out as he found himself cornered by DINN Ravens and Zaku on Guuls.

"Captain!" Amagi called out. "Although I understand this ship not wanting to get into unnecessary battles, we'll get shot down at this rate! Please give permission for a direct hit!"

"That don't sound like a bad idea Murrue," Muso stated as he wounded the ZAKU Phantom that was about to strike him down with a beam hawk. "Indirect fire isn't exactly helping us!"

"But that's what they want us to do, it might be their objective!" Kira replied.

"I think that's a bit fucking late for that Kira!" Muso countered as both of them shot down incoming shells from the SFL land battleships. However a few were able to get past the two mobile suits and struck indirectly at the _Archangel_. The ship rocked violently by the pressure waves produced by the explosions.

"If we can only make it to the ocean..." Murrue began. "Please do your best, everyone!"

"You think we've been fucking slacking off up till now?!" Muso cursed as he nearly got hit by a beam discharge.

upon the leading Compton class land battleship of the SFL's Angel Down task force, the movement of the _Archangel_. "The target has advanced another ten units to the west."

"The BABIs from the Eagle Squadron have all been damaged and are returning!"

"As to be expected of the famous _Archangel_ and Freedom." The ZAFT commander stated. "Tell our mobile suit squadrons to not loose their cool." He then looked at the digital map of the operation zone. "At this rate, we won't be able to last much longer until _Minerva_ arrives."

"It's because we are using an easy going tactic like cornering! If we would just attack them with all of our forces..!" A ZAFT officer began.

"And what of the _Athena_? Why isn't that ship deployed in Operation Angel Down?"

The ZAFT commander then chuckled. "You don't know about Alaska or Jakin Due, do you?"

"Huh?"

"It'll be hopeless if we rush our strategy and let them escape. We have to tire them out little by little to weaken them; also we have future missions to think about. We'll just let the _Minerva_ and Impulse carry our load? Let the ace do the job, just as we've been ordered."

"And the _Athena_?"

"Well Headquarters has already assigned that ship another task prior to Angel Down, so they won't be able to participate in time."

Upon the _Minerva_, the bridge crew were observing the data of Angel Down. "Receiving signal from an AVAX. Incoming map of Situation." Arthur reported as an IR image of the battle was displayed on the monitor of the CIC.

"Ready the Impulse for launch and prepare for anti-warship and anti-mobile suit combat." Talia ordered.

near the border of Operation Angel Down and with its mirage colloid activated, the Seraphim observes the situation of the Archangel. "So it's begun." Jeriko replied.

"So I see what your plan is," Dante began "let the SFL finish off the _Archangel_."

"Something like that." Jeriko replied. Then Stellar entered the bridge. "Ah Stellar, is there something you want?"

"What's going on? Is there a fight?" Stellar asked.

"Yes, you may stay and watch if you want." Jeriko offered.

"Distance until our target: 20. We'll be engaging the enemy shortly." Arthur reported.

"Fire jamming rounds and launch the impulse!" Talia ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" The M10 "Isolde" 42cm triple cannon then fired ECM and Minovsky particle warheads towards the general location of the _Archangel_.

"The sensors!" Chandra started, "They're jamming rounds!"

"Turn ten degrees to port, descend!" Murrue directed.

Upon the Minerva's dorsal linear catapult, the Core Splendor YFX-M56 Core Splendor was raised into launching position by the modular elevator. The jet engines roared to life as the electromagnetic catapult readied to fire the Core Splendor.

"Shinn Asuka, Core Splendor. Launching!" As he braced himself as the miniature plane rocketed out of the catapult, followed by the Chest Flyers, Leg Flyers, and Force Silhouette pack. Quickly the Core Splendor, Flyers, and Silhouette merged together to form the ZGMF-X56S/α Force Impulse Gundam.

"Commence attack!" Talia ordered as the missile launchers fired "Parsifal" ground missiles at the _Archangel_. The targeted ship was barely able to evade the fire balls caused by the missiles, but not escape the pressure wave caused by the explosions.

"bleep!! Who's attacking us now?!" Muso cursed.

"Is it another land battleship?" Hotaru wondered. Kira then looked around to assist the direction where the attack came from when suddenly the Impulse rocketed towards the Freedom from above, firing its beam rifle. Kira was able to dodge the attacks, but it cost Kira increased loss of propellant that could be needed for evasive maneuvers, even though it made the mobile suit slightly lighter.

As the _Archangel_ maneuvered around the missile barrage, it rounded a rocky cliff to find the _Minerva_ waiting for them, emerging from the snowy mist.

"_Minerva_!" Murrue gasped.

"The _Archangel_ has been located. Distance: 2000!" Arthur reported. "Isolde, fire!" the Minerva fired its M10 "Isolde" 42cm triple cannon at the _Archangel_. The Archangel was able to dodge the shots by nearly turning on its side and passing the Minerva, however it received damage as the port side "Valiant Mk.8" 110cm linear cannon was damaged, shaking the entire ship violently.

"The Minerva," Hotaru muttered, "the SFL must really mean business if they brought their trump card." He said as he finished slicing the wings off an AWACS DINN while Tira dealt with some of the AWACS aircraft. Some Babis and Dinns were sent to prevent them from taking out the rest of the AWACS units. But they made were able to take them out quickly and then finished off the remaining AWACS units nearby.

Hotaru paused and took a moment to survey the battlefield. With the jamming missiles and the storm is hard to determine the enemies location. He spotted the IRIS mercenaries fighting some Babis and BuCUEs. "IRIS huh, well somebody must be loaded because it cost a lot of money to hire them. But with their reputation that's understandable." They seemed to have a handle on things and didn't seem to need help. "Hey Tira, lets clear a path to the ocean for the Archangel so we can get out of this mess. Though with this no kill policy it's going to make a little bit harder to do." He said and they began clearing a path for the Archangel so it could escape to the ocean.

The Angel Down Task force were able to launch auxiliary AWACS mobile suits and air craft and continued transmitting data to the rest of the units and coordinating their attacks, though most have pulled back and offered artillery support as part of the operation.

"Cags, your bro's in trouble, wanna tag team?" Muso called out to the IWSP equipped Strike Rogue.

"Well then what kind of 'big sister' am I if I can't help my 'little brother'?" Cagalli smirked as both the Naraku and Strike Rogue rocketed towards the Freedom's defense. Cagalli fired the 30mm 6-barrel Gatling machine gun to get the Impulse to dodged, luring Shinn into a trap with the Launcher Pack's "Agni" 320mm hyper impulse cannon onboard the Naraku.

"Eat this!!" Muso cried out as he fired at the Impulse, however the flyers and core splendor split apart to avoid the energy blast. "Oo, that's a neat trick- ACK!!" The Naraku was kicked from behind just after the Impulse Gundam reformed and then fired upon the Strike Rogue before attacking the Freedom once again.

"Captain-" Miriallia began before Murrue interrupted her.

"There's nothing we can do, they're allegiance lies with their client, not us." Murrue stated. Then a hail of artillery shells and missiles appeared to erupt from the snow as TFA-4DE GAZuOOTs fired upon the _Archangel_ as the ship entered their zone of fire.

The _Minerva_, meanwhile, was firing its entire weapon systems while at the same time defending itself from possible attacks by the _Archangel_ Mobile suits. The ship received indirect hits from the helldarts and the crew braced themselves of the violent shaking of their ship.

"It's alright. We won't get hit if we don't make any hasty moves." Talia assured her crew. "Just as expected, they're not trying to hit us."

"But what of those unknown suits that shot down the allied land battleships?" Arthur began.

"Then we'll take any measures necessary to protect ourselves from them." Talia then turned towards Meyrin. "Meyrin, please connect me to the International Distress Channel."

"Yes ma'am." The younger Hawke sister responded as the captain picked up the head set.

"This is Talia Gladys, Captain of the multipurpose battleship _Minerva_." Talia began, causing some slight confusion within the bridge crew. "_Archangel_, can you hear me?"

"Captain, incoming message from the _Minerva_!" Miriallia reported.

"What?" Murrue gasped as the image of the _Minerva_ captain appeared upon the main monitor.

"We are currently under orders from our headquarters to shoot down your vessel. However, if you cease all combat operations, including those of your mobile suits, and surrender, we will cease our attacks." Talia offered.

"Captain!" Arthur exclaimed.

"This is our only warning. We will not be able to accept any late offers. We will assure the safety of those onboard. I hope you make the prudent decision." Talia stated as she hung up and waited for the _Archangel_'s reply.

As the _Archangel_ crew pondered the offer given by the _Minerva_ Captain, Talia Gladys, the downed pilots watched the battle unfold upon the monitor in the pilot waiting room. Luna then noticed an unfamiliar presence in the room as she turned around and saw a scarred man. "Hey, aren't you that merc that landed back at Berlin?" She asked as the other pilots turned their attention towards the mercenary.

Upon the _Archangel_, Murrue turned towards Miriallia. "Mir, please connect me to the same channel they were on." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Miriallia replied as Murrue picked up the receiver.

"This is the captain of the _Archangel_, Murrue Ramius." She began as her image was displayed upon the main monitor of the _Minerva_. "I appreciate your offer, thank you. However, we will unfortunately not be able to accept your offer."

"What?" Arthur gasped, half hopping that they would accept the surrender.

"We still have work to do. Perhaps we are out of place in this world, which is once again about to be split between Earth and Space. But that is precisely why we can't afford to be stopped here. If at all possible, please allow us to escape." And the image of the _Archangel_'s captain disappeared from the monitor. Talia then sighed in defeat.

"Why do I have the feeling that we should have accepted that offer?" Muso stated pessimistically.

"Muso!" Cagalli yelled, however before she began to scold the Naraku pilot, the two then noticed that the sky had darkened somewhat and they looked up to see the silhouettes of mobile suits descending from the air.

"Oh bleep..." Muso cursed as the Zeonic mobile suits and Zaku aimed towards the _Archangel_ and her allied mobile suits.

"Wh-what's going on?!" Arthur was flabbergasted as to what was going on.

"Did SFL HQ planned for us to fail from the beginning?" Talia wondered as the image of the Zeonic admiral Aiguille Delaz appeared on the main monitor.

"This is Vice Admiral Aiguille Delaz of the Alliance of Zeonic Factions 3rd Fleet. We are here as participants of Operation Angel Down."

"What is the meaning of this?! I thought that we-" Talia began.

"We are ordered by Settlement Freedom League High Command in case your ship, the Minerva, had somehow failed in eliminating the objectives. I simply took the initiative." Admiral Delaz explained. "And we already know at least a portion of their objectives from that last transmission and we cannot allow them to escape. I've also sent the data to our Eurasian Federation allies and they've sent a land battleship task force to intercept the _Archangel_. Ending transmission." And the image of the Zeonic Admiral disappeared.

upon the bridge of the flagship, the _Gwazine_ class battleship _Gwaden_, Admiral Delaz turned towards one of his officers. "How much longer until the Physalis is ready for drop?!"

"About twenty more minutes sir!" The officer reported.

"Good, if that captain refuses to take out the target, I will, and I won't be pulling any punches either..."

The descending Zeonic mobile suits and ZAFT imported mobile suits then fired all of their weapons upon the _Archangel_ and the area around it. To those outside, it would appear that the _Archangel_ was engulfed in a sea of flames.

"No, the _Archangel_!" The Freedom then attempted to assist the _Archangel_, only to be blocked by a beam discharge by the Impulse. Kira was forced to distance himself from the ship.

"Don't run away!" Shinn yelled as the Impulse gave chase.

"Kira!" Cagalli yelled.

"Hold on, we'll get you out-" Muso began.

"Don't! Get back to the _Archangel_, it's me he wants!" Kira stated.

"But-" Cagalli began.

"Go, I'll join you as soon as you can." With great reluctance, Cagalli turned the Strike Rogue and headed back to the _Archangel_.

"Don't get yourself killed, alright? Lacie'll be sad if you died before she got back!" Muso called out as he fired a final shot from the hyper impulse cannon at Shinn before turning back and began defending the Archangel from the incoming Zeons.

"Damned it, I gotta lose this guy!" Kira cursed as he fired the beam rifle at Shinn. The Impulse blocked the discharge as it rocketed towards the Freedom. Kira then aimed the beam rifle at the head unit of the Impulse; however Shinn maneuvered the suit to avoid the attack and greatly surprising Kira.

"Don't think you can get me like that every time!" Shinn stated as he thought back to his last meeting with Stellar. From those memories, he entered SEED mode and his piloting abilities increased exponentially as the two entered into a deadly dance of beam discharges.

"Shinn..." Stellar breathed as she watched the battle unfold.

"Watch, Stellar, as your beloved Shinn avenges your 'demise'." Jeriko commented, causing Stellar to widen her eyes from surprise and shock.

(A thing in this story, Stellar didn't die in the battle at Berlin in Destroy)

(Now it gets interesting)

Shinn flew back and fired his beam rifle again and again, but Kira had blocked or dodged all the shots. Then a thought came to mind and he threw his unit's anti beam shield at Kira, who fly up to dodge it as if it was meant as a throwing weapon. Shinn then aimed his beam rifle at the shield and the coating on it bounced the beam and Shinn had to time it perfect and the redirected shot singed Freedom's shoulder.

"Looks like this guy's learned a few things," Kira then attacked again and was attacked by Shinn's beam saber from his freed left arm, but Kira blocked it with his shield, and then Kira spun around clockwise and sliced off Impulse's head.

In that split second, Kira just said a face in front of him. He took it as an illusion from battle stress, but the blurred face was almost shocking. It was Rau Le Creuset.

'Why didn't you go for the cockpit...Kira Yamato?' Rau's ghost said to Kira.

"What?" Kira asked back, but the image disappeared, then another appeared in front of him. It was Mwu.

'Come on, Kira. Is that isn't an attack from the Kira Yamato I've seen in battle,'

"Mwu?"

"Minerva, a spare Force pack!" Shinn shouted and he disassembled his unit, but had sent his current pack flying to Kira, who caught it, but right when he did, Shinn fired his core fighter's Vulcan guns at the pack and cause the reactor on it to overload, blowing it up in front of Freedom. Kira flew back and his unit had hit the side of a mountain. "Gotch ya!"

Kira burst from the mountain side and almost hit Shinn's fighter, but Kira knew if his attack connect like that, he would have killed Shinn instantly, but he missed on purpose and used the sonic speed to throw Shinn's fighter off balance. Then Kira heard another nagging voice in his head.

'You could have killed him there! What is wrong with you?' It was Van's voice talking to him, 'Such mercy for the enemy doesn't belong on the battlefield. It is kill for be killed, Kira!'

'Come on, Kira. I know you can fight better than this!' Cagalli's voice shouted, "If you only attack to kill!'

"No, I can't do that!" Kira shouted back at the voice, but it was gone, and when Kira turned around, Shinn had resembled his unit in another Force pack and attacked with double beam sabers. Kira did the same thing, and blocked both of Shinn's attack with one beam saber and then went for the lower torso, under the cockpit, but Shinn knew it was coming and disassembled his unit at that point and Kira missed the target completely. The upper torso flew up and the lower part flew down to Kira's rear and connected back together again. Shinn got a clear shot and fired at Kira's back, blowing off a few parts of Freedom's wings, again sending it falling into the Earth. "What is going? Why am I..."

Another image appeared in front of him, this time it was almost too horrible to bear,

'Do you feel so much pity for this one that you would let him kill you? You are stronger than that Kira...' the face and voice had belonged to Flay, once in a long time ago, had been Kira's beloved. She would still haunt him to this day, 'I know you are stronger than this...'

"Flay...I..."

'My heart is always with you, Kira...but it isn't time for you to join me...You are still needed here for the time being...'

'Kira...Kill him, now!' Van's voice shouted again

'Do it...it is you or him!' Rau shouted again,

Shinn had changed his unit into the sword pack and took out both the anti ship swords. Taking advantage of Kira's unit not moving at all, not even getting up from the ground.

"Now we finish this!" Shinn shouted as he readied both swords to strike at Kira at the same time in one big slam, "Die!"

In the moment Kira then saw Athrun,

'what is wrong with you, Kira?!' Athrun shouted, 'Move! Do you want to die?!'

'Choose!' Mwu shouted, 'Kira Yamato!'

Kira then closed his eyes and then spun his unit around to received Shinn's blow but then connected both his beam sabers together and attacked at the last second-

"No!" Kira shouted as he sliced off both of Shinn's swords and the left arm in one surprised swing that caught Shinn completely off guard.

"What the?!"

Kira then jumped back up, thrusting full jets and slammed his extended double ended beam saber at Impulse's center torso area, but missed the cockpit by a margin.

"Damn it! What happened now!?" Shinn shouted as he ordered the pack to self destruct and he abandoned it as it blew up in Kira's face. Shinn called in the other pack again and aimed his beam rifle into the cloud of dust, "What's this? It's almost like his aura's changed at that moment."

Kira then burst from the cloud of dust, double ended saber at the ready and attacked with a much more killer speed than before.

"There's something really wrong with this! He's not like before..." Shinn then took out two beam sabers and counter, beating Kira back but at the same time being pushed back around, "Is this Kira Yamato fighting for real?"

Kira stared back at Shinn's unit, this time with blank looking red eyes. One mistake and Kira took the opening and slashed off a leg, but he also left his left side open and Shinn took a barrel roll and chopped off another part of the wing, causing Kira to fall back down, unable to maintain his flight.

"Don't you fu with me!" Shinn's eyes was already the same blank color as Kira's did and had the same kind of killing aura from it, "This is for Stellar!"

Shinn dodged another of Kira's attack and flew above him, then came down with both feet, slamming them into Freedom's shoulders, and sent him falling. Kira compensated but free falling with his back facing the Earth and he fired his head vulcans at the underside of Shinn's unit, damaging some of the exposed parts, making Shinn pull up and giving Kira the opportunity to pull out of the fall.

Shinn attacked Kira again, stabbing his left beam saber forward, but Kira parried it with one blade and then twirled his weapon around and sliced off Impulse's left hand, and disarming it. Then Kira twirled his weapon in a fast motion and then went for a stab at Shinn's cockpit for real. Shinn was almost not prepared for it since all the simulations he did with Freedom was that he wasn't going to fight to the death with him. Shinn then managed to cut off half of the double ended weapon and fend off Kira, who back flipped right when Shinn found an opening at Kira's own cockpit and slashed but missed since Kira flipped back and took some distant between them.

Kira then detached the rest of the destroyed beam saber from the other one and readied for another attacked. Shinn then readied his beam saber for an attack as well, but then he put the beam saber away and pulled out the rifle and took aim.

"Almost out of power again. And there seems to be no end to this," Shinn said to himself

Kira stared back at Shinn, though he cant see Shinn's face, he knew Shinn was staring back at him in the same manner.

The storm then suddenly stopped around them and it turned into a gentle light snow fall. A small insignificant snow flake tumbled from the sky and then it passed right in-between the two titans before they made the sky crack again. Shinn fired his beam rifle and charged at the same time as Kira fly towards him. Shinn then got close and got a lock on Freedom's head, but Kira strafed his unit to the left and brought his foot up and kicked the weapon away. Shinn saw it coming and then quickly grabbed his beam saber and sliced off the leg that disarmed him.

Kira spun his unit around and sliced off the entire right arm from shoulder down off of Impulse and then kicked him back. Then took out his beam rifle and let loose on Shinn's now defenseless machine. Shinn then disconnected the Force pack, the leg pack, and the chest pack from him and sent them flying at Kira, who had a problem shooting at them all. The leg pack made it closest to Kira and Shinn fired his missiles at it, causing it to explode in front of Kira and sent him back.

"So the guy's taking it seriously? Good, I just got the exact thing for him." Shinn said to himself before he opened a channel to the _Minerva_. "Meyrin, send the Destiny Silhouette and Flyers!"

"Bu-but that's still experiment-"

"Now!" Shinn yelled when the Freedom began to stir. The Minerva was able to launch, though barely, the Destiny Silhouette and Flyers. Shinn then looked at the power gauge before the Core Splendor met up with the Silhouette and Flyers. "Not much power left, I'll have to take him out quickly!"

"Shinn!" Luna called out as she saw the ferocity the Freedom was showing all of a sudden.

"Apparently Kira had just changed his philosophy to kill..." Rey noted.

"No...Kira..." Athrun couldn't believe that his best friend, the man who had preached pacifism even in war, was becoming a mindless killing machine.

'Time to end this battle, Kira,' Rau's voice said again, 'take him out...spit his blood all over the field, just like you did all those years ago...Return to that once blood drenched soldier on the field I was proud to call my enemy...'

Kira readied his beam saber and again readied. Shinn then readied dual energy cannons and fired them at Freedom, but Kira returned fire and both attacks had cancelled each other out, and then Shinn drew two anti ship swords and attacked

"We're almost there!" Murrue shouted, "Recall everyone and have then secure themselves!"

Every Mobile Suits out had returned to the Archangel and strapped themselves in. Cagalli looked out in a viewer to see Kira still heavily engaged,

"Kira!"

"We can't reach him!" Sai shouted over the comm, "There's too much interference outside!"

Van was watching the battle almost nearing the end.

"Keep going, Kira. Keep it together, buddy."

"The Archangel is on the water now!" Arthur shouted

"We can't let them go now!" Talia shouted back, "Ready the positron cannon...if they won't surrender...then we have no choice. Lock on and prepare to fire, full power."

Kira and Shinn had flew towards the ocean and battled atop the water, sending waves at each other. Kira managed to knock one of the anti ship swords away, but Shinn aimed his cannons again and fired. Kira dodged one of the attacks and had his shield absorbed the other. Shinn then readied again.

Kira then aimed the M100 "Balaena" plasma beam cannon to rip right through the ZGMF-X56S/θ Destiny Impulse through the torso, hell bent on killing the pilot inside, the pressure on the trigger growing ever slightly as he licked his lips and readied to kill the annoying fly. "This is what you get for fucking with me you-"

_"Kira, don't do it!"_ He suddenly heard Lacus' voice inside his head, enough to bring him out of his bloodthirsty persona.

"Wh-what just happened?" Kira then realized what he was about to do. "What have I become?!"

The _Archangel_ had finally reached the edged of the ocean and nearly all the suits were onboard. "Close off the emergency walls. Prepare to dive!" Murrue ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Chandra replied.

"What are we going to do about Kira?" Cagalli asked as the Strike Rogue docked.

"Kira will be fine!" Captain Amagi replied.

"Don't worry Cags, he'll find a way out of this one way or another. He's got a nack for things." Muso reassured Cagalli as the _Archangel_ began to enter the sea.

"Hn, I wonder if our little Shinn will be able to take out Kira Hibiki!" Jeriko sneered as he watched the duel reach its climax. Stellar's eyes began to build up tears as she saw him commit murder for a false cause.

"Hurry! It'll be the end once they dive!" Arthur exclaimed as he saw the _Archangel_ become increasingly submerged. "Fire!" The QZX-1 "Tannhäuser" positron cannon was fully charged and fired its beam of positrons towards the _Archangel_.

"This is for Stellar!!" Shinn yelled as he rocketed towards the Freedom with the wings ignited into an inferno and the anti-ship sword ready for a powerful stab into the Freedom. Kira moved the shield up in hopes that it would be enough to save him from the insane attack along with the beam saber ignited and pointed at the Impulse to, in some way, damage it.

Suddenly Shinn saw an image of the Freedom striking the Destroy. _"Shinn, don't!"_ He then heard the voice of Stellar in his head along with her image. But before he could wonder what that meant, the anti-ship sword penetrated not only the Freedom's shield, but also its torso. Shinn was able to strike a mortal wound onto the enemy mobile suit, however he could not savor his victory just yet as he remembered that the Freedom was equipped with a nuclear reactor and rocketed away as far as the Destiny Impulse can take him.

Kira attempted to shut down the reactor within the Freedom, however the controls weren't responding and he only had only so much time left. Thus he had the option of ejecting, but he wasn't sure if it would get him far enough from the explosion. He let his instincts take over his judgment and pulled the lever that caused the top portion of the cockpit to be jettisoned before the seat itself rocketed away from the Freedom.

The sensors indicated to Shinn that something was happening behind him. However before he could look back, the Freedom exploded. The explosion caused a massive fire ball that, in turned, created a pressure wave powerful enough to push the Destiny Impulse violently towards the coast.

Kira, in turn, was experiencing the effects of the explosion as the pressure wave caused his ejection seat to toss and tumble into the air, nearly knocking him out and giving him barely enough time to pull the parachute cord. Though his decent had slowed somewhat, it wasn't enough to prevent him to slam against the surface of the water, knocking the young pilot out cold, before he began to descend into the water.

Jeriko couldn't help but look at the weeping Stellar beside him, cocking an eyebrow before looking back up upon the main monitor. 'Strange...just when Stellar screamed, it looked like the Impulse flinched. This is very peculiar indeed...' Jeriko thought to himself as the two fire balls, one by the positron blaster cannon and the other by the exploding Freedom Gundam, began to die down.

When the Freedom went up in its explosion so too did Athrun's emotions.

"Kira!!" He cried in disbelief.

But as quickly as he had started, it ended, because he was cut off by Shane.

"Well, I guess the age old belief that the pilot determines the winner of a fight, not the technology, has just been reaffirmed. Quite an impressive display."

Then he stops and makes the sign of the cross.

"Requiem aeternum dona eis, Domine, et lux perpetua luceat eis. In memoria æterna erit iustus ab auditione mala non timebit.

Then he turns and walks away toward the door.

"Libera me, Domine, de morte æterna, in die illa tremenda, quando coeli movendi sunt et terra. Dum veneris iudicare sæculum per ignem. Tremens factus sum ego et timeo, dum discussio venerit atque ventura ira. Dies iræ, dies illa, calamitatis et miseriæ, dies magna et amara valde. Requiem æternam dona eis, Domine: et lux perpetua luceat eis."

And then he stops and looks over his shoulder.'

"That was actually two prayers for that pilot, and it is something I say for all pilots that die in battle with me watching. The first is the gradual from requiem. The translation is, Grant them eternal rest, O Lord. He shall be justified in everlasting memory, and shall not fear evil reports.

"The second part is also of requiem and is something I say to all who listen."

"Free me from eternal death upon that terrible day when heaven and earth shall be moved, when thou comest to judge the world with fire. I am afraid and trembling, on account of the coming judgment and wrath. That day is a day of wrath, of disaster and misery, a great and very bitter day. Grant them eternal rest, O Lord, and may everlasting light shine upon them. Now, I have to check on the person who was with me. If you will excuse me."

"Full stop," Van said after he saw the Archangel managed to submerge before it was shot and the Freedom exploding.

"We can still make it, Van." Daniel said

"To do what? Salvage?" Van said back, "Full stop. Reroute us back on our previous course."

"...Aye, sire." Daniel sat back down, "Helm, take us about, heading 149 mark 667, lay in a course for Gibraltar."

Van then left the bridge,

"You better be alive, Kira." Van said to himself as the elevator doors closed on him.

Kira was floating underwater and was lifeless enough to be considered dead. Then a small underwater craft swam next to him and took him in, then brought him back to the Archangel.

(Ok, the rest is history, but here is a nice short post I did in homage of a better Flay character)

It was dark and cold almost...There was no light anywhere around him. It felt like his life was fading away.

"Am I...dead?" Kira asked himself as he floated in the abyss. Then everything went white and he was standing. He then felt and smell flowers beneath him.

"You're here...Kira," A sweet voice from behind Kira said, but he didn't want to turn around. He knows who that voice belonged to and couldn't bring it in himself to face her.

"Flay..." Kira said

"You're nearing your limit...but that may be a good thing," Flay said. She was standing behind Kira, with her back against his, not turning to face him. Then she did turned around and embraced him, "It's good to see you..."

The two stood in silence.

"I have a question...why are you here?" Flay asked

Kira thought about it for a moment,

"I think...I wanted to be forgiven...yeah, that's it...I want to be forgiven..."

"Hm, by whom?" Flay asked, "What is there to forgive?"

"I..."

Kira then looked back at Flay's ghost, but the dream had ended and he woke up in bed in the medical room of the Archangel.

I ACTUALLY WROTE A SECOND VERISON. I DO NOT KNOW THE DIFFERENCE. DO YOU?

"Damned it, I gotta lose this guy!" Kira cursed as he fired the beam rifle at Shinn. The Impulse blocked the discharge as it rocketed towards the Freedom. Kira then aimed the beam rifle at the head unit of the Impulse however Shinn maneuvered the suit to avoid the attack and greatly surprising Kira.

"Don't think you can get me like that every time!" Shinn stated as he thought back to his last meeting with Stellar. From those memories, he entered SEED mode and his piloting abilities increased exponentially as the two entered into a deadly dance of beam discharges.

Shinn flew back and fired his beam rifle again and again, but Kira had blocked or dodged all the shots. Then a thought came to mind and he threw his unit's anti beam shield at Kira, who fly up to dodge it as if it was meant as a throwing weapon. Shinn then aimed his beam rifle at the shield and the coating on it bounced the beam and Shinn had to time it perfect and the redirected shot singed Freedom's shoulder.

"Looks like this guy's learned a few things," Kira then attacked again and was attacked by Shinn's beam saber from his freed left arm, but Kira blocked it with his shield, and then Kira spun around clockwise and sliced off Impulse's head.

In that split second, Kira just said a face in front of him. He took it as an illusion from battle stress, but the blurred face was almost shocking. It was Rau.

'Why didn't you go for the cockpit...Kira Yamato?' Rau's ghost said to Kira. 'You could of ended this right there…'

"What?" Kira asked back, but the image disappeared, then another appeared in front of him. It was Mwu. Kira then dodged another attack from Shinn.

'Come on, Kira. Is that isn't an attack from the Kira Yamato I've seen in battle. Where's the warrior's spirit that I saw in combat.'

"Mwu?" Kira was awe struck

"Minerva, a spare Force pack!" Shinn shouted and he disassembled his unit, but had sent his current pack flying to Kira, who caught it, but right when he did, Shinn fired his core fighter's Vulcan guns at the pack and cause the reactor on it to overload, blowing it up in front of Freedom. Kira flew back and his unit had hit the side of a mountain. "Gotch ya!"

Kira burst from the mountain side and almost hit Shinn's fighter, but Kira knew if his attack connect like that, he would have killed Shinn instantly, but he missed on purpose and used the sonic speed to throw Shinn's fighter off balance. Then Kira heard another nagging voice in his head.

'You could have killed him there! What is wrong with you?' It was Tolle's voice talking to him, 'Such mercy for the enemy doesn't belong on the battlefield. It is kill for be killed, Kira!'

'Come on, Kira. I know you can fight better than this!' Cagalli's voice shouted, "If you only attack to kill!'

"No, I cant do that!" Kira shouted back at the voice, but it was gone, and when Kira turned around, Shinn had resembled his unit in another Force pack and attacked with double beam sabers. Kira did the same thing, and blocked both of Shinn's attack with one beam saber and then went for the lower torso, under the cockpit, but Shinn knew it was coming and disassembled his unit at that point and Kira missed the target completely. The upper torso flew up and the lower part flew down to Kira's rear and connected back together again. Shinn got a clear shot and fired at Kira's back, blowing off a few parts of Freedom's wings, again sending it falling into the Earth. "What is going? Why am I..."

Another image appeared in front of him, this time it was almost too horrible to bear,

'Do you feel so much pity for this one that you would let him kill you? You are stronger than that Kira...' the face and voice had belonged to Flay, once in a long time ago, had been Kira's beloved. She would still haunt him to this day, 'I know you are stronger than this...'

"Flay...I..."

'My heart is always with you, Kira...but it isn't time for you to join me...You are still needed here...Don't give up…'

'Kira...Kill him, now!' Cagalli's voice shouted again

'Do it...it is you or him!' Rau shouted again,

Shinn had changed his unit into the sword pack and took out both the anti ship swords. Taking advantage of Kira's unit not moving at all, not even getting up from the ground.

"Now we finish this!" Shinn shouted as he readied both swords to strike at Kira at the same time in one big slam, "Die!"

In the moment Kira then saw Athrun,

'What is wrong with you, Kira?!' Athrun shouted, 'Move! Do you want to die?!'

'Choose!' Mwu shouted, 'Kira Yamato!'

Kira then closed his eyes and then spun his unit around to received Shinn's blow but then connected both his beam sabers together and attacked at the last second-

"No!" Kira shouted as he sliced off both of Shinn's swords and the left arm in one surprised swing that caught Shinn completely off guard.

"What the?!"

Kira then jumped back up, thrusting full jets and slammed his extended double ended beam saber at Impulse's center torso area, but missed the cockpit by a margin.

"Damn it! What happened now!?" Shinn shouted as he ordered the pack to self destruct and he abandoned it as it blew up in Kira's face. Shinn called in the other pack again and aimed his beam rifle into the cloud of dust, "What's this? It's almost like his aura's changed at that moment."

Kira then burst from the cloud of dust, double ended saber at the ready and attacked with a much more killer speed than before.

"There's something really wrong! He's not like before..." Shinn then took out two beam sabers and counter, beating Kira back but at the same time being pushed back around, "Is this the real Kira Yamato?"

There was a new fear in Shinn's eyes as he could swear he could only feel death from the Freedom.

"Am I…going to be killed by him?"

Kira stared back at Shinn's unit, this time with blank looking red eyes. One mistake and Kira took the opening and slashed off a leg, but he also left his left side open and Shinn took a barrel roll and chopped off another part of the wing, causing Kira to fall back down, unable to maintain his flight.

"Don't you fu with me!" Shinn's eyes was already the same blank color as Kira's did and had the same kind of killing aura from it,

Shinn dodged another of Kira's attack and flew above him, then came down with both feet, slamming them into Freedom's shoulders, and sent him falling. Kira compensated but free falling with his back facing the Earth and he fired his head vulcans at the underside of Shinn's unit, damaging some of the exposed parts, making Shinn pull up and giving Kira the opportunity to pull out of the fall.

Shinn attacked Kira again, stabbing his left beam saber forward, but Kira parried it with one blade and then twirled his weapon around and sliced off Impulse's left hand, and disarming it. Then Kira twirled his weapon in a fast motion and then went for a stab at Shinn's cockpit for real. Shinn was almost not prepared for it since all the simulations he did with Freedom was that he wasn't going to fight to the death with him. Shinn then managed to cut off half of the double ended weapon and fend off Kira, who back flipped right when Shinn found an opening at Kira's own cockpit and slashed but missed since Kira flipped back and took some distant between them.

Kira then detached the rest of the destroyed beam saber from the other one and readied for another attacked. Shinn then readied his beam saber for an attack as well, but then he put the beam saber away and pulled out the rifle and took aim.

"Almost out of power again. And there seems to be no end to this," Shinn said to himself

Kira stared back at Shinn, though he cant see Shinn's face, he knew Shinn was staring back at him in the same manner.

The storm then suddenly stopped around them and it turned into a gentle light snow fall. A small insignificant snow flake tumbled from the sky and then it passed right in-between the two titans before they made the sky crack again. Shinn fired his beam rifle and charged at the same time as Kira fly towards him. Shinn then got close and got a lock on Freedom's head, but Kira strafed his unit to the left and brought his foot up and kicked the weapon away. Shinn saw it coming and then quickly grabbed his beam saber and sliced off the leg that disarmed him.

Kira spun his unit around and sliced off the entire right arm from shoulder down off of Impulse and then kicked him back. Then took out his beam rifle and let loose on Shinn's now defenseless machine. Shinn then disconnected the Force pack, the leg pack, and the chest pack from him and sent them flying at Kira, who had a problem shooting at them all. The leg pack made it closest to Kira and Shinn fired his missiles at it, causing it to explode in front of Kira and sent him back.

"So the guy IS taking it seriously? This is what I want right…A real match with Kira Yamato!" Shinn said to himself before he opened a channel to the _Minerva_. "Meyrin, send the Destiny Silhouette and Flyers!"

"Bu-but that's still experimental-"

"Now!" Shinn yelled when the Freedom began to stir. The Minerva was able to launch, though barely, the Destiny Silhouette and Flyers. Shinn then looked at the power gauge before the Core Splendor met up with the Silhouette and Flyers. "Not much power left, I'll have to take him out quickly!"

(This is the Destiny Impulse look

/mecha/gundam/destiny-msv/zgmf-x56s0.htm )

"Shinn!" Luna called out as she saw the ferocity the Freedom was showing all of a sudden.

"Apparently Kira had just changed his philosophy to kill..." Rey noted.

"No...Kira..." Athrun couldn't believe that his best friend, the man who had preached pacifism even in war, was becoming a killing machine again. Athrun could almost feel Kira's aura was the same back then…when the two of them were fighting to the death…just like this

'Time to end this battle, Kira,' Rau's voice said again, 'Take him out...spit his blood all over the field, just like you did all those years ago...Return to that once blood drenched soldier on the battlefield I was proud to call my enemy...'

Kira readied his beam saber and again readied. Shinn then readied dual energy cannons and fired them at Freedom, but Kira returned fire and both attacks had cancelled each other out, and then Shinn drew two anti ship swords and attacked

Kira and Shinn had flew towards the ocean and battled atop the water, sending waves at each other. Kira managed to knock one of the anti ship swords away, but Shinn aimed his cannons again and fired. Kira dodged one of the attacks and had his shield absorbed the other. Shinn then readied again.

Kira then aimed the plasma beam cannon to rip right through the Impulse through the torso, hell bent on killing the pilot inside, the pressure on the trigger growing ever slightly as he licked his lips and readied to kill the annoying fly. "This is what you get for Fuing with me you-"

_"Kira, don't do it!"_ He suddenly heard Lacus' voice inside his head, enough to bring him out of his bloodthirsty persona.

"Wh-what just happened?" Kira then realized what he was about to do. "No…what am I-"

It was then too late. Kira had blink and it was the worse mistake he could of made as Shinn came rushing at him with full force.

"This is for Stellar!!" Shinn yelled as he rocketed towards the Freedom with the wings ignited into an inferno and the anti-ship sword ready for a powerful stab into the Freedom. Kira moved the shield up in hopes that it would be enough to save him from the insane attack along with the beam saber ignited and pointed at the Impulse to, in some way, damage it.

Suddenly Shinn saw an image of the Freedom striking the Destroy. _"Shinn, don't!"_ He then heard the voice of Stellar in his head along with her image. But before he could wonder what that meant, the anti-ship sword penetrated not only the Freedom's shield, but also its torso. Shinn was able to strike a mortal wound onto the enemy mobile suit, however he could not savor his victory just yet as he remembered that the Freedom was equipped with a nuclear reactor and rocketed away as far as the Impulse can take him.

Kira attempted to shut down the reactor within the Freedom, however the controls weren't responding and he only had only so much time left. Thus he had the option of ejecting, but he wasn't sure if it would get him far enough from the explosion. He let his instincts take over his judgment and pulled the lever that caused the top portion of the cockpit to be jettisoned before the seat itself rocketed away from the Freedom.

The sensors indicated to Shinn that something was happening behind him. However before he could look back, the Freedom exploded. The explosion caused a massive fire ball that, in turned, created a pressure wave powerful enough to push the Destiny Impulse violently towards the coast.

Kira, in turn, was experiencing the effects of the explosion as the pressure wave caused his ejection seat to toss and tumble into the air, nearly knocking him out and giving him barely enough time to pull the parachute cord. Though his decent had slowed somewhat, it wasn't enough to prevent him to slam against the surface of the water, knocking the young pilot out cold, before he began to descend into the water.

Kira was floating underwater and was lifeless enough to be considered dead. Then a small underwater craft swam next to him and took him in, then brought him back to the Archangel.

It was dark and cold almost...There was no light anywhere around him. It felt like his life was fading away.

"Am I...dead?" Kira asked himself as he floated in the abyss. Then everything went white and he was standing. He then felt and smell flowers beneath him.

"You're here...Kira," A sweet voice from behind Kira said, but he didn't want to turn around. He knows who that voice belonged to and couldn't bring it in himself to face her.

"Flay..." Kira said

"You're nearing your limit...but that may be a good thing," Flay said. She was standing behind Kira, with her back against his, not turning to face him. Then she did turned around and embraced him, "It's good to see you..."

The two stood in silence.

"I have a question...why are you here?" Flay asked

Kira thought about it for a moment,

"I think...I wanted to be forgiven...yeah, that's it...I want to be forgiven..."

"Hm, by who?" Flay asked, "What is there to forgive?"

"I..."

Kira then looked back at Flay's ghost, but the dream had ended and he woke up in bed in the medical room of the Archangel.


	17. In a Mirror, Darkly

Location: PLANT colony, Armory One

AN: Before I quit, I wrote or TRIED to write a what if story of Gundam Seed if it happened in the Mirror dark universe where our heroes are villains and the history of Gundam seed is even more grim.

Also there will be a lot of swears, so be prepared.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Date: Feb 14, CE 70  
Location: Junius 7

Inside a hanger, dozens of Mobile Suits were being prepped for launch. Each unit was armed with a single rocket launcher over their shoulder.

"All units launch. Operation Sword has commenced. All units launch." A voice over the PA said

"My fellow Coordinators, this day shall be a day to be remembered. We stand at the brink of a new era. In this era there will be only one voice, one mind, one nation under one banner. Let us show the world who is really ARE the masters of the human race! LONG LIVE THE EMPIRE!"

A chorus of shouts from pilots of Mobile Suits and everyone else returned the hail.

"Long live the Empire!"

The dozens of Mobile Suit Ginn, all in a black color scheme, flew off from a colony named Junius 7. They flew towards the Earth Lunar base and each Mobile Suit fired off a payload of nuclear warheads onto the base. The result had sent a nuclear holocaust on one side of the moon. The large Earth base was destroyed along with the majority of the fleet with it.

This day was dubbed "Bloody Valentine" by the Earth people. Thousands of lives were lost, but it was a stunning preemptive strike, a victory...for the PLANT Empire. Their flag, the familiar hourglass shape colonies that populate Space with two swords crisscrossing through it.

Thus begins the long war to come...

Seven years later...

Date: January 19 CE 77

Location: PLANT Supply base colony, Armory One

On the Imperial warship, Minerva, Kira Yamato was waiting at the docking port for an old friend's reunion. Kira fixed his shirt a little, moved the medals aside. His black uniform had a handful of military decorations on it. There were shoulder braces as well. It also appeared that everyone one the ship regardless of rank or status had a standard side arm in one side of their waist and a combat knife sheathed on the other side of the waist. Kira also fixed his hair, which was black, and jelled back. He fixed the black gloves he was wearing and cleared his throat.

Kira was also flanked by two guards in infantry combat wears unlike Kira's uniform. The two guards were armed with assault rifles and looked like they could shoot the person who was about to come through the airlock if looked wrong at.

The door opened and out came Athrun Zala, Kira's comrade in arms. Athrun was wearing the same kind of uniform that Kira had except he had a few more decorations on his uniform. His hair was cropped short and he was wearing a pair of dark sunglasses because it was a bright day inside the colony and he took them off to get a better look at his buddy.

"It is agreeable to see you again, my friend." Kira said, then sized his friend up, "You're uglier than the last time I saw you."

"Same here, Kira," Athrun said back, who also sized up Kira, "Hmmm, I think you've grown shorter…and is that a pot belly?"

There was a slight pause then the two laughed a bit and gave each other a hug.

"Nice to see that you are still alive," Athrun said, "Word had it that you were KIA."

"Heh, I'm sure there would have been some discreet celebrations if I was and I'm sure you would be one of them."

"Anything that would get me to the next rank faster," Athrun said back, "Kira, I like to introduce you to someone you haven't seen in awhile. Dear, come here."

From the airlock came a young woman well dress in a very simple dark blue dress, but carried herself as if she was a noblewoman of high status. Kira recognized the girl right away. She had extremely long dark red hair.

"My god, L, is that you? My you've grown nicely."

Lacus smiled back a bit,

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Kira," then subtly licked her lips,

Athrun didn't notice the stare his comrade was making to his woman and continued on,

"Kira, I like you to be the first to know that Lacus and I are getting married in a few months." Athrun said

"Really?" Kira said, not so surprised, "Well, congratulations."

"And I want you to be my best man."

"Well, I am honored," Kira said, still in the almost sarcastic and fake delighted tone. "It's so good to see some nice things once in a while. This little war we are having is certainly a drag."

Kira then gestured Athrun to follow him,

"Come, I got something to show you. Nicol and Rusty just made up this wonderful new toy for us to see." Kira then saw Lacus moved in behind them, "No, L, this isn't something for the ladies. Corporal, escort Lady Clyne to her room she'll be sharing with Major Zala."

A soldier walked lead Lacus away, who winked at Kira before she turned away.

The captain of the ship was a Talia Gladys, a tall woman in her early 30s. She had short blonde hair that was as short as a man's, and they were standing up a bit. She also had piercing blue eyes that seemed to be able to stare into your soul and can tell if you are lying or telling the god damn truth to her. Captain Gladys was finishing up her log when she was called down to the armory by one of the ranking Mobile Suit pilots belonging to the Special Forces that had something to give to the corp.

Second Lieutenant Nicol Amalfi was standing in front of a panel that had cords connecting to a chair that looked like a futuristic version of the electric chair, which was still in use as a form of death. The man sitting on it was strapped in at the arms and legs, and his head had a weird looking helmet covering it. The man sitting down was clearly in a state of incredible pain and was screaming, though those screams fell to death ears.

"This chair is far more effective than any of our previous disciplinary methods." Nicol said

"It can pretty much stimulate the pain centers of anyone that straps on." Rusty said, "A brain scan calibrates it for the different types of human minds out there. Even our…advanced minds won't be immune to this kind of pain."

"And they call this progress," Arthur, the ship's XO said to Captain Gladys

"Well there's something to be said for an old fashion flogging," Gladys said

"Well that's what's so exceptional about this device," Nicol went on, "Traditional forms of punishment can overwhelm the nervous system. After a time, the person ceases to feel anything."

"The sensors on the device continually shift the stimulation from one nerve cluster to another, keeping the subject in a constant state of agony." Rusty said with a bit of sadistic tone to the last part.

"I think you enjoy your work a bit too much, Lieutenant," Athrun said with a bit of a chuckle in his voice

"What exactly did Mr. Trevor do?" Kira asked

Nicol then gave out a puzzled expression,

"You know, I don't remember," Nicol said, "I suspect he was late for his duty shift or something…Aren't all Lunarians guilty of something?"

Kira and Athrun walked out of the room.

"So have you read my proposal?" Kira asked Athrun

"Yes, I have."

"And?" Kira inquired

"It's intriguing, but at the moment it lacks more concrete proof. We are going to rendezvous with the assault fleet." Athrun said, which made Kira upset, "I'm not going to risk our lives by messing with Terminal based on some anonymous source. If you haven't noticed, we have a war to win and Terminal isn't part of it."

Kira stopped in front of Athrun,

"You saw the data I collected. This new technology Terminal is cooking up may give us a tactical advantage over Earth again. We can end the war tomorrow!"

Athrun walked passed Kira and then went to a more cold look on his face,

"Oh…You see this as a big chance, don't you?" Athrun said,

"What?"

"You bring whatever tech home and you'll be a big hero again." Athrun said coldly, then gestured to Kira's medals, "My father pins another medal on your chest…you might even get that battalion command you've always wanted…"

"My only concern is saving the Empire."

"I'll consider your proposal…" Athrun then walks away, "We'll talk later."

"That's political talk for no, isn't it?" Kira then made a disgruntled noise, "You're so much like your father, Zala. You just love that fact that you outrank me and can do whatever the hell you want and whoever u want."

Athrun then stopped in his tracks and looked back to Kira in the face.

"Major Yamato, I'm going to give you two choices…Get off my fucking back…or take the place of that Luna born weakling. Which do you prefer?"

Kira paused a bit and calmed himself, then straighten himself up.

"Understood, sir." Athrun then left again, but then stopped to change the subject.

"Oh, by the way, where are Yzak and Dearka? I heard they were being transferred here."

"They have some business to take care of. At the moment, I think they are…special agents or something." Kira said

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At the beginning of the Cosmic Era Calendar, mankind had built large colonies in Space. It was an attempt to handle over population on Earth, which at the time had exceeded its number to more than 14 billion. The United Nations proposed the plan and left in charge to sponsor nations all around the world. When 30 of the colonies were built by the end of 10 CE, there had been several almost unrelated events, terrorist attacks, a Depression in the economy back on Earth. All these events had led Earth to abandon the PLANT colonies and the early Coordinators that lived there to rot. On CE 11, a year after the abandonment of the colonies, certain extremist groups had taken control of the government centers of PLANT. The leader of the group had declared with the support of the people that PLANT is now an independent nation from Earth. After 10 years of political struggle, only one group was left standing from all the civil war and proclaimed that the colonies is the PLANT Empire, a nation of strength and of the future. Over the decades, the Empire had changed ruling families so much that it was almost a tradition. The last change over happened on CE 60, when House Clyne was pushed aside for a much stronger House. House Zala. Currently, House Zala is still in power and there has been no challenge in their rule.

The Empire had enacted an isolation policy from Earth except for trade. One day, the Emperor, Patrick Zala declared that Earth belongs to their race, the advanced race of Coordinators. Bloody Valentine was their first victory over Earth that had little resistance for their advanced technology. Over the course of 7 years, Earth was slowly engulfed in the ever expanding Empire.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yzak and Dearka were sent to a small town inside Armory One. They stopped outside in front of what looked like an abandoned warehouse. The two went to the back of their car and opened the trunk, taking out handguns.

"We should get shotguns or assault rifles for this kind of deal," Yzak said,

"How many do you think is up there?" Dearka asked, loading his handgun.

"3, 4 maybe," Yzak said back

"That counting our man?"

"No,"

"So there's a possibility that there could be a total of 5 guys up there."

"It's possible." Yzak said

Dearka stopped to think, holstering his handgun

"We should get bigger guns." Dearka said as he took up a shotgun and loaded it.

The two walked inside the building.

"So what's her name again?" Yzak asked

"Lacus," Dearka asked

"So how did they meet?"

"How should I know, like how usually people meet."

"Lucky bastard. I've slept with a lot of women, but I've never had a score like that."

"I think she was an actress before being one of those pop artists."

"Actress, eh. She ever star in anything I've seen?" Yzak asked

"I think the highest thing she got before quitting was starring in a pilot."

"What's a pilot?"

"Well you watch the shows on TV?"

"I don't watch TV,"

Then Dearka stopped and looked back at Yzak,

"But you are aware there's this wonderful invention called the television and on this invention, they show shows right?"

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"Well, the way they make shows is, they make one show. That show's called a pilot. Then they show that show to the people who make shows, and on the strength of that one show they decide if they're going to make more shows. Some pilots get picked and become television programs. Some don't, become nothing. She starred in one of the ones that became nothing."

"Oh,"

The two walked into another room, deeper into the building.

"You remember Andrew Santo; we used to call him Soprano."

"Yeah, the fat tank driver right?"

"I wouldn't as to go that far to calling the brother fat. He's got a weigh problem, I admit though."

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"Well, word around the camp fire that he really got screwed up by Athrun and on account of his soon to be blushing bride."

The two walked into a large room.

"So what Andrew do, fuck her?"

"No, no, no, no, no not that bad….he gave her a foot massage…"

Yzak looked at Dearka like he said something wrong and raised an eyebrow.

"A foot massage? That's it? Well what did Zala do?"

"Well, he called in a couple goons of his. They went to Andrew's place, took him to his balcony and threw him off. He fell 4 fucking stories. Developed a speech problem afterward."

"Well that's a damn shame...but still I have to say, mess with fire and you'll get burnt."

"You don't think Athrun overreacted?"

"Well you don't be giving Prince Athrun Zala's soon-to-be-wife a foot massage. Well, I'm sure Andrew didn't expect Athrun to act the way he did, but he had to expect some kind of reaction, not nothing."

"It was a foot massage. A foot massage is nothing. I give my mom a foot massage when I visit her." Dearka said as he found another door to go through.

"No, it's laying your hands in a familiar way on Athrun's fiancé. I mean is it bad as eating her pussy out, no, but it's the same fucking ballpark."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, stop right there. Eatin' a bitch out, and givin' a bitch a foot massage ain't even the same fuckin thing." Dearka looked around and saw nothing and then spotted an office upstairs.

**"**It's not. It's the same ballpark." Yzak said

Then, Dearka just stopped right there and looked at Yzak.

"Ain't no fuckin' ballpark neither. Now look, maybe your method of massage differs from mine, but, you know, touchin' his wife's feet, and stickin' your tongue in her holiest of holies, ain't the same fuckin' ballpark-it ain't the same league-it ain't even the same fuckin' sport. Look, foot massages don't mean shit."

**"**Have you ever given a foot massage?"

Dearka scoffs at Yzak and continues walking

**"**Don't be tellin' me about foot massages. I'm the foot fuckin' master."

**"**Given a lot of 'em?"

**"**Shit yeah, I got my technique down and everything; I don't be ticklin' or nothin'."

Then, Yzak stopped and looked at Dearka.

**"**Would you give a man a foot massage?"

Dearka then gives Yzak a long look, realizing he's been set up.

"Fuck you." Yzak grin as they continued walking

**"**You give them a lot?"

"Fuck you."

**"**You know, I'm getting kinda tired. I could use a foot massage myself."

**"**Hey, hey, man, you best back off; I'm gettin' a little pissed here." They then reached the office door, "What's the time you got?"

"It's 7:24 in the AM."

"Not quite time yet. Let's hang back a bit."

The two walked back and hid in the shadows to finish their conversation.

"Look, just because I don't be givin' no man a foot massage don't make it right for Athrun to throw Andrew 4 stories into a glass motherfckin' house fuckin' up the way the man talks. Motherfucker do that shit to me, he better paralyze my ass cuz I'll kill the motherfucker, know what I'm sayin'?"

**"**I ain't saying it's right. But you're saying a foot massage doesn't mean anything, and I'm saying it does. Now look, I've given a million ladies a million foot massages, and they all meant something. We act like they don't, but they do, and that's what's so fucking cool about them. There's a sensuous thing going on where you don't talk about it, but you know it, she knows it, fucking Athrun knew it…and Andrew should have fuing better known better. I mean, that's his fucking soon-to-be-wife, man. He can't be expected to have a sense of humor about that shit. You know what I'm saying?"

Dearka thought for a second before nodding,

**"…**That's an interesting point. Come on, let's get into character."

They then went back to the door and knocked.

"So her name's Lacus right?" Yzak asked

"Yeah, now why are YOU so interested in the big man's soon to be wife?"

"Well, he asked me to look after when he's off to Earth next month."

"Look after her?"

Yzak looked back a bit,

"No, man, just take her out, show her a good time and make sure she doesn't get lonely or nothing."

"You going to be taking soon to be Princess, maybe even Empress Lacus Clyne Zala out on a date?"

"It's not a date ok. It's like taking your buddies wife to the movies or something. It's good company…Look, I'm not stupid. It's the Big Man's soon to be wife. I'm gonna sit across from her, chew my food with my fucking mouth closed, laugh at her fucking jokes, and that's it."

"Ok…" Dearka said calmly and chuckled a bit.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two after they knocked the door and then Yzak looked back.

"It's not a date…Definitely not a date."

Dearka grinned a bit and the door then opened. Inside were about 3 guys. One was sitting at a table eating what looked like Chinese food. There was a guy lying on a couch and then the African man that opened the door.

"Hey kids." Dearka said, "How you boys doing?"

The guy at the couch got up, but Dearka held up his hand in a friendly way and he sat back down,

"Hey, hey, keep chilling." Dearka smiled at the guy that lay back down. "you know who we are? We're associates of your business partner, Athrun Zala…you do remember your business partner, don't you?"

Everyone nodded,

"Now let me take a wild guess here," Dearka looked at the man on the couch, and then pointed to the man sitting at a table, "You're Brett."

"Yes,"

"I thought so…you remember your business partner Athrun Zala, don't you?"

"Yeah, I remember him."

"Good."

Yzak rolled up a joint and smoked it in the kitchen in the background while Dearka talked.

"You, know why we're here? Why don't you tell my man, Yzak, where you hid my boss's shit at."

"It's back there in the…" the guy at the door said, but Dearka threw him a glare and shouted,

"I DON'T REMEMBER ASKING YOU A GOD DAMN THING!" This shut the guy up and Dearka went back to the man at the couch, "…You were saying?"

"It's in the kitchen cabin."

Yzak went to see and found a briefcase and then opened it.

"We happy, Yzak?"

"Yeah, we're good."

Then the man at the table started to talk,

"Look, I didn't get your name. You're name is Yzak right, but I didn't-"

My name's just D and you are not talking your way out of this."

"I just want to say sorry for all of this with Prince Zala. We have had the best intentions..."

Just then, Dearka took out his rifle and shot the man on the couch dead.

"Oh I'm sorry…did I break your concentration. I didn't meant to do that. Please continue. You were saying something about…best intentions…what's the matter? Oh, y-you done? Well allow me to retort…" Dearka went up the Brett's face, "What…does…Athrun Zala…look like?"

"W-What?" Brett was confused and scared out of his mind. Dearka then just went all pissed off and threw Brett's table away into a wall.

"What country you from?

"What?

"'What' ain't no country I ever heard of! They speak English in 'What'?"

"What?

"ENGLISH, MOTHERFUCKER! DO-YOU-SPEAK-IT?"

**"**Yes!"

"Then you know what I'm saying!"

Yes!"

"Describe what Athrun Zala looks like!"

"What, I-?"

Dearka then points his gun at Brett's head.

"Say what again. SAY WHAT AGAIN. I dare you, I double dare you, motherfucker. Say what one more goddamn time!!"

"He's…he has a Caucasian face, kinda Asian maybe!?."

"Go on!!"

"He's has dark blue hair!"

"Does he look like a BITCH?"

"What?"

Dearka got more angry and shot Brett in the shoulder.

"DOES HE LOOK LIKE A BITCH?!"

"No!"

"Then why you try to fuck him like a bitch, Brett?"

"I didn't."

"Yes you did! Yes you did, Brett. You tried to fuck him. And Athrun Zala don't like to be fucked by anybody, except Mrs. Zala." Dearka calmed down a bit and looked at Brett straight in the eye, "You read the Bible?"

"Yes…"

"Well there's this passage I got memorize. It fits this occasion nicely. Ezekiel 25:17… among others. The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the iniquities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he, who in the name of charity and good will…shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness, for he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children…" Dearka walked around a bit and then looked back at Brett with eyes of fury, "And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who would attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. And you will know my name is the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon thee."

He and Yzak raised their guns and fired at Brett.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Location: The debris fields

The debris belt is one of many places for someone to disappear into. Over the years, many shanty colonies and trade outposts were built out here for refugees that want nothing with wars or any hostilities. It is said that peace exists here because no one here thinks shooting each other is worth it.

In a remote part of the field, the extremist group of the Empire, Terminal, hides. For more than a decade, this secret group had hid themselves from the Empire, plotting to restore the more honorable rule before it. Terminal is comprised of not just defects from the Empire, but members of countries that were taken over by the Empire when they came in and sweep their homes away.

Deep inside the hidden base, in a kind of large gym, someone was alone in the middle of the room, practicing a katana sword. He looked about 20, with red eyes and dark brown hair, combed back.

The man's sword play was elegant and fast. He targeted the dummies around him and swiftness and grace. Each slash of his sword came down until it looked liked he had hit all 7 dummies. Nothing happened and then the man slowly sheath his sword and down to the last push. He made a click sound when he had sheath his weapon and then the dummies fell apart one after another until they were all in pieces. The man breath slowly and relaxed himself.

Just then, the silence was broken by a nearby comm.

"Shinn Asuka, please respond."

Shinn turned and walked to the nearest comm system.

"Yes, what is it?" Shinn asked back

"You are needed in the command center. Report to Commander Creuset."

"On my way."

Shinn held his sword down, strapping it to his belt and walked out the room, whipping the sweat off his face,

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On orbit over the Earth the UEF warship, Girty Lue, was on course to rendezvous with the main fleet in preparations for another skirmish with Imperial forces. Inside in her quarters, acting First Officer, Commander Flay Allster was meditating quietly in front of a single candle. In the last engagement, the ship was tested for the first time in full combat against the Empire. The result was not a complete success, but was a victory as the _Girty Lue_, the first of its class had single handedly destroyed 5 Imperial Nazca class cruisers by itself before retreating back home.

Unfortunately, in the heat of the battle, the ship lost several of its senior officers besides the captain. Flay was the only ranking officer left on the bridge that had to be replaced, but she had helped commanded a stunning defeat over the Imperial forces. It frightens her, and yet it also excites her, this war. She can feel a new power being awaken inside her. This ship will not be able to replace its lost officers, so she had to take her position with all she got. Nervous, she was, was after all, she was only a Lieutenant when she stepped on board.

The meditation was soothing her soul and clearing her mind. She had taken an interest in Buddhism and its ways of enlightenment. She sat on the floor of her room, crossed legs-Indian style with her arms down on each thigh. She was wearing practically nothing at all, displaying her feminine body for all to see if anyone was in her room, well almost nothing, shorts and just her bra over her breasts, but she had a long day and proper attire was the least of her concern. All she wanted now was peace. Until, suddenly the comm rang for her, disturbing her meditations. Flay got up and walked to the comm, answering it in an almost irritated response.

"Yes, what is it?" Flay said in a tiring voice.

"Commander Allster, please report to the bridge." The comm officer said

"On my way." Flay had put her uniform back on and walked back to the bridge.

Sitting in the Captain's chair was this ship's finest in command, and with just a glance at her, you know she was more than meets the eye. Flay had entered the bridge and saluted to her captain.

"Reporting, Captain Ramius."

"Welcome back, Commander," The female captain said with a smile, "Take your seat."

"Yes, ma'am,"

"We are 6 hours out before we reach the fleet. Our next trajectory will take us straight to the border of Imperial Space to engage their forces there. We'll take up supplies when we reach the fleet before we go, of course."

"Repairs are almost complete from our last battle," Flay reported,

"Good. This is a fine ship. The ship yards are already mass producing this along with more Archangel Class. Soon, there's going to be enough of us to repel the Imperial fleet completely."

"Ma'am, contact straight ahead, looks like a scouting party. A Nazca cruiser and half compliment of Mobile Suits deployed." The tactical officer reported

"Tactical Alert. Polarize the hull platings, charge weapons." Flay ordered, "Ready Mobile Suits for deployment."

"Helm, lay in a 60 degree vector to cover our Mobile Suits as they come out. Charge the beam refractors."

"Distant to target, 3000. They are charging weapons."

The ship rocked as it took pot shots from the Imperial ship.

"Their weapons have made minimal damage." the Tactical officer shouted, "I can finish them off with a shot at their reactor."

"Open a channel first; we could use some of their supplies and tactical reports if we capture them. Besides, they are no match for us." Ramius said,

"Channel open, ma'am."

"This is Captain Ramius of the United Earth Warship Girtty Lue. You are outgunned and are no threat to us. Surrender and we'll show you mercy. If not, we'll destroy you."

There was a silence and nothing.

"They are not responding, Captain."

"They are firing again!"

There was another shake as the ship too hits from the beam weapons of the cruiser.

"Hull plating down to 80."

"Arrogant Coordinators. Return fire. Destroy them," Flay ordered

The Girty Lue aimed its cannons and fired, destroyed the ship. The Mobile Suits that belonged to the Empire were also wiped out moments later.

"All targets have been destroyed, Captain." The tactical officer reported

"Stand down tactical alert and resume our previous heading, maximum speed."

Ramius sat back down in her chair. She then took a look a Flay,

"Nicely done Commander. We'll make a first officer out of you, yet."

"Thank you, Captain." Flay said

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Location: Midway Islands

The Empire having captured most of Asia, Africa, parts of Europe, and parts of South America, the many Pacific islands made perfect staging grounds for the invasion into North America.

The Midway Islands are some of the most tactically vital areas of the Pacific Ocean. The Imperial forces and Earth forces clashed, with the Earth side loosing.

A command type Murasame Mobile Suit in fighter mode was flying towards the Earth forces. On board was a woman about 20-21 years old. She had light brown hair and blue eyes.

"This is Eagle leader, my units are going in, Command." the female pilot said, "Permission to engage, Command."

"You are clear to engage, Eagle leader," A male voice responded, "Good luck, Mille, knock'em dead."

"You already gave me a good luck kiss Tolle. Thanks anyway."

Lieutenant Miriallia Haw Koenig was a conscript pilot from Orb when her homeland was captured. It was either join them or die. Mille has no choice in the matter and neither did a lot of her people. In her military career so far, even if it was against her will, she still took pride in battle as did all her family before her.

"Eagle wing, form up on me. Set S-foils in attack position. All units check right, engage at will."

Other Murasame units rallied up behind Mille. Their wings opened up from the sides forming an X like silhouettes. The MSs in fighter mode had 4 beam cannons, each on a wing. Missiles fired from below the units. They banked right and targeted the first Earth naval carrier.

"Target has been destroyed." Mille shouted, "Formation Delta 7, Eagle Wing. Attack pattern PI Alpha 2! All units switch form."

The Murasames switched into humanoid mode and took up rifles, firing at the next Earth ship and then defending from Earth Windams.

At the main battleship of the joint Orb-Imperial forces,

"Captain Tadaka, enemy forces coming on. Approach 32, vector 95." Lieutenant Tolle Koenig, the tactical officer said

"All defenses, fire!"

The Orb ships and its escorts open fire, taking out Mobile suits coming at them.

After several hours of fighting, the battle was won for the Empire. The sea was a graveyard for ships, mobile suits, and dead soldiers floating over and under the water,

"All units have reported in, Captain," Tolle said, "The Midway base has surrendered."

"Set a course. Have our landing troops ready for any resistance."

Tolle looked up outside and looked at the flag planted on their ship. He wanted it to be the flag of Orb, but instead had to take up with the PLANT Imperial flag. He hated it, but he had little choice and the same went with others.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was late in the night and Kira was looking over reports. He was shirtless and displaying his muscular body like it was a prize to be shown to others. His hair was in disarray as if he had a rough time sleeping and woke up on the wrong side of the bed and there were parts of him that were a bit red, as if he was in a fight or a struggle. Kira looked over report after report of defeats and retreats and he was angry at it. He wanted to bring this long war to an end already and it was going to until the Earth Naturals had to develop Mobile Suits and caught up with the Empire in technology. They were getting stronger everyday and everyday, the Empire was loosing grounds. He wanted to investigate what Terminal was doing and what they were really making in secret. The Empire had decided to leave them alone because they were not a threat, that the Earth at the moment was the threat. He wasn't going to let standing orders get in the way of his plans.

Just then, someone walked up behind him and held him from behind. It was a young woman, with short red hair with dark eye lashes and deep red lipsticks on. She kissed Kira on the cheek.

"Still not wind down, yet?" Lunamaria asked,

"No…though you helped…" Kira turned his head around a bit and kissed Luna back

Kira at the moment didn't find sex to be something to look forward to but in reluctance. He had too many things he wants to do now.

"What? I'm not good enough anymore…I even brought my…" Luna was interrupted when Kira looked to his screen on a window that was showing a hallway down from his and saw someone coming towards his room. He then turned to Luna.

"It's time for you to leave, Lu." Kira said in an almost cold voice.

"Mmmm alright. Whenever you need it, Kira…I'm here." Luna gave another kiss.

Luna understood that he'll get nothing of love from Kira, but it was good enough for her own needs. Luna then went to the large bed and woke someone else up. It was a girl, with the same color hair as Luna, but longer.

"Come on, sis. Time to go," Luna said, waking Meyrin up, who looked more worn out than Luna was.

The two got dressed quickly and left the room. Kira got a shirt on, a button it up a bit half way before not too long, his door chimed for him.

"Enter." Kira said as Lacus walked into the room, wearing only a night robe around her. Kira could only imagine what was under the inviting cloth. "Isn't it a bit late for you to be out, L. Or perhaps it's better that I call you, Lady Zala…you are marrying him soon, correct?"

"I'm just visiting…" Lacus said as she walked in as if she owned the place,

"It is 0100 hours and you just suddenly wanted to…visit me?"

Kira wasn't facing Lacus and pretending to read more reports as she looked around his room, at his awards, the swords hanging on the walls, and pictures. She then noticed that there was a picture of her on his desk and she smiled.

"Shouldn't you be keeping your would-be-husband company in these lonely nights?"

"I am his fiancée, Kira…not his slave."

"Some say, we are slaves to our love…so you're telling me your love isn't enslaved by him?"

"…Meer is keeping him company."

"Oh…I remember now, you have your twin with you…I didn't know she does you sex for you, I thought you enjoy it."

"My handmaiden, bodyguard, double, whatever, she does what she's told…and I've only slept with Athrun a handful of times…All the other times, I've let Meer had the honor. Hmmm…such a shame, I almost pity the girl. Her first time was to a man that screams a name that isn't even hers, no matter how much she pretends. Sometimes I feel sorrier for her…Athrun can be…such a rough partner for any normal woman to satisfy…"

"And you're here to tell me all this…why?" Kira asked as he looked at another piece of paper, avoiding to look up as if Lacus wasn't there.

Lacus then walked forward and closer to Kira until she was on top of his desk. She then leaned forward up close to Kira, moving his papers aside.

"I know you want me Kira…I saw it the moment I walked onboard."

Kira stared at Lacus hard and then looked away,

"You don't belong to me anymore…You're…his" Kira said in a cold voice that would send shivers down your spine.

"If I ever hurt you…I'm sorry," Lacus said as she brought Kira in for a kiss.

"You did what you needed to get that position you are in. You had an opportunity in your hands and you took it…"

"It doesn't mean I still don't love you."

Kira pushed Lacus aside and then went to get something alcoholic to drink, whisky. He poured himself a cup and drank it all. Lacus then went to help him with another cup. Then after another drink, Lacus pulled Kira in for a kiss that she savored. Then, they parted with Kira lusting for more.

"What…Athrun not good enough?"

Lacus then pulled Kira closer to him and whispered into his ear,

"I haven't had it in a long, long, long time…I was always thinking about you…Kira…"

Lacus then pulled Kira towards the bed

"Unless…you're too tired from the terrible twos that just walked out of your room a minute ago, I guess I'll just return to Athrun and let him enjoy."

Lacus pretended to move away, but Kira pulled her back, then the both of them fell onto the bed.

"Who am I to ever argue with you…" Kira then took her

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Location: Debris field

The Terminal base was hidden deep in the debris belt where no one would go looking.

Shinn Asuka was called to the command center by the commander of the base, Rau Le Creuset. Shinn saluted to his commander.

"Sir," Shinn said "You asked for me?"

The commander was tall, with long blonde hair and a pair of glasses that made him looked ever sharper. He gave a smile to Shinn who looked like a statue.

"Shinn, Shinn, there's no real need to be formal. We are not a military unit. I might have defected from ZAFT and you as well, but we don't have to abide by the same regs."

"As you wish, sir," Shinn then stood at ease, with his arms behind him.

"I have an assignment for you. You are to go to Earth to eliminate some hard political targets in Europe that is welcoming the Empire with open arms. Those people are greedy and corrupt; they must be removed before the Earth forces move in."

"Yes, sir, I'll head their right away,"

Shinn then left the room. Rau looked out the window to the shipyard that was creating a large ship in the bay. It had a white and silver color to it with a touch of fade blue.

"Such a beautiful thing…the future…" Rau said

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shinn was on the roof of his apartment and he was playing a violin. The wind itself seemed to be accompanying his song as he played with a fiery passion behind it. The fast pace and soothing, though sad melody would be a display of his feelings reserve under his expressionless face. Shinn then stopped when he heard someone was listening.

"That was very nice." Stellar said

"...You think so..." Shinn said back and placed his instrument away, "My mother wrote that piece when I still lived in Orb...when she was still alive...when they were all alive and well."

Stellar walked closer to Shinn,

"Something happened to your family?"

"Well, I wouldnt be here if nothing happened, though perhaps I might have...I've always been fond of Europe...It was the birth of...Classical music, Mozart, Betoveen, Bach...My mother used to play a a different piece every night on the player to sound me asleep...Just like a night like this...well, not this night..."

Stellar walked closer and next to Shinn as he stared aimlessly out at the night covered city.

"What's so special tonight?"

"Tonight giants will walk among this city and banish the evil demons away...but first before that...have you ever been to a symphony?" Shinn asked

"Not recently, I've been to one when I was little in Chicago, the-"

"Well...I guess you've never seen an orcestra like this before." Shinn grabbed Stellar and held her close, "Come, dont worry, I wont bite..."

Shinn then turned on an MP3 player with a set of large speakers, but nothing was playing but silence for the moment,

"Listen closely as I guide you through this piece, I call it...'the begining, again'...The name needs work."

Then soft music started to play,

"There, you hear the music?"

"Yes, I do," Stellar said as she closed her eyes, but then she heard something else. They sounded like air raid alarms throughout the city, which caused her to move back a bit, but Shinn held her close to him.

"Wait, here's the best part..." As Shinn shook his hand forward, an explosion appeared in the horizon, where the Imperial military base is. "Ah...isnt that a wonderful sound, the clashing and banging..."

Moments later, a large force of Earth Mobile Suits had entered the city and began fighting Imperial forces,

"Well as much as I enjoy the view, it's getting a bit chilly out here." Shinn said as he motioned Stellar back into the building. "Dont worry, there's a bomb shelter in the basement. We'll be perfectly safe...though I wouldnt say the same to our Imperial friends over there..."

For the moment, under Shinn's arm felt like the safest place in the world to her. She had been in fightings like this when she had piloted a Mobile Suit a few months before, but never outside when the explosions was taking place. Stellar looked up to Shinn to see a calmness in his eyes that almost scared her...and then a spark as if he was enjoying the sounds of explosions and gunfire.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dearka and Yzak was walking to the brig to check up on the soldier caught with the scent of pot on him

"Man...and I thought I was the hash addict here." Dearka said, "The guards that tackled him said he was still high when they got him down. Had to sedate him too, he was so high."

"You know a guy like that MUST have been to Amsterdam one time before, "Yzak said, "You ever been to that place, Dearka, it is pot city."

"So harsh is legal there right?" Dearka asked,

The two seemed to act like Cobber wasn't even in front of them,

"It's legal but it aint 100 legal. You cant just go into a place and roll up a joint. You have to smoke it at home or in designated areas and those are hash bars...See, it's legal to own it, legal to buy it, and if your the proprietor of a hash bar, its legal to sell it. It's legal to carry it, but get this...If a cop stops you in that city, it's illegal for them to search you. Man, that's a right the cops over there dont have!"

"Oh, shit, I'm going next time we got leave."

"Damn, you'd love it the most...and you know what...it's funny, Europe is just like home, but it's just a little different than here. They got the same things as we do but it's...a little different."

"Example is..."

"Well ok, you can go into a movie theater and buy a beer and I'm not talking no paper cup, I'm talking about a glass of beer...and in France, you can buy a beer at McDonald's...You know what they call a...Quarter Pounder with Cheese in France?"

"A what with cheese?" Dearka asked

"Oh yeah, shit. I forgot, we got the metric system too...See in the USA back some time ago...that's where McDonald came from. They got this different kind of measuring system than what everyone else uses these days, I don't know what they call it. But so in the other countries that don't got the same measuring system as the US did, they don't know what the hell a Quarter Pounder with Cheese is."

"And what do they call it in France?"

"They call it a 'Royale with cheese',"

"Royale with cheese...What do they call a Big Mac?"

Well, a Big Mac's still the same thing, but they call it Le Big Mac..."

Dearka started laughing a bit,

"Heh, well what do they call a Whopper?"

"Don't know, didn't go into no Burger King..."

They two then entered the brig and stood in front of Cobber's cell,

"Well, well, well...looks like we got ourselves an interesting find..." Yzak said,

Dearka gave a big sniff and then exhale,

"Damn, this one still reeks of it. Should of tried to cover it up better bro. A guy can get high 10 km away with that kind of stench.

"Hehe, glad ya liked it." Cobber replied, listening interested to the dialogue between the two.  
Now that he thought about it, that stuff was rather more potent than he was used to. Some kind of ... super-skunk. Cobber licked his lips as he considered the idea that he had more of the chronic stashed away for future use.

He was rewarded with a whack on the back of the head by Dearka's phonebook.  
"What you doin', licking your lips like that?" Dearka demanded.

"Sorry mate, just thinking about my next meal." Cobber replied. He rubbed the back of his head.

"You in no situation to think about food!" Dearka said, whacking Cobber with the phonebook again.  
"Your head should be more worried about whether it's gonna get another beating. Now then, spill. How'd you get the buddha on board?"

"Long live the empire." Cobber replied, giving a cocky grin. He was rewarded with another strike with the phonebook.

"You shouldn't piss him off." Yzak said, leaning against the corner.  
"I can't control him when he gets pissed off."  
Cobber regarded Dearka as he rubbed his head again.

"And this don't leave marks, so I can hit you as hard or as many times as I like." Dearka said, menacing Cobber with the phonebook.

"I told you. Long live the empire. Look in the pilot's lounge." Cobber replied, keeping a cocky grin on his face.  
"But I used up all of it, so don't expect there t'be any more."

Dearka nodded his head a bit, then smacked Cobber in the head one more time,

"Let's go, this guys wont say anything else." Dearka said, "We've given you the usual punishment. Don't want to give Nicol the satisfaction of using his new toy on you...and you look like a nice guy."

The two began to walk away,

"Man, this sucks, I thought he still got some joints on him left." Yzak said

Feeling grateful for his near miss, Cobber was later let out of the brig. Stepping out, he rubbed the back of his head again. Thinking over one of the brass' comments, Cobber realized that he may have actually stolen that officer's stash. He grinned to himself, walking out of the guard post and taking the elevator back down to his room.

Entering, he ripped the pot out of where he had sewn it in, looking around for a good place to stash it. He decided that the best place would be on his person, and set to sewing an inside pocket inside his trousers.

"Fire again!" Ramius ordered again and the Girty Lue fired its cannons and destroyed one of the two Minerva class ships of the Imperial fleet.

"Direct hit to their reactor." Flay reported, "The ship is loosing structural integrity."

"Take us about and target the other ships. How's our MS squadron?" Ramius asked

"We've lost 10 Mobile Suits so far. Enemy have lost half their MS units."

The Athena shuddered as he hull plating took a direct hit.

_Just another in the Earth's list of new weapons then_, Captain Janeway thought, _That wasn't a spatial torpedo or we'd already be free-floating molecules._

The proud warship had taken a beaten from Earth forces that heavily outnumbered it and it was a miracle that its hull is still in one piece after taking so much from the Earth's new ship design. The first class with the Girty Lue had cost the Imperial fleet 6 ships from by the new Earth ship alone before the fleet commander on the Avenger had decided extreme caution. Arrogance was the way of the Coordinators and now it had cost them dearly. With the destruction of the flagship, the Athena had taken command of the remnant of the fleet.

"Status!" Janeway barked, "What hit us?"

"Earth Mobile Suit, ma'am. Dagger L class," the tactical officer, Lt. Hikowa, replied. Her porcelain features darkened. "Tricky bastards must have powered down and slipped pasted our sentries."

A humorless grin tugged Janeway's mouth. Hikowa was a first-rate tactical officer, utterly ruthless in a fight. She seemed to take the Earth fighter pilot's actions as a personal insult.

"Teach him a lesson, Lieutenant." The Captain said

Hikowa nodded and tapped a series of orders into her panel-new orders for the Athena's MS squadron. A moment later, there was a radio chatter as one of the ship's Zaku MSs went after the Daggar, followed by a cheer as the Earth MS transformed into a momentary sun, completely with its own system of co-orbitng debris.

Janeway wiped a trickle of sweat from her forehead. She checked her own tactical display of the battlefield. She then looked at the almost dome shaped bridge and gave another frown. When she was given command of the Athena, she'd been skeptical of the viewports on top of the ship that clearly shows outside. She had viewed this to be tactically unsound on a warship. "Why give the Naturals an easy shot at my bridge?" She had said to Admiral Standforth

She had lost that argument-captains don't win against admirals, and in any case there simply hadn't been enough time to armor the viewport. She had admit that the view out the outside was almost worth it...almost.

She toyed with a pipe in her hand that she never had time to smoke habitually and was lost in thought. It ran completely counter to her nature to slink away into the debris field. She has a new respects for the Earthling and their ability to come back at them, given time. For her, soldiers dont hide from the enemy...they face them head on.

Captain Janeway moved back to the command station and activated her navigation suite. She plotted a course deeper into the debris field because she had no choice. The Earth ships were beating hers back and escape back to Imperial held territory was out of the question, she refused to go back in shame.

"Captain," Hikowa said, "Sensors paint another squadron of enemy fighters closing. Looks like boarding parties too."

"It's just a matter of time, Lieutenant." Janeway said, sighing, "We won't be able to evade them forever. Take us out, helm."

"Ma'am sensors detecting a massive object directly ahead of us that wasn't there before. It looks like the clearing of debris has clear the way for our sensors."

"Take us out of cover from the Avenger and bring us towards whatever it is." Janeway said

The Athena seemed to glide out of the shadows of the debris of one of the ship's sister ships and into bright sunlight. Janeway's eyes widened as the ship cleared the debris. She had expected to see another new Earth ship much larger than the Girty Lue that is firing on its ass or some other kind of military threat. She hadnt expected to see the massive form of an old colony floating around a weak LaGrange point between the Earth and its moon. The colony was unlike the PLANT colonies and was in the shape of a tin can.

"From the look of things, it appear to be one of the first pioneer colonies left after the early Imperial Civil Wars decades ago." Hikowa said

"Take us in, full impulse. Find us a nice place to hide. Emit a tacyon beam towards that Earth captial ship to jam their sensors and launch decoys when we're far away from visuals."

The Athena sailed forward.

"Ma'am, tacyon jamming from the enemy ship. We've lost sensors and they're getting out of visual range," The tactical officer of the Girty Lue said

"Minerva class ships are faster than the Girty Lue. They'll want to hide in that old colony..." Flay said, " I suggest caution. There might be pirates out there."

"Agree. Signal all ships full stop at the perimeter of the debris field."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A man was running through the corridors of his own mansion. He had the look of terror on his face.

"Come out, come out where ever you are...General," Shinn said as his shadow chased the old man down.

As guards pop out to stop Shinn, they were mowed down by gun fire or knives that flew to their heads and necks.

The old general tripped and fell out onto one of his balconies. It was raining outside and when he turned, he saw Shinn's figure in the shadows, tall dark and dangerous. There was a long knife drawn at his side.

"Please, that was a long time ago...I had nothing to do with the Orb Conquest."

"You led the assault yourself, general and you enjoyed every moment of it..."

"W-Who are you?"

"You don't remember me...Oh, general, I'm insulted...after all we've been through...but I'm sure you remember my mother...and my sister...cause I'm sure they still remember you from heaven after what you did to them...You enjoyed every moment of it..."

"You...you are!"

"I have no name to be named, general...what I am is...vengeance."

There was a scream in the night, but the rain and thunder had covered in the storm.

"No mercy for anyone tonight..." Shinn said

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AND THAT'S ALL I've written, fragments of a dark series I could have done. I wished I did more


	18. My Gundam Wing family Tree incomplete

Time: Late 19th century to 20th century

Kenshin Himura Karou Kamyia Shinji Kanzaki Unknown

(1848-1894) I (1859-1910) (1858-1941) I

I I--I

I--I I Mizuki

I I I (1884-1964)

Kenji Aoi Shuuya

(1877-1954) (1877-1950) (1878-1953)

_**--**_

Time: Late 20th century to 21st century

_**Kanzaki Family **__**Chang Family**_

I I

Hitomi's mother Hitomi's Father I

__ I Jason Chang

I--Hitomi's brother (1981-2071)

I

I _**House Fanel**_

I I

Hitomi Van Fanel--Jayson Fanel Zelda Harkaylin Link

(1984-2075) (Unknown-2076) (Unknown-1999) I I

I Unknown line

Unknown child

_**--**_

Time: After Colony Era

I--_**Catalonia Family **_

I I

_**Noventa family**__--__**Khushrenada Family **_I _**House Winner **_

I I I I I

Sylvia I--I Leia Barton Trieze Dorothy Quatre

(181-254) I (169-193) I (171-195) (180-282) I (180-281)

I I I

_**House Fanel **_I Mariemeia Nicol Amalfi--Mitchell

I I (189-219) (198-214KIA) (199-300)

I I

Zeon Fanel Leronica _**DNA embryo transfer of Original Heero Yuy**_

I I

I Birth mother unknown

I Heero Yuy II

I_--_I--I--I (180-208? MIA)

Casval (Char) Artesia (Seyla) I I

(166-191) (171-191) I David (As of AC 209 is Rau Le Creuset) 

I (179-214 KIA)

**House Zabi ** I

I I

Laura Jacen--Dante Trieze Leia Barton

(177-374) I (176-208?) (176-374) (171-195) I (169-193)

I I

Van Mariemeia Barton Khushrenada

(196-396) I (189-220, died giving birth to her children)

I

I--I--I

Virgil Leon Ghanima

(220--) (220--) (220--)

_**House Peacecraft **_

I

Relena Darlian Peacecraft Heero Yuy

(180-202) I (180-204? MIA)

I

Kira Yamato--Cagalli Yula Athha

(197--) (197--)

_**After death of Jacen Fanel**_

Dante Fanel Laura Zabi Fanel

(176-374) I (177-374)

Leto

(214--)

_**Chang Family**_

I

Meilan Long Wufei Chang Asia Haow Long (sister of Meilan)

(178-194) (179-272) I (180-275)

Meilan

(201--)


End file.
